


God Soul

by Cyanide_Surprise



Series: A Soul as Bright as the Stars [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action! Romance! Bloodshed!, Bad Puns, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fan service for dayz, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'll tease the audience, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, M/M, Memes, Mom's a dick, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Sans, Possible Character Death, Possibly more AU chapters if readers want, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader can reset, References to memes, Resets, Sans messes up, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, There is A LOT of angst i'm not even kidding, Underfell chapters, You'll probably want to kill half the people in this fic, assholes, too many memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 86,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Surprise/pseuds/Cyanide_Surprise
Summary: Loneliness...I can't remember a time without that feeling...Friends… Family…. All of that is an illusion….In movies they teach you that someone will always come save you.That a prince in shining armor will swoop down and defeat the dragon.It's all a lie. There is no prince.There is only sorrow.There is only hate.Only the dragon.You wish for death… You wish for someone, Anyone to save you.But no one ever comes.You'll always be alone.“WELL DESPITE LOOKING COMPLETELY HELPLESS I GUESS SHE’S OKAY.”No one will ever come save you.“It’s a nice name.”You'll always be-“i said take care of my freaking shirt.”You'll always-“tori, i need your help”You'll-“nope. nu- huh, you’ve already done it. you’ve laughed at our puns. you’ve damned yourself tohell.”…If this is hell.Then I've never been so glad to be damned.~Excerpt from chapter 26~(More edited and detailed re upload of A 'Soul as Bright as the Stars' )





	1. Be CARful

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of A soul as Bright as the Stars pretty much the same but...  
> More Action!  
> More Drama!  
> More Bloodshed!

_ Shit! Shit! Shit! _

I was throwing clothes everywhere. 

_ What time is it anyway? _

I looked at the clock and my heart dropped when I saw the time.

7:20pm

“Shit!”

_ She’s going to be here any minute now! If I’m not ready before she gets here… _

Slam!

“Cya! I’m hungry!”

I silently cursed myself.

“O-one moment! I can m-make y-you something!”

_ Damn I guess I won’t have everything. What do I have? _

My Backpack - ✓

My cellphone and Charger - ✓

Extra clothes - ✓

_ Am I forgetting something? I know i’m forgetting something. Oh I remember! _

I pull out my Dad’s old notebook from under my mattress. It’s the only thing I have to remember him by. My mom threw away everything that reminded her of my Dad when he died. She still blamed me for his death. How did she expect an eight year old to stop a burglar. Maybe if she was there. Maybe if she hadn’t left for the night to hang out with friends. Maybe… I clutched my leg from the scar where I was stabbed in the leg. The image of my dad bleeding out on the floor still haunts me.

_ Get yourself together. If you don’t get out now who knows what’ll happen? _

I looked down at the journal in my hand.

My dad had told me to take care of the journal so I hid it when I found out what she was doing. If my mom ever found out I had it she’d burn it in an instant. 

I shook the thought out of my head and set it in my backpack.

“Cya why the hell am I still waiting?!” 

I was starting to panic.

“I-I’m coming. I-I just don’t want to get blood in your f-food so I’m patching myself up!”

I already knew she wouldn’t believe me from the moment the words left my mouth.

“That’s it! I’m calling your uncle!”

_ No! Anything but that! I still haven’t healed from last time he decided to experiment! _

“CYA! Get your ass out here” She yelled from downstairs.

“Shit.” I said and threw a ladder outside the window.

_ It’s now or never. _

I took one last look at my room. 

It was pitch black outside except for the lights coming from the planetarium which was a having a laser light show tonight. I could see the lights but, I couldn’t see the rigs of the ladder.

“CYA! What the hell are you doing?!?”

As soon as I got my legs out the window my mom came barging into the room.

_ Why didn’t I lock the door? _

She started towards me

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Anywhere but here.” I said and looked down.

_ This is going to hurt  _

I took a deep breath and I jumped halfway down the ladder. I was on the second floor so that wasn’t the best idea in the universe. I was especially regretting my decision when my foot snagged on a rig. 

I landed on my feet wrong and rolled.

“Owowowowow!” 

I knew for a fact that I had sprained my ankle but, I couldn’t stop now. If she caught me now she would probably give me a worse beating than before.  I started running (Limping) down the street knowing that at any moment my mom would be getting in her car and driving to get me. I wouldn’t have to run long to get where I needed to go anyway. Hopefully she gave up on keeping me and just let me go this time but, something told me I wasn’t so lucky. I was nearing the end of the street and saw the next street I needed to turn down. 

As I turn the corner I almost run into the opening door of a news van. 

_ News van? Wait why is there a news van in this part of town? Nothing ever happens over here.  _

I thought it might be because of the light show at the planetarium but, they have one every month.

“Oh my gosh! Are you ok?” A manly voice asks me. I look up to see a very attractive news reporter. He was wearing a form fitting black suit with a red tie. His features were sharp with dark blue eyes and a sharp jawline. His blond hair was slicked back with gel and needless to say he was disgustingly perfect. Not at all my type. 

“I’m fine” I said. My voice void of interest.

No need to give him the wrong idea. I looked around him to see if I could get past.

I couldn’t. 

He was putting himself in between the news van and the wall.

_ I could go back around… he’d probably just follow me though... _

“That’s good. I wouldn’t want to hurt a perfect face like yours.” He ran his hand down my face and cupped my chin. There was a ring on his finger and a very lustful smile on his face. 

Oh. 

_ Oh…   _

I froze and looked him straight in the eye with disbelief. 

_ Was he actually... _

I coughed and sniffed the air.

_ Is that Fuckboy I smell under that cheap cologne.  _

I sighed. 

_ Looks like it’s time to take another approach. _

I bat my eyelashes and removed his hand from my face.

“Thanks for your concern. How about I give you my number as a way to say thanks? It’s not everyday that I meet a guy so… attractive.” I said in my best flirty tone. I couldn’t flirt to save my life but, I could sure as hell bullshit my way out of a situation. I pushed back my hair which was usually in my face and touched his chest. 

_ I’m burning my hand when this is over. _

“I’d like that.” he said and pulled out his phone. I quickly typed in a number I memorized for such the occasion. There were way too many douchebags who tried to hit on me because I looked easy. 

_ And I sure as well wasn’t easy. _

_ 605-475-6968 The rejection hotline. _

I quickly wrote it down and gave him a sweet smile.

“I’m kind of in a rush sorry. I’ll call you later.” 

“Bye beautiful.” he said. It took all I had not to throw up in my mouth. I started running again but, I had to speed up my pace because captain fuckboy slowed me down. When I get close enough I see my destination. I smiled.

_ Almost home free. _

The planetarium.

The one place in the city that my mom wouldn’t dare set foot.

It was the place she met my dad. 

All I had to do was cross this last intersection and- 

I almost stopped in my tracks.

_ Wait are those skeletons?  _

Waiting at the light were two skeletons. One was tall and wearing a orange flannel with a red scarf and jeans that didn’t quite reach his feet. The other was extremely short in comparison but still taller than me since I was basically a midget. He was in a blue hoodie black track shorts, and pink house slipper. I instantly recognized him as a slacker. Probably someone who slept 24/7 His brother, I guess, was probably the complete opposite based on the fact that he was jumping up and down constantly. Seemed like the perfect pair.

They both seemed to be beaming. They were probably eager for the light show. It was sad to think that monsters didn’t have stars underground. I was happy that they got out and finally get to see this beautiful but, flawed world.

It wasn’t abnormal to see monsters around this part of town considering the monsters have basically taken over the neighborhood but, it didn’t stop me from being surprised. My mom hated the fact that this had become a monster neighborhood but, I for one could care less. I refused to be closed minded. I thought monsters were interesting even though I only talked to a couple at the supermarket and on my way to school when I was still going. I was hoping to get to talk to one of them for a while at the light but, it turned green to cross before I got there

As soon as the light was green to cross the taller one ran across the street. The shorter one was walking lazily slow. He seemed to be too distracted to by the taller one to even look both ways. I frowned at that.

_ Some people don’t get that luxury  _

When I reached the intersection I heard the screech of tires and whipped my head towards the sound. Down the street there was a car barrelling right towards the short skeleton. I sprang into action and ran right for him without thinking.

“wait for me paps.” He said just as I pushed him out the way

“wha!”

There was a screech of tires, the flash of blue and then darkness.

The last thing I remember was the feeling of my heart being pulled out of me chest and a scream.

I didn’t even notice the news crew recording the whole thing.

**Sans POV**

What just happened?

_ I almost died? No I would have seen there and had enough time to teleport out of the way _ _. Right? Would the kid even reset for me? Would I really stay dead this time?_

I looked at the human lying down in the street and quickly moved her out of the road.

_ Why...did she save me. Don’t all humans hate monsters? _

As long as I've lived on the surface the only humans I've met were scared away by Papyrus’ yelling or only wanted to be near us because we looked cool and got sick of us a couple weeks later. I was unsure of what to do and ended up freezing. I just stood there staring at their broken form afraid. There weren’t any kind humans on the surface. What was she playing at? I saw the news van. I heard them talking about some new scoop.

_ What was her plan? Was she going to hurt me? Would I care? Did she plan this. _

So many questions ran through my head. I was so distracted I didn't even notice the ringing in my soul.

Papyrus’ screaming brought me back to reality.

 

“SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THE HUMAN ISN’T MOVING. ARE THEY DEAD?”

“i don’t think so paps. i need you to-”

“CALL UNDYNE TO PICK ME UP? I ALREADY DID!”

“ok good now-”

“SANS THEY NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION. SHALL I CALL A HUMAN MEDICAL CENTER?”

“it’ll take too long I know a shortcut” I ran to pick up the girl but a small pressure in my soul made me hesitate.

_ what was that? _

I turned to the news crew one last time before I teleported away. The reporter looked pissed. 

Maybe there is such a thing as a good human...

I shook it off and teleported to Ebott general hospital with the girl. She was light and surprisingly not bleeding much apart from a couple cuts on her face and her side. The only big problem was in her leg. Her right ankle was twisted in a way that didn’t seem natural. I again thanked my quick reflexes and I ran up to the front desk where an elderly woman was sitting. Her eyes widened when she saw me. She stared for a second in surprise knowing that I wasn’t there a second ago. She quickly fell out of her trance and picked up the phone. 

“Code Pink! Front lobby!” She yelled into it.

“help! s-she’s hurt! i don’t know what to do!’’ I yell and before I even get the sentence out there’s a bunch of doctors surrounding me. Before I know what’s happening she’s on a gurney and being rolled out of the main lobby behind double doors. I follow close behind but I’m stopped by a nurse.

I felt a twinge of irritation.

_ why do i even care? _

“what’s going on? why can’t i go in?” Despite being afraid I kept my voice leveled. This was not how I wanted to spend my birthday. 

“We need to know exactly what happened so we can give her the proper care” She said. She was surprisingly good at keeping her emotions in check even though her soul was all over the place. 

“i- i was walking across the street and she pushed me out of the way of a car that was barreling towards me and got hit…” I said. “can i go in now?” i asked. I had a strong need to go and see if she was okay. I was weird. I barely cared about anyone who wasn’t Pap. Why would I be so interested in a complete stranger?

“I’m sorry only family allowed” she said looking genuinely sad. She laid a hand on my shoulder giving me a meaningful glance. 

“Don’t worry your girlfriend will be ok.” she said and rushed to the back to tell the doctors this new found information.  

“ok” 

…

Click.

“wait she’s not my girlfriend!”

She was already gone. 

_ That’s definitely gonna come back to bite me in my non existent butt. _


	2. Monsters and MOMsters

I woke up alone in the darkness. 

There was nothing, NOBODY there except me. I was all alone. I didn’t feel safe. I didn’t like this darkness.  

It was Dark

Darker 

Yet Darker

I need help!

“Help!” I screamed into the eternal blackness that I could only describe as an endless void.

_ But no one came. _

_ Maybe this was my punishment. Maybe my mother was right the world didn’t want me. I was a mistake. I was nothing. I was poison. _

_ Maybe that’s why she calls me Cyanide… _

I screamed again. This time not for help. I screamed just to scream. To fill the emptiness. I screamed until I couldn’t scream anymore. Then I screamed again. I needed to fill this emptiness this eternal despair. Then I realized something. There was no one who wanted me. Nowhere to go. No family to call my own. No friends to turn to. I was all alone in this world.

_ What’s the point? _

_ No one wants me. No one cares about me. I have nothing. No one. What is even my purpose on this earth? Was I just put here for the entertainment of others? Does god just want to watch me in pain? _

_ Should I even try to get back? _

I heard someone call my name. I looked around violently. Desperate to find the source of the noise I kept turning towards the voices only to find more darkness.

Then it dawned on me.

The Darkness was calling me.

“ _ You don’t deserve to live. Why bother even going back”  _ It said.

“But-”

“ _ Who would you even stay with. No one wants you, not even your own mother. Just give us your soul.” _

Something about the voices made me sick to my stomach. I hated 

“Kill yourself” A voice I instantly recognized as my mother said.

“You peice of garbage. You’re worthless.” I shrunk back towards the darkness.

“You’re poisonous. You’re  _ cyanide. _ ”

“I’m sorry” 

She didn’t stop. She just kept shouting insults left and right. Just telling me how much I was hated. How I needed to kill myself. How I was worthless. How I had no purpose. 

She was right.

With every insult. Every beating. Every excruciating trip to my uncle’s house. She was only trying to tell me something that I should’ve figured out long ago.

I was a worthless piece of trash who had no place on this earth.

The more I believed the insults the darker the darkness got. Soon the dark became darker. Even Darker.

The beast in the dark were calling out to me. Trying to get me to join them. All I had to do was reach out my hand and-

**_“What an interesting being…”_ **

“Who’s there?” 

I looked up and saw a strange blob monster standing in front of me. He was the only thing I could see in this eternal night.

“Who are you?”

**_“Who I am is not important as you will probably never see me again. However what IS important is your protecting your soul.”_ **

“My soul?”

**_“Yes, but let’s discuss that at a later date. Right now we need to get you out of here. The void is a dangerous place for being like you. It will chew you apart and spit you out. You need to leave.”_ **

“Why? I deserve to be here… I poison all relationships. Family, Friends, no one wants me.”

**_“Well if not for yourself can you do it for someone else.”_ **

“Who? I don’t have anyone else in my life. No one wants me around.”

Darker

**_“What about the skeleton whose life you saved?”_ **

Light.

“The… skeleton… I.. saved?”

**_“I’m sure he’d be rather fond of seeing you again.”_ **

Lighter

“I don’t know….”

Even Lighter?

**_“You can always come back. If you really wish to do so. It’s less dangerous to enter the void of your own free will.”_ **

I thought about it for a second. If I went back now i’d be homeless and alone. I’d constantly be on the run from my mother and have no peace. 

But, what about the skeleton? 

_ Damn. What if he blamed himself for me getting hurt? I couldn’t let anyone go through that pain... _

“F-fine. You promise?”

**_“I try not to make promises. You never know when you won’t be able to keep them…”_ **

_ I guess that’s the best i’m going to get. _

I took a deep breath and walk towards the growing light.

_ Beeeeeep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. _

“SHE’S WAKING UP SANS!”

“that’s great bro but, i think you should be a little quieter. so the human can rest.”

“Sorry Sans!” he said in voice only a tad bit quieter than before.

**“Is she OK Dunckle Sans?”**

“yea, kid, don’t worry aBONE it”

“That’s a stretch even for you, brother!”

“Anyway, Let’s get back to this punk! It was so badass how she pushed you out of the way of that car.”

“Y-you w-weren’t even t-there.” 

“But, I could just imagine! Me and her are going to be besties!”

**“I thought we were besties?”**

“Don’t worry my child, you can have more than one bestie”

**“Are you sure mom?”**

“Maybe we should check on the human. Can you open your eyes child?”

**“Please open them.”**

I tried to open my eyes but, closed them instantly when I saw how bright the light was.

**“Are you okay?!”**

“I-I’m fine it’s just kinda bright in here. Can you guys turn off the lights?”

**“...”**

“What?”

**“Can you hear me?”**

“Why wouldn’t I”

More silence. 

“My child can you please try and open your eyes?”

“I’ll try but, give me a sec.”

I tried to open my eyes again this time slower.

It was then I realized I was surrounded by monsters.

I gasped but, my heart settled quickly. I looked around and saw that I was in a small white hospital room. It could just barely fit everyone in here. I was covered in a blanket but, my clothes were on. Something that wasn’t normal for hospitals to do. I thanked then for that. When I looked back at the monsters I saw that they had a worried look on their face. I realized that my reaction probably didn’t give them the best first impression.

“I’m sorry I didn’t expect monsters to be here.” My eyes widened.

“Wait I didn’t mean it like that. I’m actually surprised anyone was here at all. It’s just I don’t know many monsters and to think that 5 of them would be in my hospital ro-”

“hey calm down kiddo we’re not offended” I turn to see the skeleton I saved smiling at me. Before i knew what I was doing I launched myself at him and pulled him into a tight hug. I ignored the pain in my ribs and pulled away. I started inspecting him.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry I pushed you so hard! Did you hurt yourself? I was going to tackle you but, I thought that it might hurt less for you if I did. Honestly I think it was planned though. Why else would a news crew be here. Don’t worry! As soon as I leave I’m going to the authorities”

“kid you get hit by a car and you’re worried if i got a bruise?”

“Yes?” I said. I then realized that our faces were practically touching and jumped back. I couldn’t be sure but, I thought I saw his face turn slightly blue.

“HUMAN!” I jumped at the voice and looked at the taller skeleton in the room. He was at the intersection too.

“I’D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY BROTHER!”

“You’re welcome um.. I just realized I don’t know any of your names.”

“I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” The taller skeleton said.

“I’m Undyne, Captain of the royal guard!” A tall, blue fish monster with an eye patch said.

“I-I’m Alphys” A short yellow dinosaur? Lizard? Said. she was wearing a lab coat. She seemed nervous.

“I’m Toriel.” A tall goat woman said. There was a gentleness to her voice.

“i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” The short skeleton I saved said. 

**“I’m Frisk nice to meet you!”**

I froze. That child, Frisk, she wasn’t talking. Just staring at me.

“How- How can I hear you?”

“i think that would be my fault.” Sans said.

“How?” I asked.

“i think when I used my magic on you and you got hit there must have been a moment when you… fell down and since you still had some of my residual magic it must have fused with your soul causing you to be able to do some of the things that I can. which also includes understanding frisk.” The blue tint on his face grew. It was cute.

_ I wonder… welp might as well try it. Not like I’m going to see him after this. _

I put on my most innocent smile.

“So it’s like have a piece of you inside me at all times.” 

His face was ablaze.

Undyne was hysterical she gave me a high five, Toriel shook her head, Alphys was smiling, and Papyrus and Frisk were oblivious.

After a couple seconds I burst out laughing too.

"You guys seem so nice. Sorry for being inappropriate... I just... you guys must be wonderful people. I'm glad to have met you even if it is under. Unpleasant circumstances."

Suddenly the room went quiet.

“I- um- what’s wrong?” I asked suddenly afraid. "W-was that too weird? Um... Sorry I get like that sometimes. Just a habit." 

They just stayed quiet. Staring at me with wide eyes.

_ Did I say something wrong?  _

“Your soul... It's...” Toriel said.

“W-what’s wrong with my soul?” I asked. 

_ Did being in that dark place mess it up? I thought it _

Before she could answer the door swung open.

“Get these disgusting creatures out of here and let me talk to my daughter.” My mom busted  in the room with a nurse tailing her.

“What the hell did you call us punk?!” Undyne yelled. A spear materialized in her hand. I could already tell she was a person in desperate need of anger management.

“Undyne! Don't! ” I yelled. 

My head instantly lowered not looking in the eyes of anyone.

“You just gonna let her talk to us that way! That's so-”

“Just leave!” I yelled.

“Come on Undyne we should give the child time with her mother.” Toriel said.

Soon the room was empty. Just me and my mom. 

“Well, well, well… How’s my favorite poison.?” She said walking towards me. “Did you really think you could escape me? Where would you go? No one wants you…” 

“Don’t you ever! Leave again!” She slapped me across my face. Warmth spread across my cheek and my hair clouded my vision.

I didn't bother moving it. That was the reason I grew it long. So that I wouldn't have to look at her while she said those things to me. 

“Besides if you left…. Who would I have to use as my punching bag. I do need my exercise after all…and where will I get that extra money your uncle graciously provides me every time I let you visit?” She laughed maniacally.

“But... I almost died. Shouldn't you be worried?"  I said quietly. I just wanted her to care. After ten years. I just wanted her to care just once.

_ Why the hell am I responding?! Stop responding! _

“And why would I care? you're like a cockroach. No matter what happens you just won't die. Honestly, you should have stayed dead. What do I tell you everyday? Kill yourself. The world will be much better off without you but, as long as you’re living you will serve me.” She held my  chin. Her perfectly manicured finger slicing my cheek.

“What if I don’t want to” My voice was steady despite my fear.

_ Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _

"You bitch! Where do go thinking you can just talk to me like that?! Who taught you to disrespect me like that?!"

I looked her straight in the eye with confidence I didn't even know I had.

"My dead father."

Wrong answer. She raised her hand and swung it towards my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the smack.

It never came.

“touch her again and  **Y O U W I L L H A V E A B A D T I M E.”**


	3. The monster, the bitch, the TELEPORTING SKELETON?!?

“What the-?” My mom yelled “NURSE!” 

“I’m right here ma'am.” A short nurse with brown shoulder length hair.

“Thank goodness. Tell this creature to let me go!” She screamed

“Sir i’d advise against doing that” She said after a second. She obviously didn’t want Sans to let go either.

“S-Sans… it’s fine. You can let her go.” I said.

Sans stared at me for a second obviously having some kind of internal debate.

“fine” he said and moved her to the farthest wall away from me to let her go.

“I can’t believe that you let such beasts into a place like this” My mom said and brushed herself off. “I can’t stand being in the same room with them.”

“Then leave.” The nurse said instantly.

“What?” My mom said.

“I have enough evidence to send you to court for child abuse and neglect. This is a monster friendly establishment. We do not tolerate racism.”

“Wh-what?”

“you heard her Helen.” Sans said.

“H-how did you know about the neglect” She said ignoring Sans. 

“You just told me” The nurse said smirking.

“Th-this is ridiculous!”

“No. What is ridiculous is your bigoted opinion and nineties hairdo. Now please. Leave!”

“OHHHH”

**“Ohhhhh”**

“Ohhhhh sheeet”

“Undyne language!”

“Sorry Tori!”

I laughed at the sight the monsters in the doorway.

They were all piled in the doorway on top of each in a way you only see in cartoons.

_ I don’t even know these monsters and they’re already doing so much for me. I’m going to hate leaving them. _

“You know what! Fine. I’ll leave! Cyanide! We’re leaving!” My mom said pulling me out of the bed.

“Wait I can’t wa-” I ended up land hard on the floor on my broken leg. 

_ When did I break my leg? _

I screamed through clenched teeth.

Everyone gasped when I hit the floor.

“I-I’m fine. I’ve been through worse. I can manage.”

My mom pulled me again.

“Can’t you do anything right! Get up you idiot!”

Suddenly I was lifted into the air slowly.

“tsk tsk helen you didn’t listen to our terms.”

“Terms?” My mother says slowly.

“you leave and get the HELEN your car by yourself. We want to keep the girl.” Sans said.

My blood ran cold. 

_ Keep the girl? What do they want with me? _

I looked over at Sans and he gave me a sly wink. 

_ How can he do that with no eyelids? Oh my gosh why the hell am I thinking that now? _

It was a strange situation. Anybody else would have made me afraid for my safety but, when I looked at Sans I didn’t feel afraid anymore. I trusted these strange monsters.

“I refuse.” My mom said quickly. There was something in her eyes. Was it fear? Was it worry that her only daughter would be killed by these strange monsters she never met. Then something sinister spread across her face.

“Without payment.” she finally added.

_ I thought maybe, for a fraction of a second that she might be worried about her only daughter. That maybe she might be the mother I remember. The mother that used to tuck me in at night and buy me ice cream on the bad days of school but, I guess that woman was long gone. _

“deal” Sans said quickly and I was dropped into his ,surprisingly soft, arms.

“falling for me already sweetheart?” he said

“Wha-” 

I never got to finish my statement because suddenly the world twisted around me .

I felt very dizzy and was seeing double.

“Are there supposed to be two Sans?” I ask him head spinning.

“don’t worry about it.” He said. “that’s just one of the effects of opening a door” 

“A door? Wait never mind don’t bother.” I said not up to getting my mind blown at this very second.

“Thank you for sticking up for me back there.”

“the least i could do i mean you did save my life all”

“Heh heh” I said embarrassed. “Aww man I don’t have any crutches or my backpack”

“don’t worry I’ll have papyrus bring your backpack when he gets home.”

“Thanks I don’t know how i’d survive without that. It has all I need to survive.”

“what do you mean?”

“I mean how can I live without any supplies? It’s kind of hard to live off the streets without any clothes or spare money..”

Sans frowned. I was still wondering how he could do that without any facial features but now wasn’t the time to ask.

“you know by take you with us we meant that you could live here.”

I froze. 

“What?” my voice squeaked out. “Why?”

“why would we let someone who went through so much trouble to save the life of a monster live on the street?”

“I’m sorry… I really don’t understand why you’re being so nice to me but, I’m grateful.” I said. I wasn’t sure what I was apologizing for but, i didn’t know what else to say.

“don’t be sorry, smile! it’ll make you feel better.”

I smiled holding back tears of happiness. I never cry in front of people. It was my number one rule.

_ Crying is weakness. Never let anyone see how weak you are. _

“Um Sans?” 

“yes kiddo?”

“Can we go inside you’ve been carrying me since we left the hospital.”

Once again his face was blue.

“s-sure kiddo” he said and turned towards a house.

“Oh. My. Gosh.”


	4. Got a secret. Can you keep it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm treating you guys to an extra long chapter.

The house was so big! It was a two story house with a bright red door. The outside had a fence that opened to make way for the path to the doorstep. The path On the inside was a huge red couch. It was so big that I could probably spread eagle style on it and still have room. There was a flat screen T.V on a DVD case filled with every type of movie imaginable. The carpet was a light brown and the walls were white. Every wall had a different family picture on it of different event. In every one they were all so happy. Like one big family.

_ Something i’ll  never have. _

I shook off the negative feelings and continued looking around the house.

In the corner was one lone sock with a bunch of orange and blue sticky notes taped around it. On a small table next to the sock was a rock covered in sprinkles.

I had noticed Sans had stopped walking to let me take in my surrounding.

“S-sorry. You can keep walking.”

Sans laughed.

“no need to be sorry.”

We walked towards the kitchen which was equally amazing with a double oven a bar.  The fridge was one that created it’s own ice and had double doors. There were brown marble counters and tile floors. The whole place was beautiful. 

“Who else lives here?” I asked. Looking around he best I could in Sans’ arm.

_ I can’t believe they’re letting me live here. _

“careful kid you don’t want me to drop you do you?”

“Name’s not kid.” I said cringing at the nickname. I’m an adult I deserve to be treated like one.

_ Wait. Am I an Adult? I can’t remember the last time I paid attention to my age. _

“then tell me it.”

“It’s Cyanide.”

Sans stiffed.

“what?” 

“My name, It’s Cyanide.”

“why?” He reacted just like everyone else.

“My mom’s called me that since forever. I don’t even remember my real name.”

“how’s about i call you cya”

“That’s what everyone else calls me so go right ahead.” I said as he sets me on a bar stool.

He goes through his fridge for a second and brings out a donut and some iced tea.

“What’s that?” I ask.

“monster food. it’ll heal you right up.” 

I stared at the plate in front of me.

_ Should I really be taking food from a stranger? I mean he did take me into his home and give me a place to live. Maybe it is okay. I guess if I die i’ll be getting what I wanted anyway. _

I guess I took too long because Sans started sweating. 

_ Blue sweat? _

“i u-understand if you don’t want to take food from a monster. i-”

I cut him off by grabbing his shoulders and getting in his face.

“I’m gonna tell you this now. There will never be a time where I won’t do something just because you’re a monster. I  _ refuse  _ to discriminate and I hate others who do. I will do everything to make up for those who do.”

Sans stared wide eyed at me.

I picked up the donut and took a big bite to prove my point.

“Woah! This is awesome!I can actually taste the magic!”

I ended up eating the whole thing in 3 bites.

“woah slow down kid. you act like you haven’t eaten in days” Sans says chuckling.

“Weeks actually.” I say. “Can I have some more?”

“weeks?” Sans says and quickly gets me more.

“Yea. Chipped a plate a couple weeks ago. Mom got made and said something like. ‘If I can’t eat off of decent plates why should you get to eat?’ Long story short i’ve been surviving off of spare food from cooking her dinner and scraps I get from restaurants.”

Sans stared at me.

I knew for a fact that what I said wasn’t normal but, it was normal to me. He needed to understand what he was getting into with askin me to stay. 

_ I’m a mess. _

“you sure are one tough cookie.” Sans says. “does that happen often?”

I nodded.

He seemed uncomfortable.

“Donut try to make a pun because I already beat you to it.” I said trying to lighten the mood.

Sans just stared at me like I had 3 heads ,which I guess would actually be kinda normal for a monster, then suddenly burst out laughing.

I let out the breath I was holding and smiled.

_ Crisis averted. _

“How could you even afford this place?”

Sans laughed.

“Our currency was gold. Didn’t know how much it was worth until we got on the surface. Now most of us never have to work another day in our lives. Of course, Papyrus insists on working but, I personally could care less. More time to catch up on my naps.”

_ Yup. Definitely a slacker. _

Me and Sans talked while I ate. It was mostly him asking about the things my mother did while I made sure he never got too mad by telling him puns. The conversation ended though when he asked about my uncle and me refusing to talk about it. Eventually he got the hint and shut up. 

_ I never really noticed until now but, that was the leg I landed on when I jumped out of the window. I guess a little adrenaline can go a long way. _

I decide to do a little experiment. I stood up slowly careful not to put any pressure on my leg just yet.

Sans just watched.

Slowly I put pressure on it little by little. I was amazed to see that it didn’t hurt. I put full pressure on it and even danced on it a little.

“Monster food is so cool!” I said. 

I was so entranced by my leg I didn’t notice Sans taking a picture of me on his phone.

_ Now if only I could get this cast off  _

As is reading my mind Sans snapped and the cast popped right off.

“there ya go.”

“Thanks!”

I curled my toes and stretched my leg out.

“So much better.”

I used this as an opportunity to walk around a bit.

I looked at the living room and got instantly tired.

_ Maybe exploring can wait… _

I sat down in the living room in front of the couch. 

Sans just followed silently as if observing my behavior. 

I yawned as I put the thought out of my head. The adrenaline has worn off.

“hey could you wait here for a sec?” Sans finally says. 

“Sure.” I say not really paying attention to what he was saying I was suddenly entranced by how comfy the floor looks.

I laid down as Sans disappeared from view. I reviewed the events from today. Just thinking about them made me exhausted.

_ Maybe they mean it. Maybe this will be different.  _

A single tear rolled off my face as I drifted off to sleep. 

An angel.

That was what that was.

A blue angel lifted me up and promised that everything was going to be alright. The way he said it was so gentle. Like he wouldn’t let anything happen to me. I so desperately wanted to believe his is words.

So I did.

Then he gave me a hug.

It was so warm. I never knew anything could be so warm.

I shivered when it left frowning that the warmth was disappearing.

I reached out to grab the angel and smiled as my hand wrapped around something equally as warm.

I grabbed the angel and pulled him close to me. 

“Stay please. I don’t want to be alone… I’m always alone…”

The warmth moved a little. 

“who said I was going to leave?” It said.

The warmth was surrounding me again and I smiled as I drifted back to sleep…

I woke up with someone holding me. 

_ Shit. Maybe I’m still dreaming. Maybe when I look up it’ll be some kinda mythical creature ready to take me neverland. _

I looked up to see the very smug looking face of a skeleton.

“sup kid”

_ Shit. _

It was then that I blushed for the first time in my life.

“you know i feel kinda flattered. If you wanted to sleep with me you could’ve just taken me out for dinner first.”

“I-I didn’t. You just- I was- cold and you were warm. I thought you were a blanket…”

“sure kid.” he said. 

_ Damn him. _

I tried to move but I was in the middle of Sans and the couch and Sans made it obvious that he wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon.

Sans chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

I started climbing over him but he pushed back into place. 

“no you don’t” Sans says. “if you move i’ll be cold.”

_ What the hell? I barely know this guy. What’s up with him? If he wasn’t so cute i’d be bothered by this. I guess since he’s not a douche just trying to get in my pants I’ll tolerate it but, if he’s gonna be a flirt I can play this game. _

I moved so that my face was right in front of his. 

Twitch.

_ Gotcha. _

I adjusted my breathing so that every time he breathed out I was breathing in.

_ Taking your breath away. _

Loss of eye contact.

I moved his head so that he as staring right at me.

“Is there a problem Sansy?” I said in my best seductive voice.

His face went completely blue and he covered his face.

I had my opening.

I rolled over him and landed on the floor with an thud.

I there was one thing I had learned about Sans in the half day I had known him was that he was very easily flustered.

I laughed and looked over at him.

Sans seemed very distressed. 

“What?” I asked innocently. 

“not fair.” he grumbled. 

“I just know how to use my resources. What time is it?”

Sans grumbled something but, quickly went back to his carefree attitude.

“you’ve only been asleep for about and hour everybody should be here soon. they went to the store.” 

“Oh ok.” I contemplated asking a question for a while but, finally I just thought to hell with.

“Hey, I have a question.”

Sans sat up on the couch to get a good look at me since I was still on the floor.

“yea?”

“Will you really be okay with me staying here?”

Sans stroked his chin for a moment jokingly. 

“i mean we do have a spare room that no one uses. unless you want to stay with toriel or undyne.” 

“I’m not sure about Undyne, I don’t think I’d be able to handle her and Alphys’ lovey dovey stuff.”

Sans looked at me suspiciously.

“how did you know they were dating?”

I snorted.

“Calm down, I’m not some crazed stalker. I just can tell by the way they look at each other.”

_ It’s the same way my dad used to look at my mom before… _

“the only problem with staying with tori and frisk is that they live in a small apartment made for the 2 of them.” Sans said.

“Well I guess that’s out of the question

“well I guess it’s settled then.” he said “let me show you to your room”

He grabs my arm and the world twists until we’re in another room. My head spun but I regained my composure faster than last time.

“Did you have to do that.” I ask him folding my arms. 

He just shrugs.

“payback.”

I glare at him jokingly for a second then look around the room

It was a simple room with a queen size bed and a dresser. The closet wasn’t that big but, next to was a door. There was also a dresser in a corner with a lamp on top.

_ Wait a minute. _

“Is this the master bedroom?”

“yea it didn’t feel right to take it and paps was already set on having the room near the stairs for ‘easier access to the kitchen’ so the room remained empty. we got the house already furnished so you already have a bed, a desk and a dresser.”

“Thank you.” I said.”It’s been a long time since anyone’s been this nice to me. It feels… nice.”

Sans stared at me sadly.  

_ Subject change! _

“O-Once Papyrus gets her w-with my stuff I’ll have everything I need.”

“what about clothes?” he asked. 

_ His curiosity is going to kill me. _

“I have enough. What I need I can buy.” 

_ I’ve already given away too much about myself. He doesn’t need to know that I don’t have anymore clothes. _

Unfortunately all that did was peek his interests more.

“what do you do?”

“I’m a waitress.”

_ Please don’t ask anymore question… _

“whe-

“SANS WE’RE HOME WHERE ARE YOU AND THE TALLER HUMAN?”

_ Thank the heavens. _

“We’re up here pappy!” I yelled downstairs.

“IS THAT YOUR NICKNAME FOR ME HUMAN? I QUITE LIKE IT!”

“Well it looks like we have to go downstairs.”I said.

Before Sans had a chance to say anything I ran downstairs. I knew it was only a matter of time before he started questioning me again but, I defused a bomb for now at least.

I froze when i saw how many bags there were.

“Um Pappy….”

“YES, HUMAN?” 

“Why do you have so many bags?”

“We’re having a welcome dinner duh!” Undyne said like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Not wanting to seem ungrateful I just nodded and helped them put away the food they weren’t planning or cooking. When we were done putting away the food I grabbed all the plastic bags and put them inside one so that they wouldn’t take up too much space but, when I went to put them under the sink a small white dog with a bone jumped out onto me. I landed on my butt and the dog laid on my lap chewing the bone. 

Papyrus started scolding the dog but, gave up when he realized the dog wasn’t looking.

“What’s his name?” I asked Papyrus.

“ANNOYING DOG”

I looked at the dog. I didn’t like the name. It reminded me of the nickname my mom gave me. 

Demeaning. 

It wasn’t a proper name and I hated it.

“Do you like that name?” I asked the dog.

The dog stopped and looked for a second. He seemed to be thinking.

Finally he shook his head no.

“What would you like me to call you?”

He looked at me and I knew exactly what he should be called. 

“Toby.”

Toby shook with happiness. He started licking my face and I started giggling.

“Hey Punk, We do need to start cooking.”

“Oh yea, sorry. Hey, Toby, you wanna see my room?”

Toby ran up the stairs so quick I could barely see him.

**“Are you going to be staying here?”** Frisk asked.

“Yea.”

Frisk looked so sad.

“What’s wrong?” 

**“I want you to stay with us.”**

“Our house is too small for more than 3 of us child.” Toriel said.

“3?”

**“Yea! Me, mom, and Flowey!”**

Everyone but Toriel and Papyrus groans at the mention of Flowey.

“Do you guys not like Flowey? Did he do something?”

Sans laughed sarcastically.

“not much besides, I don’t know… try to kill all of us in a fit of rage!” Sans . The lights in his eyes were gone and he was shaking with anger.

_ That’s new.  _

**“That wasn’t his fault!”** I jump at the ferocity in the child’s voice.

“Sans. You know it makes her mad when you say those things about Flowey.” Toriel said laying her hand on Frisk’s back to calm her down. Sans looks guilty but I could still tell he was angry.

I glare at Sans and cross my arms. 

“what?”

I walk over to frisk bending down to her height. 

“I’d love to meet Flowey sometime.” Her eyes light up and I hear sans breath a sigh of relief.

**“Can we go get him mom?”** She says looking at Toriel with pleading eyes. 

“I don’t see why not.” Toriel says. “Don’t worry I’m going to back in five minutes. We live right next door”

I could feel Sans burning a hole in my back and I smile uneasily.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this_?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Undertale Discord server if you dare...  
> I just started it and I'm in the need of mods...  
> https://discord.gg/JEqu8AY


	5. Your worst nigtmare.

As soon as they left we started cooking.

It was a lot more work than I thought it would be. Especially since Undyne kept trying to Karate chop the ingredients and Papyrus wanted to make everything spaghetti themed. Finally, I gave them specific tasks and started making the shrimp.

_ I guess I’ll have to show Toby my room later. _

I looked around for the small dog but, all I saw were tiny paw prints all over the floor.

...Walls?

...Ceiling?

_ How in the world? _

I decided not to think about it and go back to cooking.

10 minutes later Toriel and Frisk came back with… a potted plant. 

The plant had a face. 

There was a buttercup.

With a face.

_ Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought? _

Frisk was holding it and whispering something to it with a stern face. Toriel looked equally disappointed.

_ Of course that Flowey. I guess he did something wrong? _

I decided to be as friendly as possible despite hearing that he tried to kill everyone. I didn’t say anything at the time but, it was disturbing finding out about what flowey did but, hearing the way Frisk defended him however, I knew he wasn’t as bad as he seemed.

I quickly washed off my hands and went to say hi. I noticed a bottle of weed killer under Frisk’s arm.

“Hi! You must be Flowey! I’m Cyanide!” I smiled at him.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!”

Frisk shifted uncomfortably. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Flowey.”

Flowey held out a leaf as to initiate a handshake. I smiled and held out my finger to him. He wrapped his leaf around it. The pleasant moment lasted only a second before Flowey wrapped a vine around my wrist and began squeezing the thorns in me. Everyone gasped

I didn’t move. I didn’t flinch. I stood completely still and stared at Flowey in the eye.

“YoU iDiOt.” He said. “Do you really trust that easily?”

I grabbed the weed killer from frisk and Flowey flinched.

“Could you loosen your grip? That really hurts.  _ Orchid _ you let go.”

Flowey looked appalled. It was the reaction I hoped for.

“Are you stupid or something?” Flowey said but, loosened his grip.

_ Oh I get it. He’s trying to be tough. Cute. Might as well play along. _

I held up the Weed Killer. 

“I bet  _ Thistle  _ make you let go.”

Flowey practically screamed in agony and let go. I noticed everyone in the room was laughing, excluding Flowey of course.

Sans stepped right next to me and grabbed the weed killer.

“What do you want trash bag?” Flowey asked Sans looking slightly nervous.

“you must be  _ pollen _ my leg if you thought you’d get off that easily.”

He started spraying flowey but, I took the weed killer away from him.

“Calm down Sans he didn’t mean it. He was trying to be tough. If he really wanted to hurt me i would be bleeding.” I lifted up my slightly bruised arm and rolled down my sleeve slightly. 

_ Not as bad as I thought. It’ll heal soon enough. _

I grabbed a chair and set the bottle on the top of the fridge.

Sans snickered.

“you sure are short.”

I jumped off the chair and crossed my arms.

“Like you can say anything short stuff. You’re like half an inch taller than me.”

I tried to mean and tough but, that’s kind of hard when you’re five foot one.

_ Damn you malnourishment. _

Before he could say anything else. I clapped my hands.

“Can we get back to cooking and have a nice afternoon please?” I asked everyone. The tense moment dispersed and the rest of the afternoon went of without a hitch. I laughed more than I had in years. For the first time in years I was happy. It was like I had a family again. Even if they were monsters, they were so nice and caring. They accepted me with despite knowing me for half a day.

These monsters were really made of love and compassion.

The night wound down around 10 when Frisk started dozing off. Toriel quickly said her goodbyes and took Frisk and Flowey home.Alphys and Undyne went home soon after saying something about her and Alphys having work in the morning.

After they left we all started watching a movie starring a robot monster. It was really good. Papyrus was glued to the screen. Staring at it with literal stars in his eyes. This seemed to irritate Sans, So when Papyrus’ eyes started drooping Sans was eager to hurry and read him his bedtime story. 

“Goodnight, Human!” Papyrus said in a tone so quiet that I barely recognized it was him.

_ He must be really tired _ .

“Night, Pappy.” I said. 

_ I guess it’s time for me to go to sleep.  _

I lifted the sleeping Toby off my lap,I don’t actually remember when he got there but, he was  there now, and I carried him to the room and set him on the bed. 

_ I need to buy him some stuff. I guess I could ask ‘him’ for a raise…. _

I layed in bed thinking about the events of today…

The more I thought things the more tired I was feeling. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I once again was in the dark but, this time I wasn’t afraid.

“ _ You should be”  _  A shiver rolled down my spine.

“Who’s there?” I asked with false confidence. 

_ “Your worst nightmare”  _ It said

“How cliché. Couldn’t you come up with something more original?” My fear dispersed in an instant. 

I’ve been through hell and back. Cliché threats weren’t gonna scare me.

“ _ So you think I can’t scare you?” _

“Well if you’re trying you’re doing a poor job at it.”

_ “Oh really?” _

A faint whistle could be heard in the distance.

“No.” 

The tune all too familiar.

It got louder.

“Stop it!”

It was too close. I needed to run. I NEEDED TO GET AWAY!!!!!

Then the singing started.

_ “You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.” _

“Go away! Leave me alone!”

It was  _ him. _

The man whose face haunted me in my dreams every night when I was little.

Vivid memories were burned in my brain. THe fear of coming home. The hands that bruised my skin. The fake smiled that flashed across his face luring me into a false sense of security before he forced me into his room and…

I screamed.

“NO! Leave me alone! I don’t want to go back! Please!”

The fear was unbearable. I didn’t want to go back there. I didn’t want to see him again.

I tried to run but, I ran into some wall.

I ran in the other direction.

Wall.

Another.

Wall.

Another.

Door.

I sobbed out of relief and reached for the handle.

_ Click. _

I heard the sound of his door locking. I jiggled the knob but, it wasn’t budging.

“Help me!” I yelled into the darkness.

_ But nobody came _

I was alone. 

I’ve always been alone.

“Please.” I whispered and sobbed into the nothing.

_ And somebody came. _

A familiar blue light engulfed me.

“did you really think i’d abandon you kiddo.”

“Sans?”

“don’t worry. i won’t let him hurt you.”

“never again.”

I woke up covered in dog slobber and sweat.

Toby was licking my face looking at me with a concerned face.

“I’m fine boy.” I said in a raspy tone. I cleared my throat and walked to the bathroom. My face was red and puffy. I sighed and rinsed my face with cold water. I grabbed my bag with my stuff and got out my tooth brush and wash cloth. 

Before i got in the shower I looked at my naked body 

There was a long scar across my body. 

A bunch a small scars littered the rest of my body. 

I lifted my arms to my stomach. I traced the ribs that were showing from lack of nourishment. My long black hair was matted. The black dye was running our revealing my brown roots.

_ Damn. I’m going to need to re dye it. _

My skin was pale. Especially my arms. I always wear long sleeves because I learned a long time ago that no matter what they say people thought of the scars as emotional instability. They thought I was crazy. 

_ I’m not crazy. _

I wasn’t flat chested but my chest wasn’t that big. Neither was my butt. I literally had nothing going for myself

I looked at my messed up body and sighed.

“How could anyone love me?...” I whispered out loud.

Sighing again I got in the shower.

After the shower I put on white shirt that said ‘Not dead yet’ ,a pair of black shorts and a pair of boots. 

I look at myself in the mirror.

Big mistake.

_ ‘You’re so ugly. Why bother even going outside. No one can stand looking at you.’  _ I could hear my mom’s say.

I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs with my head hung. 

_ I need to eat quickly and hurry back to my room.  _

But as soon as I got to the kitchen I knew that wasn’t happening. When I stepped inside the kitchen I saw Papyrus making a very delicious looking breakfast. Sans was at the table sleeping but, as soon as I walked in he opened his eyes.

“mornin’ sleep well?” He asked yawning. 

“The best I could when sleeping in a new place.” It wasn’t a complete lie. 

“SANS! GET UP YOU LAZY BONES AND HELP ME SET THE TABLE!”

“as you wish pap.” With a flick of his wrist all the food and plates flew onto the table. 

“SANS!” 

“The food looks delicious. Thank you Pappy.” I said.

Papyrus’ cheeks started glowing a faint orange and smiled really big.

“OF COURSE IT LOOKS DELICIOUS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MADE IT!”

“what happened to breakfast spaghetti pap?” Sans asked taking a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge.

“WE HAVE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI EVERY MORNING BROTHER! I WANT THE HUMAN TO HAVE A SPECIAL BREAKFAST. FRET NOT HUMAN YOU CAN HAVE MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI TOMORROW!”

“Looking forward to it.” I said to him and started eating. The food was delicious. I ended up eating more than one plate. 

Once I was done I started heading back to my room but, was stopped by Sans.

“hey kid, why don’t we go shopping for some new clothes for you today?”

“But I don’t have any money yet.” I said. “We should go once I get paid.”

“when is that?” 

_ I think I just screwed myself. There goes never going back to that hell hole. _

“When I get back I’ll get paid. I go to work on Monday.”

“you never told me where you work.” he said.

“It’s not really important. I really have something to do so will you please excuse me.” I said pushing past him.

Before he could say anymore I ran upstairs and locked my door. 

I took a shaky breath and sat on the floor. I put my head in my lap and let my tears fall.

_ Why couldn’t he just leave me alone. The less he knows the less he would want to get rid of me. Why would anyone want me after they find out. I’m such an idiot. I’m such a failure. Why the hell did I agree to this. What’s wrong with me. They don’t really want me here. They’re just being nice. _

I sobbed and sobbed until I felt numb.

_ ‘What’s wrong with you. All you do is ruin the things around you. You even ruined your own family.’ _

I stood up and wiped my face. 

_ I don’t like feeling numb. _

My arm twitched.

_ She was always right. _

I walked over to my bag and reached down to the very bottom.

My mind went blank.

I pulled out a small black box. I opened it and inside was a small metal rectangle.

I pulled up my sleeve and held it to my wrist. 

Deep breath.

Cut. Bleed. Wipe. Repeat.

Cut. Bleed. Wipe. Repeat.

They say people cut to receive attention. That if you really want to die you would cut vertical not horizontal. What if you don’t wanna die. What if you want to inflict the most pain possible to yourself because you don’t deserve the sweet release of death because even that’s to good for scum like yourself.

“I don’t deserve this.” I find myself saying out loud. “I don’t see why they would take in someone like me.”

“I’m worthless.”

“I’m terrible.”

“I’m nothing.”

I make a 3rd cut. This time longer than the others.

Before I know what happening the razor is flung deep into the wall and I scream. 

I turn to see Sans standing in the doorway. His eyes were empty pits. His expression was cold. I could feel the anger rolling off of him.

_ Not again!  _

He takes a step forward and I flinch. I run to the far end of my room and shield myself with my hands, closing my eyes. 

_ No! No! I’m sorry! Please! I’m sorry! _

I wait for the hitting to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Undertale Discord server if you dare...  
> I just started it and I'm in the need of mods...
> 
> https://discord.gg/p7uE2


	6. Cuts, butt, and coconuts.

It was green.

I had seen her soul the day she saved me. It was green.

Or was it.

I was 100% sure of the color when I first saw her but, it had changed.

While she was in the hospital her soul turned black. 

That wasn’t normal.

Sure, when humans were sad or depressed their soul darkened but, they never turned black.

Alphys had noticed the change too but, decided that right now wasn’t the best time.

Good idea.

When I felt her soul shatter my heart stopped. 

Had a human really died to save me?

Impossible.

For a full minute I was numb. There was nothing that could describe the pain I felt. There was blood on my hands. I killed a human. I killed a-

_ But it refused _

When her soul reformed I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

Toriel looked at me with concern. I knew that she couldn’t sense souls as well as me and Alphys but, she knew something was up.

When the doctor came out and said she was fine Papyrus and Frisk were practically jumping with joy. I just stood there staring.

The doctor looked at Frisk and his expression softened. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

I tensed at that.

_ what the hell? why am i so tense around him. i can easily dunk on him if i needed to. _

I shook it off.

“C-can we g-go see her?” Alphys asked.

I was surprised at her bravery. She never talked to strangers first. Maybe Undyne was rubbing off on her. 

“As long as you’re not too loud that should be fine.” he said looking at Papyrus. He was trying to be as polite as possible by addressing all of us. What’s up with all the nice humans today?

“She is still sleeping.” He said quietly as he opened the door to reveal a sleeping human.

If I had a heart it would have stopped.

The human was so tiny. I was surprised that she even had enough strength to push me out of the way with her tiny arms. She didn’t look like humans should. She was so skinny and looked as if she would break any moment. Her long black hair was covering most her facial features so I didn’t get to see what she looked liked. I never got to see her face earlier since I was so intent on getting her to the hospital. I cursed at myself for that.

_ why the hell do i care about what her face looks like. _

I looked at her lower arms and saw strange markings where her sleeves had gone up but, before I could get a good look at them the doctor went up to her and pulled her sleeves down. He cleared his throat and started speaking.

“She seems to be stable but, I have a small concern. She seems very malnourished and her immune system seems to be very weak. I know you’re not her immediate family. I’m not even sure you know her at all but, since you’re here one of you must have at least some kind of connection with her. We usually have the patients put into a hospital gown but, because of some of her injuries we decided that putting back on her normal clothes.”

He cleared his throat again.

“I have some reasons to believe that she is going through some physical trauma at home. The are many scars all over her. Some are worse than others but, the most troubling is that they seem to range from years back to recently. There even seems to be multiple stab wounds. None seem self inflicted.”

Toriel finally spoke up. 

“That is very… troubling. Is there anyway to inform the authorities about this suspicion?”

“Unfortunately without any proof there is nothing the authorities can do.”

“so, what does that have to do with us?” I finally said. As grateful as I was to the human I need to protect my family not someone else’s.

The man shifted uncomfortably pondering whether he should continue.

“I was wondering if you guys could stick around. Under law we were forced to call her mother. I just wanted to make sure she at least got home safe.”

Toriel instantly agreed and since she agreed so did everyone else. 

When she woke up I finally got a good look at her face.

It was thin and pale. Her face screamed perpetual sadness. There were small scars here and there and one big one just through her left eyebrow. Her eyes were beautiful. Though they were strange. They were completely black. It was like there was only pupil and nothing else. It was strange.

She kinda looked like an older frisk if you really stared at her.

Though something else was weird. My soul reacted instantly to the sight of her awake. I instantly shook it off as happiness that a human didn’t die for me. 

She was instantly able to understand Frisk which instantly gave off red flags but, she was just as surprised as everyone else so I made up some bullshit reason that earned me a glare from Alphys. But all was forgotten when she started laughing. Something amazing happened. Her eyes went from black to green. And so did her soul.

The change was so prominent that everyone noticed it right away even without being able to see souls it was such a bright green that you had to notice it. When her mom came I realized why the doctor had asked us to stay. She was the most evil human I had ever met. The way she treated her made my blood boil. Despite being told to stay put I snapped when I heard her being slapped. The others had to physically hold me down but, willingly let go when they heard the insults being thrown at the girl. No one deserved to be treated like that and they knew it.

As I defended her something resonated inside my soul and I knew what I had do.

I had to protect her.

Her soul changed again while she was talking to her mom. It was pure yellow. 

Justice.

Just who was this woman?

~ _ Later~ _

   The next morning her soul was again back to it’s black color. It gave me an ominous feeling but, I decided to ignore it. She came down for breakfast but, quickly went back upstairs after avoiding my questions. I just assumed it was because of her inability to trust people so I didn’t think too much into it.

I should have thought more into it.

Papyrus had just left for work when the feeling got worse and I was suddenly hit with a wave of negative emotions.

_ I’m worthless _

Those weren’t my thoughts. Who’s were-

_ I’m terrible. _

Whose were they? Why was I hearing this-

Then it hit me like a wall of bones. (heh.)

They were HER’S

I didn’t know why and I didn’t care. I just needed to get to her

“I’m nothing.” 

She had a razor to her wrist cutting her delicate skin.

I was furious.

I flung the razor out of her hand and as deep into the wall as I could. Unfortunately I could still see it sticking out of it. 

She screamed. 

She looked at me and there was pure terror in her eyes. 

I realized that I must have scared her and took a step towards her to console her.

She flinched and ran into a corner covering her head. 

My soul ached.

She was scared of me.

Then familiarity washed over me. 

She wasn’t scared of me. 

She was scared of her mother.

It was the same face she made when her mother walked in the room at the hospital

I breathed a sigh of relief just to take in another sharp breath.

Why was she so terrified of her mother and…

Why had I felt it?

* * *

 

“imma ask you once and only once kid. what the hell were you doing?”

All I could do was lift up my arm in defense. My eyes were still closed.

I heard a sharp breath.

“have you done this before?” 

I pulled my sleeve up to show the other scars.

Another sharp breath.

“have you been doing this long?” 

I held up 5 fingers.

“5 years kid?”

I nodded.

“D-don’t hit me please… I promise I’ll do better. I promise to do anything you want. Just please..”

He made a frustrated noise and forced me to look at him. His face was full of anger, fear and concern while mine was full of fear and sadness. I refused to cry in front of him so I held my tears in. 

Sans hugged me close.   
I gasped. 

“W-why...” I said quietly. I doubted he heard me

“i should have known. no one is that calm. no one is that stable after what you’ve been through.”

I stayed quiet. I was confused. Why was he doing this?  Why is he being so nice?

Sans let go of me and stood up. The lights were still not back in his eyes. It was strange but, not scary.

“follow me.” he said and held out his hand.

I took his hand with caution. He pulled me to my bathroom and washed off my arm. He was gentle and paused every time I flinched to let me get my bearings. After that he dragged me into his room and closed the door. When I heard the lock my mind went into panic mode and backed into the farthest corner.

“Please don’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please! I can’t go through this again!” 

He took a step forward. I pressed my body as close to the wall as possible.

He didn’t take another step.

I started shaking. 

But, I didn’t cry.

“kid…” 

“I’m sorry.” I said. 

“cya. don’t apologize. i’m not gonna hurt you.”

“I know…” I said. I knew I was being irrational. 

“do you want me to unlock my door?”

“Yes please…”

“cya…” 

“What?”

“never do that again.” 

“I- I can’t make any promises.” I said. 

There was a long silence and finally Sans said something. 

“come get lunch with me.” 

“What? We just had breakfast like, an hour ago.”I said in disbelief that he was still hungry.

“and?” 

I thought about it for a minute and decided that I wanted to get out of this tense and depressing situation.

“Fine i’ll go.” I said finally. Sans beamed

“i know the perfect place. it’s a real hotspot.”

I realized as soon as I stepped into the bar what Sans meant by hotspot.

“Hardy freaking har Sans.” 

Sans gave me a look of false innocence.

“i have no idea what you are talking about.” he said with a smile.

We walked up to flame elemental who owned the restaurant.

“sup grillbz” Sans said.

“Grillbz?” 

“that’s the nickname i gave grillby.” Sans said and picked up the bottle of ketchup Grillby set in front of him.

“Well nice to meet you Grillby.” I said and stuck my hand out for Grillby to shake. He seemed surprised. Well as surprised as a fire elemental in glasses could look.

“Whats wrong?” I asked and tilted my head to the side. 

“Most people are scared to shake hands with me because i’m made of fire.” He said. His voice was deep but it reminded me of the sound of smoke.

I place my hand over my heart in fake surprise.

“Really. That’s news to me!”

He just shook his head and took my hand in his shaking it. I was surprised to find that his hands were way bigger than mine. They seemed really… manly.

“My name’s Cyanide.” I said. Grillby frowned.

“C”  

“What?” 

“I’m going to call you C”

His fire was glowing a little purple. Strange

I realized that we were shaking hands for a little too long. He noticed it at the same time. We dropped our hands quickly and Grillby was even more purple. 

“Um… What would you like?”

“Oh! Um can I have some fries? Sans was telling me on the way here that your fries are the best in Ebott.”

“One order of fries coming up.” Grillby said and walked towards the kitchen.

“That. Was weird.” I said to Sans.

“what do you mean kid?”

“I’m not a kid. Anyway, he seemed uncomfortable. Did I say something wrong?”

Sans deadpanned. 

“you. are clueless.”

“What do yo mean clueless?”

“nevermind.” 

“Sans. What are you talking about?”

Before I could question him further Grillby came back with my fries and... a bowl of hot wings?

“I don’t think I ordered that.” I said in the most polite way possible. 

“It’s on the house.” He said then walked off.

“Thank you.” I said and smiled.

“You’re welcome.” He said and rushed off. 

_ Pfft. Hot wings.  _

Before he went to tend to his other customers he whispered something to Sans and his eyes went wide. Grillby looked very smug when he left.

“What was that about?” I asked Sans as I picked up the first hot wing.

“don’t worry about it.” he said and looked away. 

“Um. Ok..” I said and shrugged and started eating. Oblivious to the fact that Sans was glowing blue.

Grillby came and went for the next hour. We hit it off very well and ended up very good friends by the time me and Sans left. 

“That was just what I needed!” I said to Sans with a smile on my face. 

Sans seemed uncomfortable.

“Sans?” I said in a quiet voice. He barely said a word the whole time we were there. Except to tell puns of course.

“huh? oh yea sorry kid I was just lost in thought.”

“It’s fine. Thanks though. I’m in a really bad place right now and you taking me out was surprisingly just what I needed. Those dogs were nice, Grillby’s food was amazing, and your puns were terrible. For the first time in forever, I’m content.”

“What about happy?”

“I have a long ways to go before that.” I say and walk towards the house. I could still feel a hint of sadness which wasn’t weird but, this time it seemed a bit foreign.

When we got home (heh home) we sat around and watched tv the rest of the day. We talked and laughed and joked around the rest of the day. By the time Papyrus came home from work, I was surprised to find out that he worked at a pet shop I expected something a bit more active but, pets seemed to suit him as well.

I ended laying my head Sans’ lap asleep. While he was reading a book about the stars to himself.  

The next couple of days went pretty much the same way. Me and Sans got close. I basically followed him everywhere when we went out. I hated most humans I came across. They sneered and judged me at every turn. They called me names and said bad things about me when they thought I was out of earshot. Sans heard it all and distracted me every time with a bad pun or showing me something cool. I knew what he was doing and he knew I knew but, neither of us said anything about it. I had nightmares every night. The only thing that made me feel better was the thought of seeing Sans and Papyrus.They were my anchors. So, when Monday came I dreaded going to work more than usual.

“so are you sure I can take you to work?” Sans asked. He was nervous since I left for work at night.

“I promise i’ll text you when I get there.” I said assuring him that i’ll be ok.

“fine” he finally muttered. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you in the morning.” I said. I gave him a hug and went to the only job that would hire someone like me. 

Fifteen minutes later I stood outside The Gentleman’s Club debating if I should run home. Before I could change my mind a hand on my shoulder started pushing me inside. I turned to see my boss. 

He was a chubby man with a creepy handlebar mustache and glasses. He was always checking out his workers. The only way to get a raise was to sleep with him. Which every girl has done except me. He grabbed my ass and I shifted away uncomfortably. 

“My dear Cyanide. Where have you been? I missed you so very much.” He said already smelling of booze and desperation.

“I had some family issues. I’m ready to get back to work.” I said quietly. 

_ I hate this job.  _

I moved away from his touch and into the bar. I quickly got into the changing room to text Sans.

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**I’m at work stop worrying ok. ^^**

I put my phone in my bag and got changed into my outfit. 

My outfit was sort of like a genie’s. It had the weird lace sleeves and the top was cropped but, ten times more revealing. The top was basically see through and I wasn’t allowed to wear a bra. The bottom was less see through but, more tight around the ass part. I wasn’t allowed to wear shoes so I often stepped on broken glass left by rowdy guys (and sometimes girls) The boss was considerate enough to give me outfit that didn’t show my arms. That, however, came at a cost. 

“Now introducing our main lady, Void Angel!”

There were many drunken cries.

I sighed and walked onto the stage. I was glad my face was covered by a silk shawl. I was frowning. I was never smiling when I had to do this. 

_ Here goes nothing. _

I went through my usual routine. I did a couple twirls on the pole and stuck my ass in a couple guys’ face. It was around then that I had to start stripping. As if right on cue a couple of guys started shouting at me to take my top off. I unclasped my top and let my breasts hang loose but I didn’t take it off. I did more twirls and then my show ended. It was policy to keep whatever I took off, off so I basically had to walk around with my boobs hanging out. I was against the rules for anyone to touch me without paying so I wasn’t afraid of being assaulted or anything. I just felt vulnerable. I hated being so exposed but, I couldn’t do much about it. I started taking orders and getting a lot of tips.

_ Hopefully I get enough to pay my share of the rent _ .  _ Wait, have I even asked how much I needed to pay yet. _

“Hey pretty lady.” An obviously very drunk man said to me to get my attention.

“Yes?” I said coldly. 

“How’s about I rent a blackout room and we have a little fun?” He asked his speech slurred.

A blackout room was a room at the back of the bar where the ‘waitresses’ go with the customers who want to get a little more touchy feely. Sex was prohibited but, pretty much everything else was ok. 

“I don’t do lap dances.”

He stared at me with the most nauseating puppy dog eyes in the world.

“Oh come on Angel. I can pay you extra.”

I sighed and went over the options in my head.

_ Damn I really need the money.  _

“I can really make it worth your while.”

I crossed my arms.

“Any touching that I don’t consent to with be instantly reported to my boss.” I said instantly.

“Buzzkill.”

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the room

He paid for the room and gave me a huge tip.

“Just get it over with.” I said knowing exactly what he wanted. He reached out to grab my breast and I looked away.

_ I hate this. I hate this so very much. _

**“L E T H E R GO.”**

I whipped my head around to see Sans in front of the curtain to the blackout room.

"S- Sans?” I said quietly. With a flick of his wrist my top clasped and I was wearing his jacket.

“What the-” with one look I shut up.

_ Oh no… Oh no... _

“Who the hell is this?” The drunk man asked. He didn’t do much more than that because after he said that he was face first in his own vomit.

“Ew.” was all I can manage.

_ He hates me. _

I turned to Sans.

“I need to get back to..”

“you quit” was all he said before he grabbed onto me and teleported us to the house.

My head got fuzzy but, I ignored it

“Sans. I-I need to make money. How can I pay for my stay at your house if I don’t have a job? I’m sorry you can kick me out if you want. I know I’m a bad influence on your brother. You don’t have to keep me here. I just didn’t want you to do anything for me.”

He just stared at me. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. I felt a familiar nauseous feeling and suddenly we were in my room.

I felt a familiar emptiness in my stomach. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I never emptied it so it had everything besides what I left at the club. I was numb.

_ He hates me. He wants me to leave. I ruined it. I ruined my only chance at friendship… at family... _

“D-don’t worry i’m leaving. You won’t have to worry about me being a bad influence on Frisk and Papyrus.”

I stood up to leave.

**“S I T D O W N”**

I sat down, afraid of what might happen next.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m-”

Sans hugged me.

_ What? _

“why?” 

“ W-Why what?”

“why do you work there?”

I pushed off Sans and looked at him straight in the eye(sockets?)

“A couple years ago My mom stopped buying me clothes and any sort of living essentials. The only way for me to survive from then on was to get a job. I went to so many job interviews but, nobody wanted to hire someone with cuts on their arms. It's a sign of instability. I started wearing long sleeves and wearing long gloves all the time basically anything that would hide my scars. Finally got a job but, I didn’t work there long before my mom realized that she didn’t like the fact that I had a job during the day and couldn’t cater to her every will so she made me quit. I was forced to get a night job. Unfortunately no one was hiring a 16 year old girl. I was about to give up when a man came up to me offering me a job. Supposedly one of his friends gave him my application. I was going to refuse when he told me what i’d be doing but….”

“it was take the job or die.” Sans finished for me.

I just nodded. Tears were threatening to fall but, I still refused to let them.

I was not weak.

I glanced at the wall where the razor was sticking out.

I looked down at my arms. 

“Who am I kidding?”

Sans looked confused.

“I’m worthless. What’s wrong with me. I ruin everything I touch.”

“you are not worthless.”

I looked up at Sans.

“Yes I am. She told me that everyday. She was always repeating the same thing while she beat me. I was worthless. That I ruined the family. That it was my fault my father died. I-I can’t go a day without thinking those things. I-I poison everything in my life. I’m Cyanide…”

Sans put a hand on my head.

“is that why you started calling yourself Cyanide?”

I stared at him in disbelief.

“How-”

“it’s not hard telling when someone is lying. what’s your real name kid?”

I shook my head.

“Doesn’t matter.” I said.

“it matters to me…”

I took a shaky breath.

“I-It’s Sh-Shiri”

He mumbled something I couldn’t quite hear then blushed blue.

“suits you much better than cyanide or… void angel…”

He shivered in anger at the second name.

I couldn’t believe someone could be this nice to me. It was overwhelming. I gave him the tightest hug I could. And took a shaky breath

“I don’t wanna leave.”

“then don’t”

“But-”

“no buts shi. you belong here. i will never kick you out. i promise.”

_ Don’t make promises you aren’t sure you can keep. _

After that I changed into some of Sans’ old clothes since I didn’t have any more clean ones.

The rest of night consisted of hugging, talking, and movie watching. 

Sans never brought it up my old job again.


	7. Story of my life

The next month consisted of Sans’ helping me find a new job and checking on me every 5 minutes to make sure I didn’t kill myself while he wasn’t around. He took my razors basically forcing me to buy waxing strips to keep my legs from turning into forests. After about 2 weeks I got tired of his hovering and convinced him to go back to work. With the compromise that I hang out with someone so that they could keep an eye on me.

Naturally I chose Undyne.

We end up in my room watching anime on Sans’ laptop.

After the 8th text of the day she finally spoke

“So punk, what did you do to get Sherlock Bones on your case?”

**“Nice one.”** said Frisk who decided to tag along for the day. She of course, brought Flowey.

“Eww” he said. 

I just laughed.

“Don’t tell Sans he’d never shut up if he found out I told a pun.”

“My lips are sealed” I said then yawned. 

“Secretive little shit.”

“Calm down Undyne. I’ll tell you about it later. I stopped as soon as Sans found out anyway. Not  that he would let me do it anyway. I’m pretty sure he has my room bugged anyway ”

Undyne seemed unsure but, eventually she settled down. Frisk still hadn't said anything. I looked at her and she frowned. It seemed like she was having an internal conflict. Flowey seemed to be part of it. Undyne was too lost in the anime we were watching to notice.

I stared Frisk in the eyes. Something was different. Something was...

**W r o n g**

I grabbed Frisk by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. Instead of their usual caramel they were a deep red.

**_“What the hell is she doing?”_ **

My eyes went wide and I backed up.

“Who was that?” I asked.

Frisk and Flowey stared at me in disbelief.

“You can hear her?!” Flowey screamed.

Undyne jumped from her position on the couch. She must have not heard the conversation going on before. I stared at the kids and decided this wasn’t a conversation that she needed to hear.

“Hey Frisk I wanna get some nice cream. I think there’s some in the fridge.”

**“Y-yea”**  I walk to the kitchen with frisk and sit on the table.

“Explain. Now.”

**“What’s going on? Why can you hear her? Chara?”**

**_“I don’t know what’s going on Frisk but, now that she know we really can’t hide this from her.”_ **

“What the hell? You guys don’t have to tell her anything!” Flowey yelled.

That little-

**_“Frisk can I?”_ **

“What are you-”

“ OK now I don’t know how the hell you can hear me but, you obviously know that i’m here now so I guess I can tell you. What do you want to know?”

Surprised by the sudden voice coming out of Frisk’s mouth I decide to let it be for now.

“Everything.”

Chara told me a story about a human child who fell into the underground and died trying to save monster kind. They turned into a demon.

Flowey told me a story of a monster child who lost their best and died trying to give their body back to the village where they came from. They turned into a flower.

Frisk told me a story about a human child who climbed a mountain in which no one has ever returned to kill themselves but, instead friended the whole underground including a demon and a flower. They turned into a savior.

Chara and Flowey told me a story about a demon and a flower who took over a human child’s body and forced them to reset time so they could kill everyone they loved. They became megalomaniacs.

“heh i guess it’s my turn right.” I turned around and saw Sans.

Sans told me a story about a skeleton who had to relieve the same months over and over again until he finally killed a human child who he knew had no control over their actions. He became a murderer

And Finally, Chara,Frisk and Flowey told me a story about a human child who forgave a demon and a flower and made a deal to reset one more time and save monster kind one more time and live in harmony. 

They became one.

“That’s…”

**“Cruel”**

**_“Disgusting”_ **

“unbelieveable”

“Stupid”

“Awesome actually.”

They all looked at you like you were the craziest person alive.

“What?” You said confused.

“how could you have possibly think that all of what we said was awesome. we all have dust on our hands.”

“Do you feel bad?”

“y **e** **_s._ ** ” They all said in unison.

“Then all’s well that ends well. Everyone is fine since you reset and you guys all get along as well as possible for what you’ve been through. Everyone is fine, you’ve saved monster kind, you all made up. I don’t see the problem.”

Suddenly Frisk and Flowey bust into tears. 

“I-I don’t know how to handle crying children Sans.” I say panicked.

I turn around to see Sans with tears running down his cheeks.

“Sans!”

I don’t know how but, I ended up asleep on the couch with two children one a flower and a skeleton.

When Undyne sees us she busts out laughing.

“Priceless!” She loudly whispers as she takes pictures.

“Just help me!”


	8. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post a chapter yesterday so you get two today!

_ Drip Drip Drip _

Frisk wiped her nose and stared at the blood that wiped of on her hand.

“Damn it! This isn’t what was supposed to happen!”

Frisk’s dodging was getting slower. She didn’t know what she was doing wrong. She made friends with everyone. She went to the true lab. She got Alphys and Undyne together, She even met the goop man! She was planning to set everyone free and never reset again. Why was Sans so angry?

Everyone acted the same. Every did what the usually did even Sans. She let Chara talk to everyone so that she could get to everyone. Everything was going to plan. She even did extra by telling Toriel that Flowey was Asriel. However, Flowey wanted to stay with them so Toriel was more willing to let them go easier. Everyone was willing. No one stood in their way. Except…

Sans

She was waiting until they got to the judgement hall to tell Sans so that he wouldn’t get his hopes up. He expected happiness. Maybe even worry but, not anger.

“Sans! P-please stop!” Frisk was using her voice and it hurt but it was the only thing distracting her  from the pain of the bones.

“Frisk. We need to do something.”  Chara said.

**“I know! I don’t understand why he’s so mad! I’m giving him everything he wants!”**

Frisk dodged multiple Gaster blasters and panted.

**[Act]**

“H-hey S-sans! I-I’m having a real blast!”

The skeleton didn’t even flinch as another wave of bones came at Frisk head on. This time Chara took control and moved Frisk out of the way.

“Frisk I have an idea! Flowey, call Papyrus and Undyne tell them to come here now! If they start going slow just make it a race! That’ll make them go fast! Tell them they have five minutes!”

Frisk felt Flowey let go of them and saw him burrow into the ground.

“C-chara? A-are you sure of w-what you’re doing?”

“More sure than anything in my life. The only reason this plan wouldn’t work is if-”

Chara trailed off while dodging bones.

“I-if w-what?”

“If the Sans we know isn’t there anymore. Look Frisk I need you to give me full and total control for what happens next.”

Frisk was hesitant but, gave Chara complete control.

“Hello Comedian. It’s me your best friend.” She said.

Sans’ face finally reacted as it turned from angry to furious.

The bone attacks started getting faster and the blasters were more numerous. Chara got hit a couple more times but, she didn’t care since couldn’t feel any of it.

“Chara what are you planning to do?”

Chara went silent for a moment then sighed.

“I’m going to do what needs to be done. But you have to promise me something Frisk.”

“What?”

“Promise when I tell you to close your eyes you will.”

“Chara-”

“Promise me!”

Silence.

“I promise Chara. I trust you.”

Heavy footstep were heard in the distance ass well as a small ‘nyehehe’ Chara grimaced at the thought of what be done.

She took a deep breath and finally went back to talking to Sans.

“If you keep going like this someone’s gonna get hurt, Sans. Think about your brother.”

He faltered a bit but, just kept coming at her.

“Sans! This is your last warning. I don’t intend to hurt anyone anymore but, you will make a really big mistake you won’t be able to take back.”

Sans frowned but, refused to say a word.

Chara sighed and knew what was coming next. A wave a bones came with no specific pattern just randomly placed. They floated in the air as he was about to attack and Chara looked him straight in the eye determined to finish what she started.

“Frisk close your eyes.”

**_-19_ **

Papyrus’ screams filled the judgement hall.

“HUMAN!”

Chara smiled and coughed. Blood staining the floor as she did.

“Hey Paps.”

Undyne ran in a moment later.

“Papyrus! Frisk!” She screamed.

“HUMAN WHY DID YOU-”

“For you Paps. I’d jump in front of a million bones.”

The bone went right through her stomach and out the other side. It was mere inches from hitting Papyrus if it wasn’t for her then her be-

“paps!” Sans had gotten out of his trance and run over to Papyrus and to see if he was hurt.

“SANS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! YOU- YOU HURT HER! THIS IS NOT OKAY SANS.”

Chara put her hand on Papyrus’ shoulder.

“I’m okay Paps. I just need to-”

Another bone was thrown into her leg and she screamed.

“SANS!”

“ **d o n t y o u d a r e t o u c h h i m”**

Something about Sans’ voice wasn’t as menacing as it could be.

Undyne held her spear to Sans’ neck.

“Let her go now or heads will roll!”

“SANS RELEASE OUR HUMAN FRIEND AT ONCE!”

Sans tried to reach for Papyrus but, Undyne wouldn’t let him.

“you don’t understand she killed-”

“NOBODY SANS. SHE DIDN’T KILL ANYBODY.”

Sans shook his head.

“look at her LV!”

Papyrus pulled up her stats and gasped

**Frisk.    LV 1   HP 0.1/20**

***Filled with Determination.**

“SANS! SHE’S ABOUT TO DIE! REMOVE THE BONES SO i CAN HEAL HER!”

Sans was standing there staring at the second pair of stats that no one could see

**Chara.   LV 1    HP 0/0**

***Never wants to hurt anyone again.**

“what is your plan kid what are you gonna do? you gonna kill us all after you break the barrier is that it? like hell i’m gonna believe you-”

“BROTHER. IF YOU DON’T RELEASE THE HUMAN… I’LL NO LONGER BELIEVE IN YOU.”

Sans froze. 

“w-what?” 

“OUR HUMAN FRIEND DID NOTHING BUT, BE NICE TO ME. SHE PROMISED TO TAKE ME TO THE SURFACE AND SHOW ME ALL DIFFERENT TYPES OF PASTA. SHE SAID THAT HUMAN WOULD LOVE ME. SHE SAID THAT SHE  PROMISED TO MAKE SURE I WAS ALWAYS HAPPY AND WOULD NEVER HAVE TO LIVE UNDERGROUND AGAIN.”

“you... promised?”

Chara nodded.

The bones disappeared.

“i don’t believe you. i don’t believe that you want to help us. you’re just gonna kill us. you’re gonna give us hop and throw it right back into our faces!”

“NOT THIS TIME SANS! SHE’S NOT GONNA KILL US THIS TIME SANS!”

Sans froze.

“y-you remember?”

“NOT AT FIRST BUT, THE MORE YOU STARTED TALKING THE MORE IT STARTED TO SOUND CORRECT.”

While they were fighting Undyne was feeding Chara food to get her HP back up.

“You okay punk?”

Chara nodded.

Undyne put her hand on her head.

“I think this belongs to you.”

Flowey peaked out from behind Undyne and latched on to Chara.

“Flowey. It’s time.”

Flowey nodded and burrowed underground.

“You still gonna fight Asgore?” Undyne asked.

Chara nodded sadly.

“Well as long as you don’t rough him up that bad then i’ll allow it, punk.”

Chara smiled and got up shakily,

“Sans!”

The short skeleton looked at Chara with confusion.

“I know you don’t believe me but, I am going to go save monster kind.”   
He frowned.

“why? why risk it why put your life on the line? ”

Chara smiled and gave partial control to Frisk.

“Because **I’m** **filled** **with** **D** **e** **te** **r** **m** **i** **n** **a** **t** **i** **o** **n.”**


	9. Let's go to the mall!

“So Chara why Frisk?”

It had been a couple of months of hanging out in the home of the Skelebros. I had gotten pretty used to Frisk, Flowey, and Chara coming over all the time. I learned a lot about them. Like how Chara was a mage and Flowey’s real name was Asriel and he was supposed to be the prince of all monsters. Chara and Asriel seemed mature for dying as children. Frisk however seemed as childish as ever. Chara was aggressive, Flowey was a try hard, and Frisk was the mediator. A couple times I had to remind Chara that she could not in fact beat up all the kids that mess with Frisk or the manager of the ice cream shop that wouldn’t put chocolate on both scoops of her ice cream.Though despite our differences they were slowly becoming apart of my normal routine. Today we were playing twenty questions.

**_“Well because Frisk’s soul is the closest to my old one.”_ **

“But wouldn’t you feel better in someone your age. I mean, according to you, you should be like the same age as me.”

**_“It’s not as easy as you would think but, I’m bored of this game. Let's talk about something more interesting. Or someone I should say.”_ **

“Oh my gosh guys stop trying to set me up!”

Me and Sans became best friends since the time I found out about Chara. He was happy I could accept his baggage so easily and became extremely relaxed around me. We were really good friends, however they supposedly saw something that I didn’t.

**“You have to admit you and Dunckle Sans would make a good couple.”** Frisk says

“I agree with Frisk. That smiley trash bag is extremely interested in you.” I knew Flowey just chimed in just to get under my skin. I glared at him.

“Ok let’s just go halloween shopping.” I say trying to divert their attention. Me and Frisk had the perfect idea for costumes and we needed to go shopping for the perfect outfit.

“OK punks ready to go!” Undyne says running into my room.

“LET’S GO LARGER HUMAN! WE HAVE NO TIME TO BOONDOGGLE!”

I looked at Undyne deviously.

“Do you know where to get the supplies for my costume?”

She gave me a wolfish grin.

“You know it punk! But, we need to figure out how to get the last thing.”

“Let’s worry about it on halloween. All you need to do is distract him while I get what I need.”

A week ago Undyne gave me great idea  for a halloween costume while we were watching anime when I heard It just knew I had to do it.

“distract who?” Sans says appearing next to me. If he didn’t do it all the time i’d scream.

“No one in particular. We’re just planning our halloween pranks.” I said hoping he wouldn’t notice I was lying.

“hmm ok as long as you don’t get into too much trouble.” he said he narrowed his sockets but, didn’t ask. 

_ I’m so glad he’s into pranks so much. _

I was a little happy I could get away with that. It seemed like I was getting better at keeping secret.

“All right let's go.” I say and we all head out.

 

It’s been awhile since I was out in a really crowded public place. It was actually kind of suffocating being in such a big crowd. 

For some strange reason though there were a lot of people glaring at me. 

I realized that i’m a human hanging out in a group of monsters of course they’re gonna glare.

_ When will people stop being so hateful towards monsters? _

I decided to just ignore it for now and go back to shopping. 

We ended up getting everyone else a costume with little to no problems. There was this one guy who bumped into my back pretty hard but, besides that no one did anything.

By the time we were done shopping we decided to stop by the food court to get something to eat. 

“Can we get Panda Express please?” I ask. 

Sans looked pleasantly surprised.

I’m still not used to people buying me stuff just to be nice but, i’m getting there.

“Of course punk!”

Me, Sans, and Frisk went to go get the food while Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys waited at the table. 

“So trashbag why haven’t you asked Shiri out yet?” Flowey said. I had forgotten that he was there. A couple days ago I had found it was easier for flowey to just wrap his roots around  Frisk’s arms so she didn’t have to carry around a flower pot anywhere. So far I wasn’t liking the idea.

“Oh my gosh! What did I tell you guys about trying to set me up.”

**“To keep trying until we succeed?”**

“Sans can you help me here?” I look at Sans who is just standing there with a blue face.

I sigh and just walk away.

**“Wait!”** Frisk yelled.

“What?”

Sans walked up to me and pulled something of my back.

“What is that?” I say and quickly pull it out of his hand.

 

**N e c r o p h i l i a c**

 

“What? Why though?” I said. “This makes like no sense.”

I shook my head and threw the paper in the trash. Sans looked at me like he was about to say something but, was cut of by a man yelling.

“Hey! It’s Void Angel!” 

I froze.

_ No no no no no!  _

I pretended not to hear the man calling out my name and started walking to the food court.

“Wait! Angel!” 

I tried not to flinch at the name. 

Everyone was giving me weird stares as he caught up with me.

“Angel! I know it’s you! I’d recognize that ass anywhere.” He said turning me around to look at me butt. I quickly shifted myself out of his grasp and backed up.

“I-I’d rather you not do that.”

The man just rolled his eyes.

“I get that you never did dances but, can you at least let me look? You haven’t been at the club lately.”

I shifted again.

 

“I-I quit…”

He frowned.

“Why’d you go and do that? You were one of my favorites. Hey, but I see you’ve been taking care of yourself. Your ass is huge! Maybe you should start hitting the gym and do some squats. Hey! Now that you don’t work at the club anymore maybe you could give me my own private experience? I’ll even pay you double.”

He lifted his hand to my face and trailed a finger down it. I moved back again.

“I-I don’t do that stuff anymore…”

He gripped my arm tightly.

“Come on Angel. I’d love to see what that mouth do…”

I tried to move my arm but, he was gripping it too tight.

_ I need help… Where’s Sans when you need him? _

“you know it’s not nice to hit on a man’s girlfriend.” A deep voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Sans standing there with a not so friendly smile on his face.

_ Did he just say girlfriend? _

My face lit up like a christmas tree but I stayed quiet and let Sans do his thing.

“What? You’re seriously dating  _ him _ of all people?”

I nodded sheepishly.

“Never thought of The Void Angel as a monster fucker. I guess you really are a freak. If it wasn’t for your body I bet no one would want to date you.”

I stayed quiet and lowered my head.

_ He’s right… _

Sans took a step forward and looked like he was about to rip the guy's head off.

“Sans.” I said putting my hand on his chest. “It’s not worth getting thrown in jail. You know monsters can’t hurt humans.”

He was shaking with anger but, held back.

I was about to say something when a girl walked in front of me. Her hair was dyed in a way that made it look like it was on fire but, her natural roots were black. (That’s how close she was) She was a whole foot taller than me and was wearing shorts and a green shirt.

“Knock Knock.” She said.

The man stood there for a second in confusion before finally saying something.

“Uh. Who’s there?”

She tilted her head and smiled.

“The door!” She yelled and punched him in the face knocking him out.

Me and Sans just stood there with our jaws dropped.

She turned around and smiled at us. She was wearing… sunglasses?

“Hey! Are you guys trying to catch flies or something?” She said and closed our mouths.

“Wh-why are you wearing sunglasses inside?” Was all I managed to get out.

_ Nice Shiri. Excellent first impression… _

“Oh? I’m only wearing these because you have the brightest aura I have ever seen! It’s full of the most pure colours and it’s all the colors of the rainbow… plus one more? I can’t really see that extra colour but, oh well.” She shrugged and walked away. She quickly stopped though and looked over her shoulder.

“Names Leona by the way! Don’t forget it!”

Me and Sans just looked at her form disappearing into the crowd.

“forget we ever saw this and go back to get the food?” 

“Yup.”

 

We quickly got the food and sat back down at the table.

“Dude we just heard this girl knocked out this sleezy douche!” Undyne yelled laughing. “Apparently he was-”

“undyne drop it.”

“What why-”

I shook my head.

“Just drop it.”

After eating Sans suggested we finish shopping but, I decided against it.

“I’m emotionally tired after today. I got my costume at home anyway. You guys finish shopping and I’ll go home with Alphys and Undyne.”

He looked unsure but, eventually nodded.

“fine but, call when you get home.”

I started batting my eyelids and put my hand on my heart.

“Just like the protective boyfriend you are.”

His face went sky blue and I busted out laughing.

“i-i only said that to get that guy off your back!” 

I raised an eyebrow.

“So you wouldn’t want to date me?”

He sputtered.

“i-i wasn’t saying that! i-i….” He was extremely panicked and I was in tears.

“Bye Bone boy…” I said and walked away with two hysterical monsters

 

~At home~

 

“This was a very bad idea.”

 

“A-agreed.”

 

“You’ve never been more right punk.”

 

We were standing in Sans’ doorway and looking at the biggest mess we’ve ever seen. The whole room was covered in clothes and trash. In one corner was a mountain of ketchup bottles that reached the ceiling. In another there was a giant pile of socks. They were all different colors and designs none had pairs as far as I could tell. Next to his closet was a tornado as random trash items ranging from candy wrappers to a signed picture of Mettaton.

_ How the hell does a place get this dirty?! This place needs a deep scrubbing and maybe a blowtorch. _

“It’s worse than the last time I was here.”

“How the hell are we supposed to find a pair of pink slippers in this mess!” Undyne yells kicking a pair of shorts that growled at her.

“M-maybe I can g-get Mettaton to m-make you some.” Alphys offers while backing away from the door.

“Halloween is tomorrow he can’t make them in a day and a half! Though I don’t think that our biggest problem at the moment...”

“W-what is it?”

“My OCD! I can’t stop cleaning!” I yelled. 

I unconsciously found myself cleaning his room during the whole conversation. I was always cleaning up messes right away so a mess like think broke my brain.

“He can’t know we were in here! Alphys help me keep her from cleaning!”

The next 10 minutes consisted of Undyne, Alphys and I trying to find Sans’ extra pair of slippers while making sure I don’t clean anything up.

“Found them!” I yelled as I held up a pair of slippers that were wedged underneath his bed.

“Nice! Let’s go punk!” Undyne said and walked towards the door. I looked at the floor and froze.

“Um guys...”

“W-What is it?” 

They both turned around and froze. Somehow while we were cleaning I had managed to clean Sans’ entire room.

“M-maybe we can dirty it up again b-before they get home.”

“How do we make a trash tornado?!” I yell. 

“Stop spraying Febreeze!”

“I can’t help it!”

Bam!

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS RETURN FROM THE MALL! HUMAN? SANS BROUGHT YOU AN APOLOGY GIFT!”

“Shit!” 

Undyne threw my and Alphys over her shoulders and ran out his room.

“Run!”

She ran down the stairs and through the door. Right past a very confused Sans.

 

“Noooo!” I yelled as I was lifted off of Undyne’s shoulder.

“Help!”

“You’re on your own punk!”

“Traitors!”

Sans set me in his arms and smiled.

“H-hey Sansy… You’re looking especially pale today.”

He shook his head and pulled something off my back.

“so tell me why you were in my room?” 

I panicked and yelled the first thing that came to my head.

 

“ Bunshin no Jutsu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm really busy as of late and I don't have the time to finish editing the chapters. Even though I uploaded this it's not as good as it could be but, I didn’t want to leave you guys with nothing! So here ya go!


	10. Pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's easier coming out of your shell when you have someone who cares about you. You may even find yourself doing what you haven't in years. Like laughing, taking mid-day naps, having a awkward but funny encounters, falling in love... Don't push away those who truly care about you. You'll ultimately regret it.  
> God knows I did.

He’s been laughing for over 20 minutes.

“It’s not that funny!” I yell.

He wasn’t even mad that we went into his room. He was just laughing at my awkwardness and inability to form coherent sentences when pressured.

_That sounded surprisingly smart for a girl who never went to college._

“You know what fine! Laugh all you want just put me down!”

Sans had me lifted in the air with his magic and refused to put me down until I told him what we were doing but, was too busy laughing to fully question me.

“aww come on shiri. i thought you liked hanging out with me.”

“That wasn’t even funny!”

“then why are you smiling?”

“Shut up!”

I decide it’s time to pull out the big guns.

“Pappy! Your brother is being mean!” I yelled at the kitchen where Papyrus was cooking lunch.

“SANS! BE NICE TO THE HUMAN!”

“but i am being nice bro. i’m just trying to lift her spirits.”

“ARGGGG”

“You are such a bonehead Sans.” I said smirking. I knew it was a bad idea to piss off my only hope of help but, I couldn’t help it.

Papyrus just stomps his feet and stomps to his room. I can hear him laughing/screeching behind his closed door.

“looks like you lost your only hope of escape”

“That’s what you think! Toby!!!”

Sans snickered.

“what’s the mutt going to do.”

I smiled.

The small dog came running down the stairs with his tongue flopping everywhere.

“Fetch!”

The dog jumps and chomps his teeth right down Sans’ leg.

“uh- ahh!”

Toby starts pulling on Sans’ leg and he lands on his back.

I start laughing and look down to see where I was gonna land.

_I’m a lot higher than I thought I would be.._

I see the coffee table right under me just as Sans’ eye flickers out.

_This is gonna hurt._

Sans’ eye flickers out and I land very hard on the coffee table and roll onto the floor. I clench my teeth and thank Asgore that there was a soft rug under the table.

Sans screamed and teleported Toby to a random location while simultaneously teleporting to me.

Sans teleports right next to me.

“ohmygoshareyouokididn’tmranforyoutogethurtdoyouneedadoctoricanteleportyoutothehospitalohnocanyouevenspeakyou’renotrespondingdon’tbebrokenohnoohnoohno!”

“Pfft.”

“huh?”

“Hahahahahahah!”

Sans looks dumbfounded and on the verge of tears.

“Calm down Sansy. I’m perfectly fine. I’ve felt worse.”

He grimaces but doesn’t say anything

“you sure?”

“Yeah... heh. You worry too much ya know. I’m not a child.”

“i’m just so used to worrying about pap and- did you just call me sansy?”

“Huh? Oh yea. I’m trying to come up with a nickname for you.”

“oh. what have you come up?” Sans pushes over the coffee table and lays down next to me.

“Well so far I’ve got Blueberry and Sansy.”

Sans thinks for a sec.

“i can get sansy but, why blueberry?”

I smile.

“Weeeeeellll…”

I get really close to his face and kiss his cheek. He turns a light blue and looks away.

“That’s why”

“you’re evil.”

“Aww don’t me mad Blueberry. Besides that was only a one on the Sans blush scale.”

“the sans blush what now?”

“Well Undyne says that she’s never seen you blush before and I told her that, that was impossible since you blush every five minutes for me. Anyway, after some discussion we decided to rate your blushing. An unnoticeable tint is a 1 and a completely dark blue face is a 5.” I said. “It’s quite funny actually.”

I turn back to Sans to see that he’s refusing to look me in the eye.

“you know it’s not fair.” he said.

“Why?”

“because i’ve only ever made you blush a couple of times. you were really cute when you did but, it’s really hard to get you to.”

I look away unsure of what I should say next.

“D-Don’t say weird things”

We sit there for a while and then I yawn.

“you’ve been doing that a lot. have you been sleeping at night?”

“Yea.”

_No._

“is there something bothering you?”

“No.”

_Yes_

“you wanna take a quick nap?”

“No i’m fine.”

_I’m scared to go to sleep but, I’m so tired._

“i’ll take one with you.”

He stares at me with a look I can’t say no to.

“I guess we can… Sure why not.”

_I’m only doing this for you._

“you promise to get some sleep?”

“Yes.”

_No._

Sans teleported a couple of pillows and a blanket.

“i got you covered.”

I snort.

“Why are we taking a nap out here?” I ask.

“i don't feel like going all the way to my room. plus the floor is comfy.”

I roll my eyes.

“Lazy bones”

“that what they call me.”

After a couple of minutes Sans falls asleep I let out the breath I was holding.

 _Finally. Maybe I can sneak out of here without falling asleep_.

I try to get up only to be forced back down with magic.

“sleep” Sans says. When I look at him his eyes are still closed but he has a worried look on his face.

I finally just decide to lay there and wait for Sans to wake up.

_Maybe I can say I just woke up. Yea! Okay. I’ll just lay here with my eyes open._

That plan, however was also ruined as Sans decides that it's a good idea to cover my eyes with his hands.

“How did you-”

“magic” I could practically see him wiggling his fingers.

He pulls me close to him and rests my head on his jacket.

“please. sleep.”

I just nod and keep my eyes open.

After a couple more minutes my eyes start getting heavy.

_No. I can't sleep. I… can't… sleep...._

And I was pulled into the land of dreams.

**Sans POV**

This past month I spent a lot of time with Alphys and Shiri.

I had to figure out why I could hear her thoughts, feel her feelings...

“S-sans I think y-you’re just imagining things.”

“impossible! every time i felt something it was always correct. every time i heard a thought it was right!”

“T-Then you h-have to accept the possibility t-that-”

“there is no way we bonded!” I yelled slamming my fist on her desk making her flinch.

Undyne bust through the door furious.

“I AM DONE LISTENING TO YOU YELL AT MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU SCREWED UP! GET OVER YOURSELF SANS! MAYBE IF YOU BOTHERED TO LISTEN TO HER YOU WOULD GET THAT YOU ONLY _HALF_ BONDED!”

I froze.

“what?”

“I-it doesn't seen like the bond is complete. When two monsters b-bond they share each other's magic, h-hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's f-feelings, and sense the other's s-soul”

“S-so far it looks like y-you exhibit the th-thoughts and f-feelings part and s-she can u-use your magic hence w-why she can hear Frisk neither of you h-however can sense t-the other’s soul. H-henceforth you only _half_ bonded.”

“so what does that mean?”

“I means you idiot, that you have to fix this! Unless you plan on completing the bond. Do something.”

Alphys cleared her throat.

“B-but, U-undyne don't t-they make a g-good couple?”

“Of course they do! I totally ship it!”

Then they completely ignored me and started talking about types of deres?

They said something about Shiri being a tsundere? Whatever that is.

A couple days later, we went to the mall and Shi got harassed by a random scumbag. My soul ached when she got scared.

_another side effect of the bond maybe?_

My soul instantly calmed down when I was hit with another wave of emotions.

Fear, Sadness, Regret...The usual emotions. Then there was something else.

Excitement, Thrill, but, no anger. There was no betrayal. Not even a hint of any negative feelings towards the guy. There was a hint of confusion but, that was only towards the strange girl we met.

_was she lying? why?_

Once I found out that she had cleaned my room on accident while doing some secret project that she was hiding from me I laughed.

I was laughing out of relief, joy, and about how stupid their plan was.

I was so happy that she wasn’t mad.

_why am I so happy? shouldn't I be mad that she snuck into my room or angry that she lied… anything?_

All I felt though was just unbridled happiness.

_What's happening to me?_

She yawned.

She's been yawning a lot lately. Has she even been sleeping. What’s going on.

Was she even sleeping?

Now that I thought about it I realized that she was always awake before me and falls asleep after me. She was always yawning.

I needed to get her to sleep.

Thankfully, I got my chance.

I made sure she fell asleep before dozing off myself but, it wasn't long before I was woken up by a whimper.

I open my eyes to find her crying.

“shi...?”

She shifted but, didn't open her eyes.

She was asleep.

She was having a nightmare.

I stroked her head to try to help her calm down but, all that did was make it worse.

“Do what you want with my body… just don't touch her.”

If I had blood it would have went cold.

_what did she mean ‘Do what you want with my body’?_

_who the hell was she protecting that she could just give her body away like that?!_

She started crying harder but, she wasn't making any noise.

It was almost like…

She didn’t want anyone to hear her.

_how many times has this happened to her? how many nights has she cried herself to sleep silently while i was in the other room? how long has she been quietly suffering when I wasn’t able to do anything?_

_“I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. Some..one... Help.”_

I decided to make a very bad decision.

I gathered my magic and pushed it into her soul.

I pushed my calmness into her and watched as she calmed down. I was strengthening the bond but, I didn’t care. I focused on all the good things in my life and watched as she slowly calmed down.

_i've never seen her cry. i never want to see it again. whoever hurt her…_

**_I s g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e._ **

* * *

 

**_I s g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e._ **

I laugh and Sans jumps. I groggly opened my eyes purposly ignoring the tears I felt on my cheeks

“Is that your catchphrase? I heard you say that so many times now it’s ridiculous.”

Sans stiffens.

“i didn’t say that.”

“Ha ha what?”

“shiri I didn’t _say_ anything.”

I stared at him dumbfounded.

“Then how-”

“the bond…” he whispered.

“What?”

He looked at me panicked.

“m-my magic! it’s still in you and i guess it’s just giving you a better way to understand me. since you and i are such great friends!”

I felt extreme anxiety but, I pushed it away.

_So I can hear his thoughts? I can prank him so much with this!_

i can hear your thoughts too ya know.

I squeaked and backed into the table. I rubbed my back and tried to conceal the blush that was creeping to my face due to the noise that escaped my mouth.

“A-are you pulling my leg?”

Sans snaked a hand around my leg and pulled forcing back onto the floor. I looked back and saw that he had moved the coffee table so my head wouldn’t his it when I hit the floor.

“now i am.”

I giggled as he ran his finger (phalange) down my leg. I quickly covered it up with a cough. Unfortunately he heard it before I could conceal it completely.

“are you ticklish?”

I quickly shook my head and tried to back away from him. He grabbed onto my waist and started tickling my sides.

“Nooo! Hehe haha! Stop!”

I started snorting trying to get away more but, we both froze when he ran his hand up my leg and a sound that wasn’t a giggle came out.

…

…

…

A curious Sans ran his hand up my upper thigh again stimulating the same response.

“Ugh…”

I covered my mouth and turned completely red. The position we were in wasn’t helping either.

Sans had pinned me to the ground using magic and had one hand on my waist while the other was in between my slightly open legs. His legs were on either side of mine and my shirt had risen up a bit exposing my stomach.

Needless to say the situation was very compromising.

“pfft.”

“Pfft…”

We both busted out laughing and Sans collapsed on top of me.

“Haha Sans! Get off! You weigh a ton… A skele-ton!”

That only made his laugh harder and squish me more.

An evil thought came to mind as I yelled something random.

“Oh no! Now I am pregnant!”

Sans froze and stared at me terrified.

“wait what?”

I tried to continue my bad acting but, only succeeded in laughing harder.

He realized I was joking and threw a pillow at my face.


	11. Bonding moments

“What?”

“it’s possible that we were part of a reset.” Me and Sans were just having a grand old time making each other uncomfortable, telling bad puns, and eating junk food. Of course he had to just drop a bombshell like that out of nowhere while we were having a grand ol’ time.

_Dirty mood killer._

He just rolled his eyes.

“i’m being serious

“Wouldn’t you remember it.”

“i mean well yea but,-”

“Then let’s think of something else.”

“you’re surprisingly calm.

_Damn it! He’s right! What the hell is wrong with me! I should be freaking out! I should be all like ‘Oh no you can hear my thoughts! Whatever shall I do? Maybe you should hold me and we can ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after… or some bullshit like that._

I quickly shook away that thought.

_Oh god. I think Frisk and Undyne are rubbing off on me._

I look at Sans to see him with cheekbones all puffed and tears in his eyes.

“Huh! Sans ohmygosh are you ok?!”

“pfft - Bwahahahaha! let’s Ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after! where did that thought even come from!”

My cheeks heated up for the second time in my life.

_He can read my-! The nerve of some people! You know what. Let’s see if this works!_

I thought of all the times Sans has blushed. That however wasn’t what I was looking for. I instantly thought of something Undyne had said.

 _“Come on! It’s so obvious! Have you seen the way he looks at you?”_ _  
_ _“He does not have a crush on me, Undyne.”_

_“Oh my GOD. You are so dense. Whenever you aren’t  looking he’s just staring at you! Plus, did you see him basically drooling over you when you were wearing those shorts that one time?”_

_“You mean how appalled he looked to see my scarred up chicken legs?”_

_“Ha you are clueless when it comes to men.”_

_“Tell me about it.”_

_“Dude I bet he dreams about you.”_

_I laughed._

_“Doing what? Swimming naked in a pool of ketchup? Telling really bad puns while rubbing sunscreen on his bones.”_

_Undyne busted out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world._

_“Oh Shiri! You look so hot drenched in ketchup! Please jump my bones this very minute!”_

_I laughed at her horrible impression and did one of my own._

_“Oh Sans you’re so sweet! Please take this industrial size ketchup bottle I imported from Figi!”_

_“You’re heavenly my dear. You could even say you’re an_ Angel!”

_We both died as Sans ran in the room._

_“shiri! i just ordered an industrial size ketchup bottle from figi!”_

I looked at Sans and once again he was bright blue.

_Probably my best work yet!_

“H-hey! Ketchup is a delicacy!”

_Payback time!_

I took out my phone and snapped a picture.

“Looks like I found my new lock screen.”

He tried to grab the phone from me but I ran out of the room.

“shiri…”

His voice went from fun to serious in 0.2 seconds.

“Yes?”

I turned towards him and he was wringing his hand nervously.

“i-i need to tell you something…”

I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled.

“Whatever it is. I’ll understand completely. You’ve never done anything to deliberately hurt me so if you made a mistake I already forgave you.”

He looked at me in awe.

“you really are one of a kind…”

I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

“Get dressed.”

“why?” Sans grumbled.

“We need to go see Alphys obviously.”

“what?”

I smiled.

“Whatever is happening involves her right? Might as well go to her house for a movie marathon while we’re at it.”

I quickly run upstairs to put the stuff in Sans’ room and finally broke down careful to put up a mental wall before I did.

_How did I know to do that?_

“shiri before we go you should know what a bond is.”

“A bond?”

“a... bond is a form of monster marriage per se. when two souls see each other as a possible bond mates they try to connect to each other. bonds are the strongest form of love two monsters can show for each other. it signifies that no matter what they pair will be together.  all bonded pairs stay together. well except for asgore and toriel. they are still bonded but, they needed to take a break for... personal reasons. anyway, there are two kinds of bonds. intentional and… unintentional. the unintentional ones are the ones formed when two souls can’t find a match that’s better for them in the whole world. kind of like soul mates i guess… unintentional bonds can break the intentional bonds because of how much the two souls want each other but, it’s at the expense of the other mate. the reason why i’m telling you this is because…”

“We accidently bonded right? I get it. Something must have went wrong when you used magic on me right? You were trying to see if I was okay with breaking the bond right?”

Something in my chest was telling me to stop talking but, I purposefully ignored it.

“I’m fine with it. You can break it if you want. I don’t want to stop you from finding the person you really want to bond with. I don’t want to hold you back or make you feel like you have to stay with me. I honestly planned on getting a job and moving into an apartment so you guys wouldn’t have to take care of me forever. I know it’s tough having to make sure i’m safe all the time so I can take some self defense classes so you don’t have to make your new mate jealous by trying to protect me. I really am fine.”

My heart was screaming at me. No. My soul was screaming at me to shut up. To take back everything I said and stay with him forever. But I kept my mind clear. No use bothering him with useless stuff like that

_What the hell! Whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell! What’s wrong with me! Why am I doing this. I hate that I’m putting him through this. Why can he read my mind? Why can I read his? Is there something wrong with me? Is this a monster thing? Is there a way to fix this? Do I want to fix this? It would be nice for someone to know what’s wrong instead of hiding it. No, I’ve been through to much. He has his own problems. He doesn’t need me to deal with mine. I’m not special. I’m so far from it, it’s ridiculous. I’m a terrible human being for thinking we could have that kind of relationship. I don’t deserve anything. Anything but-_

I didn’t even notice my mental wall had came down.

A familiar tingling sensation and suddenly Sans was pulling me into an embrace.

“you deserve the world. please don’t think otherwise. you don’t have to leave. i don’t want you to leave. stay. stay with me forever. i’m sorry… you _are_ special.”

I kept my composure and took deep breaths willing back the tears.

“W-why are you apologizing?”

“because i’ve been doing a terrible job showing you that.”

“It’s not your fault you know. I’m just defective.”

_What am I doing._

“I’m extremely insecure and have terrible anxiety. I make so many mistakes and shut down when people try to comfort me. My emotions are a mess. I don’t know-”

“shi”

“How to ask for help. I’m a terrible-”

“shi”

“Friend. I don’t exercise. I’m-”

“SHIRI!”

I jumped. I’ve heard Sans yell so loud.

I turned towards him but, before I could see his face though he pulled me into a tight hug.

“i don’t see your flaws. all I see is the perfect woman right in front of me. those things make you, you. no matter what. i will always accept you.”

I had to stay quiet. I felt bad because I couldn’t say thank you. If I said anything I would break down and I refused to cry.

“There’s nothing wrong with crying you know.”

_That’s what you think._

it’s what i know.

_weakness gets me hurt. the only way to survive is to be strong. That weakness almost got me killed. I refuse to let that happen again. If not for me then for-_

I quickly put up a mental barrier. Imagining a wall around my thoughts.

_Wall! Wall! No one needs to know anything!_

Sans shifted looking down on me. His face was full of concern.

what are you hiding from me?

“Something that I will take to my grave. It’s something horrible.”

i trust you.

“You really shouldn’t.”

After a while he finally let me go and we drove over to Alphys and Undyne’s house on Sans’ motorcycle and explained the situation.

“Y-you st-strengthened the b-bond?!?”

“What do you mean by strengthened?” I asked calmly.

_OMG OMG OMG WHAT’S HAPPENING?!_

“Isn't that bad?”

Sans snickered.

_Shut up._

“Not necessarily.”

I was surprised that she stopped stuttering.

“When a monster bonds with another monster it means that they are going to spend their life together. Once they bond they start feeling each other’s emotions and hearing their thoughts. Then they share their magic and parts of their soul. Then they share their life span. Which is why monsters live so long. Their lifespans combine so both monsters share their lives together. However, the bond can never be fully completed unless the two share the same feeling with each other. Eventually, the bond with break after a while so long as you guys don’t develop feeling with each other. The more you feel for each other the stronger the bond. As long as it's never complete we can still breech the bond safely ”

“Wait.” I said. Something didn’t add up.

“Then how did the bond get stronger? I don’t remember gaining any feelings.”

_I don’t even know what love feels like._

“Your soul knows more than your brain punk.” Undyne had been sitting quietly the whole time were talking and finally decided to speak up.

“ _You_ might not think you’re catching feeling for bone boy over here but, your soul has taken quite the liking to him.”

Wall up.

Sans felt the wall go up and stared at me suspiciously. I ignored him while arguing with my inner self.

_Would it really be a bad thing to keep the bond?_

_Of course it would._

_It would be nice to have someone who loved me._

_It wouldn’t be real._

_But, what if he liked me?_

_Why would he?_

_What if I like him?_

_You don’t even know what that feels like._

_Maybe you’re right._

_I know I'm right._

I put down my wall and took a deep breath. I looked at Sans who had a look on his face I couldn’t read.

“I refuse to burden you. I want you to be able to choose who you end up with for the rest of your life.”

I looked back at Alphys and gave Undyne a weird look. She looked about ready to explode with laughter.

_What the hell is her problem?_

“What do I have to do?”


	12. Drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I TOTALLY SKIPPED A CHAPTER!!!

**Sans POV**

My soul throbbed as soon as she answered. I didn’t want to break the bond. I wanted her to understand my feelings. I wanted her to feel the same way back. I want her.

 

what if I don’t want to break the bond. I thought at her. Maybe she’d get it know.

 

She whipped her head around to look at me.

 

_ I appreciate the gesture but, don’t say things you don’t mean for my sake. Don’t subject yourself to this for me. _

 

I wished she would take the gesture. I felt so rejected. If only she wasn’t so dense and so damn tsundere.

Yea, I looked it up. Got a problem?

 

She jerked. 

“What was that?”

“Wh-what?”   
“I just felt something. Like a bunch of emotions hitting me at once.”

“D-did you feel that b-before”

“No. Are they hormones? Am I really pregnant?! Oh god!”

It took all I had not to burst out laughing right there.

 

aren’t you just a cinnamon roll?

 

Undyne gave a devious smile.

“The bond was strengthened again”

 

damn it.

 

“Sans.” Undyne says and looks at me.

“You need to leave for a second.”

“but-” 

“S-sorry Sans w-we need to talk to Shiri”

Undyne Starts pushing me out the door. 

“come on guys.” I look at Shi for help but, she just shrugs with a smile on her face.

The only emotion i’ve picked up from her were surprise and an emotion so faint I could hardly I could hardly make it out. It almost felt like-

Slam!

And I was staring at a door.

I sighed and walked out into the living room to take a nap.

 

those damn women.

 

**Cyanide’s POV**

After Undyne had pushed Sans out of the room She looked over to me and ran across the lab. She flipped a lever and the wall unfolded to reveal a couch, a table, a t.v.,  a small hatch and a… mini fridge?

“What the-”

“Emergency anime/Girl talk room. It also doubles as a bunker in emergencies. There’s a fully stocked mini fridge and an emergency exit.” Undyne says. Me and Alphys walked over and sat on the couch.

“What do you mean the bond strengthened?” I say finally as Undyne starts to pour us drinks. When she gives me my cup I look at it apprehensively but, I didn’t want to be rude so I pushed the bad memories that came up with the thought of alcohol and took a big swig.

“It was obvious. Don’t you remember what you said? You felt sudden emotions that weren’t yours.”

“But, then who’s were-WAIT WERE THOSE SANS’ EMOTIONS?!” I yelled out loud I quickly covered my mouth. 

“Sorry for yelling.” I said.

“It’s ok, punk. That just means that you’re getting comfortable with us. So now I won’t feel bad when we embarrass you and get you wasted!”

“Damn fish”  I said rolling my eyes.

 

“D-did something h-happen between you and Sans?”

“Not really I don’t think. He said something about not wanting to break the bond I guess that was probably because he felt bad about the whole situation.” I said looking at my hands.

I heard a smack and looked up to see Alphys actually Facepalming.

“Are you ok?”

Undyne waved her hands.

“She’s ok. She just gets like that sometimes. Continue.”

“Oh, ok. Well suddenly I got this really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and suddenly I started feeling his emotions. It was kinda like I felt lonely and sad but, also happy and excited at the same time. What happened?”

Alphys’ whole demeanor changed. She was wearing the same face she wore when watching romance anime. She pushed up her glasses onto her face and gave a smile. 

“I got a couple questions for you my young Tsundere.”

“I’m not a-!”

Undyne put her hand on my mouth and shushed me.

“She’s in the zone.” She said blushing looking at Alphys like she was the coolest person ever. I just rolled my eyes.

_ Couples…  _

“First question. What emotions were you getting from Sans?”

“Um.. Sadness, guilt, admiration? Um, and this other emotion I can’t quite figure out.”

“Ok.. Next Question!” She said scribbling on a notebook she got out of nowhere.

“What emotions were you feeling when he told you he didn’t want to break the bond?”

“Um.. I was feeling an emotion I never really felt before. Like I was really excited about something but, also nervous about something. My heart raced and my mind went blank. But, the weirdest thing was it all happened in like, 5 seconds.”

Alphys smirked and mumbled something.

“One more question… Have you ever tried to think of Sans in a romantic way?”

“I… um… no actually. I’ve never thought of anyone romantically.” 

“Why don’t you try? Let’s start simple. Try to imagine kissing him.”

“Well I guess I can try. I just have to put up a mental barrier-”

“NO!” They both yelled at the same time. 

I jumped back.

“Why?”

“It will make sense in a second. Now imagine it.” Alphys said in what I will now call “Mega Otaku Mode.”

I sighed.

“You’re a weeb Alphys.”

“I resent that!” 

I closed my eyes and started thinking about it.

_ Sans is with me in his room the door is closed. _

My heart rate picks up.

_ He’s pushing me up against a wall and looks deep into my eyes. _

My palms start sweating.

_ He’s leaning into me whispering something I can’t understand. _

My face gets warm.

_ He lifts my chin and leans into my face his lips centimeters from mine as his he pulls me into a long awaited passionate- _

I quickly stood up grabbed the cup of water that was on the table and splashed myself in the face.

Both of Undyne and Alphys’ eyes went wide then Undyne busts out laughing.

“Haha Punk! You all hot and bothered!”

“I am not! I just didn’t like where my thought process was going! You crazy people have corrupted my mind!”

She snaps a picture of my face and shows me that I was beat red.

“Shut up” I say as I take the beers out of both of their hands and chugged them both.

“A-are you sure you c-can handle that much a-alcohol?”

“Yea. Have you even drank before?”

I look at them and grab another beer.

“Never drank a day in my life.”

I got halfway through the beer before Undyne snached it out of my hand.

“It’s your fault! You guys made me tap into the emotion I didn’t even know I had!”

Undyne smirked.

“So you do like him?”

“Shut up! I don’t like anyone!”

“S-she’s definitely a tsundere.” Alphys says.

“Yep.” Undyne agrees.

“I hate you guys.” I say sitting on the floor, criss cross applesauce and folding my arms.

“You know you love us.” 

Alphys giggled.

“D-don’t you mean she loves Sans?”

It was my turn to facepalm. 

“You guys are a piece of work.”

 

We all end up watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and drinking more beer. Undyne completely forgetting that i’ve never drank before. After another half beer I was already way too drunk.

Undyne was already kinda drunk so she suggested we play a game.

“Tooth or care!” I yelled.

“You mean truth or dare?” Undyne asked.

“Tomato Potato.” I said shrugging.

“Ok Cya truth or dare?” Undyne asks.

“Truth, bitches!” I said dancing.

“Come on Punk, Don’t be such a baby.” 

“I may be slightly tipsy-”

“E-extremely drunk” Alphys corrected.

“Extremely drunk, But I still have my pride!”

“Oh really? Then where’s your shirt?” Undyne asked. I looked down to see I had indeed lost my top at some point. Oh well at least I was wearing a lacy bra.

“It was too hot” I said pouting “Just give me my truth!”

“Haha ok. Is it true you like Sans?”

“Too boring! Question give me a harder one!”

“You want a harder one huh?” She gave a devious smile.

“Ok but, you have to answer both questions.”   
“Fuck yea!”

“Would you be willing to go to the bone zone with Sans?”   
“Now that’s a question! First answer, Yea! Second Answer, Hell fucking yea!”

We all go into a fit of giggles. After a couple more truths and a few obscure dares. I was sitting in the emergency anime room topless with ‘Sans in my vertebae’ written on my forehead. Undyne was plastered and somehow ended up tied to the couch. 

“Olay, Shi. Cuth or fare?” Alphys asks me. The more drunk she got the less she stuttered. Unfortunately that stutter was replaced by a lisp.

“Dairy”

“I fare you to go and kith Sans.”

I laugh and almost fall out of my chair.

“You guys are so hellbent on me doing stuff that involves Sans.” I say although it sounded nothing like that.

“Jus fuckin do it.” Undyne says struggling against her resraints.

“Alright. Alright.” I say and walk (stumble) to the living room. 

“Sansy~” I say in a  singsongy voice.

I hear a small snore, then shifting. 

“huh?” 

I turn on the light and Sans covers his face.

“‘s too bright.”

I giggle.

“Teeheehee. I know that I light up your life but, you don’t have to cover your eyes.” My speech was slurred but, not too much that he wasn’t able to understand me.

“why are you talking like tha- oh”

He uncovers his eyes and blatantly stares at me. His face goes royal blue and he averts his eyes.

“I never knew beer could be so tasty. It’s my first time trying alcohol and I LOVE IT!”

Sans looked down but, I clapped to get his attention.

“Hey lover boy my chest is over here!” I giggled uncontrollably as he looked back up slowly. 

Sans lifts up his hands and starts to get up.

“NUUU!” I yell and push him back on the couch. I hurry and move so that i’m sitting on his legs facing him. My knees were on either sides of his legs and my arms were pushing him into the back of the couch. I could hear a small gasp coming from the hallway and smiled.

_ Those nosy little- _

I didn’t even finish my thought before i took my hair out of the ponytail it was in and had it drape over his face.

“what are you?”

“Shh you’re gonna ruin the moment” I said giggling.

His hand lifted to my waist as I swayed slightly.

“Oh! See you know what you’re doing. I however have no clue what i’m doing so you’re gonna have to guide me through this.”

I moved in slightly and he pulled back.

“wait! do you know what you’re doing?”

“Hell yea!” I said and pulled him into a frenzied kiss.

The kiss lasted for almost a full minute until I let out the breath I was holding and sat down. 

I looked at Sans and saw that he was still completely blue.

“Oh my gush. You are sooo blue hehe. You remind me of a blueberry. I love blueberries! They are absolutely Delicious. Yummy. 

“how much um..” He cleared his throat. “how much alcohol did you give her?”

“Only about 5 bottles.” Undyne said.

“5! of course she’s acting crazy! who in their right mind would give someone who’s never had beer before - nevermind you.”

“Hell yea!”

My stomach lurched.

“Sansy. I don’t feel so good. My tummy feels funny.” I said swaying.

“oh no. come on let’s get you to the bathroom.”

I didn’t like that idea.

“It’s too faaar. I can’t make it.”   
“well unless you want to redesign Alphys’ carpet you need to go.”

“I can’t make it…” I said as my stomach lurched again.

“let me just walk you to-”

“ **I D O N T W A N N A W A L K** ”

Suddenly I was in the bathroom alone throwing up into the toilet.

  
  



	13. Halloweenie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of making this more musical. I'd probably make it an AU.  
> Musictale.  
> It probably already exists but, I kinda want an excuse to add random song lyrics and musical numbers XP.

I was more than a little surprised to wake up in the morning in an unfamiliar bed with a killer headache. 

I would have shot up but, I quickly realized that..

  1. I didn’t have on a shirt.
  2. There was someone cuddling me.



Panic settled in my chest as I started hyperventilating.

_ Not again please no. Never again. Why did he have to kidnap me from my perfect home? I can’t do this again. When will he let me go. I’m sorry Papyrus I won’t be able to cook tonight. I’m sorry Undyne I can’t train with you. I’m sorry Alphys that we can’t have our Inuyasha marathon. I’m sorry Sans that I didn’t get to tell you that I- _

“shi!” 

I was quickly turned around to face Sans who looked at me with a face full of concern.

“you’re ok i promise.” he said.

“Sans?” I said holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

“it’s only me sweetheart.”

“Thank god” I said and pulled him into a hug.

“u-um you do realize that you’re still topless right?”

“Don’t care. I just really need a hug.”

“o-okay.” 

“I mean if it bothers you-”

“i-it’s okay.”

I hugged him tighter.

“Thank you..”

“you’re welcome.”

“And Sans?” I said my face still buried in his chest.

“yea?”

“Why am I in your bed topless?”

He stilled and started stumbling over his words.

_ Please don’t be what I think I can’t go through this again. I just can’t it’ll be like I was at his house again.  _

_ In his room... _

_ On his bed… _

_ Tied down while waiting for him to finish his- _

“well that’s um because… you wanna hear a pun?” Sans mustn’t have heard my melt down or was purposefully ignoring it in favor of making me laugh. Either way I was grateful but, his approach was confusing.

“Um.. what? I wanna know why-”

“are you a keg?”. 

“What Sans -”

“because i’d tap that.”

…

…

“I hate you.” 

I physically facepalmed at that pun. It was too cringey for me to even pretend to flustered.

“no you don’t.”

“How do you know?”

“because it’s written all over your face.”

“...”

“Sans is there something on my face?”

“no..”

“So if I get up right now and look in the mirror there won’t be anything on my face?”

“that’s right.”

…

… 

...

“Okay you’re lying I’m getting up and going to the bathroom.”

“wait! no!” 

“Saaaahhhnnnnns!” I yelled, my head out of the bathroom door. I looked around but, I couldn’t see Sans anywhere.

Ding.

I fish my phone out of my pocket.

**Blue Bone 10:43 am**

**sorry had 2 get 2 work ttyl. oh & pap went 2 dyne’s house. **

I swore to make that Skeleton pay.

Ding.

**Blue Bone 10:44 am**

**there are pills in the kitchen drawer for ur hangover. im gonna b l8 cause i have 2 get my costume 4 2night.**

**p.s. loved that make out sesh last night ;***

I stared at my phone. 

_ Damn he’s too sweet to be mad at for long… Wait! Did he just say kiss?! _

**XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:44 am**

**SANS! What are you talking about? When did I kiss you?!? Get your non existent ass back here so I can kick it.**

Ding

**Blue Bone. 10:45 am**

**aww im hurt. no need 4 violence. u should stop by grillby’s later. he has a job opening and i think u’d b perfect 4. can’t wait to c ur costume l8r it must b gr8 4 u 2 go through that much effort to hide it.**

I hate the way he texts. Makes me feel like i’m losing brain cells every time i read a message

**XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:46**

  * ****My costume is fridging amazing!****


  * **I’ll check after lunch b**


  * **Stop changing the subject and just tell me what I did!**



 

Ding

**Blue Bone 10:47**

**u asked 4 it.**

**[1 video attachment]**

I click on the video and watched a replay of what happened. The part with Sans at least…

I was shocked.

I felt angry because Undyne showed the video to sans.

Scared that Sans was just going to make fun of me.

Embarrassed that I did something like that.

And… Excited? 

Despite my strange excitement I started plotting my revenge

_ I’ll fry the fish bitch! I’ll destroy all the anime in the dinosaur’s house! I’m gonna kill that skeleton! _

hey no need to be mean.

WHAT?!?

_ Wait! If you could do that why did you bother texting me. _

i dunno thinking takes too much effort. 

That little….

_ Lazy bones. _

so about last-

_ I was drunk! Doesn’t mean anything! _

you know i-

_ You don’t have to say anything! I get it you don’t feel like that about me! Like I said I wasn’t in my right mind! (Ha! You get it? Mind?) _

(nice one) that wasn’t what i was going to-

_ I’m blocking out my mind now. We are not continuing this conversation. _

wait- 

I cut him off and went to take a shower.

~Later~

It’s been so long since I was able to sing.

Usually I did it in the shower where my mom couldn’t hear me since it bothered her. She always said I was a terrible singer and should just stop.

Today however I had the house to myself so I decided to clean some stuff while singing and listening to music.

I had started singing and was so distracted I didn’t hear the front door open.

_ The day we met, _ __  
_ Frozen I held my breath _ __  
_ Right from the start _ __  
_ I knew that I'd found a home for my heart... _ __  
_... beats fast _ __  
_ Colors and promises _ __  
_ How to be brave? _ __  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? _ __  
_ But watching you stand alone _ __  
_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _ __  
__  
_ One step closer _ __  
__  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you _ __  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _ __  
_ For a thousand years _ __  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _ __  
  


I jumped and and turned to see the love of my lie… er… I mean my best friend standing behind me. __  
  


__  
**_time stands still_ ** ****_  
_ **_beauty in all she is_ ** ****_  
_ **_i will be brave_ ** ****_  
_ **_i will not let anything take away_ ** ****_  
_ **_what's standing in front of me_ ** ****_  
_ **_every breath_ ** ****_  
_ **_every hour has come to this_ ** __  
  


I quickly got back into the flow of the song refusing to let the moment pass.

__  
**_One step closer_ ** __  
__  
__  
**_I have died everyday waiting for you_ ** ****_  
_ **_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_ ** ****_  
_ **_For a thousand years_ ** ****_  
_ **_I'll love you for a thousand more_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_And all along I believed I would find you_ ** ****_  
_ **_Time has brought your heart to me_ ** ****_  
_ **_I have loved you for a thousand years_ ** ****_  
_ **_I'll love you for a thousand more..._ ** __  
__  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more..._ ** __  
__  
**_One step closer_ ** __  
__  
__  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you _ __  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _ __  
_ For a thousand years _ __  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _ __  
__  
****_  
_ **_And all along I believed I would find you_ ** ****_  
_ **_Time has brought your heart to me_ ** ****_  
_ **_I have loved you for a thousand years_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I'll love you for a thousand more_

After the last note I look back at Sans.

I got that same excited feeling I’ve been getting for the past few days. I wanted to jump around and compliment everyone. I wanted to smile until my cheeks hurt. My soul wanted to come out and caress Sans’ cheeks.

_ What is this feeling? _

I heard clapping and turned to find a small audience had formed in the walkway.

Papyrus, Frisk, Flowey, and.. Grillby? 

My face went tomato red as I hid behind a slightly amused Sans

“W-wait what’s going on?”

“YOU JUST PASSED YOUR INTERVIEW SLIGHTLY TALLER HUMAN!”

“Interview?!”

I never went to any interview… I haven’t even left the house yet! 

“ **Yea! Sans said that you were gonna show up at Grillby’s around lunch and I thought that since he was out on deliveries he could just stop by here and do it!”**

“Okay that makes sense but, what does singing have to do with a job at Grillby’s?”

“i hear you singing to yourself at night and thought that you’d be a great performer so, i talked to grillbz and he said he’s been wanting to hire some kind of late night entertainment.”

_ Heard me singing?! I always made sure to be as quiet as possible! Ugh this is so embarrassing! Please don’t be what I think it is... _

“S-So you want me to sing.” It wasn’t a question.

Grillby nodded and blushed.

“At night?”

Nod 

“In front of people?”

Nod

“For money?”

Nod

“...”

“So? I’d love to have you there.” Grillby said and kissed my hand. “You are one of my favorite patrons.”

A small surge of anger.

“I can’t… I mean...That’s just so…”

_ I can’t believe that they like my voice… should I do it? Maybe I should. I’ve always wanted to perform. Ugh i’m gonna be so nervous. Mom always said I sounded like a dying whale. Maybe this is my chance to prove her wrong! I wonder if my sleep schedule is gonna change from working all night? Wait did I even say yes yet? _

“she wants it.” 

“Huh? Oh yea! I mean yes.”I gave them all a hug except Flowey who I gave a kiss on the forehead. He did his cute flower blush and pretended to gag. 

“Ew! I don’t want your germs!”

I tsked at him.

“Maybe I should put you in that Temmie costume we got for you…”

He instantly shut up and looked away. “Speaking of costumes…”

What time was it?

“Oh no! Frisk! We need to go get ready! We have to help Undyne get ready for the Halloween party!”

**“Oh yea! Sorry Dunkle Sans we have to go.”**

Sans raised an eyebrow.

“what about your costume?”

He lifted up a plastic bag full of colorful clothes.

**“Those are my Trick or Treating clothes”**

“got it” He said giving us a thumbs up.

He gave Frisk 5 dollars.

“why don’t you  _ treat _ yourself to nice cream on the way.”

“SANS!” Papyrus said stomping his foot

“I’ll only accept that one because we got money out of it.” Flowey said but, it wasn’t very believable because he was smiling.

We hurried to Undyne’s and made sure to get some ice cream on the way.

When we got there Mettaton was already there. I had only met Mettaton a number of times and I already loved the bag of bolts. He was one of a kind.

“Hurry Darlings! If we want to be ready before tonight we need to start now!”

“ **_How did you guys get me to agree to this.”_ ** Chara said

“Sorry. You’re just gonna have to grit your teeth and bare it. Me and Frisk want to match. Look at it this way. You still get to wear your costume later.”

She just grumbled.

**_“At least we get to be the cool one…”_ **

The next two hours consisted of phrases like:

“Does silver hair dye wash out?”

“No you can’t shave my eyebrows.”

“I refuse to wear a bodysuit.”

“Frisk don’t rub off your bones.”

“You got to be ribbing me.”

And more phrases of that nature.

By the time the party started we were perfect human replicas of the skelebros.

Frisk was Papyrus and I was, you guessed it, Sans.

It would have made more sense for my to be Papyrus but, the ship captains refused to let me be anything but, Sans. Undyne thought it would be hilarious. So far I wasn’t very amused.

“Undyne these shorts are too short!”

“Suck it up! Besides you have tights underneath.”

I was wearing a skin tight white shirt, and black shorts that looked exactly like Sans’ except for the fact that they were tighter and shorter. I forced Undyne to get me tights because I refused to wear those because they were too revealing and it was freezing outside. I was also wearing the slippers I stole from Sans’ room with Socks. Mettaton had got the great idea to dye my hair silver. My hair was too dark so I ended up with silver highlights. The whole ensemble looked a lot better than I thought it would.

“Come on! Pretty much everyone is here!” Undyne said. She started dragging me out of the room.

“Wait!” Mettaton yelled. “She needs to make an entrance!”

“An entrance?” I said backing away slowly.

“T-that’s just p-perfect! Sans just g-got here too!” Alphys said chiming in.

**“I wanna make an entrance! Can we Aunty?”**

“Fine but, Aunty makes me sound old call me sissy!”

**“Sissy!”**

“There ya go!” 

“So how are we gonna do this Mettaton?”

“Well now that you ask I guess…”

And that’s how me and Frisk ended up on top of the kitchen counter covered in a tarp.

“what’s that undyne?”

“Your future girlfriend.”

“shi is under that tarp?”

“Yup her and Frisk. Flowey is there too but, he’s in a bad mood.”

“I’ll kill all of you!” Flowey yelled.

“Shut up Flowey.” I said.

**_“Is anyone else gonna acknowledge that he didn’t deny that she was his future girlfriend.”_ **

**“I noticed it!”**

“Shut up you guys. Undyne can we just hurry up. It’s getting hot in here. I don’t want my makeup to run.” i said ignoring The Terrible 3.

“Shit!”

“Language!”

“English!”

“Whatever, Undyne let’s start.”

“Okay. Mettaton let’s get this started!”

Outside of the tarp fog rolled in.

“Ohh yess.”

I heard Frisk giggle and Chara groaned. Flowey just snickered.

“Now my darlings, for the main event! Now presenting the Skele-sisters!”

I took a deep breath and threw the tarp off us striking a pose as spooky scary skeletons started playing.

I gave my best smile and winked at Sans. 

His jaw dropped. Not literally but, you get what I mean.

“Hey Mettaton pass me the mic!” I yelled. 

_ Might as well get used to performing.  _

“Sure thing darling!”

He tossed the mic over to me.

I looked at the crowd and I was suddenly happy that Alphys had gotten that job with the government as a scientist. The house was big enough to hold what looked like most of the underground.

“I hope you guys have a lot of ton of fun tonight… A skele _ ton _ !””

There were groans but, mostly there were laughs.

“wait that’s my joke!” 

I giggled and winked at Sans again making him sputter and turn even more blue.

“I’m glad I could tickle your funny bones!”

More laughs.

_ This is going better than expected! _

“We have a lot of good food tonight! I think Papfriskus even made spaghetti isn’t that right?”

I pushed the mic towards Frisk where she gave an adorable ‘Nyehehe’

“Now I have to go pick up Sans’ jaw. He seemed to have dropped it!  _ Bone _ -appetite!”

I tossed the mic back to Mettaton who was beaming.

“Have you ever thought about being a performer darling you were a natural! You just have to join me on my tour!”

“Sorry Tonton I already have a job singing at Grillby’s.”

“You can sing!”

“Yes?” 

“You must sing tonight!”

I shifted uncomfortably. 

_ I don’t think I want to perform in front of the whole underground. _

A warm presence came behind me and put an arm around me.

I looked up to see Grillby smiling down on me.

“Hi Grillby!”

“Hello C” he said quietly. “Shall we talk about your work hours.”

“Yea. Sorry Mettaton maybe later.”

He looked disappointed.

“Ok darling.”

As soon as we were out of earshot I thanked Grillby.

“Thank you so much!” 

“No problem.”

I noticed that he still had his arm around me.

“Hey Grillbz? Why did you put your arm around me?”

“Oh, I just wanted to be near the most beautiful woman at the party.”

“Then what are you doing with me?” I said playfully.

_ I never pegged Grillby as the flirty type.  _

Grillby laughed quietly.

“So about the job?” I asked.

“What hours do you usually work?”

“Umm. I used to work from 8pm to 6am. What are your hours?”

“Well the bar I usually have it open from 6pm to 4am.”

“I’ll work the night shift.” I said instantly.

“Excellent!” Grillby said his fire burning a little brighter.

“I’m looking forward to hearing your beautiful singing voice again.” He said. His arm still tight around me as he squeezed me closer to him.

I laugh awkwardly.

_ What’s with all these compliments? I really hope he’s just joking... _

“Um, thanks.. I guess.”

Grillby led me back to the kitchen where Mettaton was too busy with Papyrus to hassle me about singing. Sans was sitting against the wall with a bottle of Ketchup. He frown slightly when he saw Grillby. Before I could question him about it Papyrus run up to me with stars in his eyes.

“HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM THRILLED TO HEAR THAT YOU PLAN ON SINGING AGAIN!” I stared at Papyrus for a full minute before giving Mettaton a death stare.

_ That little toaster! Once i’m done with him, he’ll be scrap- _

Suddenly I got a great idea. I smiled really wide and let Sans into my thoughts long enough to hear what my plan was.

“oh no you-”

“Hey Papyrus, I really like your costume!” Papyrus seemed to dress as a more emo version of himself. He replaced all the colors he usually wore with red and black and drew a scar over his left eye socket.

“THANK YOU HUMAN! I FOUND THIS OUTFIT IN MY CLOSET! I DON’T REMEMBER EVER BUYING IT THOUGH. I ASSUMED THAT SANTA GOT IT FOR ME AS AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT!” He looked really puzzled for a moment but, went back to his normal cheery self.

“Papyrus did Tonton say that I’m singing? What a jokester. He meant you and Sans were singing!”

“REALLY? ARE YOU SURE? I THOUGHT METTATON HATED JOKES? BUT, IF YOU SAY SO THEN I GUESS IT MUST BE TRUE! COME ON SANS!”

I look at Sans and smirk. He’s glaring but, I could tell there wasn’t any anger behind it. I look at his costume and giggle. It’s just a sign taped to his chest that says 

‘Error 404 costume not found’

I give him a thumbs up.

“Good luck.” I say as Papyrus drags him off. He runs over to where a monster who I remember being called Napstablook was DJ-ing. Papyrus started saying something to him but, the ghost didn’t seem brave enough to refuse so he just backed off.

“HELLO FRIENDS!” Papyrus said smiling wide. 

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE SINGING A HALLOWEEN SONG!”

There were so many cheers and Sans seemed to perk up a bit.

_ Hmm. Might as well join the in crowd. _

“Go Sans!” I yelled.

His expression changed as he perked up more.

_ I believe in you! _

His face turned a bit blue but, he kept smiling.

“YOU READY SANS”

“as ready as i’’ll ever be.”

Then they started with what seemed like a skit.

SANS, SANS? WAKE UP!   
_ wha-what is it dude? _ __  
_ A HUMAN HAS FALLEN FROM THE SURFACE WORLD! _ __  
_ really? you got a bone to pick with him? _ __  
_ UGH- NO TIME FOR PUNS! _ __  
_ come on, that was a real 'Rib Tickler'. ay! _ __  
_ UGH...ENOUGH! _ __  
_ alright, Here we go again.  _ __  
  


_ I have a feeling this was a little rehearsed… _

Sans just winked at me.

_ If you weren’t so adorable you’d be a try hard. _

Sans turned in the direction of the audience his eye glowing red instead of blue.

_ Oooo sexy… _

I had a feeling Sans wasn’t gonna lose his composure on stage so I finally stopped teasing him   


_ WELCOME TO THE UNDERGROUND, _ __  
_ how was the fall? _ __  
_ IF YOU WANT TO LOOK AROUND, _ __  
_ give us a call. _ __  
_ WE DON'T SEE HUMANS OFTEN,  _ __  
_ we're happy you just dropped in. _ __  
_ I'LL BE SO POPULAR, WHEN I SHOW ALL THE MONSTERS WHAT I JUST BROUGHT IN! _ __  
_ hey Papyrus, mind your manners! _ __  
_ CAN IT, SANS! NO TIME FOR BANTER!  _ _  
_ __ excuse my brother, he's a bit eccentric.

_ YOU'RE JUST LAZY AND APATHETIC! _ __  
_ call me whatcha want, I got thick skin. _ __  
_ ANOTHER BAD JOKE, AND I'M FINISHED WITH HIM! _ __  
_ WE ARE MONSTERS, THE AWFULEST KIND! _ __  
_ to mess with us, takes a lot of spine! _ __  
  


_ Damn that actually looks pretty cool. Who knew Sans could be anything but, a massive dork? _   
Okay maybe I didn’t stop teasing him.

_ WE CAN RELATE TO YOUR DETERMINATION, BECAUSE WE MONSTERS HAVE OUR MOTIVATIONS!HUMANS BETRAYED US AND LEFT US BURNING, ONE DAY WE MAKE OUR WAY TO THE SURFACE! THROUGH ALL YOUR TRAVELS YOUR SINS WILL FOLLOW, YOUR CONSEQUENCES AREN'T EASY TO SWALLOW. YOU BEAT REAL MONSTERS, NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU CUT THIS STORY DOWN TO THE BONE! _ __  
  


The crowd laughed.   
  


_ REALLY SANS? _ __  
_ what? _ __  
_ THE LAST LINE OF THE CHORUS IS A PUN? _ __  
_ yep. _ __  
_ YOU IMBECILE! THAT WAS VERY... CLEVER. _ __  
_ heh, thanks buddy. _ __  
__  
_ YOU'RE STUCK IN THE UNDERGROUND, _ __  
_ thanks to the fall. _ __  
_ GOOD LUCK EVER GETTING OUT, _ __  
_ prepare to brawl. _ __  
_ YOU COULD SHOW MERCY TO US, _ __  
_ or turn us all into dust.. _ __  
_ IS YOUR HEART FULL OF EVIL? _ __  
_ or full of LOVE? _ __  
_ I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! CHALLENGE YOU TO TRY GETTING BY US! _ __  
_ test the human with one of your puzzles! _ __  
_ BRILLIANT SANS, THAT WILL LEAVE THEM BEFUDDLED _ _  
_ __ I DARE YOU TO TRY A BITE OF SPAGHETTI!

_sounds like the CreepyPastas ready!_ __  
_STOP IT SANS! I’M DONE WITH THE JOKIN'!_ __  
_sounds like somebody's funnybones broken!_ __  
__  
_WE CAN RELATE TO YOUR DETERMINATION, BECAUSE WE MONSTERS HAVE OUR MOTIVATIONS!_ __  
__  
_I AM THE MASTER MIND, HE'S MY ACCOMPLICE._ __  
_Your only still alive, because_ ** _I MADE A PROMISE._** __  
__  
_YOU'LL LOSE YOUR MIND WHEN YOU WANDER FOR HOURS,  YOU MIGHT EVEN DECIDE TO START TALKING TO FLOWERS, YOU BEAT REAL MONSTERS, NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU CUT THIS STORY DOWN TO THE BONE!_ __  
__  
_SOMEDAY I'LL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, WHEN I CATCH THIS CHILD, CAN IT BE THAT HARD?_ __  
__  
_look if i'm bein' honest, my brother ain't nothin but harmless. i know you, I know whatcha want. you'll get much more then sans then a font. the deeper you go, the messier it gets, if I had it my way,_ ** _Y O U' D A L R E A D Y B E D E A D_** _. kidding! if you couldn't tell, i get so bored i amuse myself._ __  
__  
_DOWN HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND,_ __  
_you're all alone._ _  
___WE WANTED TO TELL YOU NOW,

_ you're kinda boned. _ __  
_ IF YOU SURVIVE THIS PRISON, _ __  
_ you will know nihilism. _ __  
_ DONT MESS AROUND WITH MONSTERS, _ __  
_ they're scared of tiny children! _ __  
_ YOU COME FAR, BUT SOON YOU STUMBLE! WHEN I STUMP YOU, WITH JUNIOR JUMBLE! _ __  
_ not so sure you'll get em' with that. _ __  
_ ALAS, I'LL HIT HIM WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK! _   
  
(Trombone Noises)   
  
_ LEAVE ME ALONE! _ __  
_ you know I got a knack, for the trombone! _ __  
_ ONE MORE PUN, AND I'LL BE DONE! _ __  
_ but ain't two skulls better than one? _ __  
__  
_ WE CAN RELATE TO YOUR DETERMINATION, BECAUSE WE MONSTERS HAVE OUR MOTIVATIONS! YOU KNOW YOUR STORIES AREN'T EVEN TOLD, WE CAN PLAY AGAIN, IF YOU SELL YOUR SOUL.  _ __  
__  
_ i've got my eye on you so you just watch it, i'll find all the skeletons that are  inside your closet. _ __  
  


_ I couldn’t help but, feel as if he was talking to me _

_  
_ _ YOU BEAT REAL MONSTERS, NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU'VE CUT THIS STORY, DOWN TO THE BONE! _

The whole crowd was dazed at the amazingness that was the skelebros. There was a moment of silence before someone finally spoke up.

“That was totally wicked!”

Everyone stared at me and I realized that those words came out of my mouth. I covered my mouth and smiled sheepishly.

_ Oops… Maybe I shouldn’t of- _

“WOOOOOOO” The crowd screamed. I jumped as the crowd cheered and ran forward. They were all trying to get close to the Skelestars. I was in the middle of the crowd so I was being pushed around a lot. There was a lot of screaming and cheering. I decided that I wasn’t comfortable in this crowd but, I lost grillby. I was too short to really move anybody so my efforts were pretty much in vain.

_ I’m not used to being around so many people.  _

I got pushed again and fell into someone.

“Ow!”

“Sorry” I said even though it wasn’t my fault. 

Push

Stomp.

Shove.

Suddenly I was on the floor.

_ This is not a good position to be in... _

Scared, I curled up in a ball and covered my head.

Someone kicked me in my side.

Someone else stomped on my hand. 

Another person pulled my hair.

_ Why are there so many people? Who would want to be in a crowd this big? You can’t hear anyone. You can’t move… I need out! _

My breathing accelerated. 

My teeth started tingling.

Everything was so loud.

So SO LOUD!!

_ Help me! Get me out of here! Stop it! STop it! STOP IT! _

I couldn’t think of anything but, I could think everything at the same time. 

_ I’m so light headed. What’s happening to me? _

Tears were threatening to roll down my face. I couldn’t handle it. I put in my face in my hands but, it got worse. 

Everything was wrong. The world was upside down. My lungs hurt. My limbs didn’t work.

_ Is this what dying feels like? _

Just as I was blacking out I was picked up by strong and furry arms. I was shaking so much I didn’t even get to see who it was but, I could only guess.

The noise got quieter and quieter.

A strong gust of cold wind hit me signalling we were outside.

“Open your eyes.”

I shivered but, refused to open my eyes. My breathing was still fast and shaky.

“My child.”

Toriel.

I just whimpered as she set me down on a bench. I figured we were on the back porch since that’s the only place i’ve ever seen a bench.

“T-the crowd... So cramped.” 

“It’s ok my child. Calm down. Can you do that for me?”

“I- I can’t.. My lungs...my head. I’m.. scared. What’s happening?” I couldn’t calm down.

Toriel shifted and suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug.

“You’re okay. I promise. It’s just a panic attack. Frisk used to get them all the time.” She said. She rocked me back and forth until the attack was over.

“Thank… you.” I said. My breathing started leveling out and my head started clearing.

“You’re welcome. Is there anything you would like? Anything that will make you feel better?”

I looked at her. Her face was full of such warmth. It reminded me of my mother’s before my dad died. I felt like I could tell her all my problems and she would never judge. She felt like… home.

“C-can I… um… never mind it’s stupid.” I said deciding against it.

She looked at me like she knew everything.

“Of course you can call me mother.” 

My breath hitched.

_ I… have a mother. A real mother… A mother… _

“M-mom?”

Toriel’s smile widened.

“Yes?”

I wanted to ask her a question but, I wasn’t sure if I should.

_ What could go wrong with asking a simple question? _

“D-do you love me?”

Toriel was taken aback. She blinked a couple times but, smiled embarrassingly wide.

“Of course I do! I promise I will do everything that woman never did for you!”

She hugged me tightly.

Once again tears threatened to fall. I wouldn’t let them. I couldn’t let them.

“U-um can you.. Can you bring….”

Toriel nodded. I was too embarrassed to finish my sentence but, she understood completely.

“I’ll go get Sans”

_ How does she do that? _

“Mmmmagic” she said while wriggling her fingers.

_ Uuuugggghhh not another one! _

I rolled my eyes and giggled.

Five minutes later I felt a tug on my soul.

“Sans…”

I didn’t bother looking at him but, I knew that he was coming towards me.

Once again I was pulled into a hug. There was silence but, it wasn’t awkward.

Sans pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. I hadn’t cried but, I’m pretty sure I looked I wanted to.

Sans sighed, pulled on my hood up and tightened the strings.

“there.”

“What?” 

“since you don’t like crying in front of people i thought you could ‘not cry’ under the protection of the hood.”

How could someone without a heart have the biggest heart out of everyone i’ve ever met I’ll never know. I was grateful nonetheless.

“Thank you…” I said quietly.

“ ‘sno problem” he said while rubbing the small of my back. I leaned into him as my eyes heated up.

“It really kinda is though… you have been taking care of me since I met you. You help me feel better when i’m upset. Hell! Even when i’m not upset! You are so nice even though I don’t deserve it. You are my anchor. I don’t know when I became so dependant on people but, I-”

Something suddenly pressed against my mouth. It was warm. It was hard but, also soft. I was pressed up against my mouth with furiosity I didn’t understand. It was almost like...

Before I could really comprehend it the feeling left.

Whatever it was left my mouth but, I was really confused.

“W-what was that?...” I asked.

“nothin’” he said. “are you okay?”

I moved my head down.

“Was I ever? Heh I’m a mess.”

Sans shuffled. 

“Well i’m sure that you’d want some privacy.” He said.

“I don’t wanna be alone” I said.

Sans froze for a second. 

“i’ll go get tori then.” 

_ That’s not what I want either. I want… I want… _

I jumped off the bench, threw off my hood, and threw my arms around him. 

“Don’t leave.” 

“kid i”

“Don’t leave me please!” 

“...”

“never.”


	14. Trapped in my own mind

I felt a familiar dizziness and we were home.

“i need you to do something for me.” Sans said.

My heart started beating faster.

“W-what?”

He turns towards me and looks at me straight in the eye.

“i need you to trust me.” he says.

“What?” 

He gives me a pained expression.

“I trust you.” I say.

_ How could he not know that? _

“you don’t trust me enough to tell me what you’re so scared of.”

_ Oh… _

“Oh..” 

I couldn’t tell him. If anyone knew…

“I… It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s that I can’t. If I… If I… If… I couldn’t live with myself If she got hurt because of me…”

“who?” 

“I’m sorry.” I said. “I- I have to go change” 

I ran up stairs and slammed my door shut.

I shrugged off my jacket in record time. 

Just as I was taking off my tights the door swung open.

Sans stared at me and I stared right back at him. 

I looked down and saw that I was wearing the new bra and underwear set that Undyne gave me.

The ones with skeleton hands cupping the boobs and butt.

I screeched and threw a slipper at him. He dodged and closed the door. 

“sorry!” 

When he closed the door I just stood there staring at it.

_ O _

_ M _

_ G _

My face heated up.

_ Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope _

I put in my earbuds and blasted rock and roll hoping to forget about this whole situation

~Later~

_ I need coffee  _

I had almost fallen asleep more times than i’d like and I really didn’t want to. Splashing my face with water had stopped working a long time ago. I sighed and turned off my music swinging my legs over to the side of my bed and stared at my feet.

_ I don’t wanna get up. _

_ But you also don’t want to fall asleep _

_ I know _

_ Which one is worse? _

_ Getting outta bed? _

_ … _

_ Fine _

I  reluctantly got up and walked slowly to the kitchen.

I walked passed Papyrus’ room and heard snoring.

_ When did he even get home? _

Papyrus wasn’t home at 2 and it’s only been 10 minutes since. He must have been really quiet so that he didn’t wake up anyone.

_ He’s so sweet. _

I turned on the coffee maker lazily and while I waited for the pot to fill up

I thought about today’s events and my face heated up. 

_ I can’t believe I acted like that today! What am I five!? Ugh Why am I so dependant on others now? Sans must think I’m such a baby. Wait… Why do I care what Sans thinks? Omg he saw my underwear. I’m so gonna kill that fish. _

I started looking for the sugar.

_ Where is it? Mama needs some su- _

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

The noise shook the whole house.

_ That sounded like it came from Sans’ room! _

I ran up the stairs at record speed and threw open the door.

There Sans was standing in the middle of the room shirtless with what looked like the skull of a dragon. There was whole in the wall where the window was and the cracks seemed to be getting wider. I was about to say something when I got a nose full smoke.

I coughed and Sans whipped around to face me.

He was sweating and he face showed nothing but anger and fear.

His right eye was dark and his left eye a blue more vibrant than any other time he used magic. 

He didn’t have anything but, shorts on but, he didn’t even flinch when a gust of wind blew threw the whole in the wall.

“you killed him.” he said.

“Killed who?” 

“you think you could just get away with killing my brother? that the comedian can’t do anything but, tell jokes and sleep?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“ **D O N T M O C K M E** ” 

Nothing I was saying was getting through to him.

“I’m sorry.” I said.

He flinched.

“you killed him. over and over again. but, he always came back. you crossed the line when you killed her!”

_ What? _

I felt so much grief coming from him.

“Who did Chara kill?”

He flinched again.

“BROTHER! HUMAN!”

Papyrus came running into the room.

“No!” I yelled but, it was too late a wave of bones came flying at Papyrus. The only thing I could was push him out of the way.

-99

I coughed up a little blood.

“H-human?” Papyrus said in a voice quieter than normal.

I smiled at Papyrus.

“I’m fine.” I said. 

I looked down and saw that I had been run through with a sharp bone.

Sans was looking at me up and down with a weird expression on his face.

His eye was blinking in and out.

“I- cough- I trust you.”

His eye went out and the bone disappeared. 

“sh-shi?”

Papyrus ran up to me and start inspecting my wounds.

“I’m fine Pappy”

“B-BUT!”

Sans was just standing with a look of horror on his face. 

I walked over to him and grabbed his face. I made sure he couldn’t feel my emotions by blocking out any feelings besides happiness and relief.

“I’m fine.”

“i could have killed you..”

“Did you?

“no but-” 

“Than anything excuse you have is invalid.”

He stared at me incredulously.

“you-” 

“Need coffee” I said and turned around.

“Papyrus?”

“YES HUMAN?”

“How would you feel about spending the rest of the night at Mettaton’s”

Papyrus’ face lit up

“OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO BUT….YOU’RE INJURED HUMAN.”

“I’ll be fine Pappy. Why don’t you spend the night there and then bring him over with you tomorrow. I need new clothes anyway and I need him and Undyne to take me shopping.”

He was hesitant but, finally he agreed.

“Now you.” I turn towards Sans. He looked nervous.

“Come with me.” I said. 

“w-where are we going?”

“Well unless you want me to bleed to death i’m going to have to eat some monster food.”

He looked at me horrified them picked up bridal style and ran to the kitchen.

“Sans…”

“what? huff huff”

“I have literally never seen you run anywhere.”

He just gave me a look that said ‘really’

“Okay, Okay not the time.” I said and laughed. He glared at turned his back to me so he could get some food.

I winced and clutched my stomach. I was in more pain that i’d like him to see. I was bleeding heavily and was already starting to get dizzy from blood lost. I was still silently coughing up blood behind his back and wiped in on my white shirt that was also covered in blood. I wanted to cry out, to scream from the pain but, I didn’t dare knowing that Sans already felt bad.

Sans turned around while holding some of Toriel’s butterscotch pie and a couple forks.

He sat down skipping a chair so that he wouldn’t be too close. I frowned and grabbed a fork. As I grabbed it from him I discreetly moved to the chair next to him.

“You okay” I asked.

“stop it.” He said.

“Stop what?”

“stop being so concerned about me. you are the one who got hurt!”

“Emotional hurt counts too you know.”

He stared and looked down after a sec. There was a awkward silence and I knew what I had to do.

I took a deep breath.

“Sans.”

He didn’t respond. 

I sighed again.

“Did you know I had a little sister?”

He looked up confused.

“what are you... y-you don’t have to-”

“My mo- Helen. Was pregnant with her when my dad died. My mom was absolutely devastated when he died so she started drinking. I may have been only ten but, I know that wasn’t good for a pregnant woman. So, one night I confront her. Tell her that all this drinking would hurt the baby and that I missed dad just as much as her but, he wouldn’t want us to be like this. So she slapped me. It was the first time she hit me. I was so surprised I didn’t even cry. I hadn’t cried since my dad died. You know to be strong for her but, this time was different. It was like my whole brain shut down and all I could feel was emptiness. The whole I was standing there frozen while she was yelling at me. She said things like I looked too much like my father, that he would be disappointed in the smart ass I’d become. I didn’t know how to react so I went back to my room and grabbed a book to read. I pretended the whole ordeal didn’t happen. A couple months later she has my sister.

She named her Franchesca...

Apparently she thought of this as a new start. To have a daughter she was proud of instead of me who was basically a reincarnation of my father. My sister had such a hard time learning simple things like to talk or to do anything. My mom’s drinking had gave her some mental defect. My mom didn’t care. In her mind she was still better than me. It lasted a full two years before she too started looking like my  My dad. My mom wanted nothing to do with her soon after she noticed that. She pawned her off to the closest relative my dad had, his twin brother. I had always hated the man. He was creepy. He looked exactly like my dad and nothing like him all at once. When my mom gave him my sister I was devastated. She was the only connection I had to my father. 

I had begged my mom to let me go see them often. By that time, she had already started beating me on a regular basis but, I was still okay with asking her for stuff this, however was the last thing I ever asked for. She agreed to let me go but, not after having a long conversation on the phone with my uncle. He didn’t live far but, she insisted on driving me. I mean I was 13! I was old enough to go down the block by myself!

I should’ve known something was wrong. She never did anything nice for me...

When we arrived I had convinced myself that my mom was doing this for me because she didn’t want me to get kidnapped and my mood had brightened. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out and ran up to my uncle who was already waiting outside for us. When my mom got out she just walked to my uncle grabbed some money from him and left. I went to grab my sister. I was so eager to play with her but, he pulled her away and stared at me with an expression that scared me.”

I lowered my head.

“I remember the day perfectly.”

**Flashback~**

“I’m tired of your stupid whining.” My mom said walking out of her room. “Get in the car.”

I looked up from my homework. 

“Where are we going?”

She grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the chair.

“Just get in the damn car!”

I shut up and rubbed my head.

I didn’t dare say anything as I walked quietly to the car and got in the backseat. We drove for half an hour and finally when we stopped I looked out the window and saw my uncle holding my baby sister in his hands.

I screamed out of delight and jumped out the door. I ran as quickly as I could and hugged my uncle.

“Nice to see you sunshine.” 

I pulled away instantly and frowned. 

“Just because you look like my Daddy doesn’t mean you can call me sunshine.” 

He scowled and slapped me.

“Respect your elders.”

My mom walked up beside me and didn’t even say anything about me being slapped. She just held out her hand expectantly. My uncle mumbled something under his breath and pulled out an envelope. She snatched it out of his hand and smiled when she looked inside.

“Be careful of the little bloodsucker. Don’t wanna break her on the first day.”

He just laughed grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house. 

“Now sunshine, I got a proposition for ya.”

I stared at him.

“You do know im 10 right? I don’t know what that word means.”

He just sighed and dragged me through the house and pointed to a closet.

“That is your sister’s room.”

I turned towards him in horror.

“That’s too small!”

“Like I care! All she does is sleep and eat she doesn’t do anything. You however, can do alot.”

He grabbed at my developing chest and smiled.

“Early bloomer eh?”

I pushed him off.

“W-what are you doing?”

He laughed.

“I’m gonna give you an offer. You let me do whatever I want to you and I don’t kill your sister.”

I glared at him.

“Don’t you dare touch her! She’s only two!”

He hugged me and stuck a hand in the back of my pants.

“Then you have to do exactly what I say.” he whispered.

He set my sister down in the closet and closed the door. Then he turned to me.

I backed away from him terrified.

He lunged at me and dragged me into his room and closed the door. I fought him the whole way screaming. He threw open his door and tossed me onto the bed. He locked the door. He was panting from dragging me into the room and turned to me with pure lust in his eyes.

“You are my sunshine.” He sang.

My blood ran cold. It was the song my dad used to sing to me whenever I was scared.

“My only sunshine.”

He started towards me slowly while unbuckling his pants.

“You make me happy.”

I started screaming as he was ripping my clothes off.

“When skies are gray.”

He finally got my underwear off and was grinning ear to ear.

“You’ll never know dear.”

He was pulling off his jeans.

“How much I love you.”

His boxers.

“Please don’t take.”

He was getting closer.

“My sunshine away.”

I was never the same again.

**End of Flashback~**

“Then he started bringing in tools. Sans… he brought in toys and torture tools. He… it hurt. I hurt so bad! He laughed at my pain and screamed at me to cry so that he could get his fix. Once he brought a whip. It hurt so much.”

I lifted up the back of my shirt.

“My back is full of scars from it. I could hardly move after it. Though it 

I never cried. 

One day, it just… stopped. Two years ago he stopped letting me see my sister. I found out she had ran away. I was so happy. She never had to deal with that evil man ever again.

Wanna know the worst part Sans? She never saw me. He’d lock her in her room and I would catch glimpses of her here and there and that was all I got.

I have nightmares about him. I can’t even sleep anymore. He haunts my nightmares. I-I…”

I hadn’t even noticed that tears were falling. I was shaking violently.

Sans hadn’t said anything. He just stared. His eyes were dark once again and I couldn’t feel anything from him.

“The day I ran away she was going to take me back. She was gonna make me see that man again!”

“I know. I’m disgusting.” I said and stood up. The tears were falling even faster now that they started.

Sans  hugged me tightly and I cried. I hadn’t even noticed we were in my room until I was sitting on my bed. He laid me down and then laid down next to me pulling me into a gentle hug. We laid there until I stopped crying.

“i’m sorry. i- you didn’t have to tell me all that.”

I sniffed.

“Of course I did. You wouldn’t have believed that I trusted you if I didn’t.”

He didn’t say anything. He knew I was right and that denying it would get him nowhere. There was a comfortable but, sad silence as we both had nothing to say.

“Sans?”

“hmm?”

“Can you be my best friend?”

“... i’ll be anything you want sweetheart.”

We laid there for a while both of us were waiting for the other to fall asleep.

“Sans?”

“yea?” 

“What did you dream about.” 

He shifted and looked at me with fear and guilt in his eyes.

“chara had killed, everyone. at first, it was no different from my normal nightmares but, then…

she... killed someone else. someone that i care about. someone that… i couldn’t live without.”

I turned to face him. Our faces really close to each other. For the first time ever I didn’t mind.

“Who was it?” 

There was a long silence.

“someone that will never know how much she means to me.”

“She must be really important to provoke that reaction.”

“you have no idea...”

Another comfortable silence as we just stared at each other.

I cleared my throat as a thought popped in my head.

“Your window is broken.”

“yea.” another guilty look plagued him.

“You could um… you know... sleep in here if you want until it’s fixed.”

“so eager to jump my bones?”

My face started heating up and I tried to push him away.

“D-don’t be ridiculous! I-I just thought you would be… um… cold!”

“skeletons don’t get cold you know.”

“I-if you don’t want to you don’t have to!”

“never said that.”

I just stared. I didn’t know what to say.

“U-um you- hmpf” 

I crossed my arms and rolled over.

He chuckled.

After a couple minutes I turn around to see that he turned his back to me.

I listened to his breathing and it sounded like he fell asleep.

I stared at him for a moment.

I pretended to yawn and wrapped my arm around his back.

My face was on fire.

_ Why did I do that? What’s wrong with me? I’m just cold. Yea! That’s it! I’m cold so my first instinct was to cuddle!  _

He coughed grabbed my arm and turned to face me. His eyes were still closed. He laid on my other arm and pulled me into him.

I looked up to find him still asleep.

_ Thank goodness. _

He looked peaceful. He also was kinda cute.

“You better be happy you’re cute.”

“you think i’m cute eh?”

“Ehhhhhhhhhhh! You’re not asleep!”

“nah i was but, someone was getting handsy.”

“Was that a pun!”

“maybe?”

“Ugh!”

“so i’m cute?”

“You’re hearing things!”

“so i’m not cute?”

“Of course you-”

_ What am I saying!? _

“Why aren’t you asleep heh heh”

“why aren’t you?”

“You have to sleep sometime you know?”

“so do you.”

“How about we both promise to go to sleep?”

“fine i promise.”

“I promise too.”

“Night Sansy.”

“night sweetheart”

And that night we both fell asleep, peacefully without dreams.


	15. ........

_ Once bound together,  _

_ Mages were torn apart. _ _  
_ _ Wizards took the magic _

_ witches took the HEART. _ __  
  


_ No matter how far  _

_ Three witches come together.  _ _  
_ _ Three souls, Three mates _

_ Fates bound forever _

_  
_ _ Once forgotten shall be remembered _

_ Only at the price of all _

_ Once brave shall surrender _

_ And one hero shall fall _

_ Siren will die _

_ Judge will betray _

_ Killer shall get revenge _

_ Pacifist shall slay _

_ Powerful mind shall seek the truth _

_ Then the story shall unfold _

_ All villains shall seek to obtain _

_ The legendary  _ **_GOD SOUL_ **

_ “ _

 

_ Remember the nursery rhyme, remember our history.  _ _ We need you Shiri.  _ _ Find us...  _ _ Or they’ll find you...  _ _ Remember... _

 

 

 

 

_ Every good rhyme starts with….” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry...
> 
> A PROPHECY B****ES!!!!


	16. 3rr0r

Sans was licking me.

It would be less of a problem if he was asleep. I would think he was dreaming that he was eating ice cream but, no such luck.

He was wide awake.

And he was licking my neck.

With a red tongue?

“Sans. What’re you doing?”

He chuckled.

“Wha’ does it look like i’m doin’?” He sounded angry… but, also happy?

I was trying to my voice as level as possible.

“It looks like you want to be the first addition to the bone collection i’m starting.”

He stopped licking me after that

“Now why-” I turned around to find the most emo version of Sans I have ever seen. He looked like Sans but, if his normal blue were replaced by black and red. He had a gold tooth and a crack near his eye socket

“What’s wrong babe? Ya like wha ya see?”

I blinked rapidly and cleared my throat.

“Erm... Excuse me one sec. Eh hem. PAPYRUS!!!!!” 

Sans eyes went wide as Papyrus burst through his room door.

“WHAT IS IT HU...MAN…” When he caught sight of Sans he squinted. For the first time ever he looked mad.

“Oh… you’re here.” Papyrus’ volume changed drastically.

“Umm…. Papyrus?”

Paprus looked at me and his demeanor went back to cheerful.

“OH! YES HUMAN WHAT WAS IT YOU WANTED?”

I tried to move out of the bed but, Sans grabbed me and pulled me back.

“I woke up to find this idiot licking my neck.”

Papyrus seemed even more angry.

“I… see… I got an idea…” Then Papyrus walked out.

I heard heavy breathing.

“now tha we’re ‘lone. Les have some fun.”

I struggled.

“In your dreams!”

He chuckled.

“My wet dreams?”

Then he grabbed my chest.

 

I was suddenly back there.

In his room while he was pinning me down and forcing himself on me.

He wasn’t listening to my pleas he was just doing as wish.

I screamed.

Sans instantly let go terrified.

“what the-” 

Undyne burst through the door with more force than normal. She seemed pissed. 

“I’ll kill you!”

Sans pushed me onto the floor. 

“i didn’t do it!”

I was rocking back and forth hyperventilating. 

 

Terrible memories flashed across my mind.

“I’ll rip off your skull-”

Flowey came in with Frisk and put vine on her shoulder.

“Let me handle this.”

Undyne ran to my side trying to calm me down.

“Destroy him.” She said when none of her words were getting through.

“That’s a wonderful idea!” He said.

Sans was terrified.

I snapped back to normal just in time to stop Flowey from dusting Sans.

“H-hey! H-he’s obviously not himself. L-let’s just lock him in t-the room for now until w-we figure out w-what’s going on!”

Chara/Frisk chuckled.

“ **We know what’s going on** .”

_ Okay what?! _

“What?”

“HUMAN! THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY! MY BROTHER SHALL BE BACK TO NORMAL IN NO LONGER THAN TWENTY FOUR HOURS! HE HAS ONLY CAUGHT A MONSTER DICKNESS…. ER… SICKNESS!”

Chara and Undyne gave Papyrus a high five. Flowey just face palmed.

When Sans realized he was no longer in danger he relaxed quite a bit. So much so, that he thought it would be a good idea surprise teleport me out of the room.

 

It wasn’t.

 

I screamed as soon as he wrapped his arm around me causing him to lose focus and teleport to a random place.

That random place being the top of the stairs

He let me go and I ended up flying backwards down the stairs.

“damn it!”

I was completely ready to die when suddenly he jumps onto me and teleports me onto the couch.

“you dumbass! don’t ever scream into the void!”

I looked up at him.

“I-i’m sorry…” I said quietly.

“you better be- er are you crying?”

_ I’m not crying… am I? _

Sure enough there was warm liquid running down my face.

“N-no…”

“yes you are…” he wiped a finger on my face. “see? tears.”

I  refused to show weakness in front of this jerk.

“T-that’s because you’re so heavy.”

He realized the position we were in. When we had teleported he was holding onto me so when we got to the couch he had me pinned to the couch.

He seemed to be enjoying the compromising situation.

“hehehe now this is something i can get behind. now where were we sweetheart?”

He summoned his tongue and got closer.

 

Ding dong!

 

I let out the breath I was holding.

_ Saved by the bell. Heh literally. _

Whoever was on the other side of the door didn’t want to wait until someone answered to open the door.

It was Toriel.

“Frisk dear? I got your message what is-” She saw us and froze. Frisk took out her phone and took a picture.

Toriel looked angry.

I realized how this looked.

Sans was pinning me down with his tongue out while I was laying there with tears rolling down my face.

“Mom?” My voice cracked.

_ Uh oh… _

Fireballs appeared in her hands.

“I’ll give you three seconds to get off of my child before you get dusted.” Toriel said with a smile.

I was terrified of her but, felt oddly protected.

“One... “

Sans rolled off of me and quickly stood up.

“w-well it looks like I should get goin’’ he said. “see ya toots” He winked at me and suddenly there was a flash of blue light. I blinked and suddenly there was a tall version of Sans wearing a black version Sans’ hoodie that only went to half of body, black pants,  black boots and a white turtleneck. His face was sorta shaped like normal Sans’ but, stretched out. There was a thin crack running down his right eye and continuing down his left eye. His whole demeanor screamed... 

Cool.

“Hey.” He said.

My mind went blank.

“H-hi… heh… me… Shiri… hi…”

I was blushing furiously.

He was so hot than my Sans.

He just laughed making me blush more.

Frisk started blushing too but, I had a feeling it was Chara who was blushing. 

I quickly stood up and glared at her. She glared back at me.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned to sexy skeleton.

“Why’s your shirt stained red?”he asked

I looked down and gagged. There was red saliva all over my white shirt.

“Ew! I’m going to take like twenty showers. Don’t go anywhere sexy.” I said and teleported away.

_ Wait did I just say that outloud?! _

I facepalmed myself and ran to my bathroom only to be greeted by a Sans in a gray and blue version of Papyrus’ battle armor.

“Mwehehe! It is I, the Magnificent Blueberry!”

“What the-”

Suddenly Blueberry Sans changed into a black Sans with blue strings. He was glitching a lot and the words error kept appearing out of nowhere.

“n-n-n0w t3ll m-m3 sw3eth3art. w-which timel-line should I destroy?”

“I don’t want you to destroy any timelines!”

He changed again. This time he was colorful with a giant paintbrush.

“let’s create new worlds together sweetheart!”

“N-no… please… stop.”

 

“how ‘bout we finish wha’ we started.”

 

“they killed papyrus!”

 

“a-a-are y0u a gl-gl-glitch?”   
  


“Mwehehe!”

 

“paint with me!”

 

“somethin’ the matter doll?”

 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted my Sans!

“I’m not your Doll! I hate painting! I’m not a glitch! Just… Just stop!” I closed my eyes and covered my ears not wanting to hear anymore. 

 

**_In73r3s7ing v3ry In73r3s7ing._ **

 

There was this feeling of falling then… nothing… I slowly uncovered my ears and opened.

I wasn’t in the bathroom anymore. I was floating in the void.

“Damnit! I knew that Sans was too hot to be real!” I yelled.

**_“Oh but, he is real young one. So were all the others.”_ **

“Even Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance?”

**_“Pfft. Even Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance.”_ **

I turned around and smiled. 

“Nice to see you Mystery Man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was half April Fools half plot... I know i'm late SUE ME.... Not really I'm poor. 
> 
> This was originally gonna be later in the fic so there will be a couple of mistakes. I had a bit of writers block so I used this to segway into my next big... climax? Problem? Big thing in the fic? (Help me out here.)
> 
> Anyway... hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chara's Repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE HARDEST CHAPTER TO WRITE

The Mystery Man smiled and ruffled my hair.

**_“Nice to see you too Shiri. Though can you refrain from calling me that. My name is Doctor W.D Gaster. Previous Royal Scientist.”_ **

I laughed.

“Do all skeletons announce themselves like that? The Great Papyrus! Sans the Skeleton. Doctor W.D Gaster. Wait. You guys are all fonts! What does W.D stand for anyway?”

Gaster chuckled.

**_“Wing Dings.”_ **

I busted out laughing.

“Amazing. All of you are fonts! Oh and I’m totally calling you Dingy.”

**_“Please don’t call me Dingy.”_ **

“Too late. Already stuck in my head. Plus, you like it, you’re smiling.”

He chuckled.

**_“I am and I hate it.”_ **

We both laughed together.

“So Dingy, what’s up with all of the Sanses”

**_“Well they’re all real just exist on other dimensional planes.”_ **

I nodded.

“So… I somehow got connected to all of those dimensions through my dreams?”

**_“The void connects all things. If you can reach here then you can go virtually anywhere in any universe. My theory is that since you are able to connect to it so easily that somehow you reached all dimensions at once by connecting to the you in other dimensions. I’d ask you to try to do it again but, I’m afraid you’ll go to the dimension with the supposed ‘Hot Sans’ and never leave.”_ **

I crossed my arms.

“What do you take me for? A child?”

He motioned to my crossed arms.

“T-that doesn’t prove anything!”

Gaster laughed again. I smiled at that. He was probably lonely.

**_“Well it looks like our time is up. Please do me a favor and refrain from telling anyone about me just yet. It may cause more trouble than it’s worth.”_ **

“Sure can do. Bye Dingy!”

**_“Bye Shiri.”_ **

  


I sat up quick in Sans’ bed causing him to wake up.

“what’s wrong?! another nightmare?”

I grabbed the nearest pillow and started hitting him with it.

“Why can’t you be hot and cool and wear combat boots and call me doll!”

“ahh! what’re you’re talking about?!”

I hit him again.

“He was so much taller!”

“argg!”

* * *

 

“ **You want us to do what?”**

I  showed her my new song maker software on my laptop.

“I want you guys to make songs based on your experiences in the underground! Starting from who Frisk met first and who she met last!”

Today was one of the rare days that all of the people I met in the hospital were together. Toriel, Flowey, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans. We had all decided to hang out all day but, had nothing to do but, watch TV so I had made my suggestion to write songs.

“I LOVE THAT IDEA HUMAN!” Papyrus said clapping his hands together.

“That is quite the suggestion. I’d love to make a song with you child.” Toriel said braiding Frisk’s hair while she gave a thumbs up.

“Yea punk!” Undyne said giving me a noogie.

“I-I like t-that idea b-but, I’d rather n-not make a song.” Alphys said scratching her head.

“you don’t have to alph, i’ll make one in your place.” Sans says.

I pushed myself away from Undyne and grabbed Flowey.

“Okay you first!”

Flowey hissed and groaned. “I didn’t agree to this! This is blasphemy!” I kissed his petal and he shut up.

“See that’s better.” I said and ran to my room.

~A couple minutes later~

I came out the room looking drained while Flowey looked happy with himself.

“Geez, Shiri. What happened in there? We heard screaming but, Papyrus said that was part of the song making process so we didn’t bother you.” Undyne said looking at me up and down.

I just rubbed my hands down my face.

“Please just come on Mom. I need something calm.”

Toriel stood up but, Sans stopped her.

“wait, don’t we get to hear the song first?”

I shook my head and smiled wide.

“Nope! All shall be revealed at the end!” I said and pulled Toriel into my room.

~A couple of emotionally draining songs later~

I collapsed onto the couch as Frisk walked in the living room behind me. I had saved her for last as to symbolize her being the last out of the underground or something like that. Honestly I forgot why while trying to get Undyne not to throw spears around my room while she sang. Although I’m glad I waited for Frisk to go last because not even I knew what she was going to sing. All she did was have me create the instrumental while she wrote down her lyrics.

“Can we hear our songs now?” Flowey asked impatiently. I pet his petals and put him on the coffee table in front of the T.V

“You’re in luck. You, unfortunately, go first.”

“come on, shi, it can’t be that bad.” Sans says scooting over so I can sit next to him as I get Flowey’s song ready.

“Oh, trust me. It’s bad.” I say and press play.

 

 _“Howdy, how’s it goin?_ _  
_ _I'm Flowey, you seem nice_ _  
_ _That's quite a fall that you just took_ _  
_ _I hope that you're alright_ _  
_ _  
_ _You must have heard some stories_ _  
_ _but down here ain't so bad_ _  
_ _'cause no place could be that scary_ _  
_ _when it's got such cute plants_ _  
_ _  
_ _You see I know, that you have a nice soul_ _  
_ _so I feel like it's my responsibility_ _  
_ _to teach you how things work down here_ _  
_ _HERE WE GO!_ _  
_ _  
_ _The underground is so much fun, 'cause love is never far_ _  
_ _Just float and catch the bright friendliness pellets with your heart_ _  
_ _F L O W E Y is with you till the end_ _  
_ _'Cause golly I am Flowey and I'm your new best friend_ _  
_ _  
_ _Things you are afraid of_ _  
_ _they won't bother you here_ _  
_ _You're new so you must be confused_ _  
_ _but all you'll find is cheer_ _  
_ _  
_ _Since we are so close now_ _  
_ _I'll tell you what I know_ _  
_ _your soul wants love_ _  
_ _it's just like a flower_ _  
_ _that needs water to grow_ _  
_ _  
_ _You see I know, that you have a nice soul_ _  
_ _And because we're now besties_ _  
_ _I feel like I should show you the ropes_   
HERE WE GO!”

 

Toriel nudged me during the song and whispered into my ear.

“You said this song was bad but, it actually sounds a bit enjoyable if a bit creepy.”

I sigh and grab her hand.

“Just wait a moment.” I said and gave her some ear muffs  
  
_The underground is so much fun, 'cause love is never far_ _  
_ _Just float and catch the bright friendliness pellets with your heart_ _  
_ _F L O W E Y is with you till the end_ _  
_ _'cause golly I am Flowey and I'm your new best friend_ _  
_ _  
_ _YOU IDIOT_ _  
_ _IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED_ _  
_ _I WILL NOT REST_ _  
_ _TILL YOUR SOUL IS MINE_ _  
_ _I WILL BE KING_ _  
_ _NO, I'LL BE A GOD_ _  
_ _NO ONE TO SAVE YOU_ _  
_ _SO DIE_ _  
_ _SO DIE_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh gosh..._ _  
_ _That was certainly unexpected_ _  
_ _Still BFFs though right?_   
See you later!”

 

Flowey looked very pleased with himself at the fear that was shown in everyone’s eyes that was caused by his sudden song out outburst.

Toriel snapped out of her trance and picked up Flowey.

“Hey, Flowey.”

Flowey looked slightly terrified of what Toriel was going to say.

“What do you want?”

Toriel got really close.

“You’re grounded.”

“DAMNIT!”

We all laughed at Flowey’s outburst and I got the rest of the songs ready.

“Okay Toriel. Your turn!” I said and clicked on her song which she named ‘Stay’

Her song was full of pain and loss. By the end of it we were all crying. Next up was Sans who had the laziest song ever that lightened the mood as soon as we heard the name was ‘sans.’ Papyrus did a very simple song named ‘NYEHEHE!” After that Undyne did a song called ‘Battle Against a True Hero’ Finally it was Frisk’s turn and she stood in front of the TV with her head down.

“Frisk sweetheart, tell me when you’re ready.” I said sensing this was a very emotional moment.

 

Frisk took a deep breath and gave me thumbs up.

Frisk lifted her head and I saw that it wasn’t Frisk who was in control anymore. Sans must have saw it too because he instantly tensed up. I grabbed his hand and smiled as the song started. Though I didn’t let go.

 

 **_“I've spent all of this time_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A cauldron stirring hate despite_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_How every second I've been gone_

 **_Are seconds gone to waste_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But here you are, It's unexplained_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's what can only be my fate_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We share a common point of view_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm glad we can relate_ ** **_  
_ ** **_All-powerful and pained_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Par for the masquerade_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What once was fueling rage_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is now part of the game_ ** **_  
_ ** **_My vision through your eyes_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Our coalescing minds_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Have given me new life_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And now their lives are mine.”_

As the song drags on I start feeling a small pain in my right shoulder. I wanted to finish the song so I squeezed Sans’ hand and distracted myself from the pain. **_  
_ ** **_“As blade and brawn clash in the dust_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Of every brawl victorious_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No rhyme or reason, just a smile_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That's only growing wider_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hundreds of voices cry above_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Their pleading echoing at once_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"We thought you'd free us from our trial."_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_But I have brought their pyre”_

 

Somewhere along the line Chara had picked up a small plastic knife. Sans was starting to sweat so I leaned in closer to calm him down. Though somewhere in the distance I heard a faint. “ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!”

 

 **_  
_ ** **_You've faced monsters on your own_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You've even stood before a throne_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Maybe in other lives, you've held on despite everything_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But here and now, you'll finally know_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Just what it means to lose control_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Just what it's like to watch them burn and never feel a thing_ ** **_  
_ ** **_All-knowing and so pained_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Par for the masquerade_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What once wanted to save_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Has now become a slave_ ** **_  
_ ** **_My vision through your eyes_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Our coalescing minds_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Have given me new life_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And now we intertwine_

Chara was doing a little dance with a knife like she was fighting. It almost seemed…. Rehearsed **_  
_ ** **_As blade and brawn clash ing the dust_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Of every brawl victorious_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No rhyme or reason, just a smile_ ** **_  
_ ** **_That's only growing wider_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hundreds of voices cry above_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Their pleading echoing at once_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"We thought you'd free us from our trial."_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_But I have brought their pyre_

She was enjoying destroying it all. Everytime she swung her knife she smiled wider. **_  
_ ** **_No man can stop this wave_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No beast is standing in my way_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No one below or in the sky_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will be the one who's left alive_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Once full of MERCY, full of love_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You fear just what I have become_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You know I'd walk a million miles_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To set your world on fire_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Your world on fire_

She looked as if she had won but, there still was one person standing in her way. **_  
_ ** **_It seems we two have reached the absolute_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's nothing left to see, nothing to do_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We both have greater things we can pursue_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I think it's time we moved to something new_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Amusing, is it not?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_How far you'll go_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To keep this world from being left alone_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_How you would face me here and tell me "No."_

 **_As if you were the one who had control_ ** **_  
_ ** Chara laughed maniacally as the pain got so much worse that the edges around my eyes started going black. Then suddenly she looked at the knife in her hand and threw it onto the floor like it burned her.

 **_As blade and brawn clash ing the dust_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Of every brawl victorious_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No rhyme or reason, just a smile that's only growing wider_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hundreds of voices cry above_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Their pleading echoing at once_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"We thought you'd free us from our trial."_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_But I have brought their pyre_

She slowly raised her hands to her head and and went into the fetal position. She regretted everything. She had gotten everything she wanted but, what was the price? **_  
_ ** **_No man can stop this wave_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No beast is standing in my way_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No one below or in the sky_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will be the one who's left alive_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Once full of MERCY, full of love_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You fear just what I have become_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_You know I'd walk a million miles to set your world on fire”_

 

As the song ended everyone started clapping but, I lifted the arm that wasn’t in pain to silence them.

 

It wasn’t over yet.

 

The music started again but, slower this time slower and more emotional.

 

 **_I didn't know what I got into,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_somehow I can't go back even if I really_ ** **_  
_ ** **_wanted to.._ ** **_  
_ ** **_so what more can I do?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In the end It's just me and you.._ ** **_  
  
_**

This song was full of more emotion. She seemed to be singing from her heart. She was still destroying but, there was no will behind it. She was doing it because that was all she knew.

 **_  
_ ** **_I never wanted to play by the rules,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A knife in hand,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm playing out the part of a fool._ ** **_  
_ ** **_so here we go you can judge me throughly_ ** **_  
_ ** **_it's too late for apologies._ ** **_  
_ ** Sans seemed at a loss. We both knew exactly what the song was about but, this seemed to stir something in the others as their faces twisted from confusion to pure pain. **_  
_ ** **_Go ahead and just hit me since_ ** **_  
_ ** **_you're able,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_we know my determination_ ** **_  
_ ** **_is unstable,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm not even mad_ ** **_  
_ ** **_because I keep on dying,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I don't even know why I keep_ ** **_  
_ ** **_trying,_ ** **_  
_ ** My shoulder started throbbing more intensely and I brought my fingers to it.  I pulled away and saw blood on my hand. **_  
_ ** **_This isn’t what I want,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_yet it’s what I asked for_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Furiosity over all my morals_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I didn’t want a perfect happy ending_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Resetting the world despite the warnings_ ** **_  
_ ** I teleported a jacket into the room and pretended I was cold. **_  
_ ** **_I know I'm made.._ ** **_  
_ ** **_O-o-o-o-of_ ** **_  
_ ** **_L-o-o-o-ove_ ** **_  
_ ** **_l-o-o-o-ove_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I know who you are_ ** **_  
_ ** **_you remember who I am_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I wish that once in a timeline,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_we have grown to be good friends_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And yet I killed my mother_

 **_without giving her a chance_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Every time you throw me down,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I wish you’d kill me once again.._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So go ahead and just hit_ ** **_  
_ ** **_me since you’re able_ ** **_  
_ ** **_All the sin that I can_ ** **_  
_ ** **_feel is unbearable_ ** **_  
_ ** **_If I could only hit you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_once it would be over_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But the consequences last forever_ ** **_  
_ ** My breathing started getting more and more shallow as I lost more blood. **_  
_ ** **_the flowers are in bloom_ ** **_  
_ ** **_as the birds will tell_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It’s a beautiful day_ ** **_  
_ ** **_to be burning in Hell_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You gave me advice,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I chose genocide,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I know how to make it right._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I am made of LOVE ahh… but I'll give up_ ** **_  
_ ** **_for you.._ ** **_  
_ ** **_l-o-o-o-ove_ ** **_  
_ ** **_l-o-o-o-ove_ ** **_  
_ ** **_l-o-o-o-ove_ ** **_  
_ ** **_but I'll give up for you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_a-a-a-ahh..a-a-a-ahh..._ ** **_  
_ ** **_But I'll give up for you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_L-o-o-o-ove,L-o-o-o-ove_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_L-o-o-o-ove..”_

 

As Chara finished her song she looked at all of us on the couch and lowered her head.

“ _Do you think even the worst person can change...?_ _that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?_

She looked up and this time she pulled a real knife from behind her back and thrust it towards her stomach.

**_-99_ **

A large vine was wrapped around her midsection stopping the knife from peircing her skin.

**“Why?! I deserve to die after all I’ve done! Why can’t you just let me die Azzy!?”**

Flowey wrapped his vines around her arms is to keep her from moving them.

“You don’t deserve to die Chara! You can’t leave me! I need you!”

**“I needed you! You betrayed ME! You said we’d always be together! You should’ve fought back!”**

“You know I couldn’t!”

A second pain erupted in my other shoulder. This time stronger than the last.

**_“You should have done it for me! I killed myself for you! You couldn’t just get the souls for me?!”_ **

“shi!”

My vision blurred and I fell to the ground. The pain increased as I felt something try to exit my shoulders.

“I-I’m fine.”

**_“Y0u’r3 s0 cl0se! Th3y n33d t0 f1n1sh th3 r1tual”_ **

“you’re not fine you-”

“Tell them the truth Chara, Asriel…. They need to know.”

**_“Are you crazy?! We can’t!”_ **

Toriel stood completely still.

“Why are you bringing my children into this? What is this _truth_ you speak of? What do you know?”

I ignored her and turned to the children.

“If you can’t say it… _Sing it._ ”

Flowey and Chara looked towards each other and nodded.

 

_“Deep, deep down, I believed_

_I could bring you back to me”_

My shoulder hurt more but, this time I just let the pain take over.

**_“In this game I found fun_ **

**_Can the damage be undone?”_ **

My other shoulder hurt just the same and I tried to push whatever was trying to come out, out.

_“Even if I'm no longer really me_

_There's still a part that lives inside my heart that hopes to be”_

Two small heart emerged from my shoulders and danced along with the two singers.

_“By your side until you reach the end_

_No matter what I am by then, I'll always be your friend”_

One a vibrant red.

_“Don't leave me behind_

_Won’t you let me win this time?”_

The other upside down and red.

**_“I don't want to let go_ **

**_But I'll be okay alone”_ **

  
The two souls rushed towards Chara and Flowey and a flash of white light knocked all of us out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Flowey https://youtu.be/OwsMcK_xKkA  
> RUINous https://youtu.be/qCa9yQko0EM  
> Stronger than you https://youtu.be/OQ3z6oxNheo  
> His theme https://youtu.be/rage9TTBJFE  
> YEA YEA I KNOW THERE'S A LOT OF SONGS. DEAL WITH IT.


	18. Pasts InterTWINed

**“You did good Muse….”**

 

“Shiri! Shiri! Please wake up! I’m sorry! I didn’t want this to happen! I just wanted to apologize! I didn’t know you would do this.”

Someone was shaking me.

 

“chara maybe you should-”

I heard a smack.

“Shut up Sans! You should have seen the blood sooner! You shouldn’t have so caught up in your own emotions! You’re her mate! You supposed to feel what she feels! Why couldn’t you feel that?”

Shuffling.

“i’m sor-”   
“If my sister dies it’s your fault!”

_ Sister? _

“shi? are you awake?” There was hand on my arm but, it was quickly snatched away.

“Don’t touch her!”

“C-chara… it’s not his fault… please…” I said quietly.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was looking straight at my own face. 

“W-why am I looking at a mirror?”

The mirror’s mouth didn’t move with mine. I reached out to touch it.

“What are you doing?” It said.

I looked towards Sans who looked hurt and was looking at the floor.

“Sans…”

His head snapped up and he took a wary step towards me.

“Yes, sweetheart...er...shi?”

I touched his face.

“You can call me that if you want though, I wanted to ask.... Is this some kind of monster mirror? It doesn’t follow my actions and seems to talk.”

He scratched the back of his head. 

“no... um… you see. that’s chara… she’s actually your um… twin sister.”

I looked at Chara and nodded.

“I see.”

There was silence for a couple seconds.

“she’s taking that surprisingly well.”

Chara sighed and put her head in her hands.

“Wait for it.”

…

…

“I HAVE A TWIN SISTER?!”

“There it is.”

Once again my mind was racing with questions but, one question stopped me right in my tracks.

“Where is Franchesca?”

Sans put a hand on my arm.

“sweetheart, just because she’s your sister doesn’t mean that she’ll know where the kid is.”

I couldn’t lose hope I needed to know where she was.

“I need to find my sister Sans! She has to know! She just has to!”

Chara cleared her throat and looked down.

“I’m your sister…”

I grabbed her shoulders

“But, you’re here! She’s not! You guys are the only blood relatives I have! You guys are my family! I need her!”

Someone knocked on the door.

Toriel.

“The answer is obvious you know…”

“Mom… I’m sorry… I didn’t know…”

Toriel smiled.

“No need to apologize child, you brought my children back. That’s all that matters.”

I nodded. I was glad she hadn’t abandoned me.

“Though about the whereabouts of your other sister. Isn’t it obvious?”

Frisk pushed past Toriel and lifted up her shirt. A large gash down the front.

 

_ ‘I don’t want to do this anymore! Please! Just let us go!’   _

_ Smack!  _

_ ‘I’ll teach you to defy me!’ _

_ Stomp! _

_ ‘Wait stop! What are you doing with that knife? No! Don’t touch her! I’m sorry! Stop!’ _

_ Slash! _

_ ‘That’ll teach you. Now will you keep whining and let her bleed out or will you continue being my Sunshine and let me take her to the hospital?’ _

_ ‘I- I won’t fight anymore…’ _

_ ‘Good girl now let’s go.’ _

_ ~ _

_ ‘Sorry sir, she’ll never talk again’ “ _

 

My breathing got heavier.

“No… no… no! I should have protected you better! I’m sorry!”

Arms tried to wrap around me but, I pushed them away.

“No. It’s my fault. I don’t deserve you guys! I don’t deserve to be happy. I should’ve just did what he said. I shouldn’t have tried to run away. I’m sorry. I’m sorry”

My arms were pinned to my sides as finally Chara and Frisk got me into a hug. I tried to push away but, I didn’t have the heart to push them off.

**“It’s not your fault. You did more than enough. No one blames you.”** Frisk said.

 

_ I blame me. _

 

I glance at Sans knowing that he heard my remark but, I only saw my own sadness staring back at me.

~Later~

Toriel decided to have a party celebrating the return of her children. She invited all of our friends, which was basically the entire underground. Everyone was there.

 

Well, everyone except…

I glanced toward Sans and Papyrus who were at the refreshment table. Papyrus had his face in his hands and Sans was smiling really wide. Obviously, Sans had made a joke about the drinks from the way he was looking at his cup.

_ His face is SODA pressing. _

Sans glanced my way wide eyed then looked at Papyrus with pure glee. Papyrus looked my way angrily and stormed off with his hands in the air. Sans teleported to my side and tackled me into a hug. 

“oh my god! that was amazing!”

I pulled back a bit and stared at Sans.

“You’re buzzed aren’t you?”

Sans laughed and hugged me closer.

“nah i’m just happy because you’re happy. you have everyone you love back.”

_ Not everyone… _

 

_ Daddy… _

 

I suddenly thought of Gaster. He was alone… he was away from his own family.

_ Does Sans even know where he is? _

I needed to tell Sans. 

_ But, how? _

I felt a warm presence behind me.

I spun around quickly and saw Grillby.

“Grillby!”

I hugged him.

“Hello, C”

I frowned.

“Grillbz. You know you can call me Shi or Shiri.”

His flame rose a bit.

“My Song.” He said

“What?”

“Shiri is hebrew for ‘My Song’”

My cheeks got a little warm as he grabbed one of my hands.

“It will be my pleasure to call you My Song.” He said and kissed my hand.

_ Is it hot in here? _

“shi! weren’t you supposed to sing today? maybe we should take this party to the bar!” Sans yelled. 

“Oh my gosh I was! Thank you SO much for reminding me! I’ll get my jacket and we can go.”

I ran upstairs the jacket that looked like Sans’ and ran back down. 

Everyone had started clearing out.

“Are they all going?”

Sans nodded.

“I’ve never really sung on stage before and it’s kinda nerve wracking doing it in front of the whole underground my first time. Is this outfit even okay? I don’t really have many things to go up on stage with. I did have that one outfit from my last job but, i’m almost a hundred percent-”

“i burned it.”

“Thought so.”

Sans stepped forward but, Grillby hugged me before he could.

“You’ll do great my dear songbird.”

My face heated drastically.

_ Songbird? What’s that all about? Why do I get the feeling I’m being flirted with… Nah. He’s probably being polite.  _

“sometimes i wonder about your iq.”

“Okay wow. Rude. I’ll have you know I graduated at the top of my class in high school.”

“and you’re still this dense? wow..”

I rolled my eyes and grabbed booth his and Grillby’s hands.

“Let’s just go.”

I teleported all of us behind the bar at Grillby’s.

“Okay where should I set up?”

Grillby pointed to the mic and speaker set-up on the stage and fished a cord to connect my phone to it out of a drawer.

I set my stuff up and within ten minutes Grillby’s was full of monsters and the occasional human.

I looked around and saw Chara chatting with the goat monster that was previously Flowey. She was smiling wide with a small blush on her cheeks. When she saw me looking at her she widened her eyes and threw back three shots. Which ultimately got her scolded by Asgore who showed up at some point. I thought about how they were both around my age even though they died as children. Toriel said it had something to do with their souls being inside me and manifesting but, it was  _ way _ too complicated for me to fully understand. 

I shook myself out of my trance and found the perfect song to start off the night.

 

_ I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath _ _   
_ _ Scared to rock the boat and make a mess _ _   
_ _ So I sat quietly, agreed politely _ _   
_ _ I guess that I forgot I had a choice _ _   
_ _ I let you push me past the breaking point _ _   
_ __ I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

As I sung I got more confident and started dancing. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch me and they seemed thoroughly pleased at my song choice. _   
_ _ You held me down, but I got up (hey!) _ _   
_ _ Already brushing off the dust _ _   
_ _ You hear my voice, your hear that sound _ _   
_ _ Like thunder, gonna shake the ground _ _   
_ _ You held me down, but I got up _ _   
_ _ Get ready 'cause I had enough _ _   
_ _ I see it all, I see it now _ _   
_ _ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter _ _   
_ _ Dancing through the fire _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar _ _   
_ _ Louder, louder than a lion _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ You're gonna hear me roar! _ __   
Everyone was dancing and smiling. They actually liked me. 

_ Now I'm floating like a butterfly _ _   
_ _ Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes _ _   
_ _ I went from zero, to my own hero _ _   
_ _ You held me down, but I got up (hey!) _ _   
_ _ Already brushing off the dust _ _   
_ _ You hear my voice, your hear that sound _ _   
_ _ Like thunder, gonna shake the ground _ _   
_ _ You held me down, but I got up _ _   
_ _ Get ready 'cause I've had enough _ _   
_ _ I see it all, I see it now _ _   
_ _ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter _ _   
_ _ Dancing through the fire _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar _ _   
_ _ Louder, louder than a lion _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ You're gonna hear me roar! _ __   
  


_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ You're gonna hear me roar! _ _   
_ _ Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! _ _   
_ _ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter _ _   
_ _ Dancing through the fire _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar _ _   
_ _ Louder, louder than a lion _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ You're gonna hear me roar! _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _ _   
_ _ You're gonna hear me roar! _ __   
  


  
  
I did a bow once I was done and everyone liked my performance. Someone even walked up to me, and gave me a tip.

“Well done.”

_ Maybe this singing thing won’t be that hard. _

I sung a couple more songs and went to the bar for a break after a little bit.

Grillby was talking to some human girl that I couldn’t get a good look at and Sans was chatting with Toriel. I grabbed a glass of water and saw a small box with my name on it. 

“Grillby is this for me?”

Grillbz nodded.

“A human male dropped it off. Said it was a present.”

I smiled and opened the box excitedly.

It was a small sun necklace with words engraved on it.

“what’s it say?” Sans said snatching it from me.

I was frozen while Sans read it, eye sockets growing wide.

 

“You are my Sunshine.”

 

 

 

“The WiFi sucks here!”

“Shut up!” The everyone yelled in unison


	19. Love Hurts

Some say fate is a cruel mistress. I say she’s just a bitch.

**_“My dear, you have to calm down.”_ **

I glared at Gaster and scoffed.

“Calm down? Calm down! I just got my freaking life back! I found my sister, gained another sister, and even got my dream job! And here comes my bitch of an uncle who just waltzes in like some kind of comic book villain with some vague threat trying to take that all away from me! There I was trying to figure out a way to get you out of the void and now I have to focus on my uncle too! If he comes near anyone I love I won’t hesitate to kill him. He had better stay away from Chara and Frisk.”

Gaster pulled me into a hug.

**_“You wanted to get me out of the void?”_ **

I nodded as tears rolled down my face.

“You.. need to be with your family. Sans misses you. I know he does.”

**_“Muse…”_ **

“If I could only figure out how I get out every night-”

**_“Shiri…”_ **

“Gaster I could help!”

Gaster pushed me away.

**_“No! Don’t be stupid! It’s way too dangerous you understand? You could end up getting stuck here or worse!”_ **

“Do I look like someone who gives two shits whether I get stuck here or not?! You’re alone Gaster! I will drag myself to hell and back just to keep my new family intact and you are part of that!”

**_“What about Sans?”_ **

I squinted my eyes at him.

“What about Sans?”

**_“If you die how would he feel?”_ **

“Happy that I saved his father!”

**_“Don’t you even care about him?”_ **

“Don’t you dare think that I don’t love Sans!”

I stomped my foot and stared right into Gasters eyes.

**_“Then stop being so damn retarded!”_ **

Tears formed in my eyes and I looked down at my feet.

**_“Shiri-”_ **

“I’ll save you, Gaster. If it’s the last thing I do.”

* * *

 

“shi... i’m sorry.”

I sighed.

“For the last time, Sans, you have no reason to be sorry.”

It’s been a week since my uncle gave me that necklace and since I made that promise to Gaster. So far, I haven’t had any idea about what to do about either.

“She’s right, comedian. It’s not your fault the the devil decided to show up.” Since that night Chara has decided to live with me and the skelebros until this whole mess has been sorted out. Though I secretly think it’s to keep an eye on me and Sans.

“We still need to figure out what to do though...” Asriel said. Since Chara was staying here, Asriel has been coming to the house everyday. So he was pretty much just another roommate. We all were currently sitting in the living room and coming up with a game plan. 

“I think it’s best that Frisk stays with Toriel. We can have Undyne keep an eye on her at all times.” I said.

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of Frisk!” Asriel said, offended.

“Well, if you were ever at your own house maybe I would’ve considered that.”

Asriel shut up.

“i can protect you guys here.” Sans said.

I glance at Sans and smile.

“No offense Sans, but I’m pretty sure Chara and I can take care of ourselves.”

Sans frowned.

“I don’t like the idea of you dealing with that… that… man…”

I put an arm around him.

“I’ve dealt with him most of my life. Plus, I can just teleport myself away, if necessary.”

Sans just grumbled angrily.

“Don’t you start work with Alphys today? You won’t be able to work if you’re hovering over me 24/7.”

Sans had recently decided to go back to work. Me and Papyrus took this as him finally doing something with his life but, honestly I wouldn’t doubt it if he just got bored.

I look at the time and stand up to get my jacket.

“I have to start my shift at Grillby’s soon. Please go to work, Sans. Oh, and Chara you really need to go see Frisk.”

Chara perked up at the sound of her name.

“What? Why?”

“She misses her sister. She’s used to having you around all the time. She feels lonely.” 

Chara practically dragged Asriel out the door at Mach 20 and I headed out laughing, leaving a very worried Sans alone.

~After Shift~

I don’t know why I left out the back door that day. I could’ve just teleported home. I should’ve just teleported home. I just  _ had _ to take the scenic route.

“You damn monster fucker!” A foot kicked me in the stomach, knocking me onto the ground. 

“You got fucking blood on my damn shoe!” 

I dry heaved onto the pavement as he kicked me again.

“I-I’m sor-ry” I say quietly.

“I don’t want sorry! I want you to fucking clean it off my shoe!”

I wiped his shoe off with my sleeve, and he kicked me in my face.

“Looky here, you bitch. I’m being paid good money to rough you up everyday. Now I want you to come back to this alleyway every day, so I can beat your ass.”

I glared weakly at him.

“What’s stopping me from telling the police?” I said daringly.

He smiled wide and whistled.

Four more men appeared from the street, each with a crowbar.

“Well, you see, Dave here had a nice chat with your friend, Papyrus.”

The tallest one stepped forward.

“Nice guy, though a little naive. He told me exactly where he and all his friends live, thinking I wanted to actually meet the beasts. What a dumbass.”

The leader laughed.

“Now if we don’t call in each day after we come here, our pals will go to each and every one of your friends houses and dust ‘em”

I was stuck. I didn’t know what to do or how to get out of this mess. I was starting to lose consciousness as well.

“I-I promise.” I said as my vision went blurry.

“Good choice, ‘Sunshine’”

My whole body started shaking as the men walked away laughing.

_ I.. need to get up.. I.. need… I… need...help… _

Just as I started passing out I saw a figure come and set a small brown paper bag in front of me.

“This is all I can do for you right now.” It said then ran away into the darkness. Something about that voice sounded familiar...

I don’t know how long I was out for, but when I came to, I was staring at a brown paper bag. I reached weakly for it, and inside was a burger and some fries.

_ Magic food? _

My suspicions were confirmed, as I started feeling better as I ate. I looked at my watch and nearly spit out my food. I only had half an hour until Sans got back from work! I felt better, aside from a couple of bruises, so I teleported to my room, grabbed a plastic bag and some clothes, and went to take a quick shower to get the smell of blood off of me. When I got out, I put on the night clothes as fast as possible, and put my other clothes into the plastic bag.

_ SLAM! _

“shi?”

Sans was home.

“you home?”

I threw the bag under the sink quickly and closed it

_ Knock, Knock _

I noticed the familiar set up and played along.

“Who’s there?”

“dishes”

“Dishes who?”

“dishes not a good time to be up.”

I giggled.

“seriously though, shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”

I unlocked the door and opened it.

“I was just waiting for you to get home and had to pee.”

Sans blushed a bit and dragged me to my bed.

“sleep. you need it.” he said and laid down beside me. 

I smiled sleepily.

“You’re just such an awesome cuddle buddy and i’m BONEly without you.”

Sans chuckled and put his hand over my eyes.

“sleep.”

I just mumbled and drifted off slowly.

“sweetheart? what were you doing up?”

I was too tired to give him a real answer

“… love…”


	20. Shatter me... [Pt. 1]

Sans wanted to change to the evening shift. 

He didn’t tell me why but, something told me that he didn’t believe me when I said I fell down a couple stairs. Monster food didn’t heal everything. Even my leg had a couple of bruises on it after it was healed.

“Sans, I promise. I’m fine. I’m just out of it. I’ve been tired. Singing all night takes a lot out of a girl ya know?”

Sans narrowed his eyes at me.

“shi... i care about you. you know you can tell me if something’s up?”

I took this as an opportunity to kiss his forehead. He, in turn, turned a bright blue and sputtered.

“wha- what was th- that for?”

I smiled.

“For worrying about me. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Sans sputtered more as I grabbed my new coat and left.

Once outside, my face went completely red and I covered it with my hands.

_ OMG! Why’d I do that? That was so uncalled for UGHH! _

Anyone walking by would have seen the steam coming off me.

I heard the door opening behind me so I quickly teleported myself to Grillby’s only the realizing I forgot my shoes.

_ Welp looks like i’m doing this barefoot today. _

 

It’s been a month since I’ve been getting beat up after work. Since I didn’t work on weekends I used that time to mentally recuperate. It’s what I had to do to protect my family.

They started getting bored with it so they started letting other people pay to take a crack at it. Like I was some sort of punching bag. They’d come, yell obscenities, and beat me to get their anger out. They seemed to be making good money by doing it too. I convinced myself that I deserved everything they did to me. Some kind of repentance for my sins. To make up for making Chara and Frisk going through what they did. Apparently it started showing more at home too as sometimes i’d find myself dragged into the living room by Sans, Chara, and Asriel to watch movies while they glance at me with worried expressions. 

Other times they’d wrap me up in a blanket burrito and give me to Papyrus while he read to me his favorite Fluffy Bunny books.

I started doing a better job of hiding my emotions around the others only breaking my facade in the shower or the rare times I was left alone. It convinced everyone except…

Sans.

I knew he was suspicious of my action and that he could tell I was lying whenever I answered but, he believed it was because of the gift I got from my uncle.

Oh how wrong he was. 

I had soon accepted my fate. It wasn’t like I wasn’t used to the torture I had been enduring, I was just hoping i’d never have to suffer through it again. I guess the universe really did hate me. The only real escape I had these days was when I was asleep, when I was in the void with Gaster. Those were the real times I could vent and not worry about any consequences. The times where I felt truly free.

But, all good thing had to come to end.

And they coincidentally ended the day I decided to enact my plan to save Gaster. 

Gaster had once told me that the main reason that he was put into the void once he fell into the core was because everyone had forgotten him. He basically didn’t exist anymore and the universe had to account for that. So I thought that if people started to remember him then the void would basically be forced to send him back into the world.

It wasn’t the most ‘scientific’ of plans but, it was something and I was willing to try it. 

And the best way to remind someone of something was through the most subtle of ways.

Music.

I had asked Sans and Alphys to stay for a song or two before heading to the lab and they were happy to get a day off.

With a little help from Gaster I created a perfect song to tell them about it. 

I named it.

Dark

Darker

Yet Darker

 

I stood on stage nervous about acting out my plan. This could either go extremely good or terribly bad. But, i was willing to take that chance for Sans.

“This is a new song I wrote for someone special.” I said in the mic. I didn’t notice Sans perking up on that since I was too busy trying to get the music to  work.

_ Okay Shiri you got this _

It was now or never.

 

_ “Everywhere and  _

_ Never fading _

_ Rude to talk when _

_ They’re listening _

 

_ Not quite falling _

_ Not quite living _

_ But for sure he’s _

_ Still existing _

 

_ Left no memory _

_ Of his presence  _

_ Gone forever _

_ Unimportant _

 

_ Can’t retain a _

_ Stable body _

_ Core consumed him _

_ Only rotting _

  
  


_ Broken doorway _

_ Leads you deeper _

_ Empty room and _

_ He’s the keeper _

 

_ Stumble forward _

_ Knees are shaking _

_ All around you _

_ Space is breaking” _

 

All the monsters started having strange faces like they were desperately trying to remember something they had long forgotten. Sans on the other hand looked… angry? Sad? It was hard to tell. 

 

_ “The darkness _

_ Surrounding _

_ Your soul can’t _

_ Stop pounding _

 

_ You’re glitching _

_ It’s over _

 

_ Can’t remember _

_ What his name was _

_ Talked in symbols _

**_TNATROPMINU_ **

 

_ Cracked and melted _

_ Mind is twisted _

_ None had seen and _

_ No one wished it _

 

_ Work was cut off _

_ Family forgot _

**_DIOV_ **

_ Past is worthless _

 

_ Machine broken _

_ Can’t be revived _

_ Despite efforts _

_ Did not survive _

 

_ You’re falling _

_ Start calling _

_ Nobody _

_ Is coming _

 

_ Refusing _

_ It’s bruising _

_ You’re grasping _

_ For something _

 

_ Shattering soul _

_ Can it refuse? _

_ Reality _

_ Keeps reacting _

 

_ King’s scientist _

_ His position _

_ Taken over _

_ Long forgotten” _

 

One by one all the monsters started realizing what they had forgotten and tears started running down their faces.

It was working. 

 

_ “Running down the hall _

_ You catch your breath _

_ There’s nothing left _

_ You start to fall _

 

_ Through the void _

_ There’s no choice _

_ You call out hopelessly to all the darkness _

 

_ Inching back to check again _

_ He’s disappeared now _

_ 3.1415926535897 _

_ Now’s not the time _

 

_ Spreading endlessly through time _

_ Dust never carried off _

_ Stuck like this for now _

 

_ Never fixing the problem _

_ Those trapped under the ground _

_ Have lost all hope” _

 

I looked at Sans expecting the same happy/sad expression on his face, but it was like a dark cloud had appeared over his head. I had to do something.

 

_ “Fight on the left _

_ Spare on the right _

_ How will you _

 

_ Act in-between _

_ Items consumed _

_ Approach this? _

 

_ Fight on the left _

_ Spare on the right _

_ Check him too _

 

_ Act in-between _

_ Items consumed _

_ Don’t forget…” _

 

Something sparked within me and I changed the last lines of the some and looked right into Sans’ eyes.

 

_ “A drawing _

_ Three people _

_ Poorly drawn _

_ Is missing _

 

_ A folder _

_ Locked away _

_ He’s crying _

_ ‘Don’t forget.’” _

I felt like one more thing had to be said so I said the things he had told me to say when if it seemed like something was going wrong.

**_"YRTNE REBMUN NEETNEVES_ **

 

**_KRAD REKRAD TEY REKRAD_ **

**_EHT SSENKRAD SPEEK GNIWORG_ **

**_EHT SWODAHS GNITTUC REPEED_ **

**_NOTOHP SGNIDAER EVITAGEN_ **

**_SIHT TXEN TNEMIREPXE_ **

**_SMEES_ **

**_YREV_ **

**_YREV_ **

**_GNITSERETNI_ **

 

**_TAHW OD UOY OWT KNIHT?"_ **

I didn’t notice at first but, I ended up singing in a whole nother language. It felt strange. I was trying to speak english but, it didn’t come out as that though. I was so wrapped up in my own mind that I didn’t notice Sans until he was right in front of me.

“how long did you know?”

I was taken aback by his angry tone.

“W-what?”

“how long did you fucking know my father was stuck in the damn void?!” he yelled, the lights in his eyes gone, causing me to flinch away.

“S-since the d-day we met. B-but i-i didn’t kn-know he was your f-father u-until a month ago…”

He looked at me with a face of pure disgust.

“so you’ve known for a whole month and you never told me!”

I lowered my head.

“I-I wanted to s-surprise you b-by helping g-get him out…”

“i’ve been trying to get him back since he disappeared do what makes you think you, someone who’s only got a college education, can do better than me, someone who’s got a doctorate in astrophysics?! are you that stupid?”

_ I’m not stupid.. _

“I just th-thought that since I could g-go in and out th-the void at will that I could-”

“YOU COULD DO WHAT?!”

I flinched again.

“what else are you hiding from me huh? i thought we were close but, obviously not. what’s next? are you fucking a bunch of guys behind my back? i bet you liked all that time you spent with your uncle, you slut!” I could tell he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth but, the damage was already done.

“shi-”

“I-I need to go.” I said and ran through the crowd out the service door. I could already hear the crowd whispering about what happened, as well as a loud and familiar voice yell “Dammit Sans! You really are an idiot.” but, I couldn’t make out what they were saying aside from that. Not that I really wanted to anyway. I just wanted to get away from the pain of his words. I knew he was hurt that I didn’t tell him but I was hurt too. I knew what faced me in a couple hours so I recovered my composure and put on a mask. Sans wasn’t there anymore and I didn’t expect him to be. He hated me. 

I betrayed him.

_ What’s wrong with me. _

Something snapped in me that night.

When Sans got home I locked my door and listened to him try to open it. He kept knocking 

I didn’t care.

When Chara started screaming at him that he was a dumb ass and started crying.

I didn’t care.

When Sans teleported into the room and begged me to say something to him. To forgive him. To do anything.

I didn’t care.

 

I found myself a broken clock ticking backwards until I finally feel something. Anything.

 

I was looking at the world through a glass mirror.

I wanted to be let out.

I want someone to…

 

Shatter Me.


	21. Shatter me [Pt. 2]

Eat, Work, Pain, Sleep.

That was how my day was like.

I was just counting my minutes until my next task. 

Tic, Tic, Tic

It was always the same.

At some point the girl who helped me and Sans at the mall started working at Grillby’s as well…

I didn’t care. 

Every morning Sans, Chara, Asriel, and Papyrus would try to get some kind of response out of me. Try to get me to react to something. 

It never worked.

I put on the facade of happiness at work or around Frisk but, at home I was truly alone.

Sans still slept with me as agreed, but I never cuddled with him. I could feel the hurt in his soul every time I turned away. 

Tic, Tic, Tic

Another couple weeks past and It was started to get around Christmas time. 

Decorations would go up, cookies would be baked.

Families would be happy 

Gaster was starting to gain control of things in the real world from the void.

Sometimes he’d knock a glass over, other times he’d write a whole sentence on a piece of paper. I praised him at each attempt. 

I may have been emotionless, but I wasn’t heartless.

Tic, Tic, Tic

The week of Christmas came around and I found myself wanting to be happy…

Needing to be happy.

I was still watching the world through this glass case, banging on it to be let out, but everyone just walked past this display. Acting like I was just a dancer in a glass music box

Something they’ve seen a million times.

I wanted to feel.

More than anything I wanted to join the world. Feel alive and free but, no one wanted to let me out.

 

No one wanted to shatter me.

 

Christmas Eve 20XX

I was going to perform my last show before I got a three week vacation. Everyone came to see it because… well.. They’re them.

I just picked songs off my playlist and started my music. It was only when the music started did I realize what I picked.

 

_ “I pirouette in the dark _

_ I see the stars through me _

_ Tired mechanical heart _

_ Beats til the song disappears” _

Sans head snapped towards me. His face filled with confusion.

_ “Somebody shine a light _

_ I'm frozen by the fear in me _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me _

_ So cut me from the line _

_ Dizzy, spinning endlessly _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me! _

_ Shatter me! _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me!” _

He grabbed a napkin and pen and started furiously scribbling. He just kept staring at me like he was trying to figure something out.

_ “If only the clockworks could speak _

_ I wouldn't be so alone _

_ We burn every magnet and spring _

_ And spiral into the unknown _

_ Somebody shine a light _

_ I'm frozen by the fear in me _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me _

_ So cut me from the line _

_ Dizzy, spinning endlessly _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me! _

_ Shatter me! _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me!” _

He showed the napkin to Alphys whose eyes went wide as looked between me and the napkin.

_ “If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly _

_ There's no one to catch me if I take a dive _

_ I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same _

_ The world is spinning but only in gray _

_ If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly _

_ There's no one to catch me if I take a dive _

_ I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same _

_ The world is spinning but only in gray _

_ (Only)” _

The both started yelling at Toriel who looked at me with fear and anger.

_ “Somebody shine a light _

_ I'm frozen by the fear in me _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me _

_ So cut me from the line _

_ Dizzy, spinning endlessly _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me! _

_ Shatter me! _

_ Somebody make me feel alive _

_ And shatter me!” _

 

As I finished the song everyone started clapping except those three. They just had determined looks on their faces.

I bowed and went of stage to grab a bottle of water, but before I could reach it, Papyrus and Undyne grabbed me and held me down.

“NOW BROTHER!!”

Sans teleported to me and put his hand on my chest.

“i’ll always be there for you.” he said and pulled out my soul.

It was covered in this dark and gooey slime that reminded me of the void. 

“i knew it.”

He closed his eyes and gathered his magic into his hand. I barely had time to react before he  thrust it towards my soul causing the most pain I have ever felt.

Tic Tic Tic  **_Crack!_ **

Like a wave all my emotions drifted back into me.

The pain, The happiness, The embarrassment…

It was all there.

Sans quickly put my soul back into my chest as I drew ragged breaths.

“shi?”

I looked up to see a crying skeleton.

“Sans… what… what happened?”

Sans laughed and hugged me.

“i’m so sorry. i should have realized there was something wrong. you weren't yourself. the real you would have forgiven me instantly. i was just so wrapped up in my own damn mind that i didn’t see it… i thought that you didn’t trust me. i thought that you thought i couldn’t help you and that hurt. I had accepted long ago that there was no real way to my father back so when i saw what you were trying to do and how easy you came up with a solution without me it stung. i should have realized when you tried to get gaster out of the void you only succeeded in getting a piece of the void stuck in your soul. it shouldn’t have done anything. it should have just died off in the light of your soul but… your soul darkened…  you felt extreme sadness and the void took advantage of that to magnify your feeling until you were only feeling those dark emotions… then nothing… i shouldn’t have said what i did. i should have followed you out of here and begged for your forgiveness. i was an idiot… and i’m sorry.” Sans lowered his head. Tears were still falling down his face and I saw how much he blamed himself for the whole thing. 

“Sans. I’m sorry.”

He looked at me confused.

“why are you apologizing you did nothing wrong.” he said.

“I’m apologizing because I put you through all that cruel treatment. I saw how sad and hurt you were and I couldn’t bring myself to care. It was like I was living my life from a glass cage.”

Sans grabbed my hand.

“and you wanted someone to shatter it.”

I nodded.

Suddenly a small yellow monster with no arms ran up to me and tackled me into a makeshift hug, wrapping his tail around me.

“Dude, are you okay?!”

I nodded and chuckled.

“I’m okay, er... “

The kid gave me a crooked smile

“Monster kid at your service. You can just call me MK! I’m Frisk’s best friend! She wanted me to come see you perform today!”

I smiled and pat his head.

“Well nice to meet you, Monster Kid!” I said. “I’m fine, I just had a small problem.”

MK smiled at me wide. He looked at me like he wanted to say more, but was interrupted by Frisk calling him.

“Coming Frisk! I’ll see you later dude!”

“Bye MK!”

~~**_“The Savior Heals the lame_ ** ~~

~~**_The Demon keeps the Prince sane_ ** ~~

~~**_The Match calms the Flame_ ** ~~

~~**_And the beast, whom Angel shall tame."_ ** ~~

The words rang through my head causing my knees to buckle.

“Woah there punk! We don’t need you passing out on us here!”

“YES HUMAN, THAT WOULD BE BAD.”

How could they not have heard that.

“Sans?”

His smile was strained. He seemed to be contemplating what to do next.

“we’ll talk about it later, sweetheart.” he said.

I sighed.

_ At least he heard it too. _

~~**_“Find them, Save them, Bring them together._ ** ~~

~~**_But, beware the void, Or it shall take you forever._ ** ~~

~~**_Mages, Monsters, Witches, Beasts_ ** ~~

~~**_Stop the bestias tenebris before it feasts”_ ** ~~

 

I looked at Sans in fear. He just stared back with a hard expression.

“we need to go.”

I thought about the men outside waiting to harm me. If I missed a day, they’d think I called the police. I had to stay.

“S-sans? I need to finish my shift. Why don’t you just go home and we could talk there afterwards.”

Sans narrows his sockets at me.

“what’s going on?”

I shook my head and looked at Undyne and Papyrus who were having a drinking contest.

“I can’t tell you yet Sans. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s because I do trust you that I can’t tell you.” 

Sans started at me angrily.

“shiri... what are you doing?”

I smiled.

“I’m protecting my family.” I said, teleporting into the alleyway. I knew that he couldn’t follow me since he didn’t know where I went. The men were waiting for me. The smiles growing larger as the see me. I was two hours early.

“Well lookie here, fellas. The bitch is so eager to get her ass beat that she came us early. Just our luck too. We just got a new customer who wants to change our terms of agreement slightly.” The leader says.

A fat man walks up. I instantly recognized him as my old boss.

“Cyanide…” He says walking up to me with open arms. I flinch at my old nickname and back away.

“Get the hell away from me, you pig! What are you doing here?” fold my arms defensively when I notice I was wearing a shirt that was showing a little more than I was comfortable with around him.

“Isn’t it obvious, dear?” His smile turns sinister. “I’m hear to get from you what I’ve wanted since we met!”

I gag in my mouth a bit.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He takes another step towards me.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?”

He gets close enough to whisper in my ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you senseless.” 

I gasp, and back away into another pair of arms. The held me in place as the pig felt me up.

“This wasn’t the deal!” I yell at the leader.

“I was getting bored. Plus, your uncle is paying me extra to take pictures.” 

“You Sasquatch-looking Asshole! I’ll kill you!” I scream and struggle knowing my efforts are in vain.

He waves a finger at me.

“Ah, Ah, Ah. We wouldn’t want to alert the people inside, do we? I still can have them all killed with a wave of my hand. I’d shut up and take it if I were you.”

I spit on his shoes.

“Go to hell Assquatch.”

His face contorts into anger as he kicks me in my side.

“Do whatever you want to her. I could care less about the bitch.” He says and takes a picture of my face.

“We need before and after pictures.”

My boss laughed and I turned to him and saw a bulge in his pants. Apparently, he was massaging his private while the green giant and I were talking.

I struggled against the men who were holding me, but it was no use. They had death grips… and erections.

“I’ll never have sex with you horny bastards!” I screamed.

I was suddenly thrown to the ground and pinned on the floor. All three men were exposing themselves.

“What the actual fuck!? I thought it was just one person!”

The two other men chuckled. 

“We have to have our fun too.”

The sleazeball slid up my dress and the two men held my legs open. One was trying to force themselves into my mouth while the other was trying to rip my dress to expose my chest.

_ Sans! Help! I’m sorry! I thought I could do this on my own, but I can’t! I don’t wanna go through this again! I don’t wanna do this! Please! I need you! I lov- _

 

*Megalovania intensifies*

 

“ **W H A T   T H E  H E L L   D O  Y O U   T H I N K   Y O U’ R E   D O I NG?”**

The man had finally gotten my mouth open when he was thrown against the wall of the alley. I heard bones breaking and him scream in pain. The other man’s eyes widened and tried to run but, Sans showed no mercy as he grabbed the guy with his magic and broke all of his limbs, one by one. 

**“IF YOU THINK THAT I’LL LET YOU GO AFTER HURTING HER YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN. I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY IF I HAVE TO!”**

He threw the screaming man onto the floor and turned to my old boss, who was still trying to get my underwear off while I was repeatedly hitting him.

“Stop it! Get off of me! Leave me alone!”

I saw the leader of the thugs running down the street.

“Sans! He threatened to kill you all!”

Sans’ eye flashed as he grabbed the man with his magic and pulled him towards us violently. Then he tossed the pig to the wall and Assquatch with him.

**“W H E R E   D O   Y O U   T H I N K   Y O U ‘ R E   G O I NG?”**

Sans look absolutely menacing. Like he could kill at any moment. 

He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a knife flew out of the air and hit the pig. 

He was dead within seconds. 

I turned to see Chara standing there. Her eyes seemed to be dripping this black ooze, and her teeth were sharpened to what looked like fangs.

**“You think you’re above consequences? That you can do whatever you want, whenever you want? THAT YOU CAN TORTURE MY SISTER, AND NOT EXPECT TO  DIE!? I’LL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. I’LL DRAG YOU INTO THE PITS OF HELL WITH ME! I’LL BURN YOU ALIVE! I’VE ERADICATED ENTIRE KINGDOMS! DO YOU THINK I’M ABOVE KILLING SCUM LIKE YOU?”** Chara chuckled maniacally, Assquatch pissing his pants.  **“Now let’s see. What’s your least favorite toe and your most useless appendage?”** Assquatch just stared at her shaking.

**“Oh? Are you having trouble deciding? Let me help you make that decision. Hmm let me see? Oh! I know! Pinky toe and dick! You don’t use either of them anyway!”** Assquatch screamed and Chara advanced on him. She removed the knife from pig and got really close to him.

She was gonna kill him.

“Chara! Mercy!” I screamed. She stopped inches away from stabbing him in the dick.

“What? Why the hell should I? After what he’s done to you?!”

I stood up tall (As tall as a five foot  midget could, I mean) and stared her right in the eye. 

I felt DETERMINED to stop her.

“You are better than this. I don’t care what he’s done. Everyone deserves KINDNESS. He will get the JUSTICE he deserves, but not like this. I will get through this. I will PERSEVERE like I always have. You just have to be PATIENT and know not all this will happen when you want them to. You have to be BRAVE enough to keep moving forward without relying on your knife. Rely on your words and INTEGRITY instead.” Tears were coming out of Chara’s eyes by the time I was done with my speech.

And they weren’t the black ones either.

“shi, i really don’t think-”

But Sans was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and a bullet going through his head.

“SAAAANNNSSS!” I screamed and ran to him, but it was too late. He was already dust.

They killed him.

They killed Sans

**_They killed Sans._ **

~~**“** **Ha… Ha ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!”** ~~

Assquatch held the gun up at me shakily. 

“G-get back…I-I’ll kill you too! I-”

I laughed and snatched the knife from Chara’s hand.

“That’s cute. You think I won’t kill you.”

I plunged the knife into his chest so quickly that he didn't have time to react.

“You.. haha.. You killed him… the first man I ever loved… hehe… it’s hilarious… the universe really hates me, doesn’t it?” My laughing quickly turned into crying and soon screaming as I realized what had happened.

“Sans! Sans! If this is a fucking prank, I don’t like it!” I screamed. “Sans! If you die, I’ll kill you! Sans! Sans! Saaaahhhnnnnss!”

Papyrus and Frisk ran out to see the commotion but, froze at the site of the gore.

“I’ll kill them!” Chara said. “I’ll kill every single one!”

I had grabbed the only thing remaining of Sans.

His Jacket.

“P-Papyrus… Tell me how to get him back! ”

The young skeleton shook his head.

“W-what… I… Sans?” 

I shook my head back at him.

“There has to be a way to get him back! Papyrus, please!”

Papyrus just burst out into tears.

“I need him back. I’m DETERMINED to go back! Sans the damn skeleton! I will stop at nothing to get you back!”

Suddenly I was engulfed in a blinding white light and when it disappeared, I was standing in front of two buttons.

[*Reset] [Load]

My hand instantly gravitated towards the reset button, but two hands grabbed me before I could press it.

“One button returns us to the Underground”

**“The other returns us to this morning.”**

**“Choose** Wisely,” the two say in unison.

On both sides of me were Frisk and Chara, both looking at the buttons in fear. 

“I just want him back.” I said.

Then Chara held her hand over the [Load] button.

“Then choose this one, but beware, for you may still have the void stuck to your soul.”

I looked at the button.

“I don’t care.”

[*Reset] [Load]

[Reset] [*Load]

**Loading Save point…**

 


	22. The Only Exception...

“This is going to be awesome! First we go see my bestie perform then we come back here for the most BADASS christmas party ever!”

“UNDYNE, I REALLY DON’T THINK THAT TALLER HUMAN NUMBER ONE IS UP FOR A PARTY.”

“She has a name you kn-”

_ I’m back. It’s this morning again.. It’s like none of this ever happened… oh god… I killed someone… I… he killed… oh no… please! Please be okay… please be here! _

“Sans!”

In a flash of blue the skeleton appeared in front of me and tackled me into a hug.

“i’m so sorry! i’m so very sorry! i should have been paying attention! i should have gotten rid of him when i had the chance!”

I cried into his jacket.

“If you die again, I’ll kill you! You can’t just leave me alone like that! You know I can’t live my life without you! ”

_!!!!!! _

“I-I m-mean because y-you’re my best friend a-and i-i can’t j-just have my best friend g-go dying o-on m-me r-right?”

Sans’ face went blue and everyone’s mouth dropped open. 

_ Wait when did Toriel and Asgore get here?  _

I quickly stood up and walked away from Sans robotically.

“Well I gotta… you know… change? Yea! I need to go change and um… wallow in self pity! Oh! And I scheduled lunch with myself, I really can’t miss that! You know how much I like Sans er I mean Steak! I love steak! Why would I say that. That doesn’t make Sans. I mean sense! Hah! Heeehh…” I turned to run up the stairs only to run into Undyne.

“I’ve been waitin for this moment since I saw you two together. Do not! Take this from me!”

I backed away from the crazed weeaboo fish

Right into the arms of a short skeleton.

“S-sans! W-what are you doing?!”

I could practically see the blue radiating off of his face.

Sans chuckled nervously.

“sorry sweetheart, i kinda want to know what you have to say too.”

I was started to get a little angry.

“My emotions aren’t a joke guys!” I yelled.

Undyne laughed and pulled out her phone.

“Of course not… they’re my life.” She said with a glint in her eye. “Now confess!”

My cheeks heated even more.

“ What? I have nothing to confess. Nope! Nothing! Nada!.”

“What about your feelings towards Sans?” Asriel said.

“I don’t love Sans! Hah, where did you get that ridiculous notion?”

“HUMAN, WE DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT LOVING MY BROTHER.” 

“You aren’t helping, Pappy!”

Undyne gave him a high five.

“You are totally helping!”

I glared at the two.

“You- “

“you love me?”

I froze.

“Oh look at the time! I should get going! I have.. Er.. things to um… yea!”

I try to teleport away, but Sans squeezes me tight enough to teleport with me around the room.

“Sans!”

Sans squeezed harder.

“you aren’t leaving until you answer the question.”

“Aaaannnd what was the question?” I said feigning innocence.

“do you love me?”

Beads of sweat were forming on my face.

“Of course I do! And I love everyone else too!”

“that’s not what i meant, and you know it.”

I twisted in his arms to face him. My face was as red as a tomato. Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes as I looked at him while my head was still slightly down.

“Please let me go, Sans. I promise to be good.” I pouted my lips a bit, for effect.

-9999999

Blood gushed from his nose and he passed out.

“Heh… I didn’t know skeletons could bleed.”

I took that as my chance and ran out of the room at record speed.

Okay maybe it was a bad idea to avoid the question that way because Sans was, as Frisk would say ‘Hella Salty’ He created magical lips to pout the whole ride to Grillby’s.

“Sans you look ridiculous” I said to him from the Passenger seat. He ignored me. 

_ I need to fix this _

I sighed and took out my phone.

I searched through it until I found the song that made my heart pound. 

“Are you still gonna stay today?” I ask meekly.

The car jerked a bit as Sans tensed up.

“why the hell wouldn’t i?” 

I didn’t say anything. I just turned my head to the window and smiled a bit.

_ Perfect. _

“Last time I sung a song about someone… it was about someone lost. Today, however, I wanted to sing about something different. I want to sing about a feeling I don’t quite understand and I’m afraid to understand.”

I walked to the the crowd and stopped in front of Sans, giving Grillby a thumbs up to start the song.

_ “When I was younger I saw my daddy cry _ _   
_ _ And curse at the wind. _ _   
_ _ He broke his own heart and I watched _ _   
_ _ As he tried to reassemble it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And my momma swore _ _   
_ _ That she would never let herself forget. _ _   
_ _ And that was the day that I promised _ _   
_ __ I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.”

 

I didn’t want to see Sans’ face. I didn’t want to see the disgust that would be there. Someone like me liking him? What a joke. _   
_ _   
_ _ “But darling, _ _   
_ _ You are the only exception. _ _   
_ _ You are the only exception. _ _   
_ _ You are the only exception. _ _   
_ _ You are the only exception. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul _ _   
_ _ That love never lasts. _ _   
_ _ And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. _ _   
_ _ Or keep a straight face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And I've always lived like this _ _   
_ _ Keeping a comfortable distance. _ _   
_ _ And up until now I have sworn to myself _ _   
_ _ That I'm content with loneliness. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Because none of it was ever worth the risk.”

I could feel Sans standing up I kept my head down and just kept Singing. _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well you are the only exception. _ _   
_ _ You are the only exception. _ _   
_ _ You are the only exception. _ _   
_ _ You are the only exception. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I've got a tight grip on reality, _ _   
_ _ But I can't let go of what's in front of me here. _ _   
_ _ I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. _ _   
_ _ Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. _ _   
_ _ Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.” _ __   
  


Don’t look at him Don’t look at him... __   
  


_ “You are the only exception. _

_ You are the only exception. _

_ You are the only exception. _

_ You are the only exception. _ __   
  


_ You are the only exception. _

_ You are the only exception. _

_ You are the only exception. _

_ You are the only exception.” _

 

Sans lifted my head up to face him with a serious look on his face.

_   
_ _ “And I'm on my way to believing. _ _   
_ __ Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.”

 

“I-I Love you…”

Sans’ face stays serious as he gets closer to me.

  
Then he gives me his response..   



	23. Responses

_ Previously on Dragonball-er ...God Soul _

 

 **_“And I'm on my way to believing._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.”_ **

 

**“i-i love you…”**

**Sans’ face stays serious as he gets closer to me.**

 

**Then he gives me his response..**

 

“shiri… from the first time i met you, i thought you were the most beautiful girl- no, _woman,_ i’ve ever met. you are also brave, strong, determined, kind, and everything a man or monster could ask for.”

I just waited for the ‘but’ the reason why he could never date me.

 

It never came.

 

“The first time I saw you in danger I had the greatest need to keep you safe. I needed to protect this beautiful girl… this… songbird… this… this…”

“Siren?”

“siren! yes! that’s what you are! you are a beautiful siren and i am the fisherman lost at sea! shiri, i… would you… i love you so very much.”

The whole restaurant gasped. I jumped remembering that we were still in public.

“C-couldn’t you have just said that instead of… all the other stuff? I’m already embarrassed enough.”

Sans just laughed.

“and i will embarrass you even more but… maybe before that we should fix alphys and undyne.”

I looked at the couple. They were fangirling all over the floor.

“EEEEEEEEEEP!” and so was Papyrus…

“Yea… maybe we should do something about that…”

Sans hugged me close.

“on second thought… maybe later.”

“Later seems nice.”

Unfortunately, when we got home we didn’t have much time to relax. We had put off our important matters for far too long. So once we got home I grabbed Sans, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk and brought them to my room to sort out all of our problems.

“Okay. So what do we know now?” Asriel said laying back on my bed.

I sighed and put my hand on my face.

“Azzy, you’re laying on my bra.”

Asriel screeched and jumped into Chara’s lap.

Chara just gave him a blank stare and dropped him onto the floor.

“Anyway….” I said “If we’re done being afraid of undergarments, we should really list all the things going on from most important to least important.”

Everyone nodded and thought for a second.

“well, there’s gaster...”

I patted Sans’ hand and smiled.

“As important as he is, his situation isn’t the most life threatening thing going on at the moment.”

Sans nodded understandingly.

“But! The void _is_ very important. What exactly happened with that?”

Sans thought for a second.

“well it’s only a theory, but i think your connection with the void is unstable. When you tried to connect to it, the void latched onto your soul in place of gaster. the opening you created was a brief opening that he would have only moments to walk through. if you were to do that again, you’d have to give him an exact moment to walk through. some kind of signal… like…”

I snapped my fingers.

“Your teleportation! When you teleport you pass through the void right?”

Sans jumped up.

“yes! exactly! if you accessed the void at the same time that i teleported, gaster could possibly grab onto my physical form, causing him to manifest in the physical world!”

After that, Sans went on what I can only explain as a lecture about the properties of the void and the theory of multiple universes.

“...and furthermore,”

Asriel screamed in utter annoyance

“Sans! I swear to gosh if you say one more word about the void theory I will turn back into a flower just to tell everyone you were killed by a buttercup!”

Sans shut up.

“Okay now that the dork shut up we can go back to what’s important.”

Sans pouts and I just roll my eyes.

“Since my uncle hasn’t been much of a problem as of late, we can just wait until he tries to contact us again to figure that shit out.” I said. Chara opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly held out my hand to stop her. “He is _only_ my uncle. I was the one who had he focused on most making me the _only_ person who should have to bear the weight of that burden. Do you understand?”

Chara nodded.

Frisk raised her hand.

“Yes, Frisky Bits?”

She giggles at the nickname.

**“Is it okay that I say he isn’t my uncle too?”**

I give her a pained smile.

“Of course it is, you never have to call someone you don’t want to family. Just like I did with our mother, you can do with our uncle.”

Frisk smiles and sits on Chara’s lap.

**“Chara? Asriel? Can we go play with Papyrus? We don’t play as much anymore.”**

Chara’s tough facade instantly faded as she stared at Frisk’s sad face. Tears gathered in her eyes as she hugged Frisk with a death grip.

 

“I’m so sorry! I’ll never leave you again! My adorable little baby!”

Frisk struggled against her grip. She looked like she’d pop any second.

“ **On second thought, nevermind!”**

“But, My precious baby!”

**“Is that mom I hear calling? I better go! See you guys later!”**

Frisk fell out of Chara’s grasp and ran out of the room.

Chara wiped the corners of her eyes and laughed.

“That’s what she gets for trying to use her cuteness against me.”

Everyone laughed lightheartedly, glad to be off the depressing topics.

 

“On that note, meeting adjourned in favor of a more… exciting topic.” I said and clapped my hands.

Chara and Asriel stood up and walked out. I started to follow them out, but I was stopped by Sans, who had grabbed my wrist.

I looked at him but, couldn’t read his expression whatsoever.

“Uhhh… Sans?”

He didn’t say anything. He just pulled me into the room and closed the door. His hand hesitated over the lock.

“You can lock it if you want.”

He looked me unsure, so I locked it myself.

“I trust you.”

Sans smiled and walked over to me.

“shi…”

He backed me into a wall and looked down at me.

“Yes?”

He closed in so far that our faces were barely touching.

“can…”

Closer.

“i…”

Closer.

“You damn skelenerd! Just kiss me already!” I yelled and basically pounced on his face.

This was it…

My first kiss…

Everything I’ve ever wanted…

However…

I pulled away slowly, mainly to catch my breath, and stared at Sans questionably.

“Have you…. done this before?”

The starry expression that Sans had disappeared instantly and was replaced by a guilty and nervous one.

“weeeeell…. what had happened was....” He trailed off

I just shook my head and kissed him again.

I was finally happy.

…

 

 

 

Slam!

“I knew they were kissing! You owe me twenty bucks, punk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This wasn't the best chapter. Hey! Don't judge me!


	24. Sansta Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another description of Shiri to this chapter as an reminder of what she looks like since I was never very clear on that.

**Sans POV**

 

I was falling hard. How hard, I didn’t know, but I sure was. Just looking at her sent my soul tumbling. I had to be with her all the time. I _needed_ to be with her all the time.

Okay that sounded a bit creepy.

But in all seriousness I really did love her.

She was like a drug and I sure as hell was addicted. When she first confessed to me it took all my self control not to kick everyone out of the house and complete the soul bond on the spot.

She wouldn’t like that though.

She was shy. She was afraid of everyone leaving her; me leaving her.

She depended on us all more than she let on.

She acted tough. Like, she didn’t need anyone’s help so to not worry us.

I wouldn’t be surprised if she put her life on her line for us.

I found myself studying her features every morning.

Her pale skin…

Her hair that she just recently dyed back to her normal color.

A beautiful chocolate brown.

The small scar on her cheek that showed just how strong she was.

Her almond shaped eyes that changed colors whenever she felt a strong emotion.

Showing just how amazing she was.

The small bruise on her shoulder…

Wait. Bruise?

How the hell did she get that?

And more… in such a strange place?

There was no way she got that in a fall.

She suddenly scooted closer and wrapped her arms around me.

“Sans…”

I smiled and held her against me.

I’ll ask her later….

Damn I was falling… no. I’ve fallen.

Hard.

* * *

**Shiri POV**

I can’t remember the last time I had a family Christmas…

I always dreamt about celebrating it with My dad and Frisk…

Drinking Eggnog and opening gifts…

Making Gingerbread houses and watching The Nightmare Before Christmas…

Frisk putting the Star on the tree while my dad held her up to do so…

Family…

Happiness…

Love…

But, every single one all I got was a drunk Mother and a beating…

This year I finally had a family…

I finally had that love…

Maybe this Christmas will be everything I wanted… everything I hoped for…

Though so far it wasn’t off to the best start…

 

“Look! How many times do I have to tell you that I’m sorry!?”

“You broke my freaking door, Undyne!”

Undyne was fixing my door while I supervised to make sure she didn’t break anything else.

“It was an accident!”

I put my hand and my hips and put a finger in her face.

“You were trying to spy on me!”

Undyne stood up quick and got in my face as well.

“It only counts as spying if I was trying to be sneaky!”

“Then you were just being nosy!”

“I was not!”

“Yea you’re right. You don’t even have a nose!”

“Take that back! I have a nose!”

“Sure you do.. Lord Voldemort.”

“I am not that douchebag!”

“You don’t have a nose~! You don’t have a nose~!”

“I said… Shut! Up! NGAAAAAAAAAH”

Crack!

We both snapped our heads to the recently fixed door that now had a bone sticking out of it.

“if you two don’t shut up, you’re both gonna have a bad time…”

We stared at the door then back at each other. We went back and forth for about a full minute before Undyne finally said something.

“I’m not fixing that.”

I nodded.

“Me neither. Wanna get some ramen?”

Undyne hooked her arm in mine.

“Sure, bestie! Let’s go!”

“hey! wait a minute! get back here and fix this damn door!”

I turned back to the half asleep skeleton in the doorway.

“Aww a big skele like you can’t fix a widdle door? I guess i’m gonna find a man who can take care of me… Someone like… I don’t know…. Burgerpants.”

“i-i’ll fix the door!”

He ran back inside the room lightning quick while me and Undyne laughed our asses off.

* * *

 

“SANS! TORIEL AND FRISK ARE HERE! CAN WE OPEN PRESENTS NOW?” Papyrus yelled from downstairs

“At least let them come in and sit down, Pappy.” Mettaton said. Papyrus audibly groaned. “How about we get Shiri to sing for us?”

I popped downstairs in 0.2 seconds.

“Say what now?”

Frisk jumped into my arms knocking me onto the floor.

“ **Are you singing?! I wanna hear you sing!”**

I sighed.

“Frisk you hear me sing all the time.”

**“But I wanna hear you sing Christmas songs!”**

I ruffled Frisk’s hair.

“Frisk, baby, I only know one Christmas song and I don’t-”

**“PLEASEEEEEEE”**

She gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes I’ve ever seen.

“Can someone he-” Everyone else had puppy dog eyes too.

“Fine!”

**“YAY!”**

Everyone rushed to the couch and sat down in anticipation.

“If I didn’t love you all, I’d hate you all.” I said.

“We know!” Undyne said.

I looked around the room and my eyes stopped on Sans.

_Ughhh I’m never gonna leave the house after this._

He gave me a confused look but didn’t say anything.

 

_“Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight”_

Sans’ sockets widened as he realized why I didn’t want to sing this song. Apparently everyone else did too because there were suddenly wide smiles across the room.

_“Sansta baby, an auto space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you, dear_

_Sansta baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight”_

If you can’t beat them, join em.

_“Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be also good_

_If you'll check off my Christmas list_

_Sansta honey, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_

_Been an angel all year_

_Sansta baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Sansta cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight”_

I did a small, child friendly, dance as I sung. Mostly just swinging my hips, Undyne and Mettaton went crazy though and started nudging Sans who was trying to watch me while also hiding in his hoodie.

_“Sansta baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks_

_Sign your 'x' on the line_

_Sansta baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Sansta baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_I don't mean on the phone_

_Sansta baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry, tonight”_

I finished the song and took a quick bow.

“Well that’s my christmas song now if you will excuse me.” I said and teleported upstairs.

I took a couple shaky breaths and climbed under the covers

“Calm down, Shi.... you’ll be fine….”

 _Breathe_ _just breathe...._

“Oh goodness, i’m so stupid…”

I was shaking so much that I didn’t even notice the door opening.

“shi?”

I flinched hard and pulled the controller even more over my head.

“Oh… H-heyyyy Sans. W-what’s up?”

I could hear Sans walk closer to me.

“are you okay?” He asked and put a hand on my arm.

“I-I’m fine.” I said and moved my arm away. “I’m just tired” I fake yawned under the cover in attempt to keep him from hearing the shakiness in my voice.

“isn’t this what you wanted? a family christmas? what- oh… the song… are you embarrassed? Is it your anxiety? do you want me to kick everyone out?”

I threw off the cover and looked at Sans.

“No!” I yelled. “I was just overwhelmed. I don’t understand why you haven’t got weirded out by my song. I was sure you would’ve broken up with me by now…”

He smirked.

“so we’re officially dating now?”

My cheeks heated and I started waving my hand frantically.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to assume! I was just thinking that since we kissed that you would want to! Not to say that I just assumed you liked me! I just thought that- you were just- uhhh… um…. Hey look a distraction!” I said pointing the other way. When he turned his head I ran into the closest hiding place I saw.

Which just so happened to be the closet.

“did... you just run into the closet?”

I soon realized my stupidity and panicked even more.

“N-No! I mean yes! I ummm….”

_Think Shiri Think!_

“I needed to change obviously!”

Silence…

“so you ran into the closet after calling out the word ‘distraction’?”

…

“Yes?”

I heard him sigh.

“well i’ll be downstairs. call me when you’re done, quote on quote ‘changing’”

I heard footsteps and the door close.

_He probably thinks I’m a psychopath…_

I opened the closet door and scanned my surroundings.

Only to punched.

In the face.

With another face

Softly…

“Eeeeeep!” I screeched and attempted to retreat back into the closet only to have myself pulled onto the bed.

“S-sans I-”

**“S H U T U P.”**

I closed my mouth, only to be kissed again.

And again

And again.

Eventually I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist.

After who knows how long I finally pulled away, out of breath.

“go on a date with me.”

I kissed him again not paying any real attention to his words until my next breath.

“Wait what?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I got the song idea from another fic  
> No, I don’t remember which one  
> Feel free to give suggestions to which one. If I figure it out I'll link it.  
> I was thinking about doing an Underfell chapter suggest which parts you'd like to see.


	25. AU- Underfell Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look... I was about to go to sleep when I got the inspiration okay! Don't judge me! It's a specially long chapter just for you guys. If I didn't end it where I did It would go on forever. I only made this a two parter because I know for a fact that i'm gonna have another blast of inspiration.  
> You're gonna hate me throughout this chapter.   
> MWAHAHAHA!  
> *Ahem*  
> Sorry I had some angst stuck in my throat

Somewhere in Underfell….

 

I struggled against the tight chains even though I knew it was a useless attempt. I didn’t really expect them to magically fall off anytime soon... it was only just wishful thinking. 

I thought about screaming. Would it even be of any use? Not really… I’ve known for quite a while that I was in a soundproof room. 

Alone…

It was all just wishful thinking. 

All screaming would do was get him to take out the whip again…

Not like I’d give him any reaction.

He was always talking about how beautiful my hair was… how it made me look so mature…

I wanted to burn it all of…

If I was good he promised to give me extra food rations or treat me extra ‘special’ when it was his turn to have away at me.

Of course I caused as many problems as possible.

He lost a couple of clients due to my behavior and of course I got punished for it, but somehow the man always forgave me…

The slut.

I was no one's princess. And he fucking knew it.

What a fucking joke.

I had nothing to do… nothing to  say… so I just sat there counting the hours until he brought down his next ‘client’. 

I hated it all.

When I first got down here he tried to be friendly with me… to play cards with me. I may have been only twelve, but I wasn’t a dumbass. I knew what I was there for and I knew that I sure as hell wasn’t playing Old Maid with the man who was selling my body like I was some kind of sex toy.

I heard the sound of footsteps upstairs and could only guess that a new client arrived. Though with all the yelling I could tell they wanted to pay less than he was willing to go for. I listened to the exchange with very mild curiosity as I knew either way I going to have to do something for the sick bastard.

After a few minutes of yelling I heard a loud 

**Thunk!**

And suddenly a bunch more footsteps.

_ What the hell? _

The door to the basement opened slowly and a bunch of whispers broke out.

_ A Group? _

He never used to let more than two people at a time come down here . What was going on?

Suddenly the whispered stopped and only one set of footsteps were coming down the stairs.

**Thunk!**

**Thunk!**

**Thunk!**

Finally the footsteps stopped and someone came into view.

It was…

A monster?

I was standing face to face with a blue, female fish monster in a police uniform

_ Well this is new. A roleplayer AND a monster… _

I did an eternal sigh as I hung my head low and waited for her to start whatever she wanted. When nothing happened I lifted my head up curiously.

She seemed to be seething with anger.

For the first time in years I was scared.

She stared for what seemed like ages before materializing a red spear in her hand.

_ Is she gonna kill me? Is she gonna use that on me?! Oh my god! What’s happening?! _

She sung the spear down fast as I looked away waited for my  demise.

_ Clank Clank _

I opened my eyes and saw something I’d never see.

My chains were on the floor.

She had… cut them off.

I wanted to say something…

To thank her…

To jump for joy!

But I was too weak.

All I could do once my chains were cut was sink to the ground unceremoniously.

The fish lady quickly picked me up bridal style and walked to the stairs. Upon approaching the stairs I saw a bunch of other men and women dressed in police uniforms. A couple monsters in the mix as well. 

Good for them.

She walked us to the front door I’ve only seen once and stared down on me. She turned slightly to get through the door, but what was weird was that she stayed turned until she got to the ambulance. Only when she turned to get me on the gurney did I see why.

The man who had held me captive all those years…

The man I once called my uncle....

Was passed out on the floor bleeding… being put in handcuffs.

I looked at the fish frantically. Was this really happening?

It was at this time did I realize she had an eyepatch… and red hair.

She tried to walk away but I held on to her arm.

She looked at me with a hard expression, though it softened when she saw the face I was making.

“You’re safe now. I promise.” She said.

Then the door closed.

I don’t remember falling asleep and that scares me. I also don't remember changing into a hospital gown. Which scares me even more. What I especially don’t remember was washing my hair and body and that TERRIFIES me.

I don’t know where I am or what i’m doing-

Oh…

It all comes back to me.

I was saved…

I was actually rescued from that god forsaken place. 

My mouth started twitching in odd ways that made my cheeks hurt. 

I quickly stopped the motion though when I heard a knock at the door.

I didn’t bother saying anything since I knew they’d come in anyway and let them open the door for themselves

The door opened to reveal a small yellow dinosaur in a lab coat and the blue fish lady. My eyes widened at the sight of her and I could feel my mouth twitching, this time I don’t give into to it.

The fish seemed surprised I was awake. The fish just seemed happy.

“See! I told you! She’s awake!”

The fish rolled her eyes.

“I-I really didn’t doubt y-you but sure w-whatever help y-you sleep at night.” The dino says

She turns to me and looks at me up and down

“M-malnourished.” She says and scribbled something down on her notepad.

The fish walked over to me with a pen and paper in her hands

“I’m going to need you to answer a few questions.”

I just nod and hold my hand out.

She looks at me for a second before setting the notepad and pen in my hand

“First thing first, Your name.”

‘Shiri Angellum’

“Name of the man who was holding you captive?”

‘Luciel Angellum’

“Your current age”

‘Unknown’

“His current age”

‘Late thirties/early forties’

“How long were you in there”

‘More than ten years’

“How did you end up there in the first place?”

Images flashed across my mind.

Me holding on to the car door screaming for my mother.

Her dead eyes just staring at me emotionless as she peeled my fingers off the door.

My being dragged into the house

The first time he…

A hand on my arm pulled me out of my trance.

The sudden physical contact made me screech and put my arms up defensively. I held them  there as they covered my shaking form and kept me away from my attacker.

A growl surprised me and forced me to look up.

The fish lady was glaring at me, her hand positioned slightly above my shoulder.

_ I’m sorry.  _ I thought but I hadn’t dare said anything. 

“What.” she said. “Did he do to you?” I stared up at her confused and saddened.

Finally after a full minute. I spoke.

“Bad things.”

We pulled up to a large cream colored house with a blue door.

“This is where you’ll be staying. This is the home of my deputy and his brother. They’ll be taking care of you.”

I looked at Undyne, as I soon learned was the name of the fish lady, with a pleading face.

_ Don’t leave me here..  _ I thought

She put a hand on my head and smiled.

“Don’t worry. They may seem scary but they’re ultimately harmless. They’re tsunderes!”

_ Tsun what now? _

She just waved it off and stepped out the car.

“Think of them as pineapples. They’re tough on the outside and sweet on the inside!”

_ And acidic _

She knocked on the door.

“You’ll love them! They’re harmless!”

The door swung open to reveal a tall scary looking skeleton in spiky boots and an… apron.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT UNDYNE. IF YOU CAN’T SEE RIGHT NOW I’M BUSY TRYING TO GET READY FOR OUR GUEST.”

The loudness of the skeleton’s voice startled me and I had the strong urge to hide behind Undyne but I didn’t wanna show any weakness.

It was weakness that got me where I was in the first place.

“You idiot! I brought your guest! Don’t you remember the conversation we had on the phone!”

The skeleton thought for a second before responding.

“I HAVE NO RECOLLECTION OF IT BEING TODAY. OH WELL, THIS WILL HAVE TO DO. WHERE IS THAT WORTHLESS HUMAN?”

_ “You worthless bitch! Just give up already!” crack! “This whip isn’t gonna get any softer!” _

I cringed inward at the memory. The marks on my body suddenly stinging.

“She’s right here you idiot!”

Undyne pointed towards me and the skeleton looked at me accusingly.

“THIS IS THE HUMAN ME AND BROTHER HAVE TO PROTECT? ARE YOU SURE?”

I looked him straight into his sockets and nodded. I won’t back down. I needed to protect myself.

“WELL DESPITE LOOKING COMPLETELY HELPLESS, I GUESS SHE’S OKAY. SANS! GET DOWN HERE AND GREET OUR NEW HOUSEMATE!”

If the skeleton sounded like he was yelling before, now he sounded like he was screaming. I winced at the noise since I was used to mainly quiet.

“i’m comin’ boss. no need to get ya’ bones in a twist.”

A shorter skeleton walked into the doorway

He was wearing red and black shorts and a hoodie to match. He seemed a lot more laid back than the other one. The only thing that really made him any type of menacing was his gold tooth. I bet he scared a lot of dentists.

When he laid eyes on my he outwardly frowned.

“wha’s this human doin’ here?”

Undyne looked at me.

“Witness Protection, temporary housing, reintegration into society…”

Sans eyed me suspiciously and I did the same.

“why does she need all that?” 

Undyne face palmed.

“Papyrus!”

The skeleton in question gave an offended look.

“DON’T LOOK AT ME. IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE FELL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF ME EXPLAINING.”

“Well since he obviously doesn't care enough to listen he’ll just have to figure it out later.” Undyne said.

Sans eyed me again.

“why the ‘ell is she wearing your clothes?”

Undyne just glared.

“look i don’t want no homeless human in our house jus’ waitin’ for an opportunity to kill us in our sleep.”

I stared at him for a second before turning around and walking back to the car.

Or at least I tried.

Undyne grabbed me before I even made it halfway and set me back down on the porch.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

“Do I look like I fucking care what you want? The human has been through hell. And I've been through hell trying to find her. So I'm gonna leave her here and you're gonna be nice and treat her like family. Understood?”

Both skeletons were obviously afraid of her despite trying to look tough.

They both nodded and moved out of the way so I could step into the house.

Undyne beamed and walked inside with me so she could hand me a small box.

I looked at her confused.

“It’s a cell phone. Call me if these boneheads try to mess with you. I'm under ‘Bestie’

_ Bestie? _

“It means best friend. You're gonna make a lot of those now.”

My mouth twitched again.

Annoyed I rubbed at it and watched as Undyne left. She looked towards me and whispered something to Papyrus and he looked towards me and nodded. 

She waved one last time and left out the door. I could feel Sans staring at me so I turned around and stared right back. This seemed to surprise and anger him as he frowned and disappeared in a flash of light. 

“SANS! STOP BEING SO LAZY AND WALK UP THE STAIRS NEXT TIME!”

There was a thump in response. By Papyrus’ response I could only assume it was an acceptable response.

“WELL HUMAN, LET ME SHOW YOU WHERE YOU’LL BE STAYING. I HAD PLANNED TO MAKE YOU DINNER, BUT I HAVE SOME SUSPICIONS THAT UNDYNE BROUGHT YOU EARLY TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD.”

I nodded and followed him up the stairs to my new room. I couldn’t remember the last time I slept in a real bed. I’ve always slept on the floor in chains. My arms were constantly tied up. He’d let them down when he remembers, other times I slept sitting up…

If I slept at all. 

The room he led me to was the master bedroom. It made sense that neither of them would really need it. I doubted that they needed to actually use the toilet.

“MY ROOM IS ON THE LEFT SINCE THAT’S THE ROOM CLOSEST TO THE KITCHEN. SANS’ ROOM IS ON THE LEFT SINCE IT HAS THE BIGGEST WINDOW.”

I nodded again and walked to the bed. It was a Queen size bed that was comfortable… too comfortable. 

Papyrus stood in the door about to leave, but he suddenly stopped.

“I DOUBT YOU HAVE ANY CLOTHES SO I WILL HAVE MY BROTHER GIVE YOU SOME OF HIS UNTIL I CAN TAKE YOU TO GET SOME PROPER CLOTHING. MY REPUTATION WOULD BE RUINED IF ANYONE SAW YOU WALKING AROUND WITH ME.”

I had a feeling he added the last part just for show, but I didn’t say anything.

“DINNER WILL BE READY SOON.”

He closed the door and walked downstairs so I took that time to check out the bathroom. I haven’t seen my reflection for so long and Undyne refused to give me a mirror until she cleaned me up herself. My face looked well enough. I knew it would… He didn’t want anyone messing up the money maker. It was below the neck where it all started. I took off my shirt and examined my body for the first time in years. I feel like my skin would have been smooth and clear if it weren’t for the red raised marks on my skin. There were so many of them, some worse than others all disgusting looking. One in particular curled all the way around my stomach. I wasn’t exactly sure how he managed that, but he thought it was pretty cool.

All of his clients thought the scars were sexy. They seemed to think they were make up. That all the marks were fake and showed my submissive attitude. 

Others didn’t care.

The doctors tried to cover them up with bandages. They tried to give me all these creams that would supposedly make the scars heal better. I didn’t want any of that. All they did was hurt me more. Undyne didn’t like them either.

My breasts weren’t exactly big, but they weren’t small either. Every once in awhile he’d come and inject me with these chemicals that were supposed to induce growth. You know, to keep the customers happy. 

I was happy when I threw up.

I looked through a couple of drawers until I found what I was looking for.

A pair of scissors. 

Though before I could do what I wanted with them the door to the bathroom slammed open and Sans walked in with a black tee-shirt and a pair of shorts.

“this is my favorite shirt human, so you better- the fuck?!”

He looked at me up and down staring at the marks from the whip that my Uncle inflicted on me. 

I walked to the door and grabbed the clothes out of his hand, knowing that the marks made him uncomfortable.

I put the shirt on and went to close the door again when he stopped me.

I stared at him for a moment and he stared at me.

_ Does he want that? Would I even be able to protect myself if he tried? Undyne said I would be safe here. Did she lie? Were they all lying? _

I was helpless to do anything so I did what I did best.

I complied

I took off my shirt, got down on my knees, and opened my arms.

“wha- what are you doing?”

I was very aware of how much I was shaking but what point was there in hiding it?

I stood up and grabbed a sharpie I had seen earlier.

I handed it to him and sat down with my back towards him.

I moved my hair out of the way and revealed the small permanent mark on my neck

A small tattoo that read

 

**_Property of  x_________ **

 

He suddenly knew what the marker was for.

_ That was what he wanted right? To claim me? What is he waiting for? _

The marker flew across the room and made a dent in the opposite wall.

I flinched a bit.

Sans walked in front of me with an unreadable expression. He took the shirt he gave me from off the floor and put it over my head.

“i said take care of my freaking shirt.”

Once the shirt was on he lifted me into his arms. Thankfully not irritating the scars.

“heyya boss!”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT SANS? CAN’T YOU SEE I’M MAKING DINNER? AND DIDN’T I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME BOSS?”

“when’s dinner gonna be ready?”

“IN A HOUR. WHY?’

“good. the kid n’ the weed are coming over.” He looked down at me, who was shaking still from the whole experience. “better hold on tight.”

“SANS WH-”

Suddenly the world shifted around us and twisted in strange and unnatural ways. Ways that reminded me of what people described as an ‘acid trip’ Soon all the colors drained away from the world and turned into a black darker than any black i’d ever seen. It was darker… yet darker.

The darkness was terrifying… yet soothing. Like, at some point in my life I had been there before. It was empty.. Yet there was something in it.

A man

A monster.

I only got a glimpse of  what he was before I was ripped away from this dark abyss and thrust into world of color once more. I was standing in a living room. Different from the previous one. This one seemed more homey. More safe.

A gasp came from somewhere behind me and I turned my head to see a large, female goat monster who was sitting in an armchair knitting.

“Sans? What are you-”

“tori, i need your help.”

“Sans. I do not understand. Who is this woman? What do you need my help with?”

Sans laid me on my stomach on the couch and lifted up my shirt to show the marks from the whip. 

I felt warmth radiating from the goat lady and turned to see that she had fire coming from her... paws/hands...?

“Who harmed you child? Don’t worry. I’ll make their death slow and painful.”

_ Wait. Wasn’t it quick and painless? _

“Sans. You did this didn’t you? You hurt this innocent child!”

_ Innocent? _

“tori. you’re doing it again.”

The skeleton looked bored despite the the obvious threat in front of him.

**_Help him…_ **

_ What? Who- _

**_Help him!_ **

The crazed goat too a step towards him and that sent my brain into overdrive.

I jumped up in between him and her and help my arms out.

 

“H-He didn’t d-do anything h-he was trying to help!”

 

It was the loudest I had spoke in years.

 

“Child? Then who-”

“Whoever said blood was thicker than water lied… They are both pretty thick in betrayal.”

The goat nodded sadly and reached her hand out towards me. The sight of her hand coming towards me I recoiled into Sans.

“He hurt you a lot, didn’t he?” She asked.

I nodded.

“So I’m guessing no touching you until trust is established?”

I nodded again.

“Anyone you trust for sure?”

I thought for a second.

“Undyne.”

She looked thoughtful.

“So you’re saying. There is no way that anyone you don’t trust could lay a hand on you?”

I nodded again.

_ It was a simple rule. I really don’t get what’s so hard to understand. _

“So do you trust Sans?”

“What?”

“Well Sans has been hugging you since the beginning of this conversation and you don’t seem to be having a problem.”

I looked down at my midsection and sure enough two skeletal arms were wrapped tightly around me. I then looked up at Sans who seemed to be glaring daggers at the woman. He saw me looking at him and his sockets widened. He quickly looked away as red blushed formed on his face.

“you backed inta me and i had no other place ta put mah arms. don’ think nothin’ of it” I noticed his accent got thicker.

I pulled away from him and he dropped his arms to his side. I stared and stared at him for what seemed like ages before I finally reached out and grabbed his hand.

_ Even the doctors scared me. Why am I not afraid of him? I mean i’m not afraid of Undyne but that’s for a completely different reason. _

Something suddenly occurred to me.

“Name.” I said.

Goat Lady tilted her head.

“Your name?”

She chuckled.

“The former Queen Toriel at your service.”

_ Queen? That sounds pretty cool. _

“what about you kid? you never told me your name.”

_ Oh… that was probably rude. I’m sorry. _

“It’s Shiri…”

“It’s a nice name.” Toriel said.

I looked at Sans, who just scoffed

“it’s cool, i guess.”

That damn itching again. It was like my mouth was trying to do something weird.

I opened my mouth to say something when my legs gave out from under me.

“hey!” 

Sans caught me quick and brought me to the couch.

“I’m just not used to standing so long, that’s all.” I say and look at my feet. “I’m used to sitting down all the time...”

Sans looked at me skeptically.

“what? why?”

“Well... you don’t really have much walking room when you’re chained to a wall.”

The tension in the room grows.

“Child, is it okay if I heal... you know?” Toriel says.

I nod and lay back down onto the couch.

Her hands hover over the scars on my back and something like pin prints cover all of them. It’s uncomfortable but not painful. However, the whole experience is new. I not use to such gentleness. Despite having a hard demeanor, these monsters are actually nicer than anyone I’ve ever met!

“There you go, all healed!”

“Thank you.” I say.

“yea tori. glad to see you put some…  _ backbone  _ into it.”

_ What. _

“Yea. I guess you could say without me you would’ve been pretty…  _ boned. _ ”

_ They did not just- _

“You’re right. Without you I would’ve been pretty…  _ bonely” _

They both looked at me with smirks on their faces.

_ Don’t do it. Don’t show any weakness. Don’t you dare- _

“Pfft… Hahahaha!” I erupt into a fit of giggles despite myself.

I quickly cover my mouth and put back on my neutral expression.

“nope. nu- huh, you’ve already done it. you’ve laughed at our puns. you’ve damned yourself to hell.”

I looked at him and turned away.

“Oh  _ hell  _ no.” I whispered.

_ They didn’t hear that. They couldn’t have heard it. _

They heard it.

As they erupted into giggles I finally figured out what that itch was…

A smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*  
> Just kill me now... I spent all day writing this chapter instead of doing schoolwork...  
> I need help.


	26. AU- Underfell PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO... not sorry XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning...

Loneliness...

 

_ “Help! Help me please!” _

 

I can't remember a time without that feeling...

 

_ “I want my daddy! Daddy, where are you?!” _

 

Friends… Family…. All of that is an illusion….

 

_ “Don’t touch me! You’re hurting me! Get Away!” _

 

In movies they teach you that someone will always come save you.

 

_ “Get it out! Get it out of me!” _

 

That a prince in shining armour will swoop down and defeat the dragon.

 

_ “Shut the hell up! You're garbage! You disgusting piece of shit!” _

 

It's all a lie. There is no prince. 

 

_ “Such a sweet looking girl come here… I said get your ass over here and fuck me!” _

 

There is only sorrow. 

 

_ “Aww fuck! Ugghhh uggghh! I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna! Uggghh!” _

 

There is only hate.

 

_ “Damn it! You're fucking pregnant?! You slut! I'm gonna beat the demon outta ya!” _

 

Only the dragon.

 

_ “Come on, Princess. There's somebody I want you to meet.” _

 

You wish for death… You wish for someone, Anyone to save you.

 

_ “Didn’t I tell you to keep your fucking mouth shut! Don't you  _ **_ever_ ** _ say anything again. You hear me?!” _

 

But no one ever comes.

 

_ “You’re safe now. I promise.” _

 

You'll always be alone.

 

_ “WELL DESPITE LOOKING COMPLETELY HELPLESS I GUESS SHE’S OKAY.” _

 

No one will ever come save you.

 

_ “It’s a nice name.” _

 

You'll always be-

 

_ “i said take care of my freaking shirt.” _

 

You'll always-

 

_ “tori, i need your help” _

 

You'll- 

 

_ “nope. nu- huh, you’ve already done it. you’ve laughed at our puns. you’ve damned yourself to hell.” _

 

…

 

If this is hell.

 

Then I've never been so glad to be damned.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Underfell Sans POV_ **

That damn woman! She needs to learn how to mind her own damn business! I threw my phone onto the bed angrily and opened the door. I could still hear Toriel’s dumb ass voice in my head

_ “ _ _ Be careful Sans. She’s still a human. The humans don’t support interspecies relationships _ ” 

“tHe HuMaNs DoN’t SuPpOrT iNtErSpEcIeS rElAtIoNsHiPs.”

I angrily walked down to the kitchen to get some mustard. I was tired of her bullshit. I could do what I want when I want. And she couldn’t do shit to stop me.

_ Wait… when did i ever say i wanted to even date that pathetic human. _

I stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and walked right on back upstairs to her room

_ I took pity on a human and all of a sudden everyone thinks I wanna date the trash. _

I opened the door.

_ I’ll show them nice- _

There was no one there. 

My first instinct was to check Pap’s room but when she wasn’t there I freaked even more.

_ Where the hell did she go? _

I checked all the bathrooms and even the backyard. There weren’t any sign of a struggle or that she even left the building.

_ Where is she?! _

I checked the kitchen for the third time and stopped when I realised something.

The chairs had been moved away from the table. I looked under and there she was. Curled up in my blanket and looking extremely uncomfortable.

I felt my soul calm down drastically as I carefully moved the chairs so that I could get to her.

_ Why the hell was I so damn worried about her? _

I used my magic to lift her up as gently as possible and placed her in my arms. She instantly snuggled against my jacket for warmth.

“Sans…”

I stiffened slightly and felt my magic rise to my cheeks.

_ So. Damn. Cute. _

I looked at her peaceful face and I could feel my soul slowly melting. 

_ She was always so guarded. She never relaxes.  _

I sigh and bring her upstairs. I almost put her in the bed but I stop myself to think for a moment.

_ Undyne said something important about her… what was it? _

_ “ _ _ I found her in a basement chained to a wall. There weren’t any sheets or anything. It was like an animal lived in there.  There was even a corner for her to… do her business. _ _ ” _

My soul instantly flared in anger. Who was that man who made her suffer that much? 

I knew humans were cruel but this… this makes the underground look like heaven. I hate humans… how could you treat your own kind like this? Make them suffer helplessly for their own enjoyment. 

I didn’t even care that she was human. From now on I consider her a monster.

And not the kind that did this to her.

I set her gently on the bed, careful not to wake her up but when I tried to pull away she held on tight.

_ This human is going to be the death of me… _

I sighed and picked her back up with my magic.

_ Let’s set some things straight. _

I dropped her roughly onto the bed waking her up. She gasped and backed into a corner.

“listen here human. i’m not your guardian angel. i’m not your savior. i’m not your friend. i’m a monster. i’m a creature designed to kill your kind. and you…” I got closer to here. So close that I could feel her breath on my face.

“are a monster too.”

I feel her stop breathing. It was like everything in her body stopped working. 

“i refuse to have a disgusting human live in my house so that’s not what you are. Even the kid calls herself a monster now.”

She looked confused but nodded.

I smiled and climbed into the bed.

“come on. do you know how much energy i had to use to move you all the way upstairs?”

She glared and threw a pillow at me.

“holy sheet”

I took the pillow off my face and laughed when I saw the face she was making.

If you only looked at her eyes you’d think she was angry because of how fiercely she was staring but if you kept looking at her face you’d see her cheeks were extremely flushed and puffed out and her mouth was shaking. It was so obvious that she was trying hard not to laugh.

“oh come on. you know i tickle your funny bone.”

She covered her face.

“i ate a clown once…”

Her confused face was back.

“he tasted funny”

“Pfft!”

She tried covering her face so I grabbed her hands to keep her from hiding her face. Her laughter was amazing. She was adorable.

_ stars… i’m getting weak. get yourself together Sans! _

Unfortunately, my soul wasn’t on the same page as my heart… 

I heard her gasp and snapped out of my thoughts. I really wish I hadn’t though. Somehow my soul had slipped out.

And she was tryin to fuckin’ touch it.

“woah there girlie. not tryin’ to rain on your parade but that right is a very intimate part of my body. and unless you fully intend to mate with me you might wanna stay away.”

I mean it wasn’t a complete lie but it was close to the truth as I was gonna get for now.

“that right there is my soul. the very culmination of my being. with one touch you could either destroy me or make me anew. you could hurt or heal. it all has to do with intent.”

She looked at me frowning then seemed to get an idea.

She pointed to her chest then at my soul. It took me a second I figured out what she was talking about.

“of course you have a soul. everyone does, some people are just more in tune with it than others. 

She bounced up and down excitedly.

“seeing someone’s soul is an incredibly intimate thing. and touching two souls together… well, that’s basically the same things as marriage for humans except  lot more permanent. so yea..”

She nodded and started moving her hands in front of her in a pulling type motion.

“if you wanted to see your soul all you had to do is ask. it’s almost impossible for a human to pull out their own so-”

She did it.

She freaking did it.

And she was damn proud of herself too, if that smug face had anything to say about it.

“listen here you- what the hell is up with your soul? and in the world have i not noticed it before?!”

There floating right in front of mine was her soul. And it looked-

“CAN YOU TWO IMBECILES SHUT UP? I’M TRYING TO SLEEP.”

His voice startled her, causing her to jump forward.

Towards me

With her soul out.

Damn Papyrus.

And with a flash of bright light I was thrown across the room and she was thrown into a wall.

Let’s just hope our souls didn’t touch...


	27. Broken

**Unknown POV**

_ Come on Olivia you can do it. All you have to do is go in there and say you quit. Then report him for sexual harassment. _

I took a deep breath and walked into the Barnes and Nobles with false confidence.

As soon as I walked through the door I noticed two things.

One, There was a giant cat in a suit who looked extremely stressed.

And Two, My boss had a vein practically popping out of his head.

“Look here you  **Beast,** I have a right not to sell to anyone I feel like and I don’t like you.”

The cat ran his hand down his face and sighed.

“Listen, Little Buddy, I already paid online and you have already said that you would give me this book  when I got here.”

My boss looked like he was about to explode so I ran up to the cat, grabbed the book and rung it up behind the counter.

“Here you go sir, sorry for the inconvenience. My boss isn’t really a fan of change. I promise this will never happen again. Though it’ll be best that you leave now… before we both get in trouble.”

The cat laughed.

“Thanks, little buddy. Are you sure you’ll be okay? I don’t want you to get fired because of me.”

I waved my hand in front of my face dismissively. 

“I’ll be fine! I really am sorry.”

He smiled at me and took something out of his pocket. He handed it to me.

“I’m Felix, but my friends call me Burgerpants, long story. I’ll tell you later, over coffee. If you’re willing?”

My face lit up and I studied the slip of paper. I was so distracted that I didn’t even notice him slip an identical slip in my purse.

“You are quite the  **Angel** aren’t you? I hope to see you soon” He kissed my hand and started towards the door.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Mr.Jenkins said angrily.

“W-well if you d-didn’t give him that book the police w-would have gotten involved and-”

He took the slip of paper and ripped it up.

“Wait!”

He threw it on the floor and stomped on it.

“You are mine. Do you understand that?”

I backed away from him.

“S-sir… I don’t think that’s very proffessional. And… I… um…” I looked around and noticed there wasn’t anyone inside the store.

“There’s no one here to interrupt us… let’s go to my office and have some fun…”

I started backing up.

“Sir… I’d rather not. I just… I wanted… you should…” He grabbed my arm and started groping me. 

“Oh, you have excellent breasts… Let’s see what they look like…” He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started pulling up but was interupted by a furry fist in his face.

“Shit!”

I looked up and saw Felix. I was so sure that he left.

“Where?...”

He smiled again and grabbed my hand.

“We should probably run.”

I nodded and smiled.

“Let’s do that.”

_ Who says mages can’t have fun? _

**Shiri POV**

_ My first day back at work is a success! No mess ups, no annoying humans… great! _

I grabbed my bag and shoved my tips in there.

_ So many tips! So many nice monsters! Now all that’s left… _

I stared at the back door.

_ Is that… _

I took a deep breath and walked over to Grillby and Leona.

Leona…

The girl who helped me and Sans at the mall…

The girl who I know absolutely nothing about…

The only other human working at Grillby’s.

Why I haven’t befriended her?

No idea.

“Hey, Grillby?” I said and walked up to the bar. “I’m gonna head out. Do you think I could have a burger for the road?”

Grillby looked at me and shook his head.

_ What _

“That’s cool. I’ll pay this time. You can’t have me mooching off of you forever.”

Grillby shook his head.

“No more burgers.”

I scratched the back of my head nervously.

“Fries?”

“No.”

“Anything?”

I shifted on my feet.

“That’s cool. I’ll get something at home. See you later!” I walked towards the employee exit.

“I’ve been getting noise complaints from customers. Some saying that they’ve been hearing screaming and yelling coming from the alley.”   
I froze and tried my hardest to keep my cool.

“Really? You should call the police and have them check it up.”

“You leave through that door every night, correct?”

I nod but don’t turn around.

“So you never notice anything?”

“Sorry Grillby. I’ll tell you if I notice anything.”

I tried to walk through the door but at the last second Leona stepped in front of me.

“Why do you need monster food Shiri?” Grillby asked. “What are you so determined to hide?!”

I turned to face his with tears in my eyes.

“They’ll kill you all! They said that they’ll blow up Grillby’s and dust Papyrus if I didn’t do what they said! It’s the only thing I can do to keep my family safe! I don’t care if they beat me up! I don’t care if I pass out in the alley covered in bruises!”

Grillby’s flames turned blue with anger.

“You should have told someone! Undyne, Asgore, Sans-”

“You can never tell Sans! You know how he gets! He’ll go out there and try to kill them. If he dies i-i don’t know if I can handle it… He has one HP Grillby. One hit can kill him! Don’t tell Sans!

“sans already knows”

I was so stupid. How could I not feel that angry magic behind me. How did I not feel him enter 

I didn’t turn around.

“shi. turn. around.”

I didn’t move.

“I’m sorry, Shi…” Leona said, but no amount of sorries could ever fix the mess she had made.

 “No…”

**“S H I R I  A N G E L L U M  T U R N  A R O U N D”**

“Why Leona…”

She just shook her head and turned away.

I slowly turned around, ignoring my own tears.

_ If I want to get through to him I need to be strong. _

“I just wanted to protect you all…” I said my voice coming out weaker than I wanted even despite my strong mindset.

“shut up! what the hell is wrong with you?! after everything we’ve done to protect you-”

“They threatened to kill all of you! What the hell was I supposed to do? I’m not gonna let everyone I love die! You are my mate! I want to do everything in my power to protect you!”

Sans’ eyes widened at the word mate. I had avoided using the word incase he wanted to break our bond, but now...

Sans clenched and unclenched his fist for a moment before looking up at my with an angry expression.

“then we’re not mates anymore.”

**Cr-**

“W-what?”

He walked up to me slowly.

“i don’t want to be your mate anymore.”

**A-**

“W-why? What did I do wrong?”

“everything.i don’t want to be mates with a stupid human that has a death wish. you’re crazy and stupid.”

**Ck!!**

“i’m gonna go out there and take care of those guys and that will be the last thing i do for you. i don’t love you. i never loved you.”

**CRACK!!!**

Something inside of me cracked and my tears stopped. 

_ He said he would always be there. _

**_Just like her_ **

_ He said he would never hurt me. _

**_She did too._ **

_ He said he loved me _

**_And what have you learned from that?_ **

_ Love doesn’t exist. _

**_Precisely!_ **

_ Oh… _

**_He doesn’t love you. No one loves you. No one will ever love you. Leave! Get away from him! He obviously doesn’t want you! He never wanted you in his life in the first place._ **

 

“I understand… Don’t worry. I’ll get out of your life.”

 

I teleported away.

I didn’t even see the hurt expression on his face when I left. Or the angry one on Leona’s

 

I didn’t know where I was teleporting to but, I did know I wanted to go anywhere but there.

I was at Toriel’s house

I was in the park.

I was in my room.

I was look over my sleeping mother.

I was in front Grillby’s.

I was teleporting to every place i’ve ever been.

My heart was breaking and so was my mind.

 

**_Of course he never loved you. You’re ugly, useless, needy, annoying..._ **

 

My arm was itching.

My soul was crying.

My hand was twitching

I was dying.

 

 

I finally settled on a place. I didn’t bother checking where I was I just sat down and stared at my arm.

**_Do it!_ **

I pictured the razor that was stuck inside my wall and closed my eyes. 

_ It’s for the best... _

Soon something small and sharp landed in my palm.

**_Do it! Do it! They’ll all be better off without you!_ **

 

I opened my mind so that Sans could see what was happening. I could feel his regret and surprise.

**_He’s pretending. He just doesn’t want everyone mad at him when you’re gone. Not that they will be._ **

 

don’t do it! please! i’m sorry. 

_ You wanted me out of your life… That’s what I’m doing… Don’t worry. No one’s gonna be mad at you when I’m gone. None of them truly loves me. You’ve shown me that love doesn’t really exist.  I won’t reset. Why bother coming back to a world that doesn’t want me. _

shi... sweetheart just tell me where you are. i’ll come get you and we’ll work this all out.

 

_ Goodbye Sans.. _

 

I slowly cut across every cut I ever made in my arm.

_ Sweet relief _

I didn’t feel the pain.

Blood was seeping out fast but, I didn’t care.

To think, anyone really loving me? It was a laughable assumption..

“Ha...Ha… HAHAHAHAH”

I was hysterical.

I must have been crazy to think he cared. 

Absolutely mad.

 

I was starting to lose consciousness.

 

_ Finally I’ll become outside what I am inside. _

 

_ Dead. _

 

And the world went black.

Blacker.

Blackest.

Who knew insanity could be so…

**_Relieving?_ **

**_hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ **

They don’t care…

Who ever has?

Nobody.

That’s who.

I’m not surprised.

I can’t.

I’m Annoying.

Selfish.

A brat.

A Murderer…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Shatter me pt. 2 for more info on the murderer thing.  
> I can't wait for the next chapter I can't wait until- "Hey! what's the WIFI password?!"  
> Get outta here Jerry! I was just about to reveal... you know what, never mind. I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out ;)


	28. Save

**“Y0ur 5oul 1s cr4ck1ng! Y0u n33d t0 d0 s0m3th1ng! Anyth1ng!”**

I looked down at the rainbow colored soul.

_ That’s strange that’s not how a soul looks. It’s probably malfunctioned… like me _

 

“Why bother…”

Gaster grabbed my shoulders.

**“L00k 1 kn0w my s0n isn’t the m0st aedrs-!zdro.764yft”**

Gaster was starting to fade in and out of reality. I could tell it was taking all of his magic to stay here with me. Something was different. Though I couldn’t really tell what

**“He cares! I care! Please! Just listen to me for once and let me help!”**

I stared at him for a second then l pushed my soul towards him.

“Go ahead…” I watched him try hard to fix my soul but after a while I couldn’t bare to see his pained face anymore. I looked away at the void for awhile and saw something…

Something white

“Gaster…”

He made a noise but he wasn’t really listening.

I looked up in a different direction and saw something else.

Another white object.

I looked in two other directions and saw the same thing.

They kinda reminded me of… souls…

Something resonated within me and I put my hand out towards one. 

It flew into my palm.

I stared at the white object.

It was so important.

Then another flew into my hand

And another.

As soon as I got the last one I studied them.

Soul shards.

**_Save him_ **

I slammed the pieces together then into Gaster’s melting form

“ **AHHHH** HHHHH”

He slowly started becoming more solid.

**_“The void doesn’t take too kindly to the living. BE Gone!”_ **

He stared at me with terrified eyes as his body started fading away.

“What about you?”

**_“We will claim her soon enough… For now she’s safe. Don’t expect the same next time she comes here. Next time… we will require a sacrifice.”_ **

“What are you?! Who are you?!” I screamed as my body started fading along with Gasters

**_“We are your past present and future! We have always been with you and we will never leave! HAHAHAHAH. Don’t worry...You shall remember soon enough.”_ **

Then the world went dark around us.

I heard the beeping of machines and and the screams of a familiar voice.

“Shiri!” 

I could feel myself being cradled by someone but couldn’t open my eyes as I started losing consciousness.

 

“dad?”

Then I passed out.

I am so sick and tired of waking up in a fucking hospital.

I woke up groggy… I knew where I was this time at least.

“Muse?”

I turned my head to see Gaster waking up from his position on a chair by the window.

“Hey! It’s Goose-ter!”

Gaster facepalmed so hard I thought he would end up back in the void.

“I think I prefer Dingy.”

I winked at him.

“Ring-a ding dingy.”

He laughed and shook his head

 

“dingy?”

On the other side of the bed was Sans. He was sitting closer to my bed than Gaster and had a hand on my forearm. He looked like he hadn’t slept for days and he was still wearing the same clothes from the last time I saw him.

I wanted to pull away but there was restraints on my arms.

“Gaster?” I turned to him with pleading eyes.

“They were put there to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself when you woke up.

“I-I don’t like them… they make me feel…”

_ Vulnerable… _

“I’ll help you, dear.

”Despite not having finished my sentence he took them off of me and helped me stand up.

Once unbuckled I snatched my arm away from Sans in favor of jumping to give Gaster a hug.

“shi-”

“Why are you here Sans?” 

Sans backed away from me. 

“You were perfectly clear about how little you cared for me. You don’t want to be my mate. Then so be it. Go find someone else. I  _ can’t  _ handle this. I-I…You… don’t love me and it’s obvious that no one ever will...”

The look on Sans’ face made me wanna jump into his arms and promise that everything will be alright, but he wouldn’t want that.

“dad. Leave for a second”

I looked at Gaster.

“Don’t. Please.” He looked back down at me and sighed, pushing me away.

“It has to be done.”

He walks to the door and hesitates at the knob.

“It’s for your own good.”

“You better get out back here Dadster! I will tell everyone your nickname!”

He just walks out the door without another word.

Sans walked towards me with the most determined look i’ve ever seen

“shi. i love you. i promise i do. i was scared… i was scared that something would happen to you because of me! that... you’d die because of my selfishness.”

I looked away from him refusing to meet his eyes.

“How do I know this isn’t some trick! Some ploy to gain my trust and hurt me again! You’re just like her! You said you loved me! You said you’ll always be there for me! You said you’d never… hurt me…”

I could see the pain in his eyes.

“But you did… just like her… love doesn’t exist… only hatred…

He reached out towards me.

“i really do love you”   
I backed away into a wall.

“How! How can I trust  you?! How do I know you’re not really just lying to me! I can’t trust you! I can’t trust anyone! Only Chara! Only Frisk! I don’t believe-”

The tears wouldn’t stop coming no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

Then Sans kissed me. It was a desperate kiss. It was like I would disappear the moment he pulled away.

“i will show you how i feel about you…” He said pulling away.

His soul floats towards me.

“touch it.”

I look at him, then back at his soul.

“i’m showing my true feeling. everything I feel and know is right here.”

I slowly reach towards the white soul.

I don’t know what I was expecting.

A memory?

Thoughts?

Wet Dreams?

The only thing I wasn’t prepared for was a song.

_ “oh, her eyes, her eyes _

_ make the stars look like they're not shinin' _

_ her hair, her hair _

_ falls perfectly without her trying _

_ she's so beautiful _

_ and i tell her everyday _

_ yeah, i know, i know _

_ when i compliment her she won't believe me _

_ and it's so, it's so _

_ sad to think that she don't see what i see _

_ but every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?" _

_ i say” _

 

I saw the first moment he saw me. He thought I was so beautiful, he couldn’t understand why anyone would hurt someone like me

 

_ “when i see your face _

_ there's not a thing that i would change _

_ cause you're amazing just the way you are _

_ and when you smile _

_ the whole world stops and stares for a while _

_ cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are” _

 

He watched me sleep. He was happy when I was happy. He’d walk for miles if it got me to smile.

 

_ “her lips, her lips _

_ i could kiss them all day if she'd let me _

_ her laugh, her laugh _

_ she hates but I think it's so sexy _

_ she's so beautiful, and i tell her everyday _

_ oh you know, you know, you know _

_ i'd never ask you to change _

_ if perfect's what you're searching for _

_ then just stay the same _

_ so don't even bother asking if you look okay _

_ you know I'll say” _

 

Our first kiss was the best thing to happen to him. It was his favorite memory.

 

_ “when i see your face _

_ there's not a thing that i would change _

_ cause you're amazing just the way you are _

_ and when you smile _

_ the whole world stops and stares for a while _

_ cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are” _

 

Sans loved every part of me. My singing, my laugh, my jokes...

 

_ “the way you are _

_ the way you are _

_ girl, you're amazing just the way you are” _

 

And I love him too.

 

_ “when i see your face _

_ there's not a thing that i would change _

_ cause you're amazing just the way you are _

_ and when you smile _

_ the whole world stops and stares for a while _

_ cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are, yeah” _

 

When I looked up Sans was right in front of me with tears in his eyes.

“i love you… i’ll give you anything. i promise you the world.”

I giggled.

“Let’s just start with promising to be do more exercise.”

“deal.”

He kissed me

“Sans….”

“hmm?”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos!!!!! EEEEEEPPPP!!! Thank you guys! I wan't to do a filler fluff chapter just for you guys! Give me any ideas you have!  
> (I kinda wanna use the song Fishy Love in this next chapter *hint hint*)


	29. Prophetic tales

“I’m sorry to interrupt the romantic moment-”

“I’m not.”

Chara and Toriel walk into the room followed by Asriel and Frisk.

Chara walks up to me and pulls me away from Sans.

“What did I tell you about hurting my sister?” Her eyes turned completely black as she practically backed Sans into a corner.

“chara-”

She held up a finger to his teeth.

“Don’t speak.”

She grinned creepily as she cracked her knuckles.

“I recall you calling me a  **Demon** once. Do you wanna test that theory.”

My head spun at the word Demon. It sounded so important. Like I needed to remember that.

“So what do you say  **Judge,** Which do you pick. Fight to the death or leave my sister alone?”

I stumbled a bit at the word JUDGE but recovered quickly once I processed the words Chara said.

“Oh Hell No! Excuse my language...” Toriel nodded understandingly. She was most likely not getting involved because it wasn’t her problem to solve.

Chara looked in my direction scarily.

“Since when were you the one in control!” She yelled. I saw Frisk visibly flinch and decided that was enough.

“If you are really my sister you will respect my decisions. I love you, but…” I looked her straight in her eye. “I will shout it out right here.”

Her eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t…”

I looked at Frisk and the oh so oblivious Asriel.

“If you continue to scare Frisk… I will.”

She looked at Frisk who was on the verge of tears clinging to Toriel’s dress.

“Scare… Frisk?” The darkness in her eyes disappeared.

“I’m… I can’t… I’m so sorry!” She bursted out into tears. “I just wanted to protect you! I’m so sorry! Frisk I-” Frisk ran to hug Chara.

**“It’s okay.”**

I walked up to Sans and hugged him tight.

“Shiri?” Asriel whispered. “What was the secret?”

“Well-”

“If you open your fat mouth, Angellum, I will personally kick your ass across the multiverse!” Chara screamed.

I laughed at patted his head.

“Don’t you think you should hug Chara? I think she really needs it.”

Asriel perked up and walked up to Chara with open arms.

“Chara-”

“What makes you think I wanna hug you?!”

Chara blushed and punched him.

“Sans?”

Sans was dozing off in the hospital chair.

“hmm?” He raised a bonebrow.

“Wanna sing a duet?”

He shrugged.

“sure. why not.”

“Wait!” I looked at Asriel.

“Why don’t me and Chara sing one?”

“Do we have the same song in mind?”

He smiled.

“I think we do…”

We all looked at Toriel.

“I guess I can sign you out… but you have to promise to take Frisk with you. Gaster has to do some research with Alphys so he’ll be at the lab for the rest of the night”

“Okay!”

I grabbed Frisk and Chara and teleported to Grillby’s scaring the cheese out of Leona, Burgerpants, and some girl I’ve never seen before.

“Ahh!”

“Ahh!”

Their screaming made me scream, which caused Chara to scream so we all just ended up screaming until Grillby came and slammed a towel on the bar.

“Shut up!”

I stuck my tongue out him, Leona frowned, the girl just rolled her eyes, while Chara scoffed.

“Rude.” We all said at the same time.

We all looked at each other and laughed.

Asriel appeared behind Chara and surprised hugged her.

“Ahh!”

“I gotcha!”

She punched him and blushed furiously.

“Get away from me you crazed goat!”

Fake tears stained his face.

“But what about our duet?”

“If I do it with you would you leave me alone!”

He pulled her back into a hug.

“Mayyybeee”

She screamed and ran to the stage.

“She’s so in love.” The girl with Burgerpants said.

“Definitely.” 

I held out my hand to her.

“I’m Shiri.”

She took my hand in hers

“I’m Olivia. It’s nice to meet you.”

This moment felt perfect but incomplete… like there was still one variable missing.

I couldn’t dwell much on the feeling though because Asriel had finally managed to drag Chara on stage and they had just started doing scat.

“This is going to be good.” I said.

“Agreed.”

Asriel says something first.

_ "Hey! That's pretty good!" _

Chara flushes and stutters

_ "Wha-! No one asked you!!!!!” _

 

Asriel laughs and winks at her causing a group of monster girls to screech

 

_ “I've got myself just a little bit of love _

_ That I wanna spend on you _

_ But baby, I'll never get that chance _

_ To dance that romance with you” _

 

Asriel starts getting closer to Chara as he singing while also dodging her hits

 

_ “Oh, No, cause _

_ You're always hittin',” _

_ “HIYAH!” _

_ “And kickin' “ _

_ “HUGH” _

_ “And putting me down.” _

 

Chara giggles and I face palm

 

_ “I hope you don't mean what you say _

_ But I keep seeing you stickin' around _

_ Like you/I can't get enough _

_ So I stay and I wonder _

_ How my hand would feel _

_ intertwined with yours” _

He grabs Chara’s hand

_ “As of now though” _

 

She pulls away...

 

_ "What are you doing?" _

 

_ “Nothing but closed doors” _

 

 

_ “My girl's a Dere _

_ A Tsun-Tsundere _

_ Just saying hi gets me a punch in the face _

_ And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase” _

 

He kisses her hand.

 

_ "Hey! That was a direct attack!" _

 

_ “Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place!” _

 

_ "Stupid Octopus! Take it  _

 

Asriel laughs _ "So, uh, how am I an octopus?" _

Chara scoffs  _ "How am I a cat!?" _

Asriel smiles _ "Well-uh. Cats are cute!" _

I’m starting to think that blush is permanently part of her face.

_ "Go away!" _

 

_ “Can we get along? You're so headstrong” _

_ “There's no way, go away, now so long!” _

_ “Just talk to me and you will see” _

_ “That's not fair, using flair you dummy” _

 

Chara takes center stage this time.

_ “I've got myself just a little bit of love _

_ That I wanna spend on NOT you _

_ Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say _

_ That it's not okay with you _

 

_ Oh, Oh, cuz _

_ You're always laughin',” _

_ He chuckles _

_ “And jokin'”  _

_ He booped her nose. _

_ “You look like a clown.” _

 

_ But I hope you mean what you say” _

_ "I do." _

_ “And I wonder what you would think _

_ If I let my pride down, let it sink _

_ Could we hold hands, kiss? _

_ Live our lives in gentle bliss?” _

 

I’m pretty sure she forgot she was in public...

_ "We could." _

 

Yup… she did.

_ "Ah! I'm not talking about you! _

_ You're not my  _ **_Prince_ ** _ in this _

 

 

_ I'm not a Dere _

_ A Tsun-Tsundere _

_ I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean! _

_ I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen! _

 

_ "Your smile is really cute, though." _

 

_ “You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails!” _

 

_ Asriel was getting visibly discouraged  _

 

_ "Alright. I just wanted to let you know." _

 

Chara seemed guilty _ "Uh-um hey..." _

 

_ "Are you okay?" _

 

_ "Yeah well hehehe." _

 

She hid her face in her hands.

_ “Hey, hey are you free-free today? _

_ “Oh ho ho. Why do you want to know?” _

_ “It's not like I like you okay!” _

_ “Alright cool, where do you want to go?” _

 

 

 

_ “We could rent a boat and sail _

_ Find a bunny and _

_ Feed it some juicy kale” _

 

_ "No that sounds really stupid." _

 

_ “Okay well how about a... _

 

_ Classy dinner by candlelight _

_ Or scary stories til midnight _

_ So then I could hold you tight _

_ Ba da ba da ba” _

 

_ "And get Cheeto crumbs on me?! No Way!" _

 

Chara sighed.

_ “Ooookay I think you're a little dense _

_ I really don't like all of this talk _

_ You have in the present tense _

_ Ba ba da ba da _

 

_ So listen here, buddy _

_ It's all just a big fantasy _

_ You see inside of your head! No! _

_ So just say goodbye!” _

 

He sighs too 

 

_ "Eh-whatever." _

 

_ “Ba ba da ba da! _

 

 

_ “I'm not a Dere _

_ “A Tsun-Tsundere. (My girl's a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere)” _

_ “Hey! I can kick your butt even in this dress!” _

_ “UH! I digress! So let's just go to the park I guess _

 

_ "Pffffft You wouldn't even know what to bring." _

 

Asriel practically got on his knees in exasperation

 

_ “Oh, come on, will you please just say yes!” _

 

_ "Geez Fine. Baka Tako. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything."  _

 

She smiles and bows while I bang my head on the bar.

“She’s so obvious and cringey!” I yelled.

Leona pat my back while serving the others.

“Let’s look at it this way. At least they’re going on a date.” Grillby says coming out of the kitchen. Sans had sat next me at some point and was playing pattycake with Frisk who was sitting in my lap.

The door to the bar busted open and monster kid ran in falling on his face but getting up promptly.

“Frisk! Your mom said you’d be here! Do you wanna hang out at my house?” He said. If I looked close enough I could swear I saw…

Oh? This was interesting.

“Ooooo you askin’ Frisky bits here on a date?”

The faint blush o his cheeks was in full flame at my remark.

Frisk on the other hand had started flirting full force making MK loose his mind. Even Chara and Asriel had came to see what the fuse was about.

“Don’t worry dude. I feel your pain.” Asriel said putting a hand on MK’s head.

Chara grabbed his arm.

“You were literally just flirting with me!”

Asriel shrugged and continued to pet MK’s head. Frisk had put a hand on Chara’s arm and was trying to get her to be nicer.

**“He loves you!”**

This caused both Chara and Asriel to blush.

“Little Buddy, I don’t think everyone is as bold as you.” Burgerpants said trying to help the blushing couple. He had grabbed Frisk’s arm that was touching Chara, but Olivia was holding his other hand under the table so he pulled her too causing her to spill her drink. Leona went for it grabbing Olivia’s free wrist while practically jumping over the bar. Grillby grabbed her waist and Sans jumped and Grabbed the foot that was about to hit me in the face. 

We were all silent for a second as everyone except me was holding on to someone. We all started laughing and I made the mistake of putting my hand on Sans’ shoulder.

 

Why did I do that?

 

In a flash of light word started spewing from my mouth without my control.

“Once bound together,

Mages were torn apart. 

Wizards took the magic

witches took the HEART….”

No one dared move as I unwillingly told my tale thought at the end of it Leona and Olivia were staring at me with incredulous looks.

“How do you know that legend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is a fan service chapter to celebrate 100 kudos! If you have any ideas for what I should write tell me in the comments!


	30. Fishy Love ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... It's cringe, but it's about Alphys! It should be cringe! Any other filler chapters you wanna see happen just tell me in the comments.

Three weeks ago…

“Y-you sure no one’s h-here?” Alphys said nervously wringing her hands.

I playfully pushed her and took out Sans’ laptop.

“Don’t worry Alphy! No one’s gonna be home for a long time!” I said nervously hoping she didn’t see through my lie.

She stared for a long time before sighing.

“F-fine… But you can never show Undyne!”

“That’s not gonna be a problem.” I mumbled.

“W-what?”

“Nothing! Let’s just get to the song!”

She stood up with her back to the door. It was exactly how I planned.

I started the music, but she was having trouble stuttering out the lyrics so I stopped the music and looked at my watch.

_This is bad. If she doesn’t start now then my plan isn’t gonna work._

“Alphys.  I promise. You are an amazing singer. I will _never_ judge you and if Undyne was here. I’m sure she wouldn’t either.”

Alphys took a deep breath and gave me a determined look.

“Y-you’re right! I can do this!”

I started the music after giving her a quick hug.

“You can do it.”

_“Ooh, we break the laws of attraction_

_Like you're sent from up above_

_Got a case of Fishy Love_

_Ooh, we're like a chemical reaction_

_Or a code you can't debug_

_Got a case of Fishy Love”_

Alphys really started getting into it. She was doing a little dance that involved her moving her arms up and shifting her weight.

_She's always turning to violence_

_I'm always turning to science_

_She's so determined she's timeless_

_And I'm so nervous I'm silent_

_What if she finds out I'm lying?_

_What if she sends me home crying?_

_Why can't I just be kawaii?_

_And then I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby, you're so fine_

_Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, you'll be mine_

_Crushing, crushing, crushing on Undyne_

_Ooh, we break the laws of attraction_

_Like you're sent from up above_

_Got a case of Fishy Love_

_Ooo, we're like an improper fraction_

_Hope this ship gets safe to shore_

_Though I'm really quite unsure_

_She's always turning to violence_

_I'm always turning to science_

_She's so determined she's timeless_

_And I'm so nervous I'm silent_

_What if she finds out I'm lying?_

_What if she sends me home crying?_

_Why can't I just be kawaii?_

_And then I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby, you're so fine_

_Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, you'll be mine_

_Crushing, crushing, crushing on Undyne”_

Undyne and Papyrus busted through the door and sung the next line with her.

_“And so you shout it out, and so you shout it out loud”_

Then Undyne took over.

_“Ooh, we're like a warrior in action_

_Fit together like a glove_

_Got a case of Alphy Love”_

Alphys gave me an accusing glare but I pretended to be dancing to the beat with Papyrus.

_“Oh my god how long have you been standing there?”_

_“I've been right here the whole time”_

_“Okay, now I want to die”_

_“Ooh, we break the laws of attraction”_

_“A duet will maybe do”_

_“I invited Pappy too”_

_“OH, IT FEELS GOOD TO BE INCLUDED”_

_“Smushed together like a bug” Undyne and Papyrus sang together._

_“Got a case of Fishy Love”_

I clapped once they were done and got a bow from Undyne and Papyrus. Alphys was about to bow but stopped halfway through.

“W-wait a minute!”

I looked at my bare wrist.

“Hey look at the time! I suddenly realize I have a date with Sans! See you guys later!” I ran out the door.

“Shiri! Get back here!”

~An hour later~

“So what is my punishment again?”

Alphys turned on an anime on my computer.

“You have to watch this hentai.”

I gave her a confused look.

“What’s hentai?”

She just smiled demonically.

“Oh you’ll see.”

I didn’t bother pointing out her lack of stutter and just pressed play.

“Enjoy!” she said and left the room.

_It can’t be that bad_

**3rd person POV**

Alphys walked downstairs looking quite happy with herself and passed Sans on the stairs.

“Y-you might n-not wanna g-go in there.” She said

Sans gave her a confused look.

“why? she fart or something?”

Alphys laughed.

“N-no. S-she tricked m-me into singing in f-front of Undyne s-so I’m making h-her watch hentai a-as a punishment”

The eye-lights in Sans’ eyes disappeared.

“what?”

Alphys laughed. She was pretty happy with herself for thinking of the punishment on her own.

“Yea! I found the most graphic hentai and put in on! I was surprised to find one where a bunch of orks rape a princess.” She said confidently.

“rape! alphys you idiot!”

Before she could question it a scream rang out from Shiri’s room causing both monsters to run into the room.

Shiri had thrown the computer onto the floor and was currently curled up into a ball while the computer was still playing the hentai.

“Turn it off! Turn it off!” She screamed covering her ears. Alphys ran to turn the hentai off while Sans ran to Shiri.

“Don’t touch me! Stop touching me! I don’t wanna go back!”

Sans was at a loss of what to do and glared openly at Alphys.

“she made so much progress! damn it alphys! i know you didn’t mean anything by it but… that was wrong.”

Alphys looked at her hands.

“I-I-I-”

“just leave!”

She ran out of the room and out of the house crying.

When she got home she right into Undyne.

“What- Alphys why are you crying? Who did I need to kill! Who made my Alphy cry!?” Undyne screamed.

“U-undyne it was my fault. I-I made a mistake…”

Undyne hugged Alphys tight.

“Whatever happened Alphys, I’m sure it wasn’t-”

“I introduced Shiri to hentai and she had a panic attack!”

Undyne stiffened and moved to look at Alphys.

“What was the hentai about?”

“Orks r-raping a princess.”

Undyne sighed and face palmed.

“I knew we should have told you!”

Undyne walked away to punch a wall.

“Told me w-what Undyne? I don’t understand why-”

“Shiri was raped!”

Alphys froze.

“W-what?”

Undyne sighed and sat down.

“Her uncle raped her in exchange for Frisk’s safety…”

Alphys froze and suddenly everything made sense.

“W-why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“She knows you’re sensitive and that you care a lot for people so she didn’t want to tell you or Papyrus. She only told me and Mettaton so that we could keep an eye out for her Uncle. I’m really sorry.”

Alphys had to sit down.

 _Wh-why were humans so cruel.._ She thought to herself.

The doorbell rang snapping her out of her trance.

She wiped her eyes and answered the door.

 

It was Shiri.

 

“Look Alphys. I’m sorry for earlier. I-It reminded me of a nightmare I had and-”

Alphys tackled her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry!” She cried. “I didn’t know about your uncle! I just wanted to get back at you!”

Shiri hugged Alphys gently.

“I know Alphys. Sans is really sorry for yelling at you. He was just worried.”

Alphys looked behind Shiri.

“W-where-”

With a pop Sans teleported back into the room with multiple boxes.

“okay so i got Tokyo Ghoul, One Punch Man, Lovely Complex, Naruto, and about twenty others. is that enough binge materials?”

Shiri scratched the back of her neck.

“He felt really bad…”

Alphys felt like she was about to scream with joy.

And guess what?

She did.

“YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	31. Prove yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHI accidently deleted this chapter! Don't judge me! T-T I just got a tooth pulled after getting hardly any sleep due to an infection....  
> I'll make it up to you guys! I promise!

 

It was Shiri.

 

“Look Alphys. I’m sorry for earlier. I-It reminded me of a nightmare I had and-”

Alphys tackled her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry!” She cried. “I didn’t know about your uncle! I just wanted to get back at you!”

Shiri hugged Alphys gently.

“I know Alphys. Sans is really sorry for yelling at you. He was just worried.”

Alphys looked behind Shiri.

“W-where-”

With a pop Sans teleported back into the room with multiple boxes.

“okay so i got tokyo ghoul, one punch man, lovely complex, naruto, and about twenty others. is that enough binge materials?”

Shiri scratched the back of her neck.

“He felt really bad…”

Alphys felt like she was about to scream with joy.

And guess what?

She did.

“YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Chapter 32

Chara and Sans help me up as Olivia shakes in fear.

“You… how do you? Who are you?!”

I try to take a step forward.

“Olivia I-”

Her eyes flash green and I’m suddenly encased in a green shield.

“Stay away from me! The council can never bring me back! I refuse to go back! You are all cruel murderers and I refuse to be apart of that!”

Sans’ eyes flash blue and Chara grabs a knife from the kitchen.

“Olivia you need to stop this!”

The bubble I’m in starts shrinking as my mind goes into overdrive.

_ I don’t wanna die! She’s going to kill me! I want need to get out of here! I will  _ **_persevere_ ** _! _

Leona’s hair catches fire as she yells at Olivia

“Can’t you see, Livi! She’s his daughter!”

“He never had any children that lived! They all died!”

Burgerpants and Grillby looked panicked and were trying to calm the girls down and Frisk had the save and load screen out with the reset button far behind her.

A sickening crack is heard from the bubble I’m kept in as Leona’s hands light in anger and Sans summons Gaster blasters. 

Everyone stops and stares at me as the green bubble is being absorbed into my hand. 

Purple wings had formed on my back and my eyes were glowing a bright purple.

**“Perseverance”** I said. “Continuing in a course of action without regard to discouragement, opposition or previous failure.”

The green ball had formed into a ball in my hand and was turning into the shape of a sword.

“shiri?” 

I picked a piece of the green sword off and threw it around Sans.

“Stay out of the way darling. This will be over soon.”

I pointed the sword at Olivia, who was shaking, and smiled.

Before I could say anything though, Burgerpants jumped in front of her.

“Listen! I don’t know what’s going on here but ,I don’t think what she did warrants you killing her!”

“Move Felix. I won’t harm her. I just need answers. I’m tired of being pushed around. I will get the answers I want now.”

Olivia was on the verge of tears.

“I-I won’t tell you anything!”

I used magic to move Felix out of the way and dropped in front of Olivia.

My wings were stipped to skeletal shapped wings and a green halo was placed over my head. My eyes were glowing green as I held up the sword.

“You were talking about a man. A man believed to be my father?”

The tears stopped as she stared at me with a more confused face.

“Yea… but there’s no way the stories are true. Jason Angelious died years ago. He supposedly had extremely powerful children with the descendant of one of the original mages, but after his death no one could find any trace of the children and the woman had been stripped of her memories and left a cruel husk of her former self. I really doubt that you could be his child. The only way we could know for sure is if you had his spellbook, but-”

I teleported to my room and grabbed my father’s journal and teleported back.

“Is this it!”

All of the magical appendages I had grown had disappeared and were replaced by childish hope.

“Y-yes… but how… all of his children died of mysterious causes….”

Leona walked up to me and took the book.

“There’s some powerful magic on this object. I think that the only one able to open it is…” She looks at me. “You.”

“Me?”

They both nodded and tried to open it but it didn’t budge.

I gingerly took it away from them and put my hand on the cover.

All I had to do was open it.

_ “Remember, sunshine, never open my book” _

The memory of a memory was threatening to appear in my mind but I couldn’t place the thought so I shook it off.

“Bark!” 

Toby ran into the bar and tackled my onto the floor knocking the book into the air as a Gaster Blaster shot where I was standing.

I snapped my head to where Sans was. He had a hand in the air commanding the blaster that just destroyed the last link I had to my father.

He was staring angrily at the pile of ash and suddenly stared at me with a fearful expression.

“t-there was-”

I picked him up with magic and slammed him into the wall.

“What the hell Sans!”

“i’m sorry!”

I laughed.

“Sorry for what?! Destroying my last link to the only parental figure that actually gave two fuck’s about me?! So you get to have your father back but I can’t even have the memory?!”

His eye flashed blue and suddenly my arms were stuck to my side.

“just listen!”

“You almost killed me!”

His eyes widened.

“n-no! i knew the mutt would-”

“He wasn’t in the room! You shot blindly!”

He used his magic to keep my mouth shut.

“listen shi! i was just trying to protect you! that book was radiating all types of black magic! if you opened it who knows what would’ve happened!”

**_“He’s lying to you! He was trying to kill you!”_ **

_ Who are you? _

**_“That doesn't matter right now! She’s trying to take him from you!”_ **

_ Who? _

**_“The woman he’s been talking to since before you’ve even met. The woman who never fails to make him laugh.”_ **

_ “Toriel…” _

I felt myself being lowered onto the floor and the magic around me disappear.

“are you okay now shi?”

“You love her more than me don’t you?”

“what?”

Leona got in his face.

“You fucking idiot! You should never destroy a spellbook! That’s rule number one! Every evil thing that he’s ever defeated  was trapped in there! If you destroy that then they go after the magic user that trapped them! And since he’s dead..”

“Get away from  him! He’s mine! Stop trying to take my beloved away from me! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill anyone who goes near him!”

Sans took a step away.

“Am I not good enough for you?! You can’t love them! You can only love me!”

**_“Prove it to him!”_ **

I lifted my hand and turned the speakers and mic back on. By this time the whole bar was emptied. Everyone had started leaving after my outburst. I think they were scared by the fact that everyone was stood still like statues.

“I’ll prove it to you Sansy darling!”

I walked pass Frisk who was cuddling MK to her chest. They both were terrified. As I passed I was stopped by someone grabbing my hand.

“Let go Frisk”

Frisk looked confused.

“ **I’m not doing anything.”**

“Don’t be dumb. Let go of my hand!”

I snatched my arm away and walked to the stage.

“My darling skeleton. This song is for you!”

“I never meant to call you out.   
I've always seen behind your smoke and mirrors,  
Oh, sweetheart, please don't yell at me,   
It really isn't hard to see, the truth that's rotting underneath.   
  
“ _Why weren't you honest from the start?_ _  
_ _You know, I've always thought she must have liked you._ _  
_ _She's just a temptress, don't you know?_ _  
_ _She'll say she loves you, even though,_ _  
_ __she only wants to steal your soul.”

 

I Picked up Olivia and Leona with my magic. _  
__  
__“I'll save you”._ _  
___  
Sans tried to grab them from the air but I lifted them higher.

 

 _“You said you'd always be my friend._ _  
_ _That we'd get married when we both got older,_ _  
_ _I'd never heard those words before,_ _  
_ _You made me long for something more,_ _  
_ _but then she tried to steal your love. “_ _  
___  
I slammed them into the wall.

“leona! olivia! what do i do?!”

 

 _“What's with that look?_ _  
_ _Do you really think I'm out of line tonight?_ _  
_ _Stop calling her name,_ _  
_ _If you play my game,_ _  
_ _She may just make it out alive._ _  
__  
___I love you.”

 

I gave Sans a kiss _  
__  
__“I'm not, asking much,_ _  
_ _just give me your heart,_ _  
_ _and put no one else above me,_ _  
_ _Go on, say you love me,_ _  
__  
__Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll_ _  
_ _always be the one,_ _  
_ _Without you, my life means nothing,_ _  
_ _So just say you love me tonight,_ _  
__  
__And if you lie,_ _  
_ __This poor girl will have to die ...  “

 

Grillby and Burgerpants tried to attack me so I summoned a green bubble around them. _  
__  
__“I'm sorry that I lost my cool._ _  
_ _As you can see here, I've been very busy._ _  
_ _I found her number in your phone,_ _  
_ _Asked her to meet me here alone,_ _  
_ _so we could talk, just one on one._ _  
__  
__What's with that look?_ _  
_ _Do you really think I'm taking this too far?_ _  
_ _All you have to do, is swear that you'll be true,_ _  
_ _and I will let her go right now. ~_ _  
__  
__Just don't lie.”_ _  
___  
“So Sans. Who do you pick? Me or them?”

Sans walked carefully towards me.

“you of course.”

“Wonderful! Let’s get married today!”

“ **t** **his isn’t how i wanted to ask you… but okay”**

My ears were full of static as he spoke the next few words.

_ What did he say?! What did he say?! _

**_“He’s already married! He already betrayed you!”_ **

I screamed pulled at my hair.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I’ll… I’ll...I’ll fix this _

 

 _“No, I won't fall for this again_ _  
_ _I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors._ _  
_ _I know you love me deep inside,_ _  
_ _You're simply caught up in her lie,_ _  
_ _So I will cut you free myself._ _  
__  
__I'm not, asking much,_ _  
_ _just give me your heart,_ _  
_ _and put no one else above me,_ _  
_ __Please, just say you love me,”

 

I Twitched and summoned flames under the women _  
__  
__Take my hands in yours and tell me that I'll_ _  
_ _always be the one,_ _  
_ _Without you, my life means nothing,_ _  
_ _So just say you love me!_ _  
__  
__C'mon, what's the problem?_ _  
_ _Quit your crying, be a man,_ _  
_ _Surely, she couldn't mean THAT much,_ _  
_ _Let me give you my love,_ _  
__  
__Take my soul, my heart and body,_ _  
_ _Yes, I give it all to you,_ _  
_ _And if you still won't accept it,_ _  
_ _You're gonna regret it,_ _  
__  
__I hate to play these games,_ _  
_ _but you're driving me insane,_ _  
_ _Won't you tell me that you'll stay,_ _  
_ __Now that she's not in the way!”

 

I summoned a Gaster blaster and pointed it at the girls.

“Goodbye.”

 

~~**_“Filia mea solum relinquatis epulis inmunda daemonia!”_ ** ~~

In a flash of bright light My mind was suddenly cleared and I was thrust into a distant memory.


	32. Past Souls Present Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed

_13 Years Ago_

 

My dad walked in my room with a stern look on his face.

I quickly jumped off my bed and hugged him trying to feign innocence.

“I love you daddy?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“So do know why I’m in here?”

I lowered my head and started playing with my hands.

“Yes Daddy…”

He bent down to eye level.

“You’re not gonna even try lying?”

I shook my head furiously.

“Lying is bad! People who lie don’t have friends! If I don’t lie mommy said that I'll start making friends!”

My dad ruffled my hair.

“You’re filled with so much **Integrity** . I can’t imagine anyone _not_ wanting to be your friend

I smiled.

“Sweetheart you know, you are never allowed to go in my office.” He told me. I had needed a pencil for my math homework and went into his office to get one. My dad would tell me everyday never to go into his office but, I didn’t see the danger in going to get a pencil.

“I know but…”

“No buts Sunshine. It’s very dangerous for you in there.”

I frowned. My father always said that to me. I never understood why. He would go in there all the time. If it was so dangerous why couldn’t I go. Whatever it was it must have been very important.

 

I was **Determined** to find out.

I had to wait until the right moment but I was **Patient.**

Later that night when my father had gone to bed I snuck out of my room and towards the office. I was really quiet.

I froze when the floorboards started creaking and waited for a couple second, then continued down the stairs. When I got in front of the door I opened it ran inside and closed the door at record speed. When I turned around I gulped. Whatever he was hiding from me could possibly be dangerous but.... It could also be an early Christmas present .

Even though it was July my childlike brain just went into overdrive at the thought of possibly getting a gift. I searched carefully so I didn’t mess anything up. After a couple minutes of searching I was about to deem this room full of just very important papers when a drawer caught my eye.

I opened it to find a small journal there was really nothing special to it. It was just a leather bound journal with a small buckle holding it shut. As soon as I touched it I felt a weird energy flowing through it. I dropped the book out of fear and stared at it. I clenched and unclenched my hand and as soon as I realized that it didn’t hurt I went to pick it up.

Fear started coursing through me and I instantly shook it off.

The journal was calling to me and telling me to go away at the same time.

I took a deep breath.

I picked up the journal and opened it.

Suddenly an immense amount of pain engulfed my chest.

A blue cartoon heart erupted from my chest.

I was so pretty I wanted to touch it but I couldn’t move. I was in shock and awe. It was so pretty but, something told me I wasn’t supposed to be seeing it. I eyes flicked towards the journal as it started vibrating.

Darkness seeped out of it and started towards my heart (soul)

 

 **“** **_Come back to us! You came from us and we shall send you back. They lied to you. They betrayed you. Kill them!”_ ** It whispered to me.

_Who lied? I don’t understand. I do understand one thing though..._

I refused to be anything but **Kind**.

“N-no. D-don’t hurt anyone.”

**_“If you don’t want to let us into your soul willingly we’ll have to take it by force!”_ **

The darkness attacked my soul.

I screamed again and my father bust through the door.

_“Tenebrae transierunt!”_

Light burst through his hand and hit the darkness.

They screeched and retreated into my heart(soul)

My vision went dark.

“Sunshine!”

My father’s voice was faint.

**_“We’ll destroy you from the inside. We’ll shatter your soul and consume the pieces.”_ **

I couldn’t die. My dad would’ve been upset. I had to **Persevere.**

“Take me instead!” My dad yelled. I may have been only 8 but, I knew that was bad.

“Daddy no!”

The darkness jumped out of me and into my father.

My soul did something strange as they left. It cracked all the way through then reformed with a rainbow pattern on it and two rings surrounding it.

**_“NOOOO You tricked us! She has the soul we want! She is the true Void Child!”_ **

My vision cleared and the pain subsided.

My father groaned out of pain.

I ran to him instantly.

“Daddy! Daddy! Please!”

I was crying.

“Don’t worry sunshine. I’ll be okay. I need you to call 911 for me.”

I nodded and grabbed the phone on the desk. I dialed 911 at record speed.

“911 what’s your emergency?”

I was still crying so it was hard to form proper sentences.

“My daddy… he’s hurt… darkness… bad… help me… waaaahhhh” I broke down finally. The person on the other line seemed frantic.

“Sweetheart! Can you tell me where you live?”

I said my address in between sobs and woman sounded relieved.

“That’s right near the hospital! You’re in luck sweetheart! We’ll be there in a flash!”

The line went dead.

“Da-”

I screamed as a letter opener went straight through my leg.

My father came up to me and held me close.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. This is the only way. No one can ever know about this. It’s very important. Do you understand?”

I was screaming and crying but, I managed to nod.

My father’s breathing was ragged and his movements were slow.

“When your Mommy get’s back from her trip I want you to tell her I love her. Can you do that?”

I nodded again and my father went limp.

“Daddy? Daddy!”

“I’ll always be in your heart sunshine..” He whispered.

Darkness seeped out of his now limp corpse and formed a black heart.

“ **_We’ll come for you soon enough void child. HAHAHAHAHA!”_ **

Then it was gone.

And so was my father.

That day I swore to get **_Justice._ **

 

 

**_\-------------------------------------------Sometime in the Underground------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

 

 

**_Gaster’s logs_ **

 

SM Project Log 1

 

Asgore has asked me to start a new project. A dead human has fallen from the surface world and their soul is fresh. I was asked to experiment on it in hopes of creating a soul with all seven soul traits. My theory is that if I can collect samples from all seven types of magic and inject them into this one human soul then it would gain an affinity for them and in result obtain all seven traits in order to break the barrier. The soul acquired is a Determination soul. So I only need to obtain Integrity, Perseverance, Justice, Bravery, and Kindness. In other matters I still have to do work on the core as that is my main project. Thankfully I have my lab assistants Alphys, and Sans to help me. I will work on that project half of the week and this one the other half. The core shouldn’t have any problems so once that’s done my full attention shall be on breaking the barrier. Ah… I’ve been rambling again.

This is log 1 of the **M** agic **U** nity of **S** oul **E** lements Project

A.K.A

Project **M.U.S.E**

 

 

 

 

SM Project Log 10

The King has yet again refused my request to use the souls of the seven mages who trapped us in the Underground. He keeps claiming that it is disrespectful to the dead or some nonsense. He keeps telling me to use monster magic, but monster magic doesn’t even work! I tried to inject the soul with perseverance from a monster but instead of combining with the determination it turned the soul pink! I wanted to study the new color and figure out what type of magic the soul would wield but without a host my efforts were fruitless. I’m afraid that soon I’ll have to take drastic measures.

 

The king isn’t the only one who wants his children to see the surface.

 

 

SM Project Log 23

 

I have successfully connect the soul extraction tube to the six other souls. In a matter of minutes the souls should combine with the host and create one mega soul. A _God Soul_ if I must say. 80% complete 95% complete. 100% comple-

 

-Transmission interrupted-

 

Reconnecting…

 

The merging of the souls has caused a massive explosion that has weakened the core’s infrastructure and has made it incredibly unstable- Ah!- Some strange darkness has swallowed up the soul and is now absorbing it’s surroundings. I am recording this last log to give my last regards to my family. If I don’t make it I just want to say… Sans, You are the smartest kid I know. You’ll do great things, I just know it. Papyrus, you are a joy. You really are the great Papyrus. I believe one day you’ll be strong enough to join the royal guard. And to my dear wife A-

Dad! You here! What… What’s going on?!

Sans! What are you doing here! Get out of here before-

AHH! My eye! My eye!

Sans! Get away from that black hole!

It’s sucking me in!

Sans! Grab on to this!

But that’s what you’re holding on to!

I’m sorry Sans...I wish I could’ve spent more time with you… Heh…  falling into my own creation… How ironic

Dad! NOOOO!

Core meltdown in 5…. 4….

i need to get back to papyrus… i wanna go home… please… let me-

2…

1…

 

-Transmission has ended-


	33. True Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm done with the drama for a while...  
> that's a lie
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A Q&A IF I GET ENOUGH QUESTIONS. THIS IS A LITTLE CONFUSING SO I WILL ANSWER THE QUESTIONS THAT SEEM HARMLESS ENOUGH.
> 
> CYANIDE OUT!

Hot

Hotter

Yet hotter

My body was on fire. I felt like I was burning from the inside out. I couldn’t see.

It was Dark

Darker

Yet Darker.

I was scared _**(terrified)**_

It was so LOUD **_(Quiet.)_**

I needed to leave! **_(Stay)_**

Everything I thought was contradicted. Everything I felt was wrong.

_I want Sans._

**_You don’t need him._ **

_I love Sans._

**_You hate him._ **

_He loves me._

**_He hates you._ **

_I… need him..._

**_You don’t need anybody. You have the capacity to become a Goddess. You can absorb souls without even raising your LV. Just join us. You don't need that weak fool! He will only drag you down!_ **

**_Reset!_ **

**_Jump into the void._ **

**_Let us help._ **

_What about Chara and Asriel? What will happen to them if I reset? Won’t they lose their bodies?_

**_We can save them. Make it so they never died. We can even make it so the barrier is destroyed._ **

_So I can save the monsters?_

**_And be happy... At a price._ **

****_A price?_

**_On your 24th Birthday you will give us your soul. The rest of the world shall go on from where you left it. There is no need to worry but you will be thrust into the void for all eternity._ **

_I…_

“shiri!”

I turn to see Sans. He was reaching out to me.

“don’t do it.”

I almost took a step towards him.

**_He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t care about you. He just doesn’t want you to reset again. He wished that he never met you._ **

“Why do you care?”

He looked hurt and tried to reach out towards me but, I pulled away

“because i love you.”

**_You’re mother said she loved you._ **

“There is no such thing as love”

I plunged headfirst into the void.

**_What’s your name?_ **

_My name? It’s_ ….

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

* * *

 

**~~IN ANOTHER TIMELINE~~ **

 

**10 YEARS AGO**

 

_Bang! Bang!_

“Here’s your meal.”

…

“I said here’s your lunch.”

…

“Look. I know you’re not as crazy as the rest.”

…

“Don’t make me come in there and feed your insane ass.”

…

“Damn it! Fine.”

 

_CLINK. CLINK._

 

_CREAK…_

He stepped inside…

I didn’t even bother looking at him.

“Eat your damn eggs you bitch!”

He shoved the tray at me.

…

“Look. This is my first day on the job. I’d rather not get fired because you decided that you wanted to starve yourself like a dumbass. Now stop being a fu-”

 

_Crash!_

The tray flew towards the wall and clattered onto the floor noisily

 

“Holy shit! How the hell did you do that?!”

I finally lifted my head to get a good look at him.

Brown eyes.

Blond hair.

Buzz cut.

About 6”4

_Looks like a dumbass._

Just as I was standing up someone came running down the hall and burst into the room.

“Jameson! I told you not to come into this room!”

It was a short pudgy man.

_The boss. That disgusting prick._

Jameson turned around quick, mortified.

“Shit! It was this room?!”

He looked at me and turned to run but, the tray got in his path causing him to fall flat on his face.

“You fucking bitch!”

He ran towards me and a hand connected with my face.

Jameson had slapped me.

“Damnit! We got a code blue! Jameson get out of there n-”

The boss was cut off by the door slamming.

_Looks like Jameson wants to have a bad time._

 

**10 Years Later**

 

 

“Wake up...”

I turned over in bed and groaned.

“Sweetheart wake up.”

Someone softly shook me, so I swatted at their hand and covered my face

“Wake up. You have something important to do today.”

My eyes shot open.

“What day is it?”

My handmaid rolled her eyes and smiled.

“It’s the day.”

I jumped out of bed and opened my door.

Chara was waiting outside it with a smile on her face.

“Happy birthday.”

“Happy Birthday to you too”

I gave her a tight hug.

“Hurry up and get dressed.” She said pushing me off of her.

I smiled big and threw on my outfit.

A long white dress with a cyan design on it. 

Once dressed I grabbed Chara’s hand and ran down the hallway.

When I finally reached the door I was headed to I wiped the smile off my face.

I stepped through the door and was greeted by a cheering crowd.

“We now present, The Goddess Of Ebott!”

I hated when they addressed me that way. I was no goddess. I was just a normal human being with several godlike powers who had the power to see the souls of other humans.

No big deal.

Now how I got to this point was a different story.

One that I hate telling.

A couple years ago my father died.

   Around this time me and Chara still lived at home. Before then we were a happy family that did everything together. Once he died however everything changed. Me and Chara were both plagued with grief and had both refused to do anything for weeks we locked ourselves in the room we shared and cried for hours at a time. We assumed our mother did the same. Though, while me and Chara dealt with our grief the traditional way my mother decided to go down the path of drinking and drugs. She became a literal monster. She would come home shitfaced and take out her pain on us children claiming we looked to much like our father. It went on like that for a couple years. While I cried and became emotionally unstable, Chara became angry and cursed our mother any chance she got. Though despite however angry she became at her, she never got mad at me. She was always gentle with me and took as much of the beatings as possible for me. Then one day our mother tried to sell my body to my Uncle. It was horrible. Chara went crazy as soon as he left and...killed him.

  Afterwards we heard crying in the other room and discovered Frisk. We looked so much like her that we knew she was our sister. We also knew that we had to escape our mother if we were ever going to keep her safe and fled the town into the forest. Me and Chara knew we couldn’t take care of Frisk on our own and had decided to take her to an orphanage. We were afraid if we stayed there ourselves our mother would find us. On our way there through the forest Chara had fallen through a hole in the earth. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going and almost fell in there myself with Frisk with me. Chara saved me and Frisk but she fell in there herself. She only looked scared for a second before smiling wide. It was like she excited to meet someone special. It was around that time that my memories of the previous timeline started returning

And the void started talking to me.

I went ahead with the plan to take Frisk to the orphanage. There I was caught by my mother and sent to an insane asylum and accused of killing my Uncle. I had eventually escaped and ran back into the forest. There I discovered Chara and Asriel being attacked by some of the people of Ebott. I saved them in time and the void returned Chara’s soul to her body with some help from me. Since Ebott is a very religious city they deemed me a Goddess built me a mansion right next to the mountain and came and prayed to me everyday. I became the president's personal advisor and I even got to put my own in head of government.

It wasn’t that bad as I got my own servants and hardly ever had to do anything for myself but, sometimes it got lonely.

Fortunately I had long solved that problem

 

“My dear people of Ebott as I promised today is a very special day!”

The crowd cheered again and I held up my hand to signal quiet.

“We shall be reconnecting with a long lost species today. It is a joyous day for us all!”

I looked to Chara.

“Do I bring him out now?”

I nodded.

“Asriel!”

A large goat man in a suit came out to the balcony.

“This here is Asriel Dreemurr.”

There were gasps heard through the whole crowd.

“He shall serve as the ambassador between us and this new species, the monsters.”

“How do we know they aren’t dangerous?” someone yelled from the crowd.

“As human often are there shall be good ones and bad ones. That is just nature. Does that mean we should let them suffer in that dark mountain forever? I think not. Worry not my people. I shall not let harm come to you all. That is a promise.”

They knew how much I hated making promises so that put them in a better mood.

“I shall be back within the hour!”

And with that I grabbed Asriel and Chara and teleported to the mountain top. There was a small opening at the top and I used that as my point of entry.

“Sh- er… Thysia?”

I let out a breath and smiled.

“You can call me by my real name Azzy. I don’t mind.”

He smiled.

“Shiri.”

My heart jumped. I felt as if no one had said my name in years.

I regained my composure quickly.

“What is it Azzy?”

He looked nervous.

“You told me that I wasn’t able to go back.”

“That was then and this was now. Before you couldn’t go back because your soul was weak and I didn’t have enough power to get you back in AND break the barrier. Now I do.”

He frowned a bit.

“I still don’t understand why I can’t surprise them.”

I face palmed.

“How do you think your parents will react if I suddenly showed up in the Underground. I’m a mage for god’s sake! They’d kill me 3 times over for the amount of LV I have. I need you to be a mediator so I can do this. I promise we can do something else to surprise them. Have the cook prepare their favorite foods for dinner. I promise we will do something special for them  ”

Chara snickered.

"What?"

She smiled wide.

“You still gonna say the thing?”

I smiled big.

“Hell yea i’m gonna say the thing! Now grab my hands.”

They both grabbed my hands.

We stepped through the barrier and I felt one of the souls disappear.

_Okay that’s a weird feeling._

They let go and we walked to the throne room. A larger goat monster stood there. I felt Chara and Asriel tense up.

As soon as he noticed us he materialized a pitchfork in his hand.

“Who-!”

He noticed Asriel and Chara.

“My children?” He instantly put his weapon away and rushed towards his children.

He looked at me amazed and confused. He was definitely afraid of what was going on and what I could do so I gave him my best reassuring smile and put my hand on the barrier,

“You know it’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming. On days like this monsters like you… Should be getting out of this hell.”

6 souls appeared out of nowhere. I pulled another soul out of me combined them and threw them at the barrier with all my strength.

The whole mountain shook and there was a ear shattering noise.

A rush of magic tossed me out of the mountain. My reflexes were quick as I sent most of my magic to my back and made makeshift wings that carried me up. I knew I could have just levitated but I thought that wings looked better. Especially with the white dress I put on for the occasion. I flew back into the mountain and before I could put my wings away there was a flash of blue and a short, actually he was taller than me but he was still kind of short, skeleton appeared.

“asgore what happened?1 the barrier! It's gone! frisk didn’t even-”

Asgore patted his head with tears staining his fur.

“This human… she just appeared and broke the barrier. She has also brought my children back to me! What a marvelous day it is!”

“w-what human?”

I tapped his shoulder and he spun around to face me.

His eyes went wide. He looked as if he was about to cry.

“What?”

He pulled me into a tight hug.

“you’re back! oh my god! you’re back!i missed you so much!”

My heart clenched at his hug but I didn’t dare to give in the temptation.

“I-I’m sorry… do I know you?”

I could feel my soul trying to force it's way out of my body but I didn't dare take it out.

He pulled back instantly. His eyes were full of pain.

“you don’t remember me?”

I shook my head.

“I feel like I should but, I don’t… I’m sorry…”

He shook his head and put on a smile.

“it’s fine… i bet you want to see frisk?”

My mood changed instantly.

“How did you know?! Of course I wanna see my little Frisky bits!”

Asgore was still a bit confused but, was too busy hugging his children to notice. Finally, he lifted his head at the mention of Frisk.

“May I ask your relation to Frisk?”

I slapped my forehead.

“This is not at all going how I wanted. You threw me off my groove bone man. I’m Frisk’s older sister. I am known on the surface as the ‘Goddess of Ebott’ it’s such a pretentious title. I hate it. Me and my sisters are simply mages. Unfortunately Ebott is full of religious people blind to the fact that i’m the same as them so they gave me the title Goddess without my consent. The name I go by is Thysia but you are allowed to call me by my real name. Shiri.”

Asgore thought for a moment.

“Well Shiri it seems as if we have quite a bit to talk about. Like the housing of my subjects.”

I clapped my hands together motioned for him to follow me out to the cliff.

“That is already taken care of. There is half the city dedicated to where you guys will be staying. We have water housing for the aquatic monsters, apartments and houses with extended doorways for the taller monsters and even an airport for the Dere family. You and a select few are more than welcome to stay in my mansion… er… I guess you would call it a castle. I have so many rooms. Plus, you won’t be too far from Chara, Asriel, or Frisk.”

Asgore smiled.

“You seem to know a lot about us.”

“Yup! Asriel and Chara told me a lot! I had the humans build a restaurant, a bakery, a gym, a laboratory, a flower shop, and even a school!”

Sans looked at me suspiciously.

“You sure you don’t remember anything?”

I shook my head.

“I’m sorry.”

He looked so sad so I grabbed his hand. I didn’t even bother looking at him to see his reaction and continue talking to Asgore.

_This is so stupid! What am I doing?! He's better off without me. I can't go back even if I wanted to. I will only break his heart..._

“So is there anyone else that needs to be present before I start the political discussions?” I said with false excitement.

Before he could speak a female goat bursts through the door.

“Yes. Me.”

Asgore’s eyes go wide.

“Tori…”

She shoots him a glare.

“Don’t Tori me Dreemur!”

I needed to stop this arguing.

“Excuse me ma'am.”

She regains her composure.

“Yes, my dear?”

I took a deep breath.

“I would like to request to see you and… Asgore at my home to further discussions. You are more than welcome to move your citizen’s whenever you feel is necessary if you have someone who is willing to help Chara and Asriel get everyone situated.”

Toriel looked at Chara and Asriel and was hugging them and crying in an instant.

“How are you two not dead?”

She asks through sobs.

“All questions will be answered in due time.” Asgore said. “I shall call for Undyne and Papyrus to tell everyone the news and show them their new homes. Ms. Shiri-”

“Just Shiri is fine.”

“Shiri. You can take Toriel and Sans, back to your home while I make a few phone calls.”

I looked at my hand that Sans was holding. He showed no signs of letting go so I sighed and placed my hand on Toriel’s shoulder.

“We should go.”

She nodded and backed away from her children.

“Are you two going to be fine here by yourselves?”

They both nodded quietly. Their cheeks stained with tears.

I focused on my conference room and teleported there.

Toriel seemed disoriented at first but, got her bearing quickly.

“This is my conference room. It is where i’ll be we’ll talk political matters.

Toriel nodded.

I squeezed Sans’ hand.

“I’m sorry Sans. You’ll have to let go of my hand so I can properly have a conversation.”

He grumbled but, eventually let go. Just to start hugging me from behind.

“Um Toriel? Is he usually so clingy?”

_Please take the hint._

He didn't

 

Toriel shook her head. It seemed she was confused by his strange behavior.

“I do not know what has gotten into him.”

I sighed.

“I do not mind it but, I feel like he would have a hard time integrating into society this way. I’m sure you have questions though. Please feel free to ask away.”

Toriel thought for a second.

“How did you save my children.”

I smiled and walked to a bunch of chairs. I removed Sans’ arms from around me and had him sit next me while holding my hand.

_I’ll have to give him a lesson on boundaries later._

“I was hoping you’d start with that question. Sit down it’s quite the long story.”

“A couple years ago me and Chara were thrown out of our home we decided to live in the forests of Ebott mountain. Frisk was only a year old but, our caretaker didn’t care. Even though we were homeless we were the happiest we’ve ever been.”

I smiled at the memory.

“I was a careless child that never looked where I was going so I was always falling down and hurting myself. One day I was just wondering around looking for berries to eat and the ground falls out from underneath me. I was lucky enough to a root before I fell down the whole. I screamed and screamed for what seemed like forever until finally Chara came to my rescue. She helped me up and in the process ended up falling in herself. I was devastated and promised myself to be a sister worthy of Chara. I walked into town with Frisk and coincidently there was a school bus of children in danger. I saved them and ended up being deemed a goddess. I accepted the title ust for Frisk’s sake. I couldn’t have her living in a forest forever. I hired a tutor for me and babysitter for Frisk. All was going well but, I missed Chara. One day I snuck out of the jmansion and back into the forest. There I saw Asriel carrying Chara’s body. I was so happy to see her then… I was so sad when I saw something amazing. I saw two souls.”

Toriel gasped. Sans’ hand got tighter. It was an edited version of the truth but they didn’t need to know the whole story.

“It was so amazing. I saw Chara’s soul and Asriel’s soul and I suddenly knew what to do. I pulled out both souls. Don’t worry I didn’t touch them! I know how personal that is! Then I took Chara’s soul and held it in her body. It took awhile but, she finally woke up. Asriel was so happy he knew Chara had to stay here and wanted to stay too. I told him he had to go back and I told Chara she could go with him. She agreed. She begged me to come with her but, I couldn’t. I wasn’t sure that Frisk would have the proper care  What if she got sick? What if she was allergic to something down there and we couldn’t get her away? I couldn’t risk it. My only choice was to let my twin sister and my new best friend go back into the mountain.”

Toriel cocked her head.

“I don’t understand. I never saw them come back into the Underground.”

I sighed. The rest is the full and honest truth. I hated lying to her but it was necessary

“That’s because they didn’t. They were all set to go. Chara had all the supplies she needed to go back into the Underground but when the reached the barrier… They weren’t allowed back inside. The barrier blocked their passage back in and they were stuck on this side. It was heartbreaking seeing Asriel break down after he realized he would never see his family again. It took a lot of work but, I found out a way to break the barrier. It involved talking to some questionable forces and other things but, I found a way. That day an thirteen year old became an adult.”

Toriel’s eyes widened.

“This all happened before you were thirteen?! My child, what about being a child!?”

“Ha… people like me don’t get to have fun. I’m just happy I made my family happy.”

“Do you consider Asriel as part of your family?”

“Is that even a question? Of course I do!”

Toriel nodded.

“Then you are officially part of mine.”

I stared at her wide eyed.

“W-what?”

“I shall be your new mother.”

It was just like before.

“Why… I don’t… Thank you!” I jumped from my seat and hugged her.“You’re welcome my child.”

After that exchange Asgore walked into the room. Apparently Chara had given him instructions and a paper allowing him to come in. I repeated the story to him and he seemed to take the news quite well. After some discussion we decided it was a good time to introduce him to the public. We walked out to the balcony to meet the crowd. I told Sans to stand inside since it was a public greeting for political figures. He was a tad upset but, he complied.

The crowd was deadly silent.

“People of Ebott. I know present King Asgore, The Kind of Monsters!” I announced. It took a full minute but, soon there were many cheers.

“Please listen as he tells the story of how him and his subjects came to be trapped underground.”

Asgore took a deep breath and stepped up to the mic. He cleared his throat.

“Long, ago two races ruled over the earth, Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. Over what? It’s hard to remember. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. There we remained until this day. We owe our lives to your goddess. We want to help anyway we can.”

The crowd cheered again. This all seemed to be going well.

Then it all went downhill

“How do we know they are safe?” A man yelled

I shook my head.

“I answered that question this morning.”

“We should unite the two kingdoms!”

Wait what?!

“America is not run like a kingdom. I can’t unite two species.” I said.

“But, Goddess even the President recognizes you.”

I walked to the edge of the balcony.

“When did this take place?”

My butler came out and handed me a paper.

“This morning. He said he gives you the power to do what you want with the new species.” He says and ducks back inside. And to my surprise, the memo said the exact same thing.

I sighed.

“This isn’t what I wanted.” I said in my hands.

“Marry a monster!” Someone yelled.

“Yea, unite the two species!” Someone else yelled.

“Unite! Unite! Unite!” The crowd chanted.

“Silence!” I yelled. My patience was wearing thin.

It was once again quiet.

“I shall get back to you with my decision.” I said and walked inside.

As soon as I walked back inside with the Royals I slumped to the floor.

“Ugh. Not how I wanted this to go. I guess I’ll have to send the new laws through technology or mail since these people are unresonable.”

“Laws?” Asgore asked.

“Any crime against the monsters within the first half year is punishable by life imprisonment.”

“Isn’t that a little harsh?” Toriel asked

“Just an extra precaution.” I said.

Sans was standing there quiet the whole time.

“Ha. What’s wrong? Skeleton got your tongue?”

“you really gonna marry a monster?”

I laughed.

“Not if I can help it. I’m only 23 I’d rather not get married for a few more years. However, It’s kind of hard to disappoint the people. It has bad effects on the city. What do you think Asgore?”

He rubbed his chin.

“That honestly sounds like a good idea however it’s completely up to you. I mean Asriel doesn’t seem like a bad husband.”

I laughed hysterically.

“As much as I love Asriel him and Chara are more of a better couple.”

It was Toriel’s turn to laugh.

“How have you not noticed. I was only with them for a few minutes and it was obvious that they had feelings for each other.”

“I didn’t notice.” Asgore said.

I just shook my head.

“Men am I right?”


	34. Mistakes and a Q&A

Sans sat up in bed and screamed. He was panting and gagging despite not having a stomach. He looked around his room and felt his magic run cold.

There in the corner next to a familiar pile of socks was…

A trash tornado

Sans felt his soul crack. He screamed and threw things around. He cried and laughed hysterically. Then he fell to the ground in a heap of tears and uncontrolled magic. Suddenly his room door slammed open and he looked up expecting to find his worried brother but instead…

Saw Frisk

“f-frisk?”

Memories bombarded his skull and he suddenly saw Frisk and Toriel walking through the ruins. Asgore talking to Frisk as his equal then angrily throwing around around his trident.

Frisk laying in his bed while Toriel cried

Frisk celebrating her birthday

Sans screamed as the new memories threatened to override his own.

Frisk ran to his side.

**“Sans? What happened?”**

Sans looked at Frisk confused.

“you mean you didn’t reset?”

Frisk shook her head.

Sans tried to remember what happened before the reset but all he could remember was flashes of black figures and Shiri floating in the air.

**“What are we going to do Sans? Shiri she… she sent me down here to send you guys a message…”**

Sans looked up with hopeful expression. He expected a message for him.

“really?! what is it!?”

**“Freedom comes at a price… and that price is one you won’t have to pay.”**

I fall back onto my bed exhausted physically and emotionally.

 **_Only two more months Thysia then you’ll join us… you’ll never be alone again_ **.

I looked at the floor painfully.

“Only two months… until I die… heh at least i’m getting what I always wanted…”

A knock at the door shook me from my thoughts.

I stood up and dusted myself off.

“Come in.”

_Undyne…_

Undyne walks in, armour and all, like she’s ready to fight. Her helmet is off, but her spear was out.

“Human…” She said walking to me in a slow and ominous manner…

“Yes? Do you need something? Usually no one is allowed up on this floor. What happened to my guard?”

She cracked her neck and took another step towards me. I could feel her breath on my forehead as she had to lean down to be face to face with me.

“Do you know why i’m here?”

I shook my head.

_Damn Fish bitch can be scary when she tries hard enough._

“I want… you to…”

She suddenly threw me over her shoulder and ran out of the room.

“Watch anime with us!”

My mind was blank for half a second before I realized what was happening.

“Wait a minute! What do you think you’re doing?! Undyyynnne! Put me down! Did you really have to wear your armour?! This hurts! Damn it Fish Bitch! I’ll make you into sushi!”

Finally she stopped in a room with Alphys, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel.

“Hey! I got Queen buzzkill!”

“I resent that!”

Undyne tossed me onto a couch.

“She was moping in her room.”

I crossed my arms and frowned.

“I was not moping!”

Undyne got on her knees and did a bad impression of me.

“Oh look at me! I’m Shiri! I got a whole city worshiping me but I’m all sad because I’m in love with a skeleton who I can never bone!”

I could feel my whole face lighting up.

“Ex-cuse you, Fish Bitch, I’ll have you know I have yet to think about ‘boning’ Sans! At least I don’t have a weird pirate cosplay fetish in bed!”

**_Thysia_ **

Undyne was in the middle of taking off her armour then stopped at glared at me.

“You said you wouldn’t tell anybody!”

I turned my back on her.

**_Thysia!_ **

“Oh please. It’s not like anyone would care. Knowing you, I bet you hardly care yourself. I mean you did go streaking at one of our sleepovers”

**_Shiri!_ **

“That was only because you dared me to!”

I rolled my eyes.

“Like I actually expected you to…” I looked around the room and stared at Frisk who was wide eyed

**_We tried to warn you…_ **

“Shit.”

I ran from the room.

Or at least I tried.

“Oh where do you think you’re going? I want an explanation. Why the hell did I wake up two years in the past with new memories?” Undyne said lifting me up by my waist.

“This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen! I was supposed to make sure everything was fine and everyone was okay then I was going to make Chara take my place!”

It was Chara’s turn to yell.

“Wait what?!”

I needed an escape or distraction or something. So I picked the only obvious way out.

I tried to jump out the window.

“What the hell?! Get back here!”

“undyne what’s going on here? why is she trying to jump out the window?!”

Suddenly I was covered in a blue aura and lifted away from the window. Sans lifted me above his head then set me in his arms.

“so... were you just _hanging_ around?”

I crossed my arms.

“I just couldn’t miss my _window_ of opportunity.”

Undyne groaned.

“Can you two NOT! Sans can you believe-”

I threw a green shield around her, muffling her voice.

“Undyne! Until I explain all the details, you should keep this discussion between the people involved. No offense to Sans, but this is a _very_ personal matter.”

Sans looked upset to be kept out of the loop but he didn’t pry. Which was good since I didn’t want to lie to him.

_I don’t even think I could lie to him if he asked._

I let Undyne out of the bubble and she looked like she was about kill me.

I sighed.

“There’s an anime and cosplay shop down the road… I’ll give you full reign to get whatever you want- within reason!- to make up for putting you in a bubble.”

She perked up instantly and grabbed Alphys.

“Let’s go Alph! I’m getting you the whole store!”

I facepalmed and looked at the clock.

“Damn! I’m late! Sans take me to our- er- my room!”

Sans sighed and proceeded to walk to the stairs then he stopped and just stared at the first step.

“What?”

He gave me a serious look.

“i don’t trust these stairs…”

I looked at the steps nervously. They looked harmless enough. Was it a monster thing? Could he see something I couldn’t?

“W-why?”

He glared at the stairs again then back at me.

“because they’re…”

_They’re?_

**_They’re?_ **

“always up to something.”

…

…

**_Did he just?_ **

_He did._

“Damn it Sans!”

Sans was dying of laughter.

“Put me down! I change my mind! I can walk myself!”

He wiped a tear from his eye.

“come on doll! i’m just trying to _lift_ your spirits!”

“SANS!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

[We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for a word from your author.]

“TOP OF THE MORNIN’ TO YA LADD-”

_Bam!_

“WRONG INTRO YOU NUTJOB!”

I pouted and read off the key card.

“Wel come my ad or ing read ers to the first-”

“CAN’T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? GIVE ME THAT! HELLO READERS! THIS IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS TO OUR FIRST Q&A! SINCE WE DIDN’T GET MANY QUESTIONS BECAUSE _BECAUSE SOMEONE IS A HORRIBLE WRITER THAT CAN’T EVEN GET THE MINISCULE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE WATCHING TO ASK HER QUESTIONS.”_

“Hey! I resent that! As an aspiring writer-”

“YOU WRITE FAN FICTIONS.”

“I write wonderful works of art expressing my complete adoration of a very well developed and story driven game.”

“SO BASICALLY YOU’RE A FANGIRL.” Edge says crossing his bony arms (I’M A SKELETON!)

“Aaaaaand on with our first question!  This question is by Some Random Dude-”

“CAN’T YOU AT LEAST SAY THE NAME?”

I pout and show him the card that has the name and question.

“That is the name! Anyway he asks ‘Why the FUCK is the Void an entity with goals and emotions ?!’ Good question!”

“WHILE I DON’T APPROVE OF YOUR LANGUAGE WHAT I CAN TELL YOU WITHOUT GIVING AWAY TOO MUCH IS THAT IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH SOULS.”

I threw a chair at the back of his head.

“You idiot! You just gave away so much!”

Edge jumped off the floor and shook his fist at me.

“YOU DUMBASS THAT FUCKING HURT!”

“Language!”

“ENGLISH!”

“Next question!”

“MIKHAIL ASKS “Is it ok i don`t know wtf is going on?” WITH HOW CYANIDE WRITES HONESTLY I’M SURPRISED YOU CAN FOLLOW ANY STORY AT ALL.”

“Can’t we have one nice conversation! Ahem… _The mystery shall be revealed in due time.”_ Mood lighting shines at the bottom of my face as I give my most evil laugh.

“ _Teeheehee teeheehee!”_

Edge just facepalms and hands me the next envelope.

“KitkqtEnderheart asks…”

Edge takes the envelope from my hand.

“NOW WHAT’S THE PROBLEM? CAN YOU SUDDENLY NOT READ? SHE SAYS… “oops?”

WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? HUMAN IF YOU ARE GOING TO ASK A QUESTION YOU WILL AT LEAST HAVE TO GIVE SOME CONTEXT. WE CAN’T ANSWER THIS!”

“Wait yes I can!”

Edge puts his hands on his hips and stares at me like I’m crazy.

“HOW?”

I clasp my hands together and look straight at the fourth wall.

“Jerry did it.”

Edge stared at me dumbfounded.

“THAT’S… ACTUALLY A GOOD ANSWER.”

I hook my arm in Edge’s and smile back at the wall.

“Welp guys that’s all the time we have! That and we don’t actually have anymore questions…”

“WE NEED YOU!” Edge points at the readers “TO ASK US MORE QUESTIONS.”

“why tha’ fuck are ya talkin’ a wall?”

“Ahh! I’ve been compromised! Abort mission! Abort mission! The skeleton is in the graveyard! I repeat the skeleton is in the graveyard! Hide!”

_Thump!_

“she knows we can see ‘er under tha’ rug right?”

“JUST LEAVE HER BROTHER… SHE’S AN IDIOT.”

Hopefully you enjoyed this little segment with me and the fell brothers. Feel free to ask more questions! They don’t even have to be about the story! ^^

I have a question for you guys though!

Underfell, Fluff, or Plot?

“Who won? Who’s next? You decide! Epic rap battles of Undertale!”

“DAMN IT! CAN’T I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A SECOND?!”

“Remember guys! Punch that kudos button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And-”

“SHUT UP!


	35. Don't leave even one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doggo is a dick. He's misunderstood... but he's still a dick.
> 
> I KNOW I SAID FLUFF BUT I CAN'T DO FLUFF WITHOUT A LITTLE ANGST I'M SORRY

I looked at myself in the mirror. 

_ I hate it. I hate all of it. _

I push everything away and grab the scissors.

_ I could end this right now if I wanted to. _

don’t even think about it sweetheart.

_ Oh right.  _ He’s  _ still here. _

aww you wound me kitty. 

_ Shut up, Sugar skull _

hey! don’t call me that!

_ Sure thing… Sugar skull. _

damn it!

I could hear a dish breaking from downstairs and giggled. Sans’ temper was as short as his dick… not that I would know I mean. It was just an expression. I don’t even want to see that fuckers dick. No doubt it would be to tiny to even do any-

Aaaaanyway.

After that day in the hospital I learned quite a bit about bondage- bonding! Bonded pairs could hear each other’s thoughts, share each other’s magic, and if you wanted to even view each other’s memories. Not that either of us wanted to. We’ve both been through hell and back so we decided that it would be best not to even try. 

Me and Undyne hang out practically everyday. Sans just kind of sticks really close to make sure Undyne doesn’t impale me when he’s not looking or something. Which is really weird considering she’s always been really gentle and protective of me...except when she tries to get me in new clothes. 

Everything she picks is always so… revealing.

“Punk where are ya?!” Undyne yells from downstairs.

I quickly shoot her text that I’m in the bathroom and pick up the scissors. I hold them close to me head as a memory passes through my brain.

_ “Come here you bitch!” I shakily stand up and walk towards him. I stop only inches in front of him. He’s sitting in the arm chair in front of the fireplace stroking his member tenderly. _

_ “Turn around.” He says. I silently listen. “Sit.” I sit on the floor in between his legs without hesitation. He gingerly grabs some of my long hair and kisses it. _

_ I shiver involuntarily. _

_ “You’re hair is so long and beautiful. It’s your best feature. I get hard just thinking about it.” _

_ I don’t bother moving and just let him ramble. After he finishes speaking he grabs a little more of my hair and wraps it around his member. _

_ “It’s just a shame that you don’t grace me with that oh so sensual voice of yours.” He says as he tries to jerk off with my hair. The only thing he accomplishes was hurting himself. _

_ “Damn!” He lists off a couple swears before regaining  his composure. “No worries. I guess I can try something else new. Lay on your stomach!” _

_ I lay on my stomach and he climbs on top of me. _

_ “Now. No matter how much I pull your hair you can never try to pull away, understand?” _

_ I just nod as he thrusts in. _

_ The  _

_ Wrong  _

_ Hole. _

_ The new sensation is painful. I instantly want it out. I can’t handle it. _

_ Then he pulls on my hair so hard that I think It’s gonna rip out.  _

_ I don’t bother trying to pull it away from him. _

_ Instead I focus on nothing. I focus on the dark abyss. I focus on feeling no emotion until I’m completely numb. _

_ There was only thought I could think. _

_ I hate my hair. _

I shakily rid my mind of the memory and with one swift movement.

It was gone.

Around my feet was a ring of dark brown hair. 

I looked back at my reflection and my heart, no soul, instantly felt better.

“What the hell are you doing in there punk?! Takin’ a shit?” I quickly shove the hair into a trash bag and open the door. Undyne is standing on the other side of the door holding another bag of clothes. She takes one look at me and shoves the bag at me.

“Hurry up and put that shit on!” She says and slams the door.

I take one look at the outfit and cringe.

The shorts were too short and the shirt showed waaay too much cleavage. I was going to humor her though.

I put on the black shorts and the red shirt. Then I put on the leather jacket. I instantly looked at myself and I could only think one thing about it.

XXX-XXX-XXXX

I look like a fucking hooker.

[Sushi]

You don’t look like anything until I see you!

I sigh and walk out the bathroom.

Undyne’s eyes practically sparkled as she takes a look at me.

“Now let’s get some make-up on you!”

And with that one comment I ran.

“Hey wait a minute!”

I ran straight down the stairs and launched myself straight at the sleeping skeleton.

“woah! what’s wrong you kitty?”

I leaned in close.

“Undyne is trying to make me dress like hooker!”

Uncrossed her arms

“I am not! I’m just trying to her, her own style.”

Sans looked at me.

“stand up and let me see ya.”

I reluctantly stood up and let him get a good look at me.

His sockets widened when he saw my hair. He grabbed a lock of it and smiled.

“don’t leave even one reminder.”

I nodded and motioned for me to twirl.

I turned around and he got a look at me.

“well i kind of like it.”

I stiffened and felt my face heat up. I turned myself back around so he wouldn’t see my red face.

“Never mind.” Undyne said. “If Sans likes it then it must look terrible.”

“hey!” he said, offended.

“Let’s go get you something else.”

She reaches for me but I pull away.

“I-It’s not that bad…”

Undyne stares at me like I just grew a third eye.   
“Didn’t you just say you look like hooker?”

My face started heating up again.

“I-I just think I might be missing something…”

I looked around and my eyes landed on Sans collar. I quickly launched myself at him and took it off.

“hey! what the?”

I put it on and smiled.

“That actually looks good on you punk! Good job!”

I looked at Sans for his opinion but I only got a look at a red faced skeleton.

“y-you look good, sweetheart.” he said.

_ I like sweetheart better than kitty. _

Sans’ entire face went red.

“l-let’s go.” he said and grabbed my arm.

“Wait a minute! You can’t just take her! I had her first!”

Sans smiled and pulled me close.

“well i have her now.”

Then the scenery around me changed. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was face to face with a purple fire elemental in a suit.

“Jesus! Sans you can’t just do that! I almost roasted your human!”

Sans chuckled.

“you know what would happen if you even look at her the wrong way right?”

The flame elemental just rolled his eye lights.

“You couldn’t touch me if you tried.”

Sans glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

“So what can I get you darling?” He said taking my hand and kissing it.

Sans growled and pulled my arm away.

“touch her and i’ll extinguish you.” Sans was acting… weird. Was he… no… he was jealous!

_ Aww how cute! Sugar skull is jealous! _

Sans turned towards me with a red face.

“s-shut up! didn’t i tell you to stop calling me that!”

I giggled.

Sans just mumbled something and pulled my collar.

“no one gets to kiss you except me.”

He was centimeters from my face and looked like he wanted to do something. Though the red on his face seemed to suggest that he was too embarrassed to do anything.

So… it looks like it was up to me.

_ It’s now or never. _

He didn’t even have time to be confused before I gave a quick peck on the teeth.

If he wasn’t red before he certainly was red now.

“w-wha- why? you... i... ugghhh!!!”

He pulled his hood over his face

Grillby laughed at his response and I give him a smug smile.

_ I thought you said only I was allowed to kiss you _

He looked out from his hoodie and glared.

“It’s rare that we see Sans this flustered. Hopefully you’ll do that more often.” Grillby says

This time it was my turn to blush.

_ Wha- I- you-  I never said that! _

“Hey Sans!” A dog monster yelled from a table.

Sans instantly became his try hard self and glared at him.

“what the ‘ell you want doggo?”

“I thought you hated humans. Why the hell are you kissing on one? Oh wait I get it! How much does she charge? She’s got a pretty nice body. Maybe I could get behind a princess like that.”

I could feel all the heat leave my body as he was talking. I suddenly felt sick and the urge to run.

_ I’m not a princess! Don’t ever call me that! I’m never going back! I need to go! I can’t… I…. _

I didn’t even realize that I had started hyperventilating and curling in on myself.

“doggo you piece of shit! you wanna say that shit to my face?!”

Doggo put his hand up defensively.

“Hey, I just can’t imagine you fucking a human. Especially one so… broken.”

_ I’m sorry I’m sorry, I’m- _

“let me get something straight. first of all, i’m not fuckin’ nobody. second of all, when did i give you permission to look at  _ my _ human’s soul? did i  _ say _ you could judge her and deem her broken? when did i tell you that you get to tell me how to run my life?  _ my _ human is just the way I like her. she is not a princess you understand?  **S H E I S A Q U E E N** ”

Doggo looked like he was about to piss his pants. He whimpered and walked towards me with his tail between his legs.

“I’m sorry pretty human lady… please forgive me.” His apology snapped me out of my panic attack. He looked genuinely sad and regretful. Something about his apology made me think that he wasn’t at all a bad dog.

“Good boy.” I whispered and hugged him.

I mustn’t’ve been as quiet as I thought because suddenly every dog in Grillby’s came running at me asking to be pet and called a good dog.

_ Sans?! What’s going on? _

I looked at Sans for assistance but he looked just as confused as me. 

All the affection was suffocating but…. Nice.

“good... dogs…” I said quietly and all the dogs went crazy. Sans looked worried for a second but started laughing eventually. It was all good natured until one dog with a long neck licked my face. Then, all of a sudden all the dogs were engulfed in a red light and thrown on the other end of the bar.

Sans was at my side a second after that and growled scarier than I think any of the dog monsters could. 

“Sans calm down.” Doggo said. “It’s not like you bonded with her or anything.”

Sans growled again and his eye flashed red. I was confused on what was happening until I saw an outline of a red heart appear on my chest.

“Sans… you bonded with a human?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Shiri doesn't like to talk in case you were wondering.


	36. Songs and Secrrets

I looked myself over one last time in the mirror.

Black ripped jeans and a dark purple tee shirt. My hair was pulled into a bun which wasn’t as hard as it seems despite my hair being all the way to my knees. I had a dark back cloak on and a small pocket knife tucked into a seemingly invisible pocket in the cloak. I slid on a pair of elbow length fingerless skeleton gloves, Mostly for internal shits and giggles, and some knee high boots. I looked at myself in the mirror making sure I remembered everything.

_ Perfect. _

I walked to the balcony in my room and stood on the railing. 

_ Another night. _

I let myself fall forward off the railing and watch as the ground rushes towards me. Then  at the last second I summon my wings and glide away from the ground and into the air. I didn't have to be at my meeting area yet so I flew around the city for a while and watchedmy people.

There were already quite a few monsters moving in and quite a few humans helping. I saw a couple parties going on here and there and the occasional PDA in what were thought to be private places.

_ I don’t know how people can do that so openly. _

 

**_Just because you’re conservative Thysia doesn’t mean everyone else is._ **

 

_ I know, it’s just weird. I guess they’re happy… I wish I could’ve done that with Sans… _

 

I look at the time and decide I might as well go there now.

 

**_Y_ ** **_ou know you still could. You don’t have to feign ignorance._ **

 

I land on top of my destination and frown.

 

_ I know you don’t have the best concept of emotion, but I can’t just get back together with him to die in two months. I couldn’t do that to him. _

 

I hop down from the rooff and pull my hood over my head.

 

**_So what are you going to tell the fish and your sisters?_ **

 

_ I’m going to tell them I need to go on a business trip for a year. That way by the time they realize something happened I would’ve already been gone a year. Just in case they try to go looking for me I’ll give my butler a not to give them after the year is up. It will explain that my sacrifice was necessary for their freedom and happiness and put Toriel and Chara in charge. _

 

**_And if the skeleton tries to go with you?_ **

 

Sans… it’s obvious that he would be worried about me. He would most likely try to come as a bodyguard or something of that nature. As much as I would like to see him one last time I couldn't do that to him.

 

_ I’ll… I’ll trap him in a bubble if he get to be too much to handle. It will only last an hour. That way I would be presumably already flying away and long gone. He will never find me. _

 

I walk into my destination quietly and without a word and everyone stares as I make my way to the front the bar. 

 

“Do you have everything ready for me?”

The large bartender nods and points to the other end of the bar. I walk over swiftly and look at the large black box sitting on the floor. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Asks a lady from the bar.

I just smile and turn on the speaker.

I do a quick mic check and turn on the song.

__

 

_ “Dancing bears, painted wings _

_ Things I almost remember _

_ And a song someone sings _

_ Once upon a December _

 Sans was my rock. He was my everything. He was someone I could always depend on despite his constant mistakes. He always wanted what was best for me.

_ "Someone holds me safe and warm _

_ Horses prance through a silver storm _

_ Figures dancing gracefully _

_ Across my memory” _

 

The dinging of the door to the bar distracts me for a moment but I instantly just thought of the good times we spent at Grillby's.

 

_ “Far away, long ago _

_ Glowing dim as an ember _

_ Things my heart used to know _

_ Once upon a December" _

 

_ "Someone holds me safe and warm _

_ Horses prance through a silver storm _

_ Figures dancing gracefully _

_ Across my memory” _

 

I remember all the laughs I shared with Sans. All the tender kisses we shared before falling asleep. All the times he dried my tears.

 

_ Far away, long ago _

_ Glowing dim as an ember _

_ Things my heart used to know _

_ Things it yearns to remember _

 

_ And a song someone sings _

_ Once upon a December” _

 

As I finish my song tears are streaming down my face only hidden by my hood. The crowd could tell there was true emotion behind my song though as  the were silent for a moment before clapping. I bowed and went to put on another song.

 

“may i make a request?” someone said from behind me. 

“Sure. As long as it’s not too lewd. I refuse to sing about sex” I said not bothering looking back.

“sing a thousand years for me.” I froze and swallowed, remembering the first time me and Sans sung with each other.

_ Not that one… never that one. _

“I’m sorry. I’m afraid I don’t remember all the lyrics for that one.”

“y-you sure?”

Another tear ran down my face and I quickly wiped it off.

“I-I can’t perform that. I’m sorry.”

I picked the next song and turned around. Only to be face to face with…

Nobody?

_ They were just there a second ago? That was weird. _

I shrugged it off and went to put on my next song. I felt like it was and accurate representation of my life currently.

 

_ “They're coming creeping from the corner _

_ And all I know is that I don't feel safe _

_ I feel the tapping on my shoulder _

_ I turn around in an alarming state _

_ But am I losing my mind? _

_ I really think so _

_ Not a creature in sight _

_ But, what you don't know…” _

 

I didn’t even notice the figure in a blue hoodie watching my every move with the saddest expression anyone has ever seen.

* * *

 

When I got back I silently went through my window and threw off my hood. All the rooms I could see from the outside had lights off so I assumed everyone was asleep but I wanted to be careful just in case. 

Turns out I wasn’t careful enough.

I was suddenly slammed into a wall as the lights flickered on.

“Shit!”

I looked up at my attacker, preparing myself to fight, only to see Undyne staring down on my with an angry expression.

“Where the hell were you? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

I pushed her off of me and held out my hand. She dropped a monster candy into it and I quickly ingested it before answering.

“I need to get out sometimes. If I told anyone where I was going they would make me take guards with me and that would defeat the purpose of getting away from it all.” Undyne glared at me for a second before sighing.

“Ugh, you had me worried sick.”

I smiled.

“Aww. Does the big bad fish care about her human friend?”

Undyne punched me then put me in a headlock.

“Hah! Now you can’t get away while I question you, Punk! Now what happened?”

I sighed.

“The timeline reset…”

“I know that!”

I tried to twist my head to look at her.

“You do?”

She laughed.

“Yea. Chara and Frisk already explained that to me. What I wanna know is why you are pretending not to remember!”

_ Oh… _

“I… I…”

She noogied me.

“Stop right there! If you hesitate that means you’re coming up with an excuse! I want. The truth!”

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Undyne.

“I… I’m dying…”

She visibly stiffened.

“The magic I used to break the barrier… it’s incredibly unstable. It zapped all of my energy and will keep taking all of my energy until… i’m gone.”

She pulled away from me and stared at my face.

“Y-you’re not lying are you?”

I shook my head.

_ But I’m not exactly telling the truth either. _

“There has to be something we can do! Maybe Sans can-”

“No! Undyne you can never tell Sans! If we can do something and I find a way to survive, then you can tell him. But I can’t just tell him that I remember him only to die two months later!”

Undyne shook me.

“But you can’t just die and leave him thinking that you never remembered him! Just imagine what he must be going through right now! He thinks that the only person he ever loved forgot all about him!”

I pushed away from her.

“Just imagine what I’m going through Undyne! I’m going to fucking  _ die _ ! All I want is to go to him and cry and have him tell me everything is going to be alright! He’s the only man who has ever loved me! He’s my first kiss, he’s my first boyfriend, he’s my savior! I will  _ never  _ love a man as much as I love him! If I go to him now… I’ll never leave. You don’t understand Undyne… I… love him so much… I never wanna see him hurt.”

Tears were streaming down my face as I sank to my knees. 

“Punk… If you don't tell Sans you'll regret it. This is breaking his heart more than I think your death ever would. Papyrus told me that” he almost fell down the first night out of grief. You _have_ to tell him."

_ No... that's not possible. If Sans died... _

Undyne sank to the ground with me when I didn't say anything.

“I promise… I’ll… me and Alphys will find a way to fix this.”

**_Don’t make promises you can’t keep._ **


	37. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very afraid of inconsistencies in this chapter so if there are any problems let me know

“Undyne?”

The fish pulled away from me to look at my face.

“What is it?”

_Something wasn’t adding up. It just didn’t make any sense._

“How… How do you remember the resets?”

She looked confused for a moment before my question clicked in her brain.

“TO THE LAB FUHUHUHU!”

Undyne picked my up fireman style and ran to a lever that I've never noticed in my room and pulled it revealing a secret tunnel.

“When did this get here?!”

Undyne just tossed me onto the slide and jumped after me.

“~Secret Tunnel! Secret Tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, Secret, Secret, Secret Tunnel!” She screamed on the way down.

“I should have never shown you guys that show!” I screamed.

When we got to the end of the tunnel I only had a second to realize the mistake in this designed before I shot out of the tunnel onto a mattress. I bounced off of the mattress and towards the wall only to be stopped by a familiar blue aura.

“damn it alphys! i told you that you needed something else to stop them!”

Sans dropped my into his arms  while glaring at Alphys.

“Uh… I guess I’m _falling_ for you already." I said.

He froze and I could see the blue climbing his face. In his surprise he accidently dropped me onto the floor.

“Oof! Wow Sans. You could've at least _let me down_ easy.”

He seemed really confused on how to react so I stood up and dusted myself off.

“I need to have a private conversation with Alphys and Undyne here so I will have to ask you to wait out in the hall.” He stiffly nodded and walked away. As he was leaving though Undyne whispered something in my ear.

“W-wait!” Sans jumped and turned, obviously surprised by my sudden outburst.

“Y-you… um… I…” _Come on Shiri! You have the power to command whole armies if need be and you can’t even say this one simple thing._

“You are on my list.” I said trying to push down the blush that was very visible on my face.

“list?”

I took a deep breath.

“I have decided to add you to my list of potential suitors. You should be ready to go on a date the day after tomorrow.”

Sans sputtered for a moment before nodding and teleporting away.

I turn around and push Undyne.

“What the hell was that Undyne?! Three days?!”

Undyne just pushed me back and put her finger in my face.

“I know you! If I don’t give you a deadline you would put it off until it’s too late!”

_She’s right! Ughhh!_

“Fine! But I have a meeting tomorrow I can’t tell him then. Actually!” I clapped my hands together. “You and Alphys should come!” Alphys looked surprised to be even brought in the conversation.

“W-Why is that?”

I smiled.

“It’s a secret.”

Undyne glared at me for a moment before her expression turned sad.

“We should probably get down to business.” She said taking a seat at a desk. “As much as I want this to be a friendly visit Alphy it’s not.”

Alphys grabbed a few papers off the desk.

“I-I know! Y-You want to k-know h-how we k-know about the resets!”

Undyne shook her head.

“I wish it was just that. Unfortunately it’s a lot more serious than that. Shiri… She sacrificed herself.” Alphys looked confused.

“I don’t u-understand? W-what d-do you mean sacrificed?”

**_“You could always tell them you know.  How are you possibly going to explain how you know exactly when you are going to die, or how you know your soul is weakening. It’s not like they could do anything anyway. The only person that could even fix this for you is stuck in here with us.”_ **

_They’re right…_

“S-shiri?”

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Huh?”

“U-undyne was just telling me what you told her and a lot of thing don’t add up. Like h-how your magic is still draining e-even though what you did i-is already over. T-the overexertion of your magic should have k-killed y-you instantly if i-it was too m-much for you. A-and without t-the p-proper soul reading equipment there is no way to e-even estimate how long you have to live.”

_Right on the dot._

Undyne seemed to realize the truth in her words.

“Wait a minute punk! She’s right! What aren’t you telling us?”

I looked in between them both panicked. I couldn’t find a way out of this so I took the only option I had.

_Gosh freaking darn it!_

“Fuck. Okay look I’ll you both this once and only once.” I walked in front of the couple. “Now what do you guys know of the void?”

Alphys raised her hand.

“The void is the place where shattered souls pass through before they are reformed and used to create new monsters or humans. The more damaged souls, like those of murderers and other corrupted individuals, are unable to form souls due to a souls need to be absolutely pure. So the corrupted souls stay shattered, floating around in the void.” Ignoring her lack of stutter I nodded.

“In a way you are correct, but may I ask Alphys? What happens when the corrupted souls come together?”

Alphys pushed her glasses up her face.

“That’s not possible. There were theories of course but none could be proven.”

“That’s because, my dear Watson, They cannot form together without a powerful human soul to sustain them.”

Alphys’ scales instantly lost all color while Undyne’s mouth dropped open.

“T-That’s… How… How do you know this?!” Undyne says

I sigh and put my hand on the place where my soul is and start pulling it out.

“Hey! What the hell are you-”

They both gasp.

“I know because I sold my soul to them in return for the protection of all monster race.”

In front me where my soul should have been was a multicolored heart covered in black tentacles.

 

 

 

 

**“The fuck did you do?”**


	38. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Oh and I've been really into writing these chapter if you haven't noticed

“S-Shit! Frisk? What are you doing here?” I pulled my soul back into my body. “I-I didn’t hear you come in!”

Frisk walks up to me with a scarily calm face.

**“What did you do to your soul?”**

I sputtered and looked towards Undyne for help but she looked just as angry as Frisk.

“What makes you think you can sacrifice yourself for us? Did you ever think about how we would feel?”

Undyne stood up and punched a hole into the lab’s metal walls.

“Did you ever think about how much we care about you? Toriel would DIE if she knew what was going on!”

I sank to the ground, defeated

“It’s a good thing she doesn’t remember then right?”

Undyne shook her head and picked me up by my shirt.

“EVERYONE CLOSE TO YOU REMEMBERS!”

I felt the little resolve I had crumbling. I pushed Undyne away and landed on the floor hard.

**"Sis..."**

“That’s not possible… Why... What did…” I ran to the mirror that was hanging on the other end of the room. “What the hell did you do?!”

The face in the mirror twisted into something sinister.

**_“All you said that you wanted was to give monsters a better life. You never said anything about keeping it that way. Do you know how many people are willing to kill for you? The only way to stop us is to offer up souls as powerful as yours. Your soul is the equivalent of a hundred human souls! All we have to do is tell that goat mom of yours and she’d gladly kill to keep one of her children alive! She almost lost two. Don’t you think she’d do anything to protect the third… Even ruin the peace created for all monster kind.”_ **

I slid onto the floor away from the mirror.

“No…” 

_ Everything I worked so hard to create… Everything I sacrificed myself for… It’s all for nothing. _

“Shit… SHIT!” I screamed and punched the mirror. The mirror shattered into a bunch of little pieces, all reflecting back the same terrible smile of the void. They were just laughing at me. At my stupidity. At my failure.

“S-shiri…”

I picked up a mirror piece.

“I won’t let you…”

**“What are you doing?”**

I pulled out my disgusting looking soul and stared at the tentacles just writhing in glee.

“I WON’T LET YOU!” I screamed and swung the glass piece down.

That was the last thing I remember before I was hit in the head by a bone that knocked me unconscious.

 

“now does anyone want to explain what the  **H E L L  I S  G O I N G  O  N!”**

* * *

 

I woke up strapped to a chair in the middle of the lab. It was dark in the room I was in, hardly furnished. The only thing present in the room was a strange machine that wasn’t plugged in. It kind of reminded me of the head of a dragon.

“What the…”

A sharp pain erupted in the back of my head.

_ What… happened? _

The light came on and Sans walked into the room.

“what happened sweetheart… is that i bonded with you after you got knocked out. thankfully you are still in love with me or there was no way that would have worked. wow did I always sound like such a douche?”

“WHAT?!”

Sans walked towards me with a sad expression.

“why didn’t you tell me?”

I couldn’t respond to him.

“shiri... please… why?”

Tears stained my face as I attempted to talk to him.

“I-I wanted to give you the life you deserve. Ever since I came into your life it’s been one problem after the other. All I’ve done is create problems for you and your family… I don’t even belong with your little group. I’m like a reader-insert in a bad fanfic. I was just plopped into the middle of your group with no real purpose whatsoever… I’m unneeded and unnecessary.”  

Sans cupped my face and gently placed a kiss on my lips.

“You are the light of my life…  _ you  _ are the life I want.”

Sans hugged me as I cried.

**_“You really think he means that? He only wants to use you. He knows the power of your soul and-”_ **

“nice of you to join us. now do you wanna explain what exactly you are gonna use my girlfriend’s soul for?”

**_“Well this is new. Hello judge. I thought one of your traits was patience. Can’t you just wait for the main event?”_ **

Sans just frowned.

“As much as I love waiting I don’t think I want to wait for this.”

**_“Well that’s too bad because that’s exactly what you will have to do.”_ **

Sans looked genuinely surprised.

“ **_Did you really think we’d tell you our plan? HAHAHAHA You’re more stupid that we thought!”_ **

“there has to be a way to save you.” Sans said.

I sighed.

“Sans. I’m sorry. They’re right the only person who knows anything about the void is-”

_ Gaster… _

“You never fulfilled your end of the deal.”

**_“What are you going on about Thysia?”_ **

“You didn’t save all the monster!”

**_“He was already dead!”_ **

“Not when we made the deal!”

**_“We refuse! We refuse!”_ **

“Then let me keep my soul.”

There was silence for a full moment before a sickening crack sounded throughout the lab.

**_“You’ll never figure out how to get rid of us in two months!”_ **

I deadpanned.

“That actually sounds like a good amount of time to do research. You know what? How about you guys go find a way to stop us? That way it’ll be a fair fight.”

**_“You pathetic human! You really think you can defeat us after we gather our forces!”_ **

“Yea, yea, yea. Go away.”

**_“You’ll never defeat us! We’ll have your soul one way or another! HAHAHAHAHA”_ **

Then with a flash of darkness they were gone and standing in front of me and Sans was none other than…

“EY! IT’S GOOSTER!” 

“Damn it Shiri!”

We all giggled at his outburst.

“Now that, that is out of the way we can now get down to business. Sans, what you did was extremely irresponsible.”

Sans looked away from his Dad in a way that reminded me of a kid who just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

“It was the thing I could think of that would get her to take her life seriously.”

I looked between the two.

“What’s going on? Is there something I’m not getting?”

Sans looked at my and started rubbing the back of his skull. 

“i bonded with you remember.”

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

 

 

 

“it means… if you die i’ll die too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... I have a 2 problems.  
> 1\. UFSans hasn't accepted my love yet. "you'll be waiting forever, sweetheart!"  
> He called me sweetheart!!!  
> 2\. I can't decide whether to do an Adventures of the Reader and the UF Bros mini chapter.   
> "SAY NO."  
> See! Papyrus obviously wants it but I'm not sure.  
> "YOU STUPID HUMAN JUST GET BACK TO WRITING THE MAIN STORY. NO ONE WANTS TO READ THAT GARBAGE"  
> T-T You wound me Papy....


	39. Author Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a special segment I like to call "Authors Adventures with the Underfell Bros" It's a legit thing I've always planned on doing, totally not something I came up with because I can't figure out a good way to Segway into the next big event of the story.  
> (YES IT IS!)  
> Shut up Papyrus!  
> Anyway go on to reading this totally real and planned chapter.  
> (it wasn't planned!)  
> You guys are so mean!

Insomnia, Creativeness, Insanity 

These were the ingredients chosen 

To create the perfect fan girl. 

But Professor God accidently 

added an extra ingredient to the concoction 

Undertale Fandom 

And thus Cyanide_Surprise was born 

Using her ultra writing powers 

Red, ( **i’m in the fuckin’ shower!** ) Edge ( _HUMAN IT’S THREE IN THE MORNING_ ), and Cyanide

Have dedicated their lives ( **i don’t remember that** ) to our readers

AND THE ENTIRE UNDERTALE FANDOM

_Bonk!_

“GO TO SLEEP!”

**_AUTHOR’S ADVENTURES WITH THE UNDERFELL BRO’S_ **

 

**_-Cyanide Procrastinates writing a chapter_ **

“cyanide! where the hell is the next chapter?”

Cyanide started sweating, sensing the impending doom. She looked for somewhere to hide but a six foot two female isn’t easy to keep hidden.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She hid in the closet.

“where the hell are you?”

She could hear Sans roaming around the room. It was a great thing she was terrible at being secretive or he would _never_ find her.

Can you hear the sarcasm?

“come out of the closet.”

Cyanide opens the door with a smile wide on her face.

“You caught me Sans… I’m sexually attracted to refrigerators. Whenever I see one I get  the urge to eat one out.”

Sans’ face lights up with the lewdness of the joke as he slides his hand down his face.

“you are _not_ allowed to leave until you finish the next chapter.”

Cyanide puts her hands on her hips.

“Okay I’ll comply… for a kiss.” She says and puckers her lips.

Sans just deadpans.

“just do your work.” he says and locks the door with magic as he leaves.

(And that’s how I got the idea for the first Underfell chapter. Needless to say, Sans wasn’t very happy about it)

 

**_Sans get’s hit on_ **

“HUMAN MUST YOU INSIST ON SINGING THAT INCESSANT SONG EVERYTIME WE GO FOR A WALK?”

Cyanide ignores the question and continues to sing.

“~These boots were made for walking! And that’s just what they’ll do-”

“face it bro. she’s not gonna listen”

“~Cause one day these boots are gonna walk all over you~”

Cyanide just smiles at the exasperated expressions of her friends, unaware of the approaching threat.

“~Well aren’t you just a handsome hunk of bones?” A very sultry voice said.

Cyanide turned around at the speed of light to see who was talking to her, not so future husband.

It turned about to be a pretty mexican girl with curves in all the right places. The woman had her hand on Sans’ jacket and her body pushed up close to him.

“uhh... thanks?”

She rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

“How would you like to come up with me to-”

“You better get your arm off my skele Kathy.”

The woman looked at me confused.

“My names not-”

Sans sighed.

“ignore her, kathy she’s mental.”

“That’s not my-”

“I will cut off all your limbs and feed them to my cat.”

The woman scoffed.

“Who the hell would want to date _you_? You look like a man.” She said.

Cyanide glared at her with flames in my eyes.

“You will not touch my Tsundere potato! I am immune to your petty insults! I am aware that I am taller than average woman! That will not stop my advances!”

Papyrus sighed.

“HUMAN, YOU ANNOYING RANTING IS UPSETTING THE HUMAN KATHY.”

The woman crossed her arms.

“Why do you guys keep calling me-”

Cyanide put her finger in the woman’s face and screeched.

“Let me hear your war cry soldier! We shall engage in battle!”

Sans pulled out a roll of Doctor Who patterned tape and put a piece of the otaku’s mouth.

“look kathy, i’m sorry about the crazy lady. she’s our roommate.”

The woman laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“It’s fine Sexy. It makes sense that you’re comfortable living with her.”

Sans raised a bone brow.

“how so?”

“Well obviously you can’t share a house comfortably with an attractive person! I mean look at her?! Besides the fact that she’s loud and obnoxious, she acts nothing like a girl and her skin is the color of shit!”

All three roommates froze and stared at the woman.

Cyanide took the tape of her face and laid her fingers on her face in a dramatic way.

“Wow. Fake _and_ Racist”

Papyrus walked up next to her, mimicking her hand placement, but this time facing left.

“SOME HUMANS ARE JUST DISGUSTING.”

Mimicking the actions of Cyanide and his brother, this time facing right, Sans walks up behind Cyanide as well.

“i can’t believe she had the nerve to ask anyone out. no one would wanna date someone _that_ ugly.”

Kathy seemed absolutely livid.

“You are all crazy!” She screamed and stormed away.

Cyanide waved at her disappearing form.

“Bye Kathy!”

The woman turned and screamed. “My name is Stephanie!”

I looked at Papyrus confused.

“Why did she tell us her name was Kathy then?”

“I’M NOT SURE. SHE WAS ONE STRANGE HUMAN.”

_**Sans Marries the Author** _

"no no no! i'm stopping this bull right now!"

Aww but Sans!

"no!"

I already sent out the invites and picked out my dress!

"wait... who did you send those invites to?"

Umm... Undyne, Alphys, Toriel...

"toriel! why did you invite that crazy bitch?!"

_Bang!_

"Sans! How could you defile my child?! How dare you force yourself on her?!"

_Crash!_

"ahhh!"

* * *

_Due to technical difficulties caused my pyro goat this segment will be cut short_

 

[The author would have been here to send you guys off but she is currently being transferred into the witness protection program for people being hunted by murderous skeletons]

 

My Twitter:

[TWEET TWEET MOTHERFUCKA](https://twitter.com/ShiriouslyCyan)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Kathy's BTW!


	40. Do you trust me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter since I'll be going away for a couple days. I hope you like it! ><

“you should really get some rest” Sans said, leaning against my door. It’s been an hour since the conversation between me, Gaster, and Sanss and I had just walked up to my room and stared at the ceiling.

“sweetheart... please… you have a meeting in the morning right?”

I just continued to stare at the ceiling.

“you know it took a long time for papyrus and undyne to gather all of those pillows.”

When Undyne saw my defeated expression she made it her personal mission to gather all the pillows in the mansion. Of course when Papyrus found out they made it a competition and as a result we were now swimming in pillows.

“i hate to do this babe but there’s only one person crazy enough to snap you out of your funk while also yelling at you for getting yourself in this situation in the first place.” sans said and teleported away.

_There’s really nothing he could do… I’ve dealt with Chara my whole life and I’m not scared of Undyne.._

don’t doubt my connections sweetheart.

Suddenly Sans teleported back with the last person i’d thought he’d bring with him.

Mettaton?

“Ohhh yessss” He says posing. He used smoke machines to fog up my whole room. “Darling… I hear you sold your soul.”

I nodded apprehensively.

“That’s too bad because if you die….” The only thing I could see through all the fog was a pink spotlight that was shining up and down in a repetitive movement. “You’ll break my Pappy’s heart!” The fog suddenly cleared and suddenly a weird decked out version of Mettaton was standing in front of me.

He pointed his arm, gun, thingy at me and a bomb shot out from it. I barely jumped out of the way before it exploded.

“What the actual _fuck_ was that Tonton!”

“Don’t worry darling! I’ll be sure to make your last living moments… ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!”

I had to do three flips to dodge the next few.

“What the hell does killing me achieve?! Isn’t that why you’re mad at me?!”

Mettaton laughed.

“I’m not going to kill you darling!”

I stopped running around to look at him, dodging a bomb.

“Then what are you throwing the bombs for?”

Mettaton gave me a sinister smile.

“I’m just trying to knock you out so I can give you a wardrobe fit for an actual goddess.”

My eyes widened as I dove for the window.

“Fuck that!”

Arms grabbed my midsection mid jump and pulled me towards the killer robot

“Let’s go make you FABULOUUUUSSS”

Sans just snickered and waved to me and Mettaton dragged me along.

“Damn it Sans! You traitor!”

As the door closed behind me I rested my head in my hands, unbeknownst to the a certain skeleton’s big plan.

“Okay, I have to hand it to you Mettaton. I look like a fucking goddess.”

“I don’t know why you doubted me for a second, Darling.”

My hair was shiny, soft, and wound through with violet flowers, and on top of my head was a beautiful flower crown. I had winged eyeliner with dark blue and gold eyeshadow and long eyelashes. My lipstick was a vibrant red, lined with an even darker red and my cheekbones popped on my skin.

My [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d7/37/42/d7374224a4c2bdfe1fa1f849c8f69dc7--medieval-dress-fantasy-medieval-queen-dress.jpg)...

I loved my dress.

It was a dark blue littered with tiny white spots that reminded me of stars. My shoulders were accented with a golden leaf like design that matched the design going across my stomach. The dress flowed down my body in an elegant way that made my curves popped.

My shoes [shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/41/47/55/414755f45b8884268aee342705ca9fe8--sandal-heels-shoes-high-heels.jpg%20)

were simple white heels that that had a strap that went all the way up my calf and toes and fingernails were painted a blue that matched the one that I had on my dress.

I did a small twirl in the mirror to admire Mettaton’s handiwork.

“I love it…” I whispered softly.

Mettaton was beaming with pride.

“I finally turned you into a girl!” He yelled then grabbed his phone. “Alphys, darling, bring all the ladies up here!... No Papyrus can’t come… Pappy, sweetheart, you’re not a lady… Undyne, I swear to god if you bring Sans with you!... Thank you.” Mettaton pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before going back to his normal self.

“Darling! You said you had visitors? Are they Leona and Olivia?”

I nodded slowly a bit confused on how he knew.

“Perfect! I already have them dressed in their gowns!”

“What? Mettaton what’s going on? I had to get together with them for my meeting, why are they in gowns?”

Mettaton clapped his hands together excitedly.

“You’ll see!”

Mettaton grabbed me by my waist and carried my down to the stairs and to the ballroom that we never use.

“Uhh… are you sure we’re in the right place? Nothing _ever_ happens in this room.”

Mettaton smiled and snapped his fingers.

Down the stairs came Undyne in a black suit holding Alphys in a beautiful sparkling black dress.

“What the-”

Next came down the most adorable thing i’ve ever seen.

Frisk came down the stairs in a cute red[ dress](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-DB-5F-rBVaI1g2l_eAcE9dAARidhXInC8298.jpg/luxury-red-little-pageant-dresses-prom-gowns.jpg%20)

that looked to be the same color as her soul, with her arm around monster kid who was in a gray suit with the arms cut off.

“Frisk! You look so cute! You guys look like a little couple!” Frisk and MK both just blushed and went to stand with the others at the bottom of the stairs.

The next couple to come down the stairs was Burgerpants and Olivia.

_When did they…_

Burgerpants was wearing a purple suit, that _suited_ him quite well. He seemed kind of uncomfortable in it but he never took his eyes off of Olivia. I honestly wouldn’t either if I was him. Her [dress](http://img3.icdresses.com/pri/x/201412/glittering-gem-embellished-strapless-sweetheart-floor-length-Tulle-Ballgown-59727-290437.jpg) looked absolutely beautiful on her.

 

It was a light green strapless dress that was tight around her waist and loose from the rest on down. The way she walked down the stairs with her dress flowing behind her kind of reminded me of an **_Angel_ ** descending.

“A beauty and the **_Beast_ ** story if I’ve ever seen one.” I said chuckling. Felix glared at me playfully, then chuckled.

I looked back up at the stairs this time to see Leona and Grillby. Grillby was wearing black jeans, a white button up, and a yellow vest and bowtie.

“Couldn’t bring yourself to make a fully yellow tux?” I ask Mettaton.

Mettaton looked mortified.

“I’d rather wear plaid.” He said shivering. I rolled my eyes and turned my eyes back to Leona. I gasped as I thought for a second that her [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/33/48/40/3348401c22a22bd53e2ed0596b15187a--orange-prom-dresses-best-prom-dresses.jpg) was on fire but I soon realized that, _that_ was the dress. The dress cut off in the front at the knees but was very long in the back Her hair only added to the flame theme as she had to died in an ombred  flame pattern.

_If Grillby’s the_ **_Flame_ ** _she’s definitely the_ **_Match._ **

“Hey _hot stuff_.” I said to them.

Leona grabbed onto his waist.

“Hey, watch yourself. _Miss Goddess_ This one is mine.” She said.

Grillby’s flames around his face turned a deep blue as he covered his mouth.

“Who said I was talking to him.” I said and winked at her.

Grillby quickly recovered and took this as an opportunity to dip her into a kiss.

Needless to say she blushed just as much as Grillby.

“Hey! Are you forgetting about somebody!” A voice said from the top of the stairs. I turned to see Chara standing at the  top of the stairs with her arm around Asriel who was wearing the same color gray suit that MK was wearing.

“Of course not Chara. You wouldn’t _let_ anyone forget you.”

She shook her fist at me.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

We all just giggled and she walked down the stairs pouting.

She was wearing a blood red [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ae/c9/b5/aec9b5fc2f5e825ca7b4192ca3549dcf--red-formal-dresses-banquet-dresses.jpg) with silver straps and a silver ornament that decorated her waist.

As the got to the end of the stairs, Asriel nuzzled Chara’s neck softly.

“All **_demons_ ** were once beautiful angels that just lost their way. Just because they’ve fallen doesn’t make them any less beautiful.” He said to her.

She sputtered then blushed profusely.

“AZZY!” she screamed then hid her face. “You’re the **_Prince_ ** of cheesy pick up lines.”

He just chuckled and led her to the others.

“So what’s going on here guys?” I asked.

Mettaton beamed once again and led me to the door of the ballroom.

“I’m going to need you to turn around right here and once we all go inside you can turn back around. You can only come in when you get your cue.”

I frowned and turned around.

“What’s my cue?”

“Just trust me darling, you’ll know.” He said and walked away.

From what I could hear there seemed to be a lot of people in the ballroom.

“Hey, Shiri. I did some research and it seems like I might have found a way to cleanse the void.” Leona said coming up behind me.

“Really!”

“Yea, just don’t tell the guys. I’ve already filled everyone else in and all you have to do is grab Sans’ hand and not let go for two minutes. It will just look like a light show to everyone observing. I’ll fill you in on the details after the process.”

I nodded and she ran into the room, closing the door behind her.

I waited a couple of seconds before turning around and standing at the door.

_Bumm ba ba dumm_

My heart dropped when I heard the music.

_Is that…_

_Bumm ba ba dumm_

_No it can’t be…._

I opened the doors to the ballroom slowly and my eyes widened.

_Bumm bumm ba da bumm ba da da da dumm_

My eyes raced over the pews, the priest, the bridesmaids, the best man,

The groom.

_It was the wedding march._

Suddenly a hand held out a bouquet of white roses.

I followed the arm up and my eyes landed on Dr. Wing Ding Aster

There was only one thing I could say to him.

“HEY IT’S GOOSTER!”

He face palmed and took my arm in his, while the rest of the guests laughed.

“I’m not sure why I put up with you sometimes.” He says.

I bumped him jokingly.

“Because you love me.”

He smiled sweetly.

“Yes… I do.”

I was honestly glad Gaster was there as a distraction. If he wasn’t I’m sure the butterflies in my stomach wouldv’e killed me by now.

As I stood opposite of Sans my knees started shaking.

“you can’t fall for me yet, sweetheart.” he said.

I smiled as a tear rolled down my face.

“Too late…’

We both smiled and looked at the priest, who not very surprisingly was Asgore, and nodded our heads.

“Now we shall begin with the sharing of the soul.” He said.

_Must be a monster thing._

Sans grabbed my hand and I smiled lovingly.

_After this… we’ll be married… we’ll be together forever. And with the void cleansed, we’ll live our life together._

Leona nudged me from behind, signaling the beginning of the process.

“Asgore?”

He looked down at me.

“Before we begin, there’s something I must do.” I looked towards Sans. ”Do you trust me?”

He held my hand tighter.

‘of course i do.”

I smiled and held my hand out to Leona.

“Then no matter what happens…” she grabbed my hand.

“Don’t let go”

At the corner of my eye I saw Frisk grab onto MK’s tail and we were all suddenly engulfed in a bright rainbow light.

“ _Hey can you guys hear me all right?”_ I heard Leona say in my head.

_Wait… in my head?_

_“Yea I can hear all of you guy’s thoughts. It’s all part of the plan.” She said._

_“Now what is the plan exactly? I’m not sure of what’s going on here.”_ Grillby says or thinks?

_“We’re already halfway through. You guys might feel your magic draining a bit but as long as no one let’s go we should be fine. Now I have to ask… Grillby. Do you trust me?”_

There wasn’t even a second between his answer.

_“Absolutely.”_

Olivia spoke up after her.

_“Felix do you trust me?”_

_“Yea baby girl.”_

_“MK!”_

_“Is that even a question!?”_

_“Azzy?”_

_“To the ends of the earth.”_

_“So when are you guys getting married?”_ Felix asked. We all laughed as Chara’s face grew red.

_“Soon.”_ Asriel said.

_“You haven’t even asked me yet!”_

_“Oh yea…. So do you want to get married if we make it out of this alive.”_

_…_

_“Make it out of here alive and I'll give you my answer”_

My heart practically bursts from the cuteness that was happening around me. I hadn’t even noticed the dark black cloud that had formed above our heads.

_“Sans.”_ I said looking at the skeleton in question. _“Do you trust me?”_

He looked at me with dark eyes then looked at Papyrus. The skeleton in question looked amazed at the flashing lights.

_“i can’t leave him alone… i can’t die…”_

I gave him a pained smile.

_“What are you talking about? Everything will be fine. You just have to trust me…”_

He looked at Papyrus, then back at me.

_“i-i... i’m sorry…”_ He said removing his hand from mine slowly.

“Don’t let go you fool!”

As soon as his hand got removed from mine the dark cloud above my head got larger.

“Shiri move!”

I only had a second to look to my side before Chara pushed me down and a black lightning bolt hit her body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“CHARA!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I ran to her.

Her body crumpled and Azzy caught her while still screaming.

“You’re alive…”

She lifted her hand to his face.

“I guess i’ll have to give you my answer huh?”

Tears were running down his face.

“Please… don’t leave me!”

She smiled sweetly.

“Yes…”

Her eyes slowly closed and Azzy started screaming again.

“Olivia! Hurry! She’s fading fast!” I screamed and started healing her.

Olivia ran towards her and started using her magic too.

There was silence for a full minute before anyone spoke again.

“She’s… She’s… stable.” Toriel ran to her child and started crying along side Asriel and Frisk.

“Thank the stars…”

I sunk to my knees and cried.

“sweetheart i-”

Before I could say anything the most unlikely voice spoke up.

“Get away from my sister you trashbag.” We both turned to see Frisk standing there with her hands clenched and her expression dark.

“Frisk?”

Sans tried to say something but a Chaos Saber was thrown in his path.

“You’ve known her longer than Olivia and Burgerpants you know that? Though somehow they had more faith in each other than you had in her. After all you’ve been through… you still couldn’t trust her enough to keep you alive! And you still have the nerve to cry… how pathetic.” Asriel held Chara so tight that I was scared she would break in half. And despite how angry he sounded there were still tears in his eyes.

“Sans…” I said quietly.

“yes shi? anything you want baby. i’ll give it to you.”

I stood up and wiped off my face.

“I want you…. to address me as Thysia. I am the ruler of this place and you will address me as such.”

He stepped back, obviously hurt.

“The wedding is off. You are not allowed in my private quarters and you will only speak to me when spoken to. Now, please excuse me. I need to meet with my council, excluding Chara and Asriel. Toriel and Asgore are free to join us if they wish to know what has occured but anyone who is not approved by me will not be joining us in the meeting hall. And as of now…” I stole a glance at Sans one last time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I will be looking for a new suitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snas done fucked up.


	41. Pain and Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh with all the drama I've put you guys through I should really give you guys a nice and calm chapter....  
> Hey what is that I see?  
> Feels?!  
> Plot?!
> 
> Oh well... Maybe next time

A dark figure wanders through the forest hardly even making a sound. The malicious intent rolling off their body like a dark fog as they gracefully avoid trees. In a matter of minutes they reach their destination.

The entrance to the underground.

The cloaked figure froze above the hole and stared down into it. Silence eerily plagued the forest, even the wind stopped. 

Seconds ticked by like hours before finally the figure lifted their arms and stepped into the darkness. 

They descended quickly, wind whipped pass quickly and just as quick as it started

It stopped.

**_“Ah… you have arrived right on time.”_ **

A dark cloud slowly formed taking the shape a human man. The face changing with every blink and the smile growing more sinister.

The figure slowly lowered themselves to the floor, not affected by the terrifying figure in front of them.

“Is there a reason you called me here?”

**_“Patience, dark one. All will be revealed soon. However, first let me educate you on the nature of souls…”_ **

The figure shifted, obviously irritated.

“Souls are the very culmination of our being. There are seven traits, determination being the most powerful. When souls shatter they enter the void where they are used to form new souls. I do not need to be educated.”

The shadow laughed an eerily dark laugh.

**_“You naïve fool. You know nothing! There are not seven traits, there are nine. Determination, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, and Perseverance are the most well known and common. However there are two more. These are more rare and more powerful. Hatred and Love.”_ **

The figure scoffed.

“So cliché. Love? Hah! What a joke.”

**_“We assure you that this is no joke.”_ **

“Whatever. You better be right about all of this.”

**_“Do not mock us human! We can kill you at any moment!”_ **

“You need me.”

**_“We need your SOUL. Not you. You just make our job easier. Now, are you going to further question us or are you going to shut up and listen?”_ **

The figure scoffed but didn’t say anything else.

**_“We never asked you human. Why agree so wholeheartedly to our deal?”_ **

“You already know so why bother asking?”

**_“Because the hatred is so much more pure when coming from the mouth of the bull.”_ **

The figure took off their hood and let their brown locks flow down her back.

“Because I want to bring down those demons who call themselves my children”

 

* * *

 

 

_ “I will be looking for a new suitor” _

Those words rang through Sans’ head like a drum.

With every breath, every beat of his soul he heard those words over and over again.

He could only stand and watch as the confused guests left the ballroom with looks of disdain towards him.

He just stared at the floor as people filed out of the room. He couldn’t hear anything except for the ringing in his nonexistent ears. It wasn’t until someone stopped next to him that he looked up.

It was Toriel looking the opposite way while holding Chara’s limp body. She didn’t even look at him. All she did was stare ahead of her with an unreadable expression.

“I’m not sure what happened but-”

“tori i-”

“Do not interrupt me Sans!”

Sans shut up quickly and looked back at the floor.

“I do not know what happened but what I do know is that my child put her trust in you. Let me repeat,  _ you  _ her mate and your distrust almost caused me another child. I do not know how much it will take for her to forgive you and I don’t care. I no longer deem you worthy of my children. You, Sans the Skeleton, do not have my blessing and that is final.”

With that, she just walked away. Sans felt even worse than before. He was about to teleport away but he was attacked by a spear.

“Listen here punk-”

“UNDYNE! Go cool off.”

Papyrus pulled Undyne off of him and ran his hand down his face.

“pap?” Sans knew that this behavior was strange for his brother. Papyrus  _ never  _ frowns.

“You know how hard it is to be happy all the time Sans?”

Sans was surprised, he’s never heard his brother so quiet.

“what?”

“Do you know how hard it is to see the good in everyone? Do you know how hard I have to look?”

Sans was extremely confused.

“i don’t understand…”

Papyrus gave the most serious face he’s ever seen.

“Do you remember how you reacted when mom died?”

Memories of haywire magic and scared faces flashed across Sans’ mind as he nodded. 

“After that you hated things changing. You always wanted everything to stay the same, so much so that you drank gallons of milk when I started getting taller.”

“where is this going pap?”

“You hated change even more when Dad disappeared… You were so overprotective. You treated me like a babybones when in fact… I had grown almost as mature as you. Every time I started acting older you looked as if the world was crumbling underneath you. So… I stayed young. I started acting younger whenever you or anyone I wasn’t close to was around… I lost a lot of friends...but at least you were happy. When the resets started… I felt like you used that as some kind of protective bubble. You knew everything that was going to happen before it did and you were comfortable… so I didn’t tell you that I remembered them too. So when they stopped and you met Shiri...I thought you were finally understanding that change happens and accepting it but… I guess not.”

Sans shook his head and held on Papyrus’ shirt.

“That’s not it Pap! I just didn’t want to leave you alone if I-”

“I AM TWENTY-ONE SANS. NOT FIVE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!”

Sans flinched at the sudden change of tone.

“You weren’t scared of leaving me alone. You were scared of everything changing too much beyond recognition. Grow up Sans!”

He had grabbed onto Sans at some point in the conversation and quickly let go, afraid he might hurt his older brother.

“Because I know I have…”

At that Sans felt his last bit of resolve crumble and he sank to the ground.

“i... fucked up didn’t i…”

“Yea you did, hey do you know the wifi password”

“i swear to fucking god jerry!”


	42. M I N E - UFchapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add two of my most active commenters to my UF universe as a thanks.

“So when are you punks going on a date?”

I spit out my drink all over the table and punched at my chest.

I waved my hands in front of me as if to say.

“What are you talking about Undyne?”

She rolled her eyes and laid her spiked boots onto the table.

“Don’t worry punk no one else is here. You can confess your undying attraction to Sans without anyone listening in.”

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

“You suck, you know that?”

Undyne laughed.

“And you swallow! Now tell me about you and bone boy.”

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a spider donut.

“I don’t think he’d want to honestly?”

Undyne laughed so hard she almost fell back in her chair.

“Dude didn’t he tell you that only he could kiss you?”

I pushed my hair behind my ear.

“I just think he does things like that because he feels bad for me. Honestly… I do like him. But don’t tell him I said that!”

Undyne crossed her heart.

“I promise. I’m just saying though. I really do think he likes you.”

“Hah! As if, I think he’s in love with Toriel.”

Undyne got up to make herself more tea.

“You think? I heard-”

“UNDYNE I GOT VERY IMPORTANT NEWS!” Papyrus yelled jumping through the window. 

_ The window! _

“THE STATION SAYS THAT THERE’S A NEW CASE. AND IT INVOLVES A CRIME RING!”

“Hell yea! Sorry punk gotta go!”

I just waved as she jumped through another window with Papyrus.

_ Alone again… I guess I could watch some tv? Or maybe I could…  _

I looked at Sans room from downstairs.

A smile creeped onto my face as I ran up the stairs to his door.

_ Please be open… _

I slowly put my hand on the knob and…

It opened!

…

I wish it didn’t

The room was a pigsty…

_ Does he ever clean in here _

Suddenly a lightbulb appeared over my head.

I spent the next couple of hours running up and down the stairs with various cleaning supplies and trash bags. By the time Sans and Papyrus got home I was passed out on the couch.

“isn’t that adorable? The kitten is taking a catnap.”

Papyrus groaned and stomped up to his but stopped at the top of the stairs.

“SANS? WHY IS YOUR DOOR OPEN?”

Sans teleported to his room and his sockets widened.

“that little… hey paps she cleaned my room! Ha!”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU- … SANS KEEP THIS ONE. I LIKE HER”

“i thought you hated humans?”

“YES. I DID SAY THAT. BUT YOU SAID SO YOURSELF SHE’S NOT HUMAN, SHE’S A MONSTER.”

Sans looked at his brother dumbfounded as I walked up behind them.

“You really need to hide your sex toys and porn better. That was the first thing i saw when I walked in.” I whispered to Sans as he turned bright red.

“well no one told ya to go snoopin’ in other people’s rooms!”

Papyrus busted out laughing holding his ribcage.

“HAHA! SANS! UNDYNE WAS RIGHT! SHE’S QUIET BUT FEISTY! MAYBE I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DATE HER? NYEHEHE-HE? SANS? WHY IS YOUR EYE GLOWING?”

I turned to look at Sans who was staring at Papyrus with murderous intent.

“ **m i n e** ” he said and then grabbed onto me and dipped me, pressing his teeth to my lips.

“GET. IT. IN!” Undyne yelled jumping upstairs with a camera in her hand. “I recorded it all!”

“wait what? what was this?”

“Hah your brother here had the great idea. You were obviously too much of a wimp to ask her out properly so he thought if he just hinted that he liked her you’d man up!”

Sans’ face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“come on kitten! we’re goin’ ta grillby’s!” Sans stormed off but stopped when he realized I wasn’t following. He turned around and saw that I was frozen in place with my whole face completely red.

“uh... kitten?”

Undyne started laughing and hitting Papyrus on the back.

“Hah! Your kiss broke her!”

Sans started sweating a bit and scratched the back of his head.

“did ya not  _ want _ me to kiss ya?”

I finally blinked and grabbed his hand.

“uh…”

I just dragged him straight out the door and down the street.

“woah! slow down! where are we going?”

I covered my mouth with my free hand and looked away from him.

“We’re going to Grillby’s… you don’t get to just kiss me and  _ not  _ take me on a date.”

When we finally reached Grillby’s the whole bar turned to stare at us.

“Shiri!” All the monsters yelled. I just giggled and walked up to the bar holding Sans’ hand.

“So Sans finally manned up and asked you out?” Grillby asked raising a flame brow.

I just raised one back and shook my head.

“Hah! Lesser dog owes my twenty gold!” Doggo said.

“I really don’t understand”

“Why you have to be asked out.”

“Aren’t you guys?

“Already bonded.” Dogamy and Dogaressa chimed in.

“long story i don’t wanna repeat.” Sans just said looking away annoyed.

“Sans tried to show her his soul and Papyrus scared the shit out of him.”

“grillbz!” The skeleton in question yelled before storming off mumbling something about needing a smoke.

The whole bar just laughed as another human walked.

Well another  _ two  _ humans walked. One was a particularly attractive female with long brown hair and a red dress that was three sizes two small. The other was a male? Female? Either way they were in a hoody with the hood pulled up and a pair of sneakers.

“Oh well, well, well, what do we have here?” The woman said. “If it isn’t the neighborhood fuck machine?” I froze in my seat and turned away to look at Grillby who had stopped cleaning a glass to observe the two new humans.

The lady came up to my and turned me to face her and look into her chocolate eyes.

“Last time I checked you were locked up in a basement like the whore you were? Did your pimp finally let you outta the house?” I kept my resolve and turned back to my food. I looked back up at Grillby who gave me a look as if to say “ _ you want me to kick them out?”  _ I just shook my head and continued to eat my food as if to pretend that they weren’t talking to me. 

The lady didn’t like that very much as shown by the fact that they grabbed the closest bottle of mustard and sprayed it on me.

“Hey bitch! I’m talking to you!”  She yelled. Finally the hoodie grabbed her before she could do anymore damage.

“She doesn’t talk Lea, remember?”

She just snatched her arm away from them.

“That doesn’t give her the right to ignore me UG”

She raised her arm to hit me and I could see every monster in the bar tense up in a fighting position just waiting for her to try.

“Let me handle this Lea.” They says turning to me. “Hello my name is Ultimate but most people just call my UG.”

_ Is that because you put the UG in UG--ly? _

“You can just call me… anytime…”

_ What. Was that? _

“Are you a strawberry?” They asks.

I scoot away.

“Because I’d love to put  _ you  _ in my mouth.”

_ Abort mission! Mayday Mayday! _

“Are you my fridge?”

_ Please stop... _

“Because I’d love to…Eat. you -” They were cut off by a bone sailing three centimeters in front of their face.

“i’ll give you three seconds to get away from  **m y  g i r l** ” Sans says holding another bone in his hand.

“Oooh! So you went from fucking every person on the block to fucking monsters? What? Did you run out of normal people to fuck?” The woman says laughing.

_ What? _

“I mean really? How low can you go? These creatures are disgusting enough without  _ you  _ contaminating them? I mean how many STD’s have you got?”

Sans threw another bone, this one scrapped her face.

“listen here an’ listen good ya self centered bitch. that girl you’re callin’ a ‘whore’ has been missing fer over ten years. ya wanna know why? because her damn  _ uncle _ decided to off her mom and use her body to make quick bucks. she didn’ have a fuckin’  _ choice _ . now here I am havin’ ta pick up all the damn pieces humans like  _ you  _ broke her into.”

_ Oh… _

Sans froze mid rant to look at me realizing what he said.

“wait uh… kitten that’s not what i meant.” I just smiled and waved it off.

“That’s so…” I looked at Lea who had her head covered by her hands and was shaking.

_ Is she crying? _

I reached my hand out to her to try to console her but Grillby sizzled loudly and the dogs growled.

“Hilarious…” Lea finally said.

_ What? _

“You know my mom knew your parents. Your mom was a whore who went on trips to fuck her coworkers and your dad was a deadbeat. Everyone in town thought you died with your mom until one day a couple months ago someone found you suckin’ dick for a quick buck in your uncle’s basement. It was  _ hilarious _ . And now you supposedly were ‘kidnapped’ hah! With what proof? No one’s gonna believe a whore like you.”

The whole bar was practically dripping with anger. I could feel the danger radiating off of Sans.

“you fuckin-”

She backhanded him.

“You  _ don’t  _ get to talk to me like that you dirty-”

I snapped and rammed my fist straight into her smug face.

“Bitch!” She screamed out of pain and immediately went after me while her friend just watched with a smile on their face. I dodged and Sans restrained her. He was about to say something but I held my hand up and cleared my throat.

I grab the edges of my shirt and tug it off.

“what the hell are you doing?!”

I ignored Sans fuming and turned my back to her.

Toriel may have been able to heal my current wounds but I will always have my scars.

I heard Lea gasp alongside of all the other monsters in the bar.

“How did-”

“Whips… Every time I did something he didn’t like… and the biggest one… the one that goes from my left shoulder to the right side of my waist… that was where he tried killing me a few years back after someone almost found out about me. Talking was forbidden after that…”

I put my shirt back on and turned back to face her, genuinely surprised to see her crying.

“I-I’m sorry… I really thought that…”  

“When something really bad happens to someone it’s easier to believe that they faked the whole thing than to believe the world is really that cruel.” Grillby said, his flames finally calming down.

I turned back to her remembering something.

“Oh and touch my boyfriend again and I will not hesitate to give you a  **B A D  T I M E** .”

She shivers and nods furiously.

UG claps their hands together and smiles.

“Drinks for everyone on me!”

The mood instantly shifts and everyone cheers. The tense moment instantly forgotten as everyone goes back to their regular activities.

Well almost everyone.

Sans however seemed to be frozen in a block of stone.

“Uh is the bag of bones okay?” Lea said.

I shrugged and got really close to his face.

_ Sans? _

I knocked on his skull a couple of times he just fell backwards like a cardboard cut out.

I just gave Grillby a questionable stare and he shrugs.

I just ended up adding it to list of weird things Sans does.

“So you knew all along what was going to happen didn’t you?” Grillby asks UG who just smiles.

“Lea is a bit of a himedere since her parents are super rich. She needed to realize that some problems are bigger than she can realize. Ever since Shiri was little she was a pretty real person.”

“You knew her when she was younger?”

“Yea we were friends but I doubt she’d remember me.”

I turned towards them and stared really hard.

Lightbulb!

“You had a crush on me didn’t you?”

They just blushed and looked away.

“Yea… you gave me food.”

I just giggled oblivious to the dark presence behind me.

“you wot mate?” 

I turned to see Sans behind me.

_ Yay! You’re awake! Everybody's friends now! _

Sans raised a bonebrow not taking his eyes off of UG

“i don’t trust these people kitten…”

_ I trust them. _

“fine... i’ll be… tolerant.”

Suddenly Lea tackled me into a hug.

“I promise to do whatever I can to get you to forgive me! I was wrong! I promise never to say anything mean to you again!”

“believe it when i see it.”

She turned to Sans and raised a fist.

“You wanna say that again bonehead? I’ll knock your block off!”

“i’d like to see you try!”

I can already tell that my life is going to get ten times more interesting.

* * *

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"ALL OFFICERS POST! ESCAPED PRISONER ON THE LOOSE"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I REPEAT...

 

 

 

 **LUCIEL ANGELLUM HAS** ESCAPED"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! T-T  
> When did UF become a Shojo?
> 
> More UF chapters (And maybe some Authors Adventures with the UF BROS) will go up until I can figure out how to progress the main chapters properly ^^;


	43. The Hanging Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....  
> Feels?  
> Plot?

Chara woke up five minutes later and demanded to be let into the meeting.

"No." We all responded. Of course that led to her wrecking her room...

again.

"You almost died Chara. We'll brief you on the details afterwards." I said. Of course being a determination soul 'no' wasn't in her vocabulary.

So there we all were in the meeting room discussing the events of the wedding.

"So does anyone know what the _hell_ happened out there?" Chara asked.

"We all know what happened. The skeledouche almost got the goddess killed." Leona said leaning back in her chair angrily.

The comment made me heart wrench but I refused to let it show.

"We will not discuss that right now. What really is important is the process and if it's possible to replicate it." I said with the firm leader voice I perfected over the years.

Olivia sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to be hurt right now. None of us expected Sans to be like that."

"I did." We all looked towards Chara who was resting on her hands.

"One of the first things he did when I came back to life was threaten me. He thought I was gonna kill my own family, the bastard. Of course I turned it around on him and told him that if he hurt you that I wasn't gonna hesitate to spread his dust all over a pie and serve it to brother. Speaking of which I need to go bake a pie."

"Chara..." I warned.

"Kidding... Anyway, as I was saying, Sans trusts _nobody_ but his brother. No matter what you do for him and how long he knows you. He is seriously fucked up." She said. "Now if we're done with that can we _please_ talk about what happened?"

"I'd also like to know what was going on?" Grillby added.

"Me too" Felix said between puffs of smoke.

"If you don't want to get neutered you'll put out that cigarette" Chara said covering Frisk's and Monster Kid's mouth.

Felix just rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette.

"What we were planning to was a total soul cleanse." Leona said speaking up. "It's a process that can only be done by five pairs of compatible souls. In the pairs there has to be two of the most powerful souls. One human and one monster. Shiri has the most powerful human soul and Asriel has the most powerful monster soul. Both souls hold the nine soul traits-"

"I thought there were only seven traits?" Asriel said.

Olivia shook her head.

"There are two more only few know about. Love and Hate."

 **"Why doesn't anyone have records of this then?"** Frisk asks.

"It would make sense if only royals knew about those two traits since they _are_ the most powerful." Gaster said.

We nod.

"Only the elders knew about them in the witch village. Me and Olivia stole some of their most sensitive files when we left."

We all look at Olivia in surprise.

"Hey! They are all stuck up, rude, hags who all have a victorian mindset! I regret nothing!" She says crossing her arms looking away.

"Do you wanna right an apology letter later?" Felix asks her.

"Yes..."

I put my head in my hands. This meeting was about as focused as all of our other meetings.

I need a break.

I looked towards Asriel who was discreetly holding Chara's hand under the table and sitting closer to her than normal.

"Hey, Chara. We still got all of that wedding stuff downstairs. Why don't we use that for you and Asriel's wedding?"

"W-whaaaaaa?!"

"Oh yea! Didn't Asriel propose?"

With that, everyone started talking about the 'Chasriel' wedding and I slipped out.

As soon as I ran out I sighed and teleported to my room.

"Sans... why?..."

I finally broke down curled up into a ball on my bed. I sobbed big ugly tears and screamed into my pillows.

"Damn it! I hate it all! I hate fucking everything! is it me?! Is it my fault?! Did I do something wrong?" I screamed and tore through my room. I knew no one would come up here since no guards were allowed up on this floor.

"I don't wanna die!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I sank to my knees and sobbed again.

"I don't wanna die..."

knock knock

"Go away Sans..."

knock knock

"I don't wanna talk to you Sans!"

knock knock

I walked to the door angrily and opened it up.

"I thought I said-"

It was Undyne.

"You're supposed to ask 'who's there' punk."

I sighed and walked back to my bed.

"I hate jokes..." I sighed.

"I can understand that... Olivia told me what happened..."

I put my head in my hands and let tears roll down my face.

"I-I just... I thought he trusted me more you know? We were so close! Everything was going so well! I had never been that happy! And then bam!" I yell clapping my hands together. "It's all ripped away! Like it was never there in the first place!"

Undyne hugged me close.

"It's okay Shiri... You'll find someone else. There are plenty of monsters and humans who would love to have a chance with you!"

"I-I don't want another person! I want Sans! I want the one person that made me feel like my presence in the world wasn't just a waste of good air!" I pulled away from Undyne and looked at her.

"Was it me?" She looked at me in surprise. "Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad mate? Am I-"

"SHUT UP."

"Papyrus?" The skeleton in question walked up to me in a rage and pinned my arms to my side as he lifted me up.

"ANYTIME ANYTHING BAD HAPPENS YOU, YOU ALWAYS BLAME YOURSELF FIRST. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. THE REALITY OF THE SITUATION IS... My brother is a very broken individual... he means well but... he's lost. He's been that way since we lost our mother. I'm not excusing his actions because honestly his actions are _completely_ inexcusable but just... remember that not everything is your fault." He said finally putting me down. I broke down again clinging onto him and Undyne.

As I cried all three of us were unaware of a blue figure lurking outside the door sobbing in despair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later I found myself back in my cloak at the bar. This time with Undyne and Papyrus. When I walked in this time I didn't bother talking to anyone and just walked up to the stage and plugged up my phone.

 _"Shadows settle on the place, that you left._  
_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._  
_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._  
_From the perfect start to the finish line."_

As I sung I unknowingly opened my mind and good times I had with Sans fluttered into my brain.  
  
And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
The lovers that went wrong"

This wasn't a problem that could be solved with a song and an apology. _  
_

_"We are the reckless,_  
_We are the wild youth_  
_Chasing visions of our futures_  
_One day we'll reveal the truth_  
_That one will die before he gets there."_

Every night after then I cried myself to sleep.  
  
"And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones.  
'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone.  
We're setting fire to our insides for fun.  
Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home,  
It was a flood that wrecked this home."

I went through each day just burying myself in my duties so I wouldn't accidently bump into Sans.

  
_And you caused it,_  
_And you caused it,_  
_And you caused it_

I began faking my happiness day to day. Joking with everyone during the day and crying at night _  
_

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,_  
_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,_  
_My eyes are damp from the words you left,_  
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._  
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest."_

Of course I didn't fool everyone.

"I'm fine Gaster."

"You've never been able to fool me Muse..."

  
_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_  
_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone._  
_Setting fire to our insides for fun,_  
_To distract our hearts from ever missing them._  
_But I'm forever missing him._

_One day I just I just gave up._

  
_And you caused it,_  
_And you caused it,_ _"_

　

"sweetheart noooooo!"

　

　

　

_"You caused it._

　

**[RESET]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like my timelapse?
> 
> So disclaimer. Shiri's personality is one that is constantly changing for the reason that she's incredibly emotionally unstable despite not seeming that way. It's leftover trauma from her past life.


	44. Karmatic Retribution

I sat up in bed with a strangled gasp. My hands instantly flew to my neck with furious urgency.

I'm alive? Why am I alive? Did I reset? No. I didn't. Who reset? Did I really die? Was...

Was it all a dream?

"it wasn't a dream."

I snapped my head to the side to Sans standing there leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed and his hood up.

"you killed yourself."

The weight of my actions finally set in as I started hyperventilating.

"W-Who reset?"

"chara... it was her and undyne that found you."

I could feel my soul crack at the thought of Chara discovering my limp emotionless body.

\------------------------------------------------

_"Shiri? Shiri where are you?! If you're hiding from me again I swear I will hid every single box of Oreos in this damn house!"_

_Undyne walked up behind her looking a bit worried._

_"You think the punk is okay?" She was uncharacteristically nervous._

_"To be honest Undyne, Gaster said her soul's been growing dimmer since the wedding. When he asked us to check up on her he looked... panicked. It was like he knew something we didn't."_

_Chara walked out to the backyard with doubt on her face she looked towards Undyne who was walking slighly ahead of her._

_"Honestly I-" She was cut off by Undyne's blood curdling scream. She snapped her head to where she was looking and let out a scream of her own._

_There hanging by the neck was her twin sister. My eyes cold and lifeless, my body limp and frail..._

_Then... slowly... Out came a rainbow colored soul with a black and a pink surrounding it in an X pattern._

_"No..." Chara said sinking to her knees. "No no no no no NO!" She screamed and screamed again while Undyne cried silent and angry tears._

_"She was happy yesterday. She was okay... Everyone was laughing and joking around so what happened?!" She screamed summoning spears to throw at the ground when another cry of pain stopped her._

_"sweetheart nooooo!"_

_Sans teleported in front of Undyne frantically trying to understand what was happening._

_"wha-what happen-"_

_"She's dead." Undyne said cutting him off. "She died because she couldn't handle the pain of losing her soulmate..."_

_Sans wanted to respond but was cut off by another stab of pain._

_"argg! she can't die! i won't...hah... i won't let her. chara! reset!"_

_The woman in question finally stood up to face the skeleton._

_"No." She said taking hold of the lone soul._

_"what? she's your sister you can't just-"_

_"I'm not gonna reset... yet."_

_Sans gave her an incredulous look._

_"why the hell not?!"_

_"Because first." Her eyes turn dark. "I want you to suffer... I wanna watch you turn to dust as you feel the weight of your sins crawling on your back. If you beg for mercy... I'll give it to you. For the lowly price of never seeing her again. This death, this death will be your second chance. Your **reset**."_

_Sans stared at her with unbridled fear as he slowly started to dust._

_"why..." he asked, but he already knew the answer._

_"Because this is your **KARMATIC RETRIBUTION** "_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"i'm sorry... you know that right?"

I looked away from him and at my clenched fists that were holding my sheets.

"I-I don't know anything anymore, Sans. I feel like every time I feel anything remotely happy it gets crushed instantly! I want to... I love you Sans. If you don't want to be with me then just say it cause I'm terrible and reading hints and things like that and I don't wanna be-"

"shiri look at me."

I kept my gaze at my sheets.

"look at me!"

I slowly lifted my head to look at him as he took of his hood.

"Sans! What... what happened?"

Sans's face looked normal at first but if you look for long enough you see a faint scar running diagonally across his face over his good eye.

"this was my punishment..."

I covered my mouth and let out a pained sob.

"Sans I-"

"don't apologize. it's not your fault. i chose it. i just... i just wanted to show you that i promise. no... no! i swear on my soul that i will never hurt you like i did at the wedding."

"It will never go back to the way it was Sans... I hope you know that. There will always be that pain."

He nodded and pulled me into a tight hug.

"i just... i just want you back. please baby, please..." I felt his tears hit my shoulder and teared up as well.

"I missed you."

"i missed you too."

"Sans I-"

Bam!

"That's enough of that shit, you fucking retarded ass bitch! Get your saggy ass out here so I beat it!"

Undyne had broken down my door in a fiery rage.

"U-Undyne I-"

She roared and jumped at me tackling me to the ground. "You fucking bitch!" As the stars left my vision I looked at her and saw that despite her angry words...

she was crying.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that I'll destroy you, damn it!"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry Undyne, I'm so so very sorry." I hugged her close to me.

"Damn it!" She screamed letting out a sob. "I'll kill you!... I'll... I'll..."

We stayed like that for god knows how long before she fell asleep.

"you still have to talk to someone else you know..." Sans said levitating Undyne onto the bed and tucking her in.

"I know... She's gonna hate me."

"bring her a shit ton of coffee." he said handing me a kisses.

"I'd rather have a real kiss..." I mumble.

"what was that?"

"Nothing" I say standing up and heading to the door. "I said that I don't think that chocolate is gonna help me this time.

"you'd never know and sweetheart." I turn back almost completely out the door.

"What?"

He presses his teeth to my mouth for a full minute then pulls away with a sly smile

"if you wanted one you could have just asked.

 


	45. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give you guys a light hearted chapter with a lot of fluff and only a little angst.

I once thought the hardest thing I've ever had to do was tell Sans that I liked him...

Why can't I go back to those days?

I had been standing outside of Chara's room for five minutes wondering how to... i don't know... apologize?

Do you even apologize for killing yourself? How would someone even do that?! "Oh hey sis, I'm sorry you had to see my dead body hanging from a tree, friends?" Would that sound insensitive? What if she doesn't even want to talk to me? What if she never talks to me again! What if she hates me! What if-

"this is taking too long." Sans teleported in next to me and knocked on the door for me. "you'll thank me later." Then he just left.

"He-" The door opened and Chara stepped out. She was wrapped in a green blanket while still wearing pajamas and bunny slippers. She had half a Twix sticking out of her mouth and multiple other chocolates smeared all over her mouth. She even had some wrappers in her hair, which was matted. Her eyes were even more red than normal and puffy.

"C-Chara? A-Are you okay?..."

She glared for a moment before her eyes softened and she moved out of the way so I could step in.

Her room was in worse shape than she was. Her extra large queen sized mattress was littered with food and ice cream. She had various weapons just laying in a pile in the corner , Her T.V was on and she was watching the last episode of Gravity Falls. There was even a giant hole in one of her walls.

When I looked back at her she was just staring at me with a blank expression.

"Heh... Heh... Did you suddenly become Jake Paul?" I let out a nervous laugh but she didn't laugh and just kept staring.

I wrung my hands together kept fiddling with my hair. I could feel tears stinging my eyes and I desperately tried blinking then away.

"Heh... I didn't know if I should come here at first. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know if you even wanted to talk to me. Selfish right? I should stop thinking so much about myself so much. Hah... what an idiot right?" Tears were now rolling down my face but I just kept smiling. "Hah... now look at me? Pathetic right? Why am I even crying? You haven't even said anything to me. I shouldn't even be the one crying. I can't even imagine the kind of stress I've been causing you lately. Making you basically run things on your own. Why am I even the ruler? You are so much more mature than me and good in stressful situations. You get along with everyone and the much better twin. I don't even deserve to be part of your family I-"

I felt her arms wrap around me gently.

"All I've ever done was cause problems for everyone. If I never met you guys, your lives would have been do much better. If I never reset, you'd still be living the same lives you were. If I hadn't been so sensitive and dependent on people then Sans wouldn't have died at the bar. If I hadn't opened that damn book Daddy would've never died and... and if I had never been born then you'd have experienced a real family..."

Her arms tightened around me.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"W-Why are you sorry?"

She pulled away and wiped her face.

"Gaster... He wanted me to check on you earlier in the day... He said that he sensed something different with your mood. I just..." She sobbed. "I just told him that I was done babysitting you. That I was tired of trying and that I needed a day off. Then... Then when you didn't show up for dinner I-I got scared... I searched everywhere. And when i found you in the garden I-I knew it was my fault..."

This time I was the one to hug her.

"Please, Please, Please don't think my stupid and impulsive decision was your fault. I promise that the only person to blame was me. Ever since the void entered my soul I-I've felt like everything I've been feeling has been heightened and all over the place. Like I couldn't control anything I've been feeling. I even went yandere on Sans, Olivia, and Leona! If I really think back on everything that Sans and I have been through most of it could've been solved by talking everything through but I let my emotions run everything."

That statement caused Chara to jump up.

"Oh hell no! Your little 'skelebae' has issues, _very_ deep issues. Don't you go and blame yourself for everything that bone head does!"

I stared at her wide eyed for a moment before giggling.

"Don't you fucking-"

"You said bonehead." I said and giggled my head off while she left out a frustrated scream of disgust and fell onto her back.

"Wait a minute." She said. "Did you fucking call me Jake Paul?"

My eyes widened.

"Uh..."

She grabbed a knife from her weapon pile.

"Hey look at the time." I stared down at my bare wrist. "I got an appointment with Gooster that I'm late for." Then I booked it out the door.

"Get back here!" She screamed. "Don't you ever compare me to that self-centered, click baiting, meme ruining-" And she chased me all the way down to the lab yelling profanities about the YouTuber.

When we neared the lab I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Gooster! Open up!" The door open and as soon as I ran through it I tripped over an outstretched leg and rolled into a mattress where I was picked up by magic hands and sat on examination table. Chara ran in five seconds later.

"-sorry excuse for a YouTuber!" She yelled and took a deep breath.

"What did I say about knives in the lab?" Gaster said pointing to trash can where a bunch of similar looking knives resided. She sighed and dropped her knife in the bin.

"Thank you. Now will you please go clean the chocolate off your face and out off your hair? You are leader for heaven's sake, at least you can look like one. You can use the shower in the back room there are some clean clothes in there for you in there."

She rolled her eyes and took a towel and some shampoo out of a cabinet.

"Thanks Dadster, try not to kill her."

He put his hand on his hip and used the other to point to the back room.

"Go."

"Fine, Fine." She said.

I watched the exchange curiously. He was treating her like his daughter. It was kind of sweet.

"Have you two been hanging out a lot? I asked as he took out a clipboard.

"Quite a bit actually. She started coming down here a lot after the... wedding incident. She says Asriel had been distracting himself from the whole ordeal by planning there's. I honestly believe it's counterproductive since all he ends up doing is making himself more stressed but Frisk has been enjoying helping out."

"Frisk... She... She can talk now can't she?"

Gaster nodded and started checking my heartbeat.

"It seems like the event that caused her to loose her voice never happened so she still had the ability to speak and just decided not to. I believe she planned to-" He cut himself off and cleared his throat. "So how was your talk with Undyne. I know that she had come up to talk to you."

"Gaster... what were you about to say?"

He looked at me sadly before setting up a machine.

"She had planned on making a speech after the wedding."

I could feel my heart sink.

"Oh..."

I looked away as he plugged in the machine and checked the data on it.

"Please don't that blame your- oh my stars." He grabs the sides of the monitor.

"What? What is this thing?" I point to the metal machine aimed at the center of my chest.

He grabs a phone and dials a number.

"Sans bring Alphys here right now. We have an emergency." He says.

"I don't understand. What's happening?!" I scream.

"The void. It's gone."

"Wait? Isn't that a good thing?"

He shook his head and started grabbing multiple notes and gadgets.

"You don't understand. Once the void touches something it never disappears. Especially when it possesses a being. Even when it leaves the void at least leaves remnants of it presence but with you... nothing, not fragments, no remnant, not even magic trail. And there is only on way for something like that to be made possible. If it takes a complete host."

Suddenly the panic he held before makes complete sense.

"W-What does that mean?"

"It means." He turn a monitor to me with a large black swirl in the middle. "That somewhere in Ebott is the largest concentration on hatred in the world. "

"And it's coming for us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.


	46. EXPLAINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M REALLY SORRY DON'T HAVE MEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN EXPLANATION AND UPDATE

Soooo uhhh Hey guys!

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Ohhh heyyyyyyy Edge. How have you been? Long time no see-

"YOU BETTER HAVE A FUCKING GOOD EXPLANATION FOR LEAVING FOR ALMOST A FULL YEAR WITH  **NO** WARNING"

Well uhh so the thing is... I got distracted... heh

"DISTRACTED?"

Well... yea... I'd rather not go into full detail but I've been busy with senior year and some personal emotional stuff. I really wanted to get back into this but I was always busy and when I wasn't... I had no motivation. Writing is my passion and I have a definite way I wanna end this. Don't worry it'll be awesome! 

"HMM... FINE. I ACCEPT THAT ANSWER BUT BECAUSE OF THAT I'M FORCING YOU TO WATCH 'MY GIRL' ON THE COUCH WITH ME WHILE EATING SNACKS"

Wait! Noooo! That's the only movie that's ever made me cryyyyy. 

"I KNOW YOU DUNCE"

Well! Uhh! What about Red?

"nah 'm with 'im. your snug-er- bein' tortured on da couch" 

Ughhh finnnee. 

 

In all seriousness though guys. I plan on coming back to this so keep a look out for my next chapter! Better quality I promise!

Love you guys!

I'm sorry!

"HURRY THE FUCK UP"

Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> My UT Amino name: Shiri Angellum (OC) Team perseverance

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Casting Rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993560) by [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101)




End file.
